


To Have and to Hold

by Accident, Papa_Lazarou



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft has Aspergers, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 146,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: Mycroft and Greg have been together for while. How will the next step in their relationship play out?





	1. Will you?

‘Ya know standing me up isn’t polite. A call or text or something. I’ve been sitting here for two hours. Let me know your okay at least. Please?-GL’

International emergency, unavoidable I’m afraid. Go home Gregory, and I shall make it up to you, before the night is out. -MH

‘At least you’re okay. Does that mean I’ll see you at some point tonight?-GL’

You will. I can promise you that. I’m just not sure of the time. Leave a spare key hidden somewhere at your front door, and go to bed, I will ensure your night is somewhat memorable. -MH

‘I’ll leave the key in the usual spot. I just miss having you in my bed. You’ve been away for weeks now.—GL’ ‘I’m sorry. That sounded clingy. I know your job is important. I just miss you.—GL’

Gregory, if I could have it my way, I would be with you in bed as well. I don’t like not having your constant warmth by my side. I will be with you by sunrise, I promise. As soon as this final meeting is over I shall be with you.-MH

‘I know, My. I’ll stop distracting you. See you in a few hours. Xoxo —GL’ Greg goes home and gets ready for bed, making sure the key is in the usual spot for Mycroft. He sighs softly and gets into bed, holding one of Mycroft’s shirts to his chest. It had lost his lover’s scent over a week ago but it still helped him relax to sleep with it in his hands. 

Mycroft sighs as he listens to the Russian President, trying to defending his country and secret service about whether or not they have been hacking into government websites. A few hours later, the meeting is finally over. Mycroft steps out of the room and checks the time on his phone. 04:43. No wonder he is tired. He gets Anthea to arrange him a car to take him to Gregory’s small house. He pours himself a neat scotch and takes his tie off as he waits for the car.  
Ten minutes later, Mycroft is still holding the scotch in his hand and sat in the back of the car, being whisked away down empty, dark roads. He can’t be bothered to work out where they are, he just wants to feel Gregory’s warmth again. Soon he is slipping into Gregory’s home, he takes off his shoes and outwear, leaving it scattered around the house. He places the empty glass on the table by the side of the door and trods the well known route up to Gregory’s bedroom. Collapsing on the bed, still fully clothed, Mycroft carefully takes the T-shirt from his lover and replaces it with his own body.

Greg whines softly as the t shirt is taken from him. “My?” He mumbles and blinks sleepily as he holds onto Mycroft.

Mycroft hums. “I promised I would be here.” He breaths. “Go back to sleep, you seem so tired, we will catch up in the morning, when we’re both not so,” he yawns, “so tired. Forgive me.” He whispers. He pushes his head under Gregory’s chin and closes his eyes.

Greg nods and wraps his arms around Mycroft, holding him tight. “Love you..” He mumbles softly, nearly a whisper as he falls back asleep.

“Love you too.” Mycroft manages to breath, before following Gregory into a deep sleep. He stays curled up in Gregory’s arms, all night, he manages to wraps his arms around Gregory’s waist and holds him tightly.

Greg keeps Mycroft close all night, having missed him terribly while he was away on a series of back to back business trips. They hadn’t seen each other in person in over two and half months.

Mycroft wakes up, at almost midday. He smiles as he feels Gregory’s arms around him, and melts into them. Not caring how much he smells or how rumpled his clothes are. He’s missed Gregory’s strong arms protectively around him, he doesn’t want to move a muscle.

Greg smiles softly, pressing kisses to whatever part of Mycroft he can get. “You made it.” He mumbles, pulling him tighter against himself. “Missed you. Missed you so much.” He hums and finally relaxes for the first time since Mycroft had left.

“I missed you too.” Mycroft smiles as he is kissed. “I promised I would make it. I never break my promises, not to you.” He says softly, still with his eyes closed.

“I know.” Greg smiles against his chest and starts to kiss down his body. “Do you remember what I promised to do to you when you got back?” He smirks a bit.

Mycroft squeezes Gregory tightly and pushes his head further into Gregory’s neck. “Just hold me. I’m so exhausted, I need your strength.” He whispers.

Greg holds him close and kisses his head. “I’ve got you. And I’m not letting you go for a while.” He says softly. “Sleep more. I know you need it.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “I want to feel you around me like this. I want to feel safe.” He says quietly. “No matter how many bodyguards I have, you’re the only one to make me feel safe.”

Greg wraps the blankets around them tighter. “I’ve got you. You’re safe here. I promise.” He kisses his temple, wrapping around him like vines. “I’d never let anything happen to you. Never.”

Mycroft hums, “my knight.” He says quietly, kissing his throat. Mycroft wraps his legs around Gregory and holds onto him tightly. “I love you so much. You’ve always been here for me.”

Greg sighs contented and tips his head back. “Never giving you up. You’re stuck with me.” He mumbles, hands roaming over Mycroft’s back and shoulders.

“I don’t want to be stuck with anyone else. Either emotionally or... physically.” Mycroft says with a cheeky smile against Greg’s neck. He reaches down and squeezes Greg’s arse cheek.

Greg chuckles and pushes his arse back into Mycroft’s hand. “Mm being stuck with me isn’t so bad. I make terrible puns, keep your brother out of to much trouble, and I’m a pretty decent shag.” He laughs, leaning in to kiss Mycroft.

“I like your puns.” Mycroft says softly. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have comedy in my life. And I would be starved of human contact, if I wasn’t able to... shag you.” He says quietly as he relaxes into Greg’s touch and kiss.

“Mm you know I’m always around for you human contact needs.” Greg nuzzles him and kisses his head. “I can’t promise not to make a pun or two though. I love it when you laugh and your cock is inside me. Pure bliss.” He nearly groans at the thought.

Mycroft smiled, “I like your puns. It makes me remember that the world isn’t all doom and gloom. People can still laugh.” He says softly. He pushes his palm into Greg’s arsecheek. “Let’s just stay with laughter for the moment, I’m too relaxed to move.”

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft gently. “Mm you just like laying in bed while laughing and feeling me up.” He chuckles and holds him close. “Which I have absolutely no objection to.” He wiggles his brows.

Mycroft smiles. “I’ve not been able to relax for the past two and a half months.” He rolls onto his back and pulls Greg on top of him. “I need to feel all of you. Your weight, it’s like... a comfort blanket.” He explains, his voice muffled by Greg’s shoulder.

Greg nods and settles on top of Mycroft, weight pressing him into the bed. “You’ve got me, love.” He kisses his head and wraps around him, keeping him covered with his body.

“Mine.” Mycroft smiles as he kisses Greg’s shoulder. “You know those weight blankets you get, that help children? You’re my weighted blanket.” He explains softly. He wraps his arms tightly around Greg and grabs at Greg’s shirt.

“Yours.” Greg smiles and kisses his head. “I’ll be your weight blanket any time.” He nuzzles him happily. “Would you like it better if your blanket was topless?” He chuckles.

Mycroft gently pulls at Greg’s top and nods. “Please. I want... I want to be topless too. I was too tired to undress last night.” He says softly as he starts to undo his waistcoat and straddles to take it off.

Greg kisses him softly and takes off his top. He helps Mycroft take off his clothes, stripping them both down to their pants. He lays back down and pressing him into the bed. “Better?” He kisses along his jaw.

Mycroft pulls Greg up until his mouth his pressed into Gregory’s shoulder. He nods and closes his eyes. “Just give me a few minutes here, and then I’ll get up and make you breakfast in bed, as an apology to missing out on dinner with you.” He says softly.

Greg smiles softly and holds Mycroft close. “Hush. I know you’re busy. I’ll make breakfast and you shower. Unless you’d want me to join you.”

Mycroft shakes his head, “it’s the least I can do for you. Please. I want to make you breakfast.” He says softly as he kisses Greg’s bare shoulder.

Greg smiles softly and nods. “Okay. But I’m taking you to dinner.”

Mycroft shakes his head and sighs sadly. “I’m going to have to go back into work sometime this afternoon or evening.” He looks at Greg sadly. “I’m sorry beautiful, if I don’t sort this out, Brexit is just going to get worse.” He sighs and buries his head into Greg’s shoulder. “I wish you could come with me.”

Greg pouts a bit and nods. “Alright.” He holds him close, rubbing his warm hands over Mycroft’s back.

“I can hear your pout. I’m sorry. If I could get out if I would. Come over at seven. We usually organise dinner for seven, we can sit in the cafeteria for dinner. I know it’s not what you deserve.” Mycroft says softly as he squeezes Greg with all his strength. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll be taking a week holiday when this is all sorted.”

“Mm okay.” Greg presses kisses to Mycroft’s head. He had something he wanted to talk to Mycroft about but he could put it off a bit longer.

“We still have a few hours here before I need to go.” Mycroft mutters. “How has work been? I’ve not heard of anything too bad happening in London.” He says softly.

“Yeah..” Greg nods and nuzzles him. “It’s been good. Mostly open and shut cases so that’s a plus for sure.” He hums.

Mycroft smiles, “I’m glad.” He says honestly. “I’m guessing my brother has been a pain then, with no cases to solve.” He says with a small smile. Everything just seems so much less stressful whilst he’s being half smothered by Greg.

“John actually swept him away to some medical conference for the week. So it’s been blissfully silent.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s shoulder. “I’m glad. I love you.” He says softly. “Thank you for everyone you’ve done for him. Without you, I don’t know where he would be.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad he’s doing better.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.

“Thank you. You make everything so much less stressful. Please don’t leave me. I won’t be able to cope without you by my side.” Mycroft whispers as he gently nips at Greg’s shoulder.

“I.. I’m not going anywhere.” Greg leans in and kisses him gently. He reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out a little box. “I promise.” He presses the ring box into Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft gasps as he is handed the ring box. He rolls Greg off him before sitting up. “Gregory...” he breaths, tears rolling down his cheeks. “My love.” Hes not sure what to do. Should he open the box or let Greg do that? He holds the red velvet box in both hands and clutches it tightly to his chest.

“Is that a yes?” Greg smiles softly and opens the box, showing Mycroft the sliver and black swirled ring.

Mycroft nods, as the words gets stuck in his throat. He swallows thickly, “Yes.” He says around a lump in his throat. “Yes. Yes.” He cries heavier.

Greg holds him close and kisses his head. “Just breathe. You’re okay. Just breathe.” He says softly and holds him.

Mycroft starts to sob as Greg comforts him. He buries his face into Greg’s bare chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. No one has loved Mycroft the way Greg does. Not even his parents, he doesn’t know what to do with all the affection and love swelling in his stomach, he just wants to cry it out, but knows he shouldn’t.

“Let it go. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Greg holds Mycroft close. He knows Mycroft keeps all his emotions pent up for so long so when he finally lets go it’s a lot. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours. Always.”

Mycroft nods, as he continues to cry into Greg’s chest. He needs to calm down. He needs to become Mycroft again. He starts to make a mental list in his mind of what he should be doing. Make Greg breakfast. Call Anthea, book the day off, whilst making breakfast. Get his laptop and download all the paperwork for Greg to be allowed to marry him, and whilst he’s at it, instate Greg’s security level at the same position as his. If only he could stop crying.

Greg cuddles Mycroft and rubs his back, wiping his face gently with tissues.

Eventually, Mycroft’s tears abate and he looks back up at Greg. “Fiancé.” He breaths, resting the word in his mouth. “My fiancé. I love you.” He chuckles softly, he takes the ring out of the box and hands it to Greg, before offering him his hand.

Greg grins and kisses him, slipping the ring onto his finger. “I love you, too. I’m sorry I didn’t make it more romantic. I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“It perfect. You’re perfect. Everything is perfect.” Mycroft promises, as he stares at the ring on his finger. “I don’t care about romanticism, I care about you.” He kisses Greg hard and pulls him on top. “What surname would you like?” He asks softly.

“I don’t care. Whatever you want. I’ll take yours or we can hyphenate. Whatever you want.” Greg kisses him back deeply, pressing close.

Mycroft pushes his hands under Greg’s waistband and plants his hands firmly on Greg’s arsecheeks. “I want to be a Lestrade. But for work it would be easier to be a Holmes. You choose, Gregory.” Mycroft says softly.

“Mm..” Greg hums and kisses along Mycroft’s neck. “Holmes-Lestrade?” He mumbles, rocking his arse back into Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft nods, “if you’re happy with my name going first.” He says softly. “Gregory Holmes-Lestrade. A glorious name for a glorious man.” He pulls his hands out of Greg’s waistband and rolls on top of him. He straddles his hips and thrusts his own forward slowly. “I adore every atom of your existence. I would worship the ground you’ve trodden in, including the dog faeces if I could.” He mutters.

Greg groans and holds his hips, rocking up against him. “You’re my everything. My life. My love. Only you. Only ever you.” He stretches up and kisses him deeply.

Mycroft leans down and kisses Greg back into the pillow, still rocking his hips slowly. “Let me take care of you. I want to pamper you. Spoil you rotten. I’ll get Anthea to take over my stuff at work. I’ll take the two weeks off I deserve and spoil you rotten.” He promises as he nips and sucks at Greg’s lower lip.

“I should have asked you to marry me ages ago.” Greg mumbles and slips his tongue into Mycroft’s mouth, teasing him with it as he rubs his hips and arse.

“I would have said yes.” Mycroft smiles. “Even on our first date. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved, you are my soulmate.” He kisses across Greg’s cheek and sucks on his earlobe. “You’re my soulmate.” He breaths across Greg’s ear, knowing it will make his shiver.

Greg gasps and arches, shivering at Mycroft’s attention. “Christ, Mycroft.” He moans a bit, fingers digging into his thighs.

“Stay here whilst I make us breakfast, you know my stance on sex before breakfast.” Mycroft smiles. He pats Greg’s nose with his finger as he climbs off his fiancé and the bed. “Just... stay like that for me, I love this sight.” He says softly before leaving the room, with his phone in his hand.

Greg chuckles and relaxes, arm thrown over his eyes as he hums happily. He knew Mycroft would say yes but he was relived anyway.

Mycroft quickly makes them two slices of toast each, and starts to scrambles some eggs, knowing it was Greg’s favourite. As the eggs scramble, Mycroft pulls out his phone and quickly explains to Anthea that he wouldn’t be in for the next fortnight because he would be spending it with his fiancé, Greg.  
He plates the scrambled eggs and toast and makes a pot of tea before tucking his laptop under his arm and carrying it all up to Greg’s bedroom. “We need to talk about living arrangements.” He says softly as he puts the tray on the side and climbs under the covers with Greg.

Anthea congratulates him and says she’ll handle whatever comes up.  
“Mm sure.” Greg nods and wraps his arm around Mycroft’s hips, kissing his head.

Mycroft smiles and squeezes Greg tightly. “I’m sure you don’t want to stay here the rest of your life.” He says softly. “We can either keep my town house, or we can search for a new house together.” He explains as he splays his fingers on Greg’s back.

Greg hums and nods. “It’s up to you. We could make your town house ours or we can look for something. Either way we’ll make it into a home together.” He smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek before starting to eat.

Mycroft smiles and pours Greg a cup of tea before taking his own plate. “I don’t know how accommodating my house is for you to live in. If we get a new house together, then we can sort out offices and which bedroom you would like, and the colour schemes.” Mycroft explains softly. “We could even make a gym.”

Greg chuckles softly and nods. “Alright. We’ll look for a new one. That way it’s can be a combination of what we both want.” He smiles and hums happily as he sees the ring on Mycroft’s finger. “Gorgeous.”

Mycroft blushes when Greg compliments the ring. He leans over and kisses his cheek softly. “You have a very good eye for jewellery, and colour schemes. It’s perfect Gregory, really, I couldn’t imagine a better one.” He says softly as he smiles broadly at him.

Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft, holding him close. “You are Gorgeous. The ring just shows that I’m the lucky bastard that’s yours.” He chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft puts the empty plates to the side and kisses Greg slowly. “I’ll get you a ring, my love. I want us to show to the world that we’re together. That I love you.” He says against Greg’s lips.

Greg smiles against Mycroft’s lips and kisses him back, pulling him into his lap. “I’ve always been yours. I always will be.” He mumbles as he kisses him.

Mycroft sits in Greg’s lap and wraps his legs around him. “I belong to you Gregory. The British Government may have my mind, but you have my body and soul. Wait here, I want to get you something.” He says softly as he gives Greg a quick hard kiss.

Greg kisses him back, massaging his thighs. “Get me something?” He mumbles and raises a brow.

“Something I should have got you a long time ago. You don’t have to do anything with it, if you don’t want to. I just know how upset it makes us both.” Mycroft says softly as he climbs off Greg and pads down the hall into his office. He opens his desk and pulls out paperwork to make Greg the same sercurity level as he is. So they can both speak about work freely to each other.

Greg raises both brows and waits. “Oh Myc..” He says softly.

Mycroft smiles as he hands Greg the papers. “Read through it first, before signing, if you want to. I understand if you don’t.” Mycroft says softly.

Greg nods, leaning against Mycroft as he reads. He smiles softly and signs.

Mycroft smiles as he takes the paper off Greg. “So my official title is Governmental Mangerial Advisor. It means that I will help the government when they are stuck, which is a lot of the time. But nowhere in the paperwork does it say that it’s the British Government I must advice, so I’m currently working with America to... see some repercussions come to Donald Trump.” He explains as he cuddles up to Greg.

“Oh wow.” Greg nods as he listens. “Look at my love. So important and smart.” He grins and kisses his head as he cuddles him close. 

Mycroft kisses the middle of Greg’s forehead before reaching behind him into his top drawer. He pulls out the fake bottom before handing Greg a file. “I want you to keep this. Look after it. Read it. This is everything there is to know about me. It’ll be updated soon, to say that I’m married to you. But before then and after, I want you to have it.” He explains softly.

Greg holds the files close and tears up a bit. “Thank you, my love.” He pulls Mycroft in and kisses him deeply, knowing how hard it is for Mycroft to open up and let people in.

Mycroft smiles as wipes at Greg’s tears. “Always you.” He whispers as he succumbs to Greg’s kiss, letting his control it.

Greg hold Mycroft close and slowly deepens the kiss. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Gregory. So very much.” Mycroft breaths back as he kisses Greg passionately. He moans softly and rocks his hips against Greg’s.

Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft as they kiss, holding him close. “My fiancé. My husband. Mine. Just as much as I’m yours.”

“Yours. All yours.” Mycroft replies as he starts to feel tears well in his eyes again. “I never thought I would get to have this.” He murmurs. “I never thought I would be able to have love and a husband.”

“Always. Forever.” Greg whispers and holds him close.

Mycroft can’t hold the tears back any longer. He starts to cry, burrowing his face into Greg’s neck. “I’m sorry. This is all... overwhelming.” He says weakly as he tries to stop his tears, and fails.

“Don’t be sorry. Just relax and let it go. You’ve been holding this in for so long. Just breathe and let it go. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.” Greg holds him and gently wipes his tears away.

Mycroft curls up in Greg’s lap and continues to cry into his neck. “I never thought someone would love me. I’ve always been convinced you’ll see me for who I am. Fat, and useless, and too caught up in my work to give you what you deserve. I never imagine being able to marry someone. And you. You’re too perfect for me.” He says through thick tears.

“Hush. You are my world. You’re exactly what I want. What I need. I don’t want anyone else but you.” Greg rubs his back and kisses his head.

“But listen to me.” Mycroft says, fighting back a sob. “You’re always so strong, and I’m here crying like a baby. You deserve better than me. I’m just useless and fat and... you deserve someone with a less demanding job.”

“Mycroft Holmes.” Greg says sternly and holds Mycroft’s face in his hands. “I want you. I deserve you because I love you. You are not useless. You aren’t fat. You have a demanding job but so do I. I’ve had to cancel our dates before. It’s not just you. I love you. All of you. From every tear to each freckle. All of it. I’m never giving you up. Never. Understand?”

Mycroft nods and wipes his eyes, forcing himself to stop crying. “That’s Holmes-Lestrade.” He says in a small voice.

“That’s right.” Greg smiles softly and kisses his forehead.

Mycroft chuckles softly. He kisses from the corner of Greg’s lips down his jaw until his head rests on Greg’s shoulder. “My fiancé.” He murmurs. “My fiancé taking my name.” He smiles.

“Mmhmm.” Greg smiles and wraps his arms around Mycroft. “You’re taking mine a well, fiancé.” He grins, kissing his head.

“I am. I’m yours.” Mycroft says softly. “Do you have questions for me? About my life? About my job?” He asks softly, as he presses wet kisses to Greg’s neck.

Greg hums and thinks for a bit. “How often am I going to have to wonder if you’re dead or not?” He asks softly. He’s had to a few times before when Mycroft’s gone off for weeks on end and he wasn’t allowed to know anything.

Mycroft shakes his head. “Never. Never again.” He promises. “You have two options. Either myself or Anthea will text you everyday, and you can ask whatever you like. Or... you can come with me. I go all over the world and will get a day or two either side of the meetings to do whatever I like. You can come with me, and sightsee.” He explains softly. Mycroft curls up on Greg’s chest, and smiles broadly. He hopes Greg will choose the second option, he had gone to almost every country and never once took the few days to do anything but work, he knew most officials took their families sightseeing, and hopes Greg will want to do that with him.

Greg nods and holds him. “That sounds nice. Little vacations.” He smiles softly and cuddled him.

“Quite a lot of little vacations. I’ll have to call in a favour with Cressida. Change your contract so you can have as many holidays as you like.” Mycroft says softly. “Don’t worry though, she owes me a few favours.” He smiles as he kisses Greg’s cheek.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “Mm look at my husband to be go.” He smirks, always impressed with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and wiggled his body as he gets comfortable on Greg. “I’ll always be here to protect you. To make your life easier.” He says softly. “I’m not getting too heavy am I?” He asks softly.

Greg smiles softly and kisses his head. “And I’ll be here to do the same.” He nuzzles him. “Nope. I could hold you like this for the rest of time and be perfectly content.” He hums happily, holding Mycroft close.

Mycroft smiles and pushes his nose into Greg’s neck. “That’s good, because I don’t want to move. I want to stay here on you, forever more.” He says softly. “But I need to call your boss, book you the two weeks off, so we can spend it together.” He says softly.

“Thinking about getting married in the next two weeks?” Greg chuckles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I was thinking of going on a holiday. You pick the place, it would be nice, sort of like a proposal-honeymoon.” He says softly.

Greg smiles and kisses his hair. “Where’s somewhere you’ve always want to show me? Where you wished I was with you?”

Mycroft shakes his head. “We can keep that for the honeymoon. I want you to choose this holiday. Where is that one place you’ve always wanted to visit, for as long as you can remember?” Mycroft asks.

Greg hums softly and thinks before blushing. “I.. France. I’ve always wanted to visit my grandparents.”

“Where is France are they?” Mycroft asks softly. “Would you like to go for a week or longer?” He asks as he reaches over and picks up his phone, starting to search for hotels and plane tickets.

“A small city outside of Paris. My grandmother was an artist and my grandfather was a cheese maker. Their partners work in the city.” Greg blushes a bit and smiles.

Mycroft nods. “I’ll books us a hotel in Paris, is that okay?” He asks softly. “And hire a car so you can drive us out to them.” He says softly. “There’s no need to blush Gregory. It’s nice that you want to see your family.” Mycroft’s not entirely sure if Gregory’s grandparents are still alive or not, but he makes a mental note to check his file to find out.

Greg smiles and nods, kissing Mycroft. “Thank you, my love.”

Mycroft smiles as he finishes the booking forms for the hotel and flight. “Will you do me a favour fiancé? I need to call your boss, will you run us a bath or start up the shower, for us to share?” He asks softly. “I don’t want to be too far away from you, for too long.”

Greg smiles softly and nods. “Bath. So we can relax. Plus I know you like the bubbles.” He smiles and kisses Mycroft before getting up.

Mycroft nods, “make lots of bubbles for us then.” He says softly as he rolls off Greg and finds the number for Greg’s boss in his contacts.

Greg smiles and goes to the bathroom, starting the bath.

Mycroft quickly pulls rank over Greg’s boss and switches his phone off, before taking off his underwear and padding naked into the bathroom. He steps up behind Greg and wraps his arms around Greg’s waist and presses his whole body against him. “I love your fiancé.”

Greg smiles and relaxes back against him. He turns and pulls him in, kissing him deeply. “My fiancé.” He grins.

 

Mycroft smiles against the kiss and closes his eyes. He squeezes Greg’s tightly as he kisses him back passionately.

Greg holds him close as they kiss. “Mm bath.” He mumbles against his lips.

Mycroft smiles onto the kiss and pushes Greg’s pants down as far as he could reach. He breaks off the kiss and climbs into the bath, sinking low into the bubbles and opening his arms for Greg. “I’ve not finished kissing you yet.” He says softly.

Greg chuckles and steps out of his pants before joining Mycroft in the bath. “You better now ever finish that.” He mumbles as he kisses him.

“Never.” Mycroft breaths against Greg’s lips. He wraps his arms and legs around Greg and kisses him hard, letting his teeth and tongue, join in with the kiss.

Greg presses close as they kiss, tangling their limbs together. He rubs Mycroft’s thighs and squeezes his arse as he nips at his bottom lip.

Mycroft moans and drags his fingers down Greg’s back. He squeezes and grabs at Greg’s arse letting his fingers slip deeper between Greg’s arsecheeks.

Greg gasps and moans softly, legs parting a bit. “Please, Myc. Want you.” He mumbles as he kisses him, rocking his arse back against his fingers and hands.

“Eventually, my love.” Mycroft says softly. “Firstly, I want to show your whole body the same amount of love as you’ve shown me.” He says. He brings his hands back up and starts to massage Greg’s shoulder. “Oh love, your shoulders are so tight.” He conments.

Greg groans softly and melts into Mycroft’s touch, no one could make him relax as much as Mycroft does. “Missing you makes me tense..” He slurs some, a bit drunk on the feeling of Mycroft’s massage.

Mycroft chuckles softly. “I’m sorry Gregory, but it seems that a massage makes you drunk.” He kisses Greg’s nose as he continues to massage him. “We should have a drink to celebrate.”

“Mm yeah that’s brilliant. You’re so smart, baby.” Greg mumbles, his eyes close as his muscles relax under Mycroft’s hands.

Mycroft chuckles, he’s never seen Greg drunk before, tipsy sure. But never drunk, and with Greg acting like this he has the urge to make Greg drunk and watch how he acts. “You’re not thinking straight my love. You’re drunk on my massage. Why don’t you give me a kiss if I’m so smart?” He asks.

“That’s a great idea. Freakin genius you are.” Greg giggles and kisses Mycroft, wrapping his arms around his neck. The kiss is a bit uncoordinated but it’s warm and loving. He presses close to Mycroft, draping himself over his fiancé as he kisses him.

Mycroft lets Greg kiss him, even though it is uncoordinated. He reaches forward as he kisses Greg back and grabs the soap and sponge, and starts to wash his fiancé. “Come on love, let’s get you washed and then we can open a bottle of champagne.” He suggests.

“Mm okay.” Greg mumbles, kissing over Mycroft’s jaw to his neck.

Mycroft washes Greg quickly before washing himself. Soon, he is guiding Greg to standing. “Come on, love. We need to get out of the bath before we can celebrate our engagement.” He says calmly, he’s not sure if Greg can stand and climb out of the bath, in the state he’s in, but they have to try.

Greg smiles happily, nice and relaxed now. He stand alright but has Mycroft hell him towel off. “Mm every time you give me a massage I get like this.” He giggles. “Makes me feel drunk. Love your hands on me. In me.” He blushes and laughs.

Mycroft smiles. “I like the drunk you.” He says softly. He passes Greg his towel. “Come on out, lets go downstairs in just our towels and relax a bit. I’ll bring up the champagne after massaging your shoulders a little longer.” He suggests, wriggling an eyebrow.

Greg smiles and nods, wrapping his towel around himself. “Mm trying to get me drunk, My?” He licks his lips.

“We’re on holiday.” Mycroft smiles. “I’m allowed to get you drunk. You’re such a physical drunk, who doesn’t want all that attention directed their way?” He asks as he helps Greg out of the bathtub.

“Mm a slut for my attention.” Greg grins and kisses him happily. “My attention slut fiancé. How can I say no?”

Mycroft gasps as Greg swears, and frowns at the name. He shakes his head and leads the way downstairs, not looking back to see if Greg was following.

Greg pouts as Mycroft frowns. “My? What’s wrong?” He asks as he follows him.

“I don’t like being... that word. Makes me feel dirty.” Mycroft says sadly as he moves into the living room and sits down. “I just want to make you happy, and to know that you love me. I’m not... that.”

Greg frowns and blinks, sobering up. “Oh.. Oh Myc.. I’m sorry.” He goes to him, sitting next to him. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just.. I like it when you want my attention. Usually you’re so busy with everything else and I have to wait for you to be able to focus on me. I let your attention get to my head. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like you’re dirty. I was just excited. I’m an idiot. Sorry.”

Mycroft nods, tears prickling his eyes. The last time he was calling that name, he was in university and was half of the only gay couple on campus. He had been called that... word in the university newsletter and had made it his mission never to be called that again.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Greg frowns and scoops Mycroft into his lap, holding him. “You know I don’t think of you that way. Not at all. I don’t know why I said it. It was stupid of me. You’re not that word. You’re my fiancé. The man I love. I’m sorry, darling.”

Mycroft just nods sadly. “In university. It was the only other relationship I’ve been in. We were the only gay couple, our names were slandered all over the newsletter, for being gay, and we... that word frequented the article. The whole campus called us that name. I...” Mycroft shakes his head and buries it into Greg’s neck.

Greg frowns deeply and holds Mycroft tight. “I’m sorry, love. I’ll never say it again. I promise. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“I know you won’t Gregory. It’s okay. It’s stupid that I’m still getting upset over it. I know you never meant it like that.” Mycroft whispers as he sighs and relaxes into Greg’s hold.

“It’s not stupid. It’s part of your history.” Greg says softly and kisses his head. “I’ll do better. I promise. Think more before I speak.” He cuddles him close.

“It’s okay. I’m still here, curled in your lap.” Mycroft says softly. “I know you don’t mean it like that.” He thinks for a moment before tapping Greg’s nose, “I’ll be back in a moment.” He says as he climbs off Greg’s knee.

Greg raises a brow and watches Mycroft get up.

Mycroft leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later with a dusty file. “I want you to read it. Now.” He says softly, handing it to Greg. He sits in the chair beside the television and waits for Greg to finish reading it.  
Mycroft had handed Greg the newsletter clipping of his forced outing at university. It has vile wording and even worse depictions of what they could be up to.

Greg sits and reads through all the clippings, frowning deeper. “Oh Mycroft.. This is horrible. I’m so sorry, my love. What they said about you. Both of you.. It’s vile. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Mycroft just sighs. “That’s the reason I became the ice man. I didn’t want that to happen again, so I shut off my emotions. I...” he shakes his head and gets up, taking the file off Greg. He throws it onto the table and curls back up in Greg’s arms. “I know I should be over it. But... it hurts.”

“Of course it hurts. It was very traumatic for you.” Greg pulls Mycroft close and cuddles him. “You don’t have to get over things just so other people stop being uncomfortable. It’s about how you feel. That’s the most important thing.”

“I want to give you the world. That’s the most important thing.” Mycroft says softly. “You are my light and my world. If you’re happy, so am I.” He whispers. “You, you’re the most important thing.”

“You have. You’ve given me you. You’re my everything.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft shakes his head, “I want to make you comfortable. I want to... serve you. Like I serve the country. Make you better. Healthier. Richer. Comfortable and calm.” He explains quietly.

“Love.. This is a partnership. We work together for those thing for our relationship. I want to give you just as much as you give me.” Greg rubs his back.

Mycroft sighs, “I’m sorry, we should be celebrating. I love you. You’re my hero.” He whispers.

“Don’t apologize. Thank you for being open and sharing that with me. I know it must have been hard.” Greg cuddles him. “I love you, too. How about we go have a cuddle?”

Mycroft shakes his head. He climbs off Greg and lays down on the couch. “Lay on me. Please.” He whispers as he opens his arms to Greg.

Greg smiles softly and nods, laying on top of Mycroft. He kisses his head and presses him into the couch, covering him.

Mycroft groans and relaxes into the couch. “It all feels so real. So real. So grounding.” He mumbles into Greg’s shoulder.

“Always here for you.” Greg presses kisses to him.

Mycroft hums, he slowly drums his fingers on Greg’s side, counting each time he taps Greg. He counts, in his head, to one hundred before speaking, “I love you.”

Greg holds him close. “I love you, too. So much.”

Mycroft hums and pushes his face into Greg’s shoulder, covering his eyes. “Do you think I’m strange?” He whispers.

“No one is normal, darling.” Greg kisses his head.

Mycroft shakes his head. “No, I mean stranger than most people. I know no one is normal, but am I less normal than them?” He asks, his voice sounding strained.

“You’re perfect to me.” Greg kisses his head. 

Mycroft grunts in frustration. “Gregory please.” He begs. “I need to know what you think of me in that regard. Forget that you love me. If you had to take me into work, and question me, would you find me strange?”

Greg frowns and thinks. “Strange maybe but more eccentric. Like you’d always know more than me even if I knew everything.”

“Would... I need to know before you read my file and marry me, would you think I’m... mentally... disabled?” He says, barely above a whisper.

Greg frowns a bit and thinks. “I don’t think. You have quirks. And certain behaviors. But disabled no. If anything you’re more capable than most.” He kisses his head. “Why?” He asks softly.

“About a decade ago now. I went to a mental health nurse, because of work and they did some tests.” Mycroft whispers. “They said I had... I have Aspergers.” He murmurs. “It’s not called ASD. But... that’s why I like your weight. Why I seem clever, in some areas but not in others. I understand if you don’t want to live with me. Marry me.” He buries his face into Greg’s shoulder and forces down the tears.

“Mycroft.. Love.. I love you. I will always love you. Nothing will change that.” Mycroft kisses his head.

Mycroft just hums sadly. “I love you too. I just want you to understand what I am before we live together. I want you to... call me out on it. I might get a little... frustrated over small things. I want you to call me out on that.” He muses softly. “I trust you. You’re the only person to know.”

“I love you. Always. You’re going to be my husband. We’ll work things out. No matter what.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft hums softly. “Please don’t tell Sherlock.” He whispers.

“I won’t. It’s your information. Thank you for telling me.” Greg kisses his head.

Mycroft shrugs, “you would have read it anyway. I would prefer you to hear it from me then read it in my file.” He says softly.

“What if you read the file to me? That way I can hear it from you.” Greg suggests.

Mycroft hums and shrugs. “If you would prefer. Reading it would be easier for you.” He explains softly.

Greg nods. “Then you can explain things to me if I need it. If you wouldn’t mind reading it.”

Mycroft hums. “Before... before I do I need to know something. How comfortable are you, laying on top of me? I... I have a special blanket at home, that I can use instead of you, if you don’t like it on top of me.” He says softly.

“I love being close to you. I’m perfectly comfortable. Just let me know if I start to crush you.” Greg kisses his head.

Mycroft smiles. “You won’t. Each day after school, I spent with Sherlock laying on me. I didn’t understand that it wasn’t normal. He wasn’t... the slimmest child.” He explains with a small smile.

Greg chuckles softly and smiles. “Okay.”

“I have pictures of us both, when we were little. Jump up.” Mycroft says softly. “I always have them with me. They’re in my laptop bag.”  
Greg smiles softly and gets up carefully.

Mycroft stands and kisses Greg quickly before going into the hall to get his bag. He rumages in the front pocket before pulling out a small wad of fading pictures. He carries them back to Greg and smiles as he hands them to his fiancé.

Greg smiles softly as he looks at the picture.

Mycroft is thirteen and Sherlock is six. They are both chubby for their age but Mycroft is fatter. Sherlock has he’s eyes closed in peaceful sleep as he lays on Mycroft. And Mycroft is sat up slightly, so he can do his homework on a table that is over the both of them. He is trying to ignore the camera, not liking his picture being taken.

“You’re adorable, love.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles softly. “I would do my homework whilst Sherlock had a nap after school. Then we would have tea and I would help Sherlock with his homework. We would fall asleep watching TV until bedtime, where we would get ready and Sherlock would lay on me until we both fell asleep. Our parents would carry Sherlock back into his own bedroom.” He explaine.

Greg smiles softly and nods, holding Mycroft close as he listens.

Mycroft nudges Greg to move onto the next picture.  
Mycroft is laying on his front, reading a book on a blanket on a beach. He is a few years older and so is Sherlock. Sherlock is running at Mycroft.

“What’re you reading here?” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft hums in thought. “A dictionary. I wanted to learn Ancient Greek so I did.” He says softly. “Sherlock is about to jump on me, my book will go flying and Sherlock will end up on my stomach again. He choose to be there.” He explains softly. “I have an old film of this actually.”

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s head. “I’d love to see it one day.”

“I have it at home. I can show you it whenever you like.” Mycroft says softly. “I was fifteen and Sherlock was eight.” He adds.

“It’s hard to believe you were once a kid. I always kind of imagined you as fully formed.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and leans against Greg. He takes the top picture off Greg to relieve another.  
Mycroft is barely seven and holding a new born Sherlock in his arms. He is looking down at the baby lovingly and smiling broadly.

“Oh wow..” Greg says softly as he looks at the picture.

“I think this one is self explanatory.” Mycroft whispers. “It helps to remind me I’m doing it for him.”

Greg smiles softly and holds Mycroft close. “He’s lucky to have you. So lucky. So am I..”

Mycroft kisses Greg’s cheek. “I love you Gregory. And I love him, it seems like I love him more than brothers usually do.” He says softly.

“You two have been trough a lot together. You need each other.” Greg rubs his back. “Oh god. I’m going to have to tell him I proposed to you.” He chuckles.

“I’ll tell him, if you want.” Mycroft whispers. “But I’m sure he will deduce it as soon as he sees me and the ring.” He looks, searchingly at Greg. “I want him as my best man.”

“I wasn’t saying it like I don’t want to tell him. I just think the look on his face is going to be priceless.” Greg chuckles. “We’ll tell him together.” He kisses Mycroft’s cheek. “Of course. Perfect choice, love.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles at Greg, “who would you like? A- as your best man? Rosie is going to be two soon, she should be apart of it.” He says softly.

“I was thinking of asking John. Rosie can be a flower girl. Or she can carry the rings. Which ever she’d like.” Greg smiles softly. “My sister should come.” He says softly. He hasn’t been keeping in to much contact with his sister recently since her homophobic husband found out Greg was seeing a man and limited her contact with Greg. “I want Kate to be there.” He says softly.

Mycroft nods. “But not her husband. Please.” He says softly, he had read the file on Kate and her husband and thoroughly despised Michael.

“God no. That bastard can rot.” Greg grumbles. He hated that his sister was with such an adult man but there was nothing he could do about it.

Mycroft smiles softly, “good. I don’t have a big family. I had an Uncle Rudy, but he was gay and never had children. And I don’t have many friends, or work colleagues I want to ask to come.” He explains softly. “But that shouldn’t stop you from inviting everyone you want to.”

“You have Anthea. I’m sure she’d be cross if you didn’t invite her.” Greg smiles softly. “I’ll invite the Yarders and my mates from school. Don’t believe any of the embarrassing stories they tell you. They’re all true.” He laughs softly.

Mycroft leans against Greg. “I’ll be staying on your arm all night, so you have nothing to worry about. Flashing lights, loud noises, people.” He shivers.”But it’s okay, I want you to have a proper wedding with all your family and friends.”

Greg wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. “We don’t have to have flashing lights or loud things. We’ll keep the lighting and music soft so they don’t bother you. We’ll go over the guest list together. It’ll be a proper wedding because it’s our wedding.” He smiles happily.

“You don’t have to Gregory. I can manage, I promise. I want you and the guests to have fun.” Mycroft says softly. He takes the pictures off Greg carefully and climbs into his lap. “No matter what we do, I’ll need to ask you to lay on me afterwards.”

“It’s not that I have to. It’s that I want to. It’s our wedding. Yours and mine. I want you to have a good time and enjoy it.” Greg holds Mycroft close. “Of course. You have me. Always.”

“Of course I will. I’m marrying you.” Mycroft says softly. “I’m marrying the love of my life.”

Greg blushes a bit and smiles. He leans in and kisses Mycroft tenderly. “My love. My love. My fiancé.”

Mycroft smiles and pushes his head under Greg’s chin. “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to stop touching you.” He says quietly.

“I’m not goin anywhere.” Greg smiles and relaxes, holding Mycroft close and rubbing his back.

Mycroft nods, “me neither.” He promises. After a moment he heads Greg another photograph.  
Mycroft is laying on his front, aged about six, and has every blanket and pillow from all over the house piled on top of his back. He is doing his homework, only his head and hands visible.

“Mm looks like you nicked every cover and pillow in the house.” Greg smiles softly as he holds the picture. “You learned early what made you feel better.” He says softly.

Mycroft nods. “My parents found it weird. They didn’t like me doing it. But if they took even one off I would start to cry. They would say I was getting too warm, but underneath that pile I was normally naked.”

“Mm going to lay naked under me?” Greg chuckles and nuzzles him.

“If I did I would want you dressed. Fabric is more comforting then skin. We tried it when we were little, me and Sherlock.” Mycroft explains softly.

Greg hums and nods. “Whatever helps you.”

“Thank you Gregory. I know this must be strange for you.” Mycroft says softly as he strokes Greg’s chin.

Greg shrugs and relaxes into Mycroft’s touch. “I’ll give you anything you need. Anything.”

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you.” He says softly. He shows Greg the last picture.  
Sherlock is sat on Mycroft’s bed, playing with a pirate ship. Under the bed all there is visible is two feet from where Mycroft is laying in the dark under the bed.

“You two always together.” Greg chuckles softly and smiles.

“He was my only friend.” Mycroft whispers. “All the other children thought I was strange. Sherlock didn’t. There... it had been a school disco. My parents forced me to go, but Sherlock was too young. It was too loud, too bright. The darkest place was under my bed. Sherlock was waiting for me to come out, so he could fall asleep on me.” He explains softly. “Right from birth, Sherlock was only ever able to fall asleep on me.”

“Two peas in a pod.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles up at Greg. “From now on, can you... instead of just your arm, can you lay on me when we go to sleep?” He asks softly. “It will mean a lot.”

“Of course. I might roll off you in the night so just pull me back on like a blanket.” Greg chuckles and kisses his cheek.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his cheek against Greg’s shoulder. “Thank you love. It means a lot that you would do this for me. My ex... he never did.”

“I want you to have everything you need. If I can give it to you I’ll do it immediately. All you have to do is ask.” Greg rubs his back.

“Thank you Gregory. It means a lot. It’s only ever been you and Sherlock that’s been happy with the sleeping arrangements.” Mycroft explains softly as he presses further into Greg.

“Mm well now you have two human blankets.” Greg smiles softly and holds him closer.

“I just want you.” Mycroft says softly. He lays down. “Can you close the curtains and switch off the light?” He asks softly.

“Of course.” Greg kisses his head. “Or I could carry you up to bed and lay on you? Whatever you want.”

“Here. For now.” Mycroft says softly. He grabs his phone and waits for Greg to get comfortable on top of him. “When would you like the wedding? Summer? Winter?” He asks softly.

“Mm..” Greg thinks and he settles back on top of Mycroft. “Maybe winter so we can honeymoon somewhere warm and skip the cold here.” He chuckles softly.

Mycroft chuckles. “If I’m allowed to choose the honeymoon, there are island in the Mediterranean that have one house on. Just for us. That’s where I would like to honeymoon.” He says softly. “Does that sound appealing?”

“God that sounds perfect.” Greg grins and kisses Mycroft happily.

“You know money isn’t an issue right? We could have anything at our wedding. I’ll buy it for us.” Mycroft says softly. “Is there something you’ve dreamt of, something outlandish that you never thought would be able to happen?” He asks softly. As he writes down on his phone what they want for the wedding.

“Mm..” Greg hums and kisses over Mycroft’s neck as he thinks. “A car. A nice old classic car to drive us around that day.”

“What’s kind of car? How classic?” Mycroft asks softly as he starts to search for different types of cars on the internet. “Would you like a chauffeur?”

“The one from James Bond. An Aston Martin.” Greg chuckles and grins, always having though how cool those cars were in the spy movies. “Yeah I guess. So they we don’t have to worry about driving. Unless you want it to just be the two of us.”

“A chauffeur is fine with me.” Mycroft says as he writes down they need an Aston Martin car and chauffeur. “Anything else you’ve always wanted?” He asks softly. “Any ideas for the date? And how long would you like the honeymoon to be?”

“Maybe between Christmas and New Years? At least a week I think.” Greg nuzzles along his neck, kissing his jaw.

Mycroft hums, “That sounds nice.” He says softly. “The islands you can book, you have to be there between two weeks and a month.” He explains softly. “Don’t worry about work, I can sort that out, but how long would you like to go for?” He asks.

“As long as we can.” Greg smiles softly and presses closer.

“A month then?” Mycroft asks softly, “the whole of Janurary on a small island only visited twice. Once for restocking food and another to take us to the nearest airport.” He smiles broadly. “It sounds like heaven.”

“Perfect.” Greg grins and kisses him happily.

Mycroft smiles. “Oh I forgot.” He says softly. “Two things really. The islands they don’t have any signal. No phones or internet. Just one small TV.” He says softly. “And two...” Mycroft hands Greg his unlocked phone, hoping Greg sees the signifance in it.

“Mm me you and a deserted island.” Greg smiles. “Myc..” He blinks as he holds Mycroft’s open phone.

Mycroft looks at Greg nervously. “Is that okay?” He asks softly, hoping he hadn’t misjudged Greg’s mood.

“Of course.” Greg smiles softly and kisses his head. He had given Mycroft his unlocked phone when they first started dating.

Mycroft smiles and blushes. “I’m glad.” He says quietly. “Any password you need for on their, just ask.”

“Thank you, love.” Greg smiles softly.

“I trust you. Even Anthea doesn’t have access to my phone. Only you. Only you and me.” Mycroft says softly, he takes Greg’s hand and squeezes it softly.

Greg holds Mycroft close, pressing close. “Thank you, love.”

Mycroft smiles and wraps his arms loosely around Greg. “Thank you for being here for me.”

“Always.” Greg smiles and kisses his head.

Mycroft closes his eyes and hums happily.

Greg smiles and holds him close, kissing his skin.

Mycroft moans and pushes Greg’s head away. “Just lay on me.” He murmurs.

Greg nods and lays on him, pressing into him.

“I... I’m sorry.” Mycroft whispers. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s scared about their marriage, about everything working out, but all he wants is to be happy.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft hums. “I’ve never had to do anything like this before. Everything is always logical. This... marriage, I don’t know.” He whispers.

“I can see that. But just because it may not seem logical doesn’t mean it’s not right.” Greg says softly.

“I know. I know. I want it to feel right and it does, but I want it to be perfect for you. You’ve had a marriage before that wasn’t so good. I want to give you a better one. A perfect one. And that starts with a wedding. I promise, Gregory, that if it’s perfect for you, it’s perfect for me.” He explains before grabbing a cushion and laying it over his face.

“You are already so much better in so many ways I can’t even begin to tell you.” Greg hums.

“But I want it to be perfect for you.” Mycroft whines from behind the cushion.

“Sweetheart, if we went down to the courthouse right now and signed the papers and that was all it would be perfect for me. It’s perfect because I’m with you.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft whines. “That’s not what I’m saying. You’ve done this before. You must have had preferences. All those preferences, I want to do. I don’t know how weddings work, so I want your dream wedding.”

“You know what I want? Alright. I want a small wedding. Just us and our family and friends. Not some huge thing. I want it to be intimate. I want marry you under that big tree where we first kissed. I want to dance with out at the reception for hours like no one is watching. I want my hand in yours the entire day because you are meant to be by my side always.” Greg mumbles.

Mycroft fights back the tears under the cushion. “Colour schemes? Flowers? First... dance? Clothing?” He asks. He doesn’t know much more than that. “It will be cold outside at the end of December. Are you sure?” He asks softly.

“I love that dark green suit you wear. I love that color around you. Breathtaking.” Greg rubs his side. “What were those flowers you bought for me the first time?” He asks. “Everyone can wear fluffy coats. It’ll be very fashionable. We’ll keep it short.” He chuckles softly.

“I think you mean the Amaryllis Belladonna, they mean beauty beyond words. But the first ever ones I got you were for your birthday, do you remember? They were white Gardenias. And they meant a secret love.” Mycroft explains.

“Not so secret anymore.” Greg smiles softly.

“At the time it was. I didn’t sleep that night, I was so scared that you would look up the meaning of the flowers and decide you didn’t like me, and reject me.” Mycroft says softly. “I nearly phoned in sick the next day, I was so scared.”

“I did look it up. And I asked you to dinner the very next day.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft hums and takes the cushion off his face and places it on his chest. He pats it, wanting Greg to curl up on him. “I was still petrified. After that date, it was the only time, I wanted to call my brother to get him to lay on me again. I know he wouldn’t want to though.” Mycroft explains sadly, “that’s why I rebuffed your offer of going back to yours for drinks.”

Greg smiles softly and curls up on Mycroft, completely relaxed. “Mm I always wondered why you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry. The evening was just too much. I fell asleep with a pile of books on my chest and stomach that night.” Mycroft whispers. “It took me so long to even entertain the possibility of entering your home.”

“I’m sorry you felt overwhelmed.” Greg takes his hand.

“It’s not your fault. Honestly. No matter what we did, I would have felt overwhelmed, even if you asked to sit in a dark room with me in silence for an hour.” Mycroft explains.

Greg nods. “How about we have the reception in a hotel ballroom? That way we can have a room upstairs Incase you get overwhelmed or we need some time alone together?”

“Only if that is 100 percent okay with you, personally.” Mycroft says softly.

“Of course.” Greg rubs his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles.

Mycroft smiles and nods. “Which hotel?” He asks as he picks his phone back up. “We’re going to need to book it well in advance.”

“Which ever one you want. Maybe one you’ve been to before so you’re comfortable and familiar with it?” Greg smiles softly.

“I’ve always preferred The Connaught. And will always try to get the Sutherland Suite if possible.” Mycroft explains. He pulls up the webpage for the suite and shows it to Greg.

“Oh wow!” Greg smiles. “Very luxurious.”

Mycroft smiles. “I like to get the butler to play the piano as I have a drink before bed, but... if you’d prefer, I could play it for you.” He says softly.

“I’d love to hear you play. And I’d love to relax with you while someone plays. Whichever you want.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft frowns. “I don’t want anyone in the room after the reception. Just me and you.” Mycroft says softly. “It might helping, being able to play.”

“Just us then.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods. “If that’s okay. If you wanted the butler, then we can have him.” He says softly.

“No. I like it when it’s just you and me.” Greg smiles softly.

“Okay.” Mycroft smiles. “What day? We need to book the hotel early so we have have chance of getting the day we want.” He says softly.

“Whenever you think.” Greg smiles.

“The 28th or 29th? Not too soon after Christmas, but everyone is still off work.” Mycroft says softly. He quickly books the bedroom and the room for the wedding. “I need to say how many people to seat.” He says. “What should I say. I only want you Sherlock, my parents, and Anthea.” He explains.

“Perfect.” Greg smiles. “Maybe twenty people total?”

Mycroft smiles and books it. “That sounds wonderful.” He smiles. “But I think we should pay a visit to Sherlock and John and our parents.” He says softly. “I want to show the ring off to people.” He says softly.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s hand. “Of course. Whenever you want to go.”

“Let’s get my brother out of the way first. My parents will be over the moon, and will want to tell the whole village, and I’m sure your parents will be just the same.” Mycroft smiles softly. He pats Greg’s side wanting him to get up.

“Alright.” Greg smiles and gets up. “Might as well tell John and Rosie as well.”

Mycroft smiles as he gets up and heads upstairs. “Sherlock is either going to be happy for me, or angry. If he’s happy for me, don’t be surprised if he hugs me or leans on me.” He explains.

“I think he’ll be happy. He knows we’ve been seeing each other.” Greg chuckles and follows him to get ready. “Rosie will be excited cause she’ll get to wear her puffy dress. She’s always looking for an excuse for that.” He grins.

Mycroft nods, “I know, but it depends on his mood and if we’re pulling him away from anything. I just want to warn you.” He says softly. “Would you like Rosie to be the flower girl or ring bearer?” he asks.

“I know. Maybe we’ll bring Thai and he’ll be a little more open to it.” Greg smiles softly, getting dressed. “We’ll let her decide. If she wants to do flowers she can do it and Sherlock can hold onto the rings. If she wants to be the ring bearer that’s fine too.” He nods.

Mycroft nods. “I want to get us both matching suits. If that’s okay?” He suggests softly as he puts on his dark green suit. “I’m happy with either option.”

“Perfect.” Greg smiles and nods. “Mm I love that suit on you.” He smiles and rubs Mycroft’s hips.

Mycroft smiles as he stands in front of the mirror and straightens his tie. “I know.” He says softly as he leans against Greg.

Greg smiles and wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck. “I’ll order Thai and we can pick it up on the way to Sherlock’s?”

Mycroft nods and hands Greg his unlocked phone. “I have their number saved.” He says softly, and blushing lightly.

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek before pulling back to place the order.

Mycroft smiles as he watches Greg for a moment. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed and starts to put his shoes on.

Greg orders. “Do you want anything else, My?” He asks, leaning away from the phone.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I’m not... hungry.” He says softly.

“Okay.” Greg nods and finishes ordering.

Mycroft smiles and takes Greg’s hand in his left. “I love you. Would you like to drive or be chauffeured?” He asks.

Greg smiles and kisses his hand. “Whichever you want. I can drive or if we’re driven I can cuddle you.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “I don’t want my suit to get creased.” He says softly. “If you would like the drive that’s fine. Or we can sit holding hands.”

Greg chuckles and smiles. “I’ll drive.” He nods and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and holds Greg’s hand as they go downstairs and into the garage. “Do the marrying couple get each other wedding gifts?” He asks softly.

Greg shrugs. “I think so. I haven’t been to many weddings. Some do and some don’t. I guess it just depends on us.” He smiles and squeezes his hand gently.

“I want to get you a present.” Mycroft says softly. “I know what I want to get you.”

“We’ll do presents then.” Greg smiles. “Oh yeah?”

Mycroft shakes his head as he gets into Greg’s car. “It’s a surprise.” He beams.

Greg grins and pulls him in for a kiss, careful not to wrinkle his suit. “Your chariot.” He smiles and opens the car door for him.

Mycroft smiles and sits down in the chair and puts his seatbelt on. “You’re such an idiot. I love it.” He beams up at Greg.

Greg laughs and smiles, pulling out of the garage. “I love you, too.”

Mycroft reaches over and places his hand on Greg’s knee. He squeezes it softly and smiled over at Greg.

Greg smiles and rubs his hand, driving to the restaurant. “I’ll pop in and pick up the order quick, okay?”

“I want to stay here. In the car. Will you lock me in?” Mycroft asks softly, he squeezes Greg’s knee again, not wanting to let him go. 

“I’ll leave you the keys.” Greg nods and kisses his cheek. “I’ll be right back.” He kisses his cheek and gets out, licking the door and leaving Mycroft the keys.

Mycroft keeps his head down, he pulls out his phone and texts Sherlock, explaining that they are coming over with food.

Greg soon comes back out, carrying the takeaway back. He gets in the car once Mycroft unlocks it. “Ready?” He smiles and starts the car.

Mycroft sits the Thai food on his lap and nods. “So long as I’m with you.” He says softly.

Greg smiles softly and drives to Sherlock’s flat. He follows Mycroft inside. “Myyyyyyyy!!!!” Rosie squeals happily and pulls on the baby gate at the top of the stairs.

Mycroft smiles and hands Greg the food with a kiss to the cheek. He takes the stairs two at a time and lifts Rosie up and over the gate sitting her on his hip. “Rosamund Watson, just looks how big you are.” He coos, tapping her nose.

Greg chuckles and takes the food, following Mycroft up.  
“Myc myc myc myc.” Rosie grins and cuddles into him happily.

Mycroft smiles as carries Rosie through the gate and into the flat. “Sherlock, John. I’m sure you know we’re here.” He says. “Little miss Rosie is getting louder and louder by the day.” He smiled down at her. “You’re taking after Sherlock.”

“Well we do have a brilliant two foot alarm system.” Sherlock muses, smiling softly. “She’s been waiting at the gate ever since Sherlock said you were coming.” John chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “Do you love me Miss Rosie?” He asks softly. “Gregory, why don’t you put the food in the oven. I want to... do this now.” He suggests as he moves into the living room and sits down on the couch, with Rosie on his lap.  
Sherlock frowns and takes the food of Greg, putting it in the already warm oven, with the plates. “What’s wrong?” He asks softly.

“Love.” Rosie smiles and nods, tucking her head under his chin.  
“Nothings wrong.” Greg smiles and sits with Mycroft. “We’re engaged.” He grins, thinking it best just to come out and say it.

Mycroft tightens his hold on Rosie, scared of Sherlock’s reaction. He looks over at Greg and leans heavily into him.  
Sherlock looks up from his position, halfway down to his chair. He looks from Mycroft to Greg, and back to Mycroft, before jumping up and hugging Mycroft tightly.

Greg chuckles softly and smiles at Sherlock’s reaction, taking Rosie as she scrambled from Mycroft’s lap so Sherlock can hug him. “Congratulations!” John smiles.

Mycroft grunts as he’s hugged, and half lays down on the couch. “You’re not still wanting to do this. After all this time. I thought you had grown up.” He says to Sherlock.  
Sherlock shrugs and lays his head down on Mycroft’s chest. “Do you not think I looked up why no other family does this?” He asks softly. “I know this is a trait commonly found in... autistic children.” He whispers, not sure if Greg knows. “I will always be happy to lay on your chest.” He says softly.

Greg smiles and puts Rosie down.  
Rose giggles and climbs into Sherlock’s back, laying on him as well.  
“When did you get engaged?” John smiles.  
“About.” Greg looks at his watch. “Three hours ago?”

Mycroft puts his hand on top of Rosie so she doesn’t fall off. “It’s okay Sherlock. Gregory knows. He’s happy to do this for me.” He says softly.  
Sherlock smiles. “Just one last time then. For old times sake?” He hums.  
Mycroft nods. “Thank you Sherlock. You’ve always been accommodating.” He looks over to Greg wanting Rosie to be taken off so they can sit back up.

Greg smiles softly and scoops Rosie up. “Hungry, Miss Watson?” He smiles as she nods.

Rosie nods eagerly. “Peach.” She says, reaching up at Greg for some fruit.  
Sherlock sits up and climbs off Mycroft. He chuckles as he looks over at Rosie. “We tried her on peaches just this morning and she loved them.”

“Mm peaches are very yummy.” Greg smiles and tickles her.  
“I’ll get everything plated up then. And some peaches for you, darling.” John smiles and kisses Rosie’s head before going to the kitchen.

Sherlock sits back down in his chair and straightens his jacket. “So what happened? Do you have ideas for it as of yet?” He asks softly.  
Mycroft sits back up and straightens his suit before leaning into Greg. “We have a date set and where the... night do will be taking place. 28th December. And at The Connaught Hotel, on Mayfair.” He explains. “We’re going to keep it small.”

Greg smiles and wraps his arm around Mycroft as Rosie cuddles between them. “Family and friends.” He nods.

Mycroft hums and closes his eyes, still tired from all the work he had been doing over the past months as well as the excitement of this morning. “We wanted to ask all three of you important questions. Rosamund, my dear, will you come up here onto Myc’s knee. I want to ask you a question.” He says softly, patting his lap.

Rosie smiles and climbs into Mycroft’s lap, looking up at him and grinning. “Myc?”

“Rosamund, me and Gregory are we going to have a big party. And we want you to be apart of it. How does that sound?” Mycroft asks softly, yet seriously.

Rosie smiles and nods. “Dress?” She asks, wanting to wear her fancy dress Mycroft got her.

“Yes you can wear your dress. But if you come to the party, you have to have a special job. Would you like to do a special job for me?” Mycroft asks softly. He holds Rosie’s waist and stands her up on his lap, so they are eye-level.

“Yeah job.” Rosie nods and holds onto his face with her little hands. “What job?” She tilts her head, the same way Sherlock does when he wants to know more.

“Well you choose, Rosamund. Either you can carry some flowers. Or you can look after some very special jewellery. Two very special rings.” Mycroft says softly, as he tickles her cheek.

Rosie giggles and smiles. “Rings.” She bounces excitedly.

Mycroft smiles and looks at her. “That’s only if daddy lets you. Why don’t you go ask him if he lets you hold the rings.” He says softly as he puts Rosie on the floor.

Rosie smiles and tugs on Sherlock’s pant leg. “Daddy.” She grins up at him, she’d taken to calling him Daddy.  
Sherlock blushes a bit. “I think Myc meant Papa.” He says softly and brushes her hair back.  
“Papa.” Rosie nods and toddles into the kitchen.

John turns and looks down at Rosie, he puts down the hot plates and picks Rosie up. “Yes, my princess, what’s the matter?” He asks softly.

“Job for Myc. Want rings job. Please?” Rosie smiles, holding onto him.

John frowns as he tries to understand what Rosie means. He smiles, “oh he wants you to carry the rings. Well, only big girls can do that. Remind me Rosie, are you a big girl?” He asks.

“Yes! Big girl!” Rosie grins and nods, stretching so she looks bigger.

John frowns and taps his chin. “Big girls eat up all their food. And goes to bed when papa or daddy tells them to. Will you do that?” He asks softly.

“Yes! Promise promise!” Rosie nods very serious, or as seriously as a nearly three year old could, and holds up her pinky for a pinky promise.

John smiles. “Then you can carry the rings.” He says as he shakes Rosie’s pinky with his own. “Why don’t you tell Myc and Greg the good news?” He asks. “I’ll be through in a moment with all our food.”

Rosie smiles and nods, toddling back into the living room to Mycroft. “I can do rings job!” She grins and pats Mycroft’s knees.

“That’s good, Rosamund.” Mycroft smiles as he picks her up and sits her between himself and Greg. “That’s one question out of the way.” He says softly to Greg. “You ask John, it’ll be easier for me to ask Sherlock then.” He breaths.

Rosie giggles and smiles happily, snuggling between them.  
“John, you’re one of my best mates. Id really like you to be my best man.” Greg smiles at John.

John hands out the tray with the plates and knives and forks on. “Greg, mate, are you sure? You could ask anyone.” He says softly as he stands still, looking at Greg.

“I’m sure.” Greg smiles and nods. “Please?”

John nods. “I would be honoured to. You’re my best friend.” He says softly as he reaches down and takes Greg’s hand in his.  
***  
Mycroft watches them, getting more and more nervous about asking Sherlock. What if he said no? What if doing it once for John was enough?

Greg smiles and squeezes John’s hand. “Thanks, mate.”  
***  
“Obvious I’m your best man.” Sherlock nods, looking to Mycroft. He decided he’d be Mycroft’s best man as soon as he heard they were engaged.

“Sherlock. Be nice. At least let Mycroft ask you.” John says softly.  
***  
“It’s fine John. It’s easier this way.” Mycroft says as he wrings his hands. “You’re my best friend and my little brother. Who else would I want?” He asks softly.

Sherlock shrugs. “If you did ask anyone else I would have gotten rid of them.” He hums before remembering Rosie was listening. “I mean I would have politely asked them to step down.”

Mycroft frowns. “Why would you do that?” He asks, hurt that Sherlock would betray him and hurt him in such a way.

“I was teasing. I’m sorry. Of course I wouldn’t do that to you.” Sherlock rubs Mycroft’s arm, having forgotten that Mycroft has a hard time understanding when he’s teasing him. “I’m just happy you picked me. Thank you.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft nods. He pushes the food around his plate, feeling like he wants to cry. Sherlock always seemed to find a way to make him feel like an outsider or alien, and it was still so easy for him.

Rosie climbs onto Mycroft’s lap and cuddles into him.

Mycroft puts his food to one side, “Miss Watson, have we finished our food?” He asks, forcing himself to concentrate on Rosie rather than Sherlock’s words.

“Yup.” Rosie smiles and relaxes against him, holding his hand in hers.

Mycroft gives Rosie a small smile, “What is this about Miss Rosamund? You’ve never been so clingy to me before.” He says softly as he looks to Greg.

Greg smiles softly and rubs Mycroft’s back.  
“You needed hugs. I give hugs.” Rosie smiles and cuddles into him. She’d always had extraordinary skill at sensing people’s emotions and needs.

“You’re a clever girl, Miss Rosamund. But it’s okay. Your daddy just sometimes upsets me, without realising.” Mycroft explains softly. “He doesn’t want to, though.”

Rosie hums and nods. “Daddy is un sensingtive some of the times.” She says, meaning Sherlock can be insensitive.

Mycroft smiles. “That’s a big word for such a little girl. It’s almost as big as you.” He says softly, not caring that she said it wrong.

“Molly teached me.” Rosie smiles, linking to day big words.

“Oh did she now?” Mycroft asks softly, “did she teach you the word, marriage?” He asks. 

“Yes!” Rosie smiles and nods. “When two peoples are in love,” She makes kissy noises and giggles, “and they wanna be together forever and Evers they get married.”

Mycroft smiles, “that’s right Rosamund. That’s the special party me and Gregory are having. We are getting married.” He says softly.

“Cause you love Greg.” Rosie grins.

“Yes. Because I love Gregory.” He says softly. “Do you think papa and daddy want to stay together forever and ever?” He asks.

“Course they will. Daddy loves Papa.” Rosie grins.

John stops eating and looks straight up at Sherlock. “Sherlock, is... is that true?” He asks softly.  
Mycroft smiles, “okay Rosamund, how about I put you down for a nap? I can read you your favourite story.” He offers, not wanting to be in the room, if they start shouting.

Rosie nods. “Story.” She cuddles into him.  
Sherlock blushes brightly and looks a bit panicked. “I.. I mean you’re my best friend. Of course I love you.” He says, trying to play it off so he doesn’t lose John.

Mycroft stands and carries Rosie into her bedroom. He sits her on his lap, “would you like to choose the story Miss Rosamund?” He asks, putting her on the floor.

Greg follows Mycroft and Rosie, giving John and Sherlock some privacy.  
“This one.” She hands him a big thick book.  
“The Hobbit?” Greg blinks at the title.  
Rosie smiles and nods. “Bookmark.” She points to the bookmark she made on a thick piece of paper, having decorated it with stickers and glitter.

Mycroft smiles as he sits Rosie back on his lap as he takes the book. “Has daddy been reading this to you?” He asks softly.  
John waits for everyone to leave before speaking, quiet and cold, like the calm before the storm. “I got my daughter to think she’s your daughter.”

“Yeah. He got the one with pictures.” Rosie smiles happily and coddles into Mycroft’s lap.  
Sherlock swallows thickly. “I.. I know. I asked you if you were sure about that when she first started saying it. She doesn’t have to. You can tell her that I.. I’m not.” He says, sounding heart broken at the thought but he doesn’t want to lose John again. He’d do anything to keep him.

Mycroft smiles and starts to read the book to Rosie, waiting for her to fall asleep.  
“To say you supposedly see everything and are a genius, you are completely blind.” John breaths. “Someone had to give her the idea of you being her dad. Someone had to teach her. And it wasn’t Mrs Hudson.”

Rosie relaxes against him, little body slowly getting heavier as she falls asleep against him, her head on his chest.  
“Them who?” Sherlock frowns before his eyes widen. “Y-you?” He breathes, trying not to tremble as he looks at John.

Mycroft smiles and hands the book to Greg once Rosie is asleep. He lays her in her cot and wraps the blankets around her. “Let’s go.” He breaths, taking Greg’s hand.  
“Bingo. The genius has got it. What do all parents have in common?” He asks, still in the cold, calm tone.

Greg smiles softly and nods, taking Sherlock’s hand.  
“I.. I don’t know. A child?” Sherlock frowns, trying to figure out why John would make Rosie think he was her father with John.

Mycroft leds Greg quietly out of the room and doorstairs, not wanting to go back into the living room to say good. He leaves the flat and presses his while body against Greg’s. “Hold me. For a little while.” He begs.   
John just blinks and rests his head on his hand.

Greg holds him close and kisses his head. “When we get back to the flat I’ll lay on you. Okay?” He asks softly, holding him close.  
“John? Just.. Just tell me. Please. I don’t know. I’m not good at this.. at sentimental things.” Sherlock bites his lip.

Mycroft nods. “I want to go to your parents. Get it over with. They won’t be as bad as Sherlock.” He whispers. “Please.”  
John doesn’t say a word, just gives Sherlock a harder stare. He switches to rest his head on his other hand. “Explain how children are made. As if you’re speaking to a child.” He orders.

“Okay. If you’re up to it.” Greg nods and rubs his back.  
Sherlock frowns. “When two people love each other very much they decide to have a baby because they want to share their love with a child.”

“My parents are going to drain me. It will be better this way.” Mycroft says softly.  
“Rosie is our child. That’s what she believes. So the two people, us the two of us must...?” John asks, surprised that he has to spell it out to Sherlock like this.

“Okay. We won’t stay long.” Greg kisses his head and opens the car door for him.  
“Must be in love.” Sherlock says logically. “Oh.” He blinks. “Oh..” He starts to blush.

Mycroft nods and gets into the car. “Do you think they will be happy? I... I mean, two men getting married.” He breaths.  
John smiles warmly and opens his arms. “I love you Sherlock.”

“Mum will be happy I’m happy. She never really liked my ex because she knew I was miserable.” Greg hums as he drives. “And I think dad is a closeted bi? He’s always had a think for Sean Connery but he doesn’t really know it.” He chuckles softly.  
Sherlock blushes brightly and blinks for a whole five seconds as his brain processes. He leaps into Johns arm sand holds onto him tight, face presses to his chest.

Mycroft smiles and relaxed slightly. “That’s good. Good. He says more to himself.”  
John pats Sherlock’s back. “What’s this about Sherlock?” He asks as he tries to regain the wind Sherlock had knocked out of him.

“I.. I told them about you. They know I’ve been seeing a mam.” Greg says softly. “They were a bit surprised and mum was a bit disappointed at the no chance of grandchildren but they’ve been wanting to meet you.”  
“I’m obviously hallucinating and I don’t want you to disappear.” Sherlock mumbles, pressing close to John.

Mycroft smiles and holds onto Greg’s knee. “We could have a kitten, and pretend that it’s our child.” He frowns knowing that people do that.  
John chuckles, “and what concoction of drugs have you taken? You said you were going to stop taking them. For Rosie.” He says with a frown.

Greg chuckles softly and kisses his hand. “Whatever you’d want, love. I’ve never had a cat.”  
“I’ve not taken anything. I promise. I’m clean.” Sherlock nods, known he hasn’t taken anything. “I just.. you love me? You’re actually in love with me?” He asks, never having believed it was possible.

Mycroft smiles. “We never had pets when we were young. My father was allergic to cats and dogs.” He says softly.  
“Yes. I love you. After all that’s happened, I wouldn’t put up with the head in the fridge if I didn’t love you. I just... didn’t say anything after you rebuked me at Angelos.” John says softly, patting Sherlock’s back.

“Kate and I had a dog. Spot. Which isn’t a very original name but I was funny because the dog had no spots to speak of whatsoever.” Greg chuckles softly.  
“I was an idiot. The moment those words came out of my mouth I wanted to take them back.” Sherlock mumbles, relaxing into John. 

Mycroft smiles as he listens to Greg chuckle. “Would you prefer a dog or a cat?” He asks softly.  
“You could have done.” John whispers. “Any time. I would have instantly stopped caring about whatever blonde haired woman I’m currently seeing and focused entirely on you. I only dated them because I thought it would make you jealous.” He explains.

“Dunno. Maybe we could go to a shelter and see who pops out at us.” Greg smiles softly.  
“It did. It made me insanely jealous. I tried to break you up with them every chance I got. I just.. I never thought you could live me back.” Sherlock tears up, hiding his face.

Mycroft nods softly. “I want one that will lay on your lap. If you’re busy with work, I want something to lay on me.” He explains.  
John nods. “I know. Even Mary.” He whispers. “I loved her so much. She was the only one that compared. And then you came back and tried to break us up.”

“Maybe a larger dog then? That way it’ll have some eight to it. Or maybe we could get a trained one? So it could suit your needs better. Like knowing it has to lay still on you for a while and things like that.” Greg suggests.  
“I.. It was wrong of me. It broke my heart to plant the wedding and then.. Then when I found out she was carrying your child.. I couldn’t. I couldn’t break you two up. You’d never forgive me and I’d never forgive myself. Rosie is the most precious thing in my life besides you. I love for the both of you.” Sherlock wipes his face.

“They can... do that? Train a dog for me?” Mycroft asks softly. “I know of guide dogs for blind and deaf people.” He says, tears springing in his eyes.  
“Don’t cry Sherlock, you have me now. You have me and Rosie now.” John promises.

“I think so. I know one of the secretaries at work has a dog that can sense if she’s going to have a seizure.” Greg nods and squeezes Mycroft’s hand. “We can look into it.”  
Sherlock sniffles and nods. “I love you. I do. I love you so much.”

Mycroft nods. “You’re the only one that’s wanted to help. My bosses at work, they just told me not to bother them with it.” He breaths. “I could do whatever I needed so long as they didn’t hear about it.”  
“I love you too Sherlock Holmes.” John pats Sherlock’s back. “Why don’t you give your daughter a goodnight kiss and put her back down? I can hear her moving.” He says nodding to the baby monitor.

Greg frowns and nods. “We’ll find ways to help you manage better.”  
“Our daughter.” Sherlock nods and gets up, going to Rosie’s room.

Mycroft nods and sighs softly. “Thank you. For everything you have already done. And everything you will do. You’ve made me a better man.” He says, sincerely.  
Rosie is holding onto the sides of the cot and trying to climb over, wanting to be with Sherlock and John. “Daddy!” She squeals excitedly as she sees Sherlock.

“You’ve done the same and more for me, my.” Greg kisses his hand as they pull up to his parents house.  
“Hello, darling.” Sherlock smiles and scoops her up. “Did you have a good nap?” He rubs her back.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t thank you.” Mycroft says softly. “I love you. I always will.” He squeezes Greg’s hand softly.  
“Daddy.” Rosie smiles as she leans against Sherlock. “Daddy, Papa.” She said wanting to go to John.

“I love you, too. So much.” Greg smiles softly and kisses him gently before getting out. He goes around and opens Mycroft’s door. “Ready?” He smiles.  
“Out to Papa we go.” Sherlock smiles and carries her out to John.

Mycroft holds Greg’s hand tightly. He nods, knowing that he will always be this nervous and scared, no matter when they do it.  
“Papa. Papa flew.” Rosie says when she saw him. “And daddy. Myc and Gweg too.” She smiles, holding her arms out as if she’s flying.

Greg kisses Mycroft’s hand and rings the doorbell. “Oh! Gregory! Hello, sweetheart. Come in.” Mrs. Lestrade grins and lets them in.  
John chuckles and takes her, holding her up so she can fly. “Myc and Greg has to go home but they’ll be back to play some other time.” He says softly.

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand as he enters the house. He notices the shoes by the front door and starts to take his off.  
Rosie frowns and looks around the flat. “Hide... seek. Daddy.” She says pointing to Sherlock wanting him to hide and for her and John to find him.

Greg takes off his shoes as well. “Is dad in?” Greg asks his mum. “He just went out to the store for a rolled cake. Should be back soon. So is this the man you’ve been seeing?” Mrs. Lestrade grins. “Yes, mum. This is Mycroft.” Greg smiles proudly.  
“Sounds to me like the game is afoot.” John chuckles and looks to Sherlock.

Mycroft holds his hand out to Mrs Lestrade. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I know where your son get his good looks.” He says, looking to Greg to see if he had over stepped the mark.  
Sherlock winks at John and runs off and hides upstairs. Rosie looks buries her face into John’s neck not wanting to look where Sherlock was going.

Greg chuckles and smiles, rubbing Mycroft’s back. “Oh such a gentleman!” Mrs, Lestrade smiles and shakes his hand. “Tea, dears?” She smiles and leads them to the kitchen where a big older dog lays stretched out by the oven.  
“Want to count to ten and then we’ll go find Daddy?” John asks Rosie.

Mycroft follows Mrs Lestrade into the kitchen. “That’s wonderful, thank you.” He says softly, as he stays by Greg’s side. “You have a wonderful dog. What is their name?” He asks. He has never been good at small talk, but as wanted a dog since before Sherlock was born, so it wasn’t difficult for him to talk about them.  
Rosie nods. “One, two, three, four...” She starts quickly. “Six, seven, eight, ten.” She finishes with a smile, not realising that she had missed some numbers out.

Greg smiles softly and holds his hand. “Oh that’s old Duke. He’s a Great Dane. He turns ten next week.” Mrs. Lestrade smiles and puts the kettle on. Duke gets up slowly and stretches before making his way to Mycroft and Greg. Duke looks up at Greg and presses his head to Greg’s thigh, asking for a head rub. “Hello, old boy.” Greg smiles and rubs his head. Duke relaxes against Greg’s hand before pressing his head to Mycroft’s thigh, wanting the same attention.  
“I think you missed some, love. Remember, count on your fingers so you know you got them all.” John chuckles and kisses her head.

Mycroft strokes Duke’s head. “Hello there Duke.” He says softly. “You look like such a good boy.” He says kneeling down to Duke.  
Rosie frowns, and recounts, correctly, on her fingers. “Sorry, Papa.” She adds when she’s finished.

Duke’s tail wags lazily and presses his head to Mycroft’s chest, enjoying the petting.  
“It’s okay, love. Everyone makes mistakes. You’re learning.” John kisses her head. “Let’s go find Daddy, yeah?” He smiles.

Mycroft scratches behind Duke’s ear and looks up at Greg, “he is a lovely dog.” He says softly.  
Rosie nods, “is he in my room?” She asks, wanting John to take her there.

Greg smiles and nods, sitting. “Mum and Dad foster dogs.” He smiles. “Duke here was a breeding stud. Now that he’s old his owners have him up.” Mrs. Lestrade nods, setting out tea.  
“Let’s see.” John smiles and carries her to her room.

“Oh you poor Duke.” Mycroft says softly. “You’ll have a good end of life, I’m sure of it.” He smiles softly. He pats Duke’s head and stands back up. “He’s a beautiful dog, Mrs Lestrade.” He smiles at her.  
The front door opens and closes and Mr Lestrade walks into the kitchen. “I’m back, dear. Do we have guests?” He asks noting the shoes by the front door.  
Rosie looks around, a frown on her face. One she’s copied from Sherlock when he’s in his mind palace. “I don’t see daddy.” She sighs.

“Thank you. I’ve always loved animals.” Mrs Lestrade smiles and puts the tea on the table, sitting at the table.  
“We’re in the kitchen, Love!” Mrs. Lestrade falls out. “Gregory is here with his partner. Did you get the cake?” She smiles.  
“Mm neither do I. Shall we move on to Daddy’s bedroom?” John asks.

As Mr Lestrade steps into the kitchen and puts the car on the table, Mycroft shakes his hand. “I was just saying the Duke is a wonderful dog.” He says, looking at Mr Lestrade’s shoulder. He can’t remember the last time he got nervous around someone, they were always nervous around him.  
Mr Lestrade smiles. “Yes he’s beautiful, isn’t he. He’s looking for a new home, if you know of anyone.” He smiles before clapping Greg on the shoulder. “You know how to pick them, son.”  
Rosie nods. “Do you love daddy?” She asks as they move towards Sherlock’s room.

“Dad.” Greg chuckles and smiles, blushing at the compliment. Mrs. Lestrade gets some plates out for the four of them and opens the cake box. “Very nice.” She smiles and cuts them each a piece.  
John blushes a bit and nods. “Yes I do. I love Daddy very much.”

Mycroft waits for Mr Lestrade to sit before sitting himself, at the table. “You have a wonderful home Mr Lestrade. And raised a very morally righteous son. You must be proud.” He says softly as he takes Greg’s hand for support under the table.  
“I must say that was all Mary’s doing. I wasn’t home a lot for Greg.” Mr Lestrade admits, as he pats his wife shoulder. A touch of his French accent coming through on Mary’s name.  
“Married?” Rosie asks, not know if they were or not.

Greg smiles softly and rubs his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles.  
“You were busy but you always provided for Gregory and Kate and me.” Mrs. Lestrade nods and hands out cake.  
“No. We’re not married.” John says softly. He had always been open with Rosie about her mother but she’s getting old enough to ask questions and understand things.

Mr Lestrade kisses his wife’s temple. “You were always too kind to me. I was away a lot, see. I was a computer programmer, but back in those days, I had to go around the world, physically inputting code. We had no such thing as the internet or emails.” He smiles.  
Mycroft nods, “so that’s where Gregory gets his intelligence from.” He smiles.  
Mr Lestrades raises an eyebrow to Greg. “So he allows you to call him Gregory?” He asks, more to his son than Mycroft.  
“But married...” she frowns not sure of the word so she misses it out, “have children. And you are Papa and daddy is... daddy.” She frowns not sure how to explain it better.

“I don’t mind it. He’s the only one that does.” Greg smiles and nods. “We.. We have some news.” He grins. “I asked Mycroft to marry me and he said yes.”  
“Before Daddy and I were in love I loved someone else. You know how I’ve told you about your mummy, right? Before.. Before she went to heaven we were in love and had you. Then when mummy went to heaven Daddy became your Daddy with me.” John says softly, trying to explain it so she can understand even though she never met her mother.

Mr Lestrade beams, “oh that’s wonderful. Are you sure Mycroft is a better partner than Kate?” He asks, wanting to make sure Greg is completely happy.  
Rosie thinks as she tries to understand John’s words. “So mummy, daddy and papa.” She says softly.

“I am completely sure.” Greg nods, a bit annoyed at the implication that Mycroft would ever be like his ex.  
“Yes. Now it’s just me and Daddy.” John nods.

“We saw you hurt once before, son. We don’t want to see you hurt again. We love you.” Mr Lestrade says to Greg. “How about you Mary? Do you think Mycroft is acceptable?” He asks softly.  
Rosie nods. “Daddy and papa. Daddy said mummy is sleepy.” She explains.

“I like Mycroft. Much more than Greg’s first choice.” Mary nods. “Greg seems happily. And they seems comparable.” She hums.  
“Mmhmm.” John nods and kisses her head. “We better find Daddy soon. Where else should we look?” He asks, changing the subject.

Mycroft blushed at the compliment and rests his forehead on Greg’s shoulder. “Thank you, Mrs Lestrade.” He says softly.  
Rosie frowns, not sure where to look. “Daddy!” She shouts, loud enough for Mrs Hudson to hear downstairs. “Daddy! Hugs!”

Mrs. Lestrade smiles and nods. “It’s quite obvious you care for Greg.” She smiles softly.  
Sherlock chuckles and comes out from his wardrobe. “Hugs.” He smiles and goes to her.

“I do. I would give him everything I own and more, so long as he is happy.” Mycroft says softly.  
Rosie strains in John’s arms until she is hugging Sherlock. “Daddy, lost you.” She says, as she holds his cheeks, looking seriously at him. “Don’t lose you.” She frowns.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s hand.  
“Never, darling. You’ll never lose me. I promise.” Sherlock nods and holds her.

Mycroft reaches down and finds comfort in the warmth of Duke’s fur. “I love you.” He breaths to Greg.  
Rosie smiles and wraps her small arms around Sherlock’s neck. “Daddy and papa. For... for... ver.” She says.

“I love you, too. So much.” Greg squeezes his hand gently. Duke raises his head and rests it on Mycroft’s knee, completely content  
“That’s right. Forever.” Sherlock kisses his head.

Mycroft smiles down at Duke, feeling a sense of comfort from him resting on his lap. “Gregory, did you say that your parents are only fostering Duke?” He asks softly.  
Rosie smiles and rests her body against Sherlock. “Love Daddy. Love papa.” She whispers.

“Yeah. Mum picks a new animal every so often. Why?” Greg smiles softly, already thinking of adopting Duke seeing how relaxed he makes Mycroft.  
“We love you, too.” They smile and kiss either of her cheeks.

“Mrs Lestrade, how would we go about adopting Duke from you?” Mycroft asks as he finishes off his cake.  
Rosie wriggles as she is kissed by both her parents. She turns to Sherlock and gives him a wet kiss on the lips, before doing he same to John. “Papa, you kiss daddy like me?” She asks, wanting to know if John kisses Sherlock on the lips.

“Oh! Yes okay.” Mrs. Lestrade grins. “Let me get the paperwork.” She smiles and goes to her office.  
“I..” Sherlock blushes as he looks at John.

Mycroft smiles before looking at Greg. “Is... is that okay? I’m sorry, I... I’m so used to doing this alone.” He whispers, tears in his eyes.  
Rosie turns her head to look at Sherlock. “Daddy?” She asks, wanting to know an answer.

“It’s perfect, love. We were talking about getting an animal. I can see how much you like Duke. He’s a perfect fit for us.” Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft’s head.  
“I don’t know if Papa wants me to.” Sherlock days softly.

Mycroft nods. He continues to stroke Duke, whose eyes are starting to close. “Do you think we can reaching him to lay on me?” He asks softly.  
Mr Lestrade frowns at the statement, but knows better than to ask.  
Rosie wriggles, frustratedly. “Papa love Daddy. Papa kiss daddy like I kiss daddy.” She says.

“I think so. He seems to enjoy the contact.” Greg smiles softly, glancing to his father and giving a little nod.  
“Alright alright. Relax.” John says softly. He looks to Sherlock and caresses his face gently. He leans in netting Sherlock half way as they kiss gently for a moment. “See? Papa loved Daddy. Better?” John asks Rosie after they’ve pulled back.

Mycroft nods. “I know we will never have children, Gregory, so Duke with become the closest thing.” He says softly. “I already love him.”  
Rosie claps. “Gain. Gain.” She says, wanting them to kiss again, she likes seeing her two fathers in love.

“He’s perfect, love.” Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.  
Sherlock chuckles and kisses John happily.

Mycroft smiles and leans his head against Greg as he continues to stroke Duke. “Thank you, Gregory.” He says softly.  
Rosie claps more and rests her head on John’s shoulder, whilst still being held by Sherlock.

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles softly and rubs his back. Mrs. Lestrade soon comes back with the paperwork.  
“How about we all go have a cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?” John asks, knowing Rosie will be asleep before they even get half way through.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Is there anything we need to know about Duke, Mrs Lestrade?” He asks, “I have an office job, but can work from home most days if that’s necessary.” He explains.  
Rosie nods eagerly. “The Grinch.” She almost shouts. “Like him.” She wriggles, wanting to be put down.

“No he should be fine. As long as he has somewhere soft to nap. Arthur and I usually leave the animal show channel on the Telly when we go out. Duke likes to watch the shows.” Mrs. Lestrade smiles and nods. “He likes to be walked in the mornings and evenings. He doesn’t have as much energy as when he was younger but he still needs exercise so walks are good. Sometimes when it’s very cold out or storming his joints will get sore so we put a heating pad under his bed to help with the stiffness.” She hums, thinking. “Oh and he shouldn’t be allowed to jump. If it’s from to high his stomach could get twisted and that’s nasty business. But if the couch is low enough he can just walk on and off.” She nods. “Do you have any questions?”  
John chuckles softly and puts her down so she can go put the DVD in to play. “She knows more about that thing than me.” He chuckles to Sherlock as he watches her put the disk in the machine.

“With my line of work, I travel around the world often, and Gregory will sometimes come with me. Would it be at all possible to ask you both to care for Duke whilst we are away?” He asks softly.  
Rosie sorts the DVD out and starts to climb up the table the TV is stood on to be able to switch it on.

“Of course.” Mrs. Lestrade smiles. “He’s been one of our best fosters yet.” Mr. Lestrade nods.  
John goes to her and helps her up, making sure she doesn’t fall and hurt herself.

Mycroft smiles, “thank you Mrs Lestrade.” He releases Greg’s hand and pulls out his wallet, “how much will he be?” He asks, prepared to give any amount they ask for.  
Rosie switches on the TV, “thank Papa.” She says as she wriggles out of his hands and goes over to the couch, starting to climb onto it.

“Oh no, darling. Duke is free. It’s a senior dog and cat shelter. They don’t charge. They just want the animals to go to people who will love them and care for them the best they can. They accept donations if people are able.” Mrs. Lestrade smiles.  
Sherlock chuckles and sits on the couch, letting Rosie use him I climb out. “Very good, Miss Watson.” He praises.

Mycroft nods, knowing he will give them a large donation when they get home. “How is Duke is cars? And with shedding?” He asks, looking at Greg to see if he has any questions.  
Rosie smiles, she lays down and uses Sherlock’s leg as a pillow. “Daddy, name?” She asks, wanting to know Sherlock’s surname.

“He’s good in cars. If he can lay down that’s best so he’s not tumbling all over. He does shed but I brushed him this morning so it shouldn’t be to bad.” Mrs. Lestrade nods.  
“Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock smiles softly, running his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

Mycroft nods. “We’ll be able to let him lay in the car.” He says softly. “Is there any conditions we should know about?” He whispers, trying not to get upset.  
“Home.” Rosie nods, “Watson.” She says pointing to her chest. “Why...?” She waves her hands around, not sure how to ask why they’re different names.

“No. Over all he’s very healthy. Just have to watch out for the jumping thing because the stomach twist is common for the Great Dane breed. And he has a bit of arthritis in his left front leg that acts up from time to time. Other than that he’s a healthy boy. Just starting to be an old man.” Mrs. Lestrade hums. “His food bowls have to be raised off the ground to help him eat. Just makes it easier for him.” Mr. Lestrade hums. “Oh that’s right. We usually put his bowl on the bench in the garden so he can enjoy nature with his meals.” Mrs. Lestrade smiles, obviously care about animals very much and wanting to treat them the best she can.  
“Why do Papa and I have different surnames? That’s a good question.” Sherlock looks to John, not sure how to explain.

Mycroft hums and nods. “We will take good care of him. We won’t be having children, so Duke is the next best thing.” He smiles down at the dog before starting to sign the paperwork.  
John looks at Sherlock, he was suppose to be the clever one. He sighs before looking down at Rosie. “Papa and Mummy has the same name.” He starts. “But papa and daddy, haven’t had chance to change our names yet.”

“As long as you two are happy.” Mrs. Lestrade smiles happily.  
Sherlock nods, he still wasn’t sure where he and John stood. He knew they loved each other but he didn’t know what it fully means. He needed more data.

Mycroft nods. “We are, Mrs Lestrade.” He says softly.  
John smiles at Sherlock and mouths, ‘we’ll talk when Rosie is in bed.’ He sits down beside Rosie and grab a thin blanket from the back of the couch and lays it over her.

“Very happy.” Greg smiles, squeezing Mycroft’s hand gently.  
Sherlock nods and smiles a bit shyly, continuing to run his fingers soothingly through Rosie’s hair as the movie plays.

Mycroft passed the paperwork over to Greg. “I love you.” He says softly.  
Rosie’s eyes slip closed as she watches the film. She curls up more and sucks her thumb.

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft before signing his name next to Mycroft’s. “So when is the wedding?” Mrs. Lestrade asks, as Greg hands her the paperwork.  
Sherlock rubs his thumb gently over Rosie’s cheek in the way that always makes her sleepy.

Mycroft hums. “The 28th December. We’ll be having the... reception outside, but the evening party indoors.” He replies softly. “We’ll be sending out formal invitations when we have more things finalised.” Mycroft smiles.  
John smiles as he hears Rosie’s breaths slow down and even out. “I’m going to put our daughter to bed Sherlock. Will you be turning the TV off?” He asks as he picks Rosie and carries her into her bedroom, still with the blanket wrapped around her.

“Oh that will be beautiful.” Mrs. Lestrade nods. “May want to get heat lamps for the outside bit.” Mr. Lestrade hums.  
Sherlock nods and shuts down the movie, turning off the tv. He sits on the couch nervously, waiting for John to get back so they can talk.

Mycroft smiles. “Yes, well we’re wanting to have it where we first kissed. Under a beautiful oak tree. It will be short, Mr Lestrade.” He promises. “We still have to work out some of the details.”  
John leaves Rosie’s room and closes her door. He sits back down on the couch, next to Sherlock, letting their knees touch. “I do love you. And I want to make this work. Not just for Rosie, but for you, and for me.” He says softly.

“Ohh I’m so excited.” Mrs. Lestrade grins happily. “My baby is getting married.” She tears up, still smiling. “Oh mum.” Greg smiles softly and takes her hand.  
Sherlock nods and his whole body saga against John, all the tension flooding out of him. “I love you, too. So much. I want to be with you. Always.” He mumbles.

Mycroft smiles as he watches Greg’s closeness with his mother. He wants to point out that Greg had been married before, but knows better to not say anything.  
“I want to be with you two. I want...” John hums. “I want Rosie to officially be your daughter. I would be happy to have it changed on her birth certificate.” He says softly.

“Thank you, mum.” Greg smiles softly.  
“Oh John.” Sherlock tears up.

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s knee. He wants to go home and lay in a dark room with Greg on top of him. “Tell them about me.” He breaths into Greg’s ear, scared of doing so himself.  
“I’ll take that as you want to do it.” John smiles. “Would you call your brother tomorrow? See if he can fast track it?” He asks.

“You sure?” Greg asks softly, nuzzling him.  
“Of course. I can text him now if you want.” Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft nods, “they seem nice.” He whispers, wrapping both arms around Greg’s own.  
John shakes his head, “they’ve just got engaged, let them have this night, undisturbed.” He says softly.

“Okay. Tell me what you’d like me to say.” Greg kisses his head, rubbing his arm gently.   
“Mm alright.” Sherlock nods and relaxes. He bites his lip, wanting another kiss but not sure how to ask for one.

Mycroft shrugs, it was hard enough to tell Greg, the love of his life earlier, let alone to relative strangers. “Just about... needing weight and why and such.” He whispers, nervously.  
John chuckles and leans over, kissing Sherlock’s cheek. “You don’t have to ask for anything. I promise. Just say what you’d like, or do it.”

“Okay.” Greg nods and squeezes his hand gently. “See Duke is going to be a very good fit for us because he like to cuddle and lay on people. Mycroft like the weight because he has Aspergers. The weight helps him relax and be comfortable.” Greg tells his parents.  
Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly. “Can I kiss you?”

Mycroft blushes hard and buries his face into Greg’s shoulder.  
“Oh my dear, that’s fine. Duke loves a cuddle, he can’t be going to a better home.” Mrs Lestrade says softly, “just not too much exercise. Don’t use him as a work dog and take him to work with you.” She says softly.  
John chuckles and nods. He sits on his hip, facing Sherlock. “When was the last time you’ve done this?” He asks.

“He’ll be a big lap dog.” Greg smiles and nods.  
“I..” Sherlock bites his lip and looks down at his hand. “Uni..” He mumbles quietly, not wanting John think he’s weird.

Mrs Lestrade smiles and nods, “that sounds wonderful for him. Oh and Mycroft, if there is anything you would prefer us to do... we’re quite a tactile family, if you would prefer us not to be. Handshakes or even just waves are fine with us.” She explains, wanting Mycroft to be comfortable.  
Mycroft nods, “thank you. Handshakes are fine.” He breaths.  
John smiles and cups Sherlock’s cheek. “That’s okay. Meeting new people is hard.” He says softly. John leans forwards and presses his lips to Sherlock’s.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s head, having know his parents would be accepting.   
Sherlock blushes and kisses him back, kissing him gently as he moves closer.

Mycroft blushed and smiles. “Thank you.” He breaths to Greg. He looks up at Greg, wanting to go home.  
John holds Sherlock’s cheek and strokes his thumb over Sherlock’s cheekbone. “It’s so sharp.” He chuckles.

Greg smiles and nods. “Well I think we’ll be off then. Lots to plan.” Greg smiles. “Okay, dear. Let me gather Duke’s things quick.” Mrs. Lestrade smiles and goes to get Duke’s thinks. Duke is still resting with his head in Mycroft’s knee.  
“When I was younger they were chubby. Mummy has pictures I’m sure she’d love to show you.” Sherlock chuckles softly and blushes over his sharp cheeks.

“Good boy Duke.” Mycroft smiles. “You’re going to be coming home with us. Lots of cuddles and love.” He says as he slowly stands up. He takes Greg’s hand, holding it tightly.  
John nods and chuckles. “I bet you were such a cute baby all dark curly hair and chubby cheeks.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and stands with him. He helps his mother take Duke’s things to the car. Duke follows Mycroft around dutifully.  
“Apparently I was very squeezable according to my aunts.” Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft keeps scratching behind Duke’s ear as he bends down to fasten his shoes. “Do you like me?” He asks softly. “I love you.” He smiles.  
John chuckles, “oh now I must see these pictures.” He beams. He frowns for a moment. “Back there with Mycroft, what did you do? Laying on him?” He asks softly.

Duke’s tail wags lazily and he leans against Mycroft, loving the attention and cuddling.  
“I’ll have mummy show you next time we take Rosie to see her.” Sherlock chuckles softly. “Oh.. Mycroft.. He has Aspergers. Ever since I was little I’ve laid on him and it helps him feel better. He likes the weight on him. Makes him feel safe. I haven’t done it in a long time. I know him coming here to tell us he’s getting married must have been very stressful so I wanted to show him I support him no matter what.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles as he almost falls over. “You’re a good boy. Do you want Gregory to pick you up into the car, hm? Would that be nice?” He asks, with a broad smile.  
“Oh,” John breaths. “I... I’m sorry. You’re a good man, Sherlock. People are just blind. You’re a good man, in your own way.” He says softly as he strokes Sherlock’s cheek, not wanting to let him go.

Duke woofs softly, looking up at Mycroft with his big brown eyes.  
“I just want him to be happy. He’s saved me so many times. He deserves to be happy. And Greg does that. Makes him feel safe.” Sherlock nods, melting into Mycroft’s touch.

“Good boy.” Mycroft smiles as he fastens the lead to Duke’s collar and leads him outside. “Gregory, would you mind lifting Duke into the car?” He asks.  
John smiles. “Greg loves him Sherlock. But don’t think for one minute he would need his little brother. He needs your love, to tell him that everything will be okay. That you still love him.” He explains softly.

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles and scoops Duke up gently. “There ya go, ol’ boy.” He smiles and make sure Duke is comfortable in the car.  
Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “I’ve done a lot of things to disappoint him..”

Mycroft sits in the back of the car and reaches over to stroke Duke. “Good boy.” He says softly. “You’re going to be spoilt.” He smiles. “Greg, what does your landlord say about pets?” He asks.  
John sighs, “you’ve also done a lot to make him happy. How often did you lay on him? Help him to relax when the world was too much. You were his comfort blanket Sherlock.”

Greg hugs his parents goodbye and gets in the car. “Small dogs only. Though I don’t understand why. A dog is a dog no matter the size.” He hums. “And a apparently I’m Dr. Seuss.” He chuckles.  
Sherlock leans against John. “Everyday. There’s pictures of me laying on him starting when I was a baby. I laid on him all the time. All the way up until uni. By then it was less frequent. But when we were little I laid on him as soon as he got home from school and he helped me do my homework.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. “Go back to mine. Duke is too big for your landlord to allow. The only person he would be annoying is my cleaner, with all the new fur everywhere.” He smiles.  
John smiles, “you were the only one to help him. I’m guessing your parents didn’t take him to doctors and professionals. You were the only one to ease his... suffering. You could start world war three and he would still love you.” He explains softly, squeezing Sherlock’s knee.

Greg chuckles and smiles, driving them to Mycroft’s. “Happy, love?”  
“He’s always been there for me. Always.” Sherlock nods.

Mycroft nods. “I am. Thank you.” He says softly. “Are you sure you’re going with Duke?” He asks.  
John nods. “That’s because you were there for him.” He explains softly. “I wish Harry had cared for me as much as you cared for Mycroft.”

“I think he’s wonderful.” Greg smiles and nods. “I’m glad we’ve got him.”  
Sherlock frowns a bit and pulls John close. “I’ll always be here for you. Always. No matter what.”

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you for letting us have him. What charity does your parents foster for?” He asks softly.  
John nods and leans against Sherlock. “I know you will Sherlock. And I for you. We had met for less for 24hours and I killed a man for you. I will always be here for you.” He smiles.

“Golden Paws Sanctuary. Like how when people get older it’s called their golden years. They take care of senior animals mostly.” Greg smiles and pulls into Mycroft’s drive. “They’ve been doing it for a long time. I remember my sister KATE and I would volunteer on the weekends.”  
Sherlock smiles and nods. “My blogger. My everything.”

Mycroft nods and pulls up their webpage, and finding their donations page. He anonymously sends them £3,700, enough money to pay for a full time employee for the year. He smiles and gets out the car. “I’ve taken care of the donation.” He says softly.  
John chuckles. “My genius. My everything.” He beams.

“Thank you, love.” Greg smiles and parks the car. He gets out and goes around, scooping Duke up and standing him in the drive way. Duke looks around, his tail wagging. He looks to Mycroft, waiting for him.  
Sherlock grins and kisses John happily, holding his face in his hand.

Mycroft stands beside Duke, one hand resting on top of his head and the other reaching out for Greg. “I’ll buy a lower couch. I’ll just lay on the floor for the moment.” He says softly.  
John chuckles as he’s kissed. “You’re getting the hang of this.” He beams. “Just kiss me whenever you like. Even if I don’t know you’re there.” He smiles.

Greg smiles softly and takes his hand. “We can put some cushions down if you’d like to lay on those.”  
“Mm whenever I like.” Sherlock smiles against his lips and kisses him again. “I’d like to all the time.” He mumbles.

Mycroft nods. “I’ll bring down the video of me and Sherlock on the beach.” He says softly. “Will you close the curtains? There a candle on the mantelpiece, will you light that as well?” He asks as he unlocks the door.  
John smiles. “Good. I feel the same way.” He steals small kisses from Sherlock, over and over again. “Your lips are so soft.” He notes.

“Sounds good.” Greg smiles and goes to do what Mycroft asked. Duke nuzzles Mycroft’s hand and follows him inside, looking around.  
“Available for all your kissing pleasures.” Sherlock chuckles and smiles, kissing him back.

“Stay down here, Duke, I’ll be back before you can miss me.” Mycroft says as he heads upstairs and fetches the video from the cinema room and sets it up in the television. He lays down on the cushions Greg provided and opens his arms, wanting to see what Duke would do.  
John beams. “Good. But right now I think we should retire. I’m glad this is out Sherlock, if not I would have had to leave, when Rosie gets older.” He says sadly.

Duke sniffs around him, investigating. He sniffs over Mycroft’s head and chest before slowly laying down on top of him, always loving a cuddle but no one actually letting him do it before now.  
“Leave? Why would you have left?” Sherlock frowns deeply.

Mycroft sighs and places his hands, protectively on Duke’s back. He closes his eyes, wanting less. Less noise, less sights and colours.  
“Because there’s two bedrooms and three of us. It’s fine at the moment, Rosie is still able to sleep in my room, but what do you think will happen when she’s older? A teenager?” John asks.

Duke lays his head on Mycroft’s, his ears covering Mycroft’s eyes. “Can I get you anything, My?” Greg asks softly.  
Sherlock frowns and looks down. “I thought we’d move..” He mumbles quietly. “Once you came into my life I never imagined my life without you in it.”

Mycroft shakes his head, and scratches Duke’s back. He opens one arm out, wanting Greg to lay with him.  
John chuckles. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re together now. I just thought... you’ve always liked 221B, I didn’t think you would want to move and me and Rosie would.” He says softly.

Greg smiles softly and lays with Mycroft.  
“I thought we established that when we’re apart things don’t go very well for either of us?” Sherlock smiles softly.

“Love you.” Mycroft mumbles, from underneath Duke.  
John chuckles, “I wouldn’t care how bad it got for me, so long as Rosie was healthy and happy.” He says softly. “She’s my princess.”

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft’s hand.  
Sherlock smiles and nods. “I know.”

Mycroft smiles. “You can play the video if you like.” He says softly, “I’m liking Duke covering my eyes.” He smiles.  
“And she’s yours.” John adds with a smile.

“Alright.” Greg nods and starts the video, keeping the volume low. “Mm your own doggy eye mask.” He chuckles softly.  
Sherlock blushes and smiles softly as he nods. “Ours. Our girl.”

Mycroft smiles. “I still need you.” He breaths.   
In the video, Sherlock is making a sandcastle, the camera pans around to show Mycroft, laying on his stomach, reading a book. A moment later, Sherlock is running at Mycroft and diving on to him. Mycroft grunts and rolls onto his back, pulling Sherlock on top of him. Sherlock curls up on Mycroft and starts to talk quickly to him, the words unable to be catched on camera.  
“Our Princess.” John smiles. “Does that make you my King?” He asks softly.

“I’ll always be here. Greg smiles softly and holds his hand as he watches the video. “Do you remember what Sherlock was telling you? He seems quite animated.” He chuckles softly.  
“Mm I suppose. You’re definitely my knight in shining armor.” Sherlock grins.

“Facts about Blackbeard.” Mycroft smiles. “Sherlock was such an animated child. I always thought that he hated laying on me, he had too much energy to lay down all day.” He sighs.  
John blushes and rests his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “I will always protect you.” He promises.

“He loves you. So much.” Greg smiles softly.  
“And I you.” Sherlock kisses his head and cuddles him close. “Shall we go to bed?” He asks, remembering John said something about retiring.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “And I love him.”  
John nods. He kisses Sherlock’s cheek one last time before getting up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sherlock.” He beams at him.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s knuckles.  
“I’ll be here.” Sherlock smiles and nods.

Mycroft carefully moves Duke’s head and turns to look at Greg. “I love you. So much.”  
John nods. “No more running off at 2 in the morning. I need you close.” He says before going upstairs to join Rosie in their bedroom.

Greg smiles softly and kisses him. “I love you, too. With every bit of me.”  
“There’s no where else I’d rather be.” Sherlock nods and watches John go. He lays back on the couch and goes into his mind palace, cataloguing all the new data.

Mycroft smiles and shifts slightly so his head is resting on Greg’s shoulder. “Thank you, for letting us have Duke. He’s perfect.” He smiles, continuing to scratch and stroke him.   
John goes into his bedroom, he gets dressed quickly and uses the facilities before kissing Rosie’s fist. He lays in bed and quickly falls asleep, dreaming of Sherlock.

“He is perfect. I saw how you two instantly connected. We couldn’t not have him.” Greg smiles softly. Duke relaxes on Mycroft, completely content.  
Sherlock eventually goes to get ready for bed after a while.

Mycroft sighs, “thank you, still though. For being accommodating. It’s not... the best for me to spring all this on you after you’ve proposed.”

“Before I even decided to propose to you I knew you were it for the rest of my life. You are the love of my life. No matter what happened I would always be with you.” Greg kisses his head softly.

Mycroft smiles and fights back the tears. “I love you.” He says, his voice thick with tears. 

“I love you, too. So so much.” Greg kisses his cheek.

Mycroft nods, he turns his head and buries it into Greg’s shoulder as he starts to cry, feeling overwhelmed with the amount of love he was feeling from both Duke and Greg.

“It’s alright. You’re safe. Let it go.” Greg says softly, holding Mycroft. Duke nuzzles Mycroft’s, trying to soothe him.

Mycroft wraps his arm around Duke and continues to cry into Greg’s shoulder. “I... I love you both.” He says through tears.

“I know, love. We love you, too. So much.” Greg kisses his head, cuddling him. Duke rests his head under Mycroft’s chin.

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes. “I’m sleepy Gregory. Can we take Duke’s bed up to our room, so he can sleep with us?” He asks softly.

“Sure. Do you want me to carry you up to bed?” Greg kisses his forehead.

Mycroft shakes his head. “But can you bring up Duke’s bed? Put it at the foot of ours.” He asks softly. He nudges at Duke, wanting him to get up.

“Will do.” He kisses his cheek and gets up, going to get Duke’s bed. Duke nuzzles Mycroft and gets up.

Mycroft pats Duke’s side as he stands and goes upstairs, “thank you Duke. You’re a good boy.” He beams as he starts to get changed for bed.

Duke woofs softly and his tail wags lazily and he stretches for bed before following Mycroft up. Greg is putting Duke’s bed at the foot of theirs.

Mycroft smiles and kisses the top of Duke’s head before getting into bed. “Go to bed, Duke. We’ll take you a walk in the morning.” He promises. He lays down in bed and opens his arms for Greg.

Duke nuzzles Mycroft before curling up on his bed happily.  
Greg smiles and climbs into bed, snuggling with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles, “thank you. This has been the best day, ever. And I slept through most of it.” He beams.

“Mm perfect.” Greg grins and kisses him happily.

“My family. Our family, complete.” Mycroft smiles before yawning. “Can I be your pillow?” He asks.

“Mm that sounds lovely.” Greg nuzzles him sleepily.

Mycroft smiles as he lays his hand on Greg’s back and closes his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Greg falls asleep cuddled with Mycroft.

Mycroft sleep, feeling more pleasful than he has been in years. He snores loudly and deeply.

Greg wakes the next morning, kissing Mycroft’s chest softly.

Mycroft groans as he wakes, slowly. “Lock...?” He mumbles, still half asleep and only feeling the weight on his chest.

“Mm it’s me, My.” Greg says softly, still curled up on Mycroft.

“Greg...” He breaths, not wanting to wake up fully.

“Sleep.” He says softly, knowing they don’t have to be us yet since the alarm didn’t go off.

Mycroft nods, tightening his hold on Greg and falling back asleep.

Greg sleeps for a while longer.


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft visit the Holmes' and things don't go as planned.

Mycroft wakes and groans as the alarm goes off. “Gregory...” he breaths, before remembering the events of yesterday. “Fiancé.”

“Mm I’m on it.” Greg mumbles and rolls over, turning off the alarm. “Morning, fiancé.” Greg kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft grunts as Greg rolls off him. “Morning, fiancé.” He smiles, sleepily back. He reaches his hand off the bed and feels the top of Duke’s head. “Good morning Duke.” He breaths.

Greg gets up and stretches, groaning at the pops his body makes. “I was thinking we’d take Duke for a walk and grab breakfast.” He hums. Duke nuzzles Mycroft’s hand, pressing against it for rubs.

“There’s a nice cafe at the other side of the park, which lets dogs in.” Mycroft smiles. “How about we go there?”

“Sounds perfect. What do you say, Duke? Wanna take a walk?” Greg smiles. Duke stands and stretches, tail wagging happily.

Mycroft stands and stretches before starting to dress. “We need to talk to my parents. Do you think Duke would be able to stay here on his own for an hour or so?” He asks softly.

“Oh yeah he should be fine. Mum and dad leave the dogs all the time for a few hours at a time. As long as he has somewhere to lay and water he should be good.” Greg nods. “We could bring him if you wanted. Some extra comfort.” He smiles.

Mycroft shakes his head. “Our father is highly allergic to fur. We’ll need to wash hands and change clothes before going.” He says before furiously picking up his ohone. “I should warn them.” He texts his mother, the far more computer literate one, that he had bought a dog and that they won’t be bringing him over, but they could be carrying fur.

“Ah that’s right.” Greg nods. Mrs. Holmes just gives Mycroft the usual instructions of cleaning off as much as possible before coming over and that she’d make Siger take an antihistamine.

Mycroft smiles at Greg. “I would suggest wearing something... fairly smart for my parents. They don’t like untidiness... or jeans.”

“Court suit it is.” Greg chuckles. “I’m kidding, Myc.” He smiles and kisses Mycroft after seeing the look on Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft sighs and leans against Greg, “I’m not good at taking jokes. I don’t... understand them.” He whispers sadly.

“How about I say that I am joking from now on before I make the joke?” Greg takes his hand.

“It might work. But I find it hard to take things anything over than literal.” Mycroft says softly.

“Okay.” Greg says softly and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

“I’m sorry. I know you like making jokes. From what I hear when you speak with John.” He says as he goes downstairs and starts to put his shoes on, before putting the lead on Duke.

“It’s okay. We talk about different things.” Greg smiles softly and puts his shoes on as well.

Mycroft nods. “I just want to make you laugh, but I don’t know how.” He sighs.

“You do make me laugh. When we went to dinner once you made me laugh hard and since I was caught off guard wine came out of my nose.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft hums with a smile. He leads Duke out of the house and locks the door after them. He holds his hand out for Greg to take.

Greg smiles and takes his hand. Duke trots along in front of them.

Mycroft leans against Greg’s arm as they walk. “I like doing this. Going for walks with you. It seems peaceful.” He comments after a while.

“Mm yeah. It’s nice.” Greg smiles softly and kisses his cheek. “Seems like Duke is having a good time.” He smiles, watching Duke sniff and look around as they walk.

Mycroft nods. “Well, I’m guessing he’s not been here before. There’s lots of new experiences for him.” He smiles. They cut through the park on their way to the cafe.

Greg nod. “Seems so.” He chuckles, seeing Duke pee on the biggest tree he can find.

Mycroft frowns as Greg laughs, not sure what is so funny.

“Peeing is funny. Very childish humor. Every bodily function makes kids giggle.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft hums. “When he was about 3, Sherlock would run into the toilet me or my parents were using, laughing loudly.” He says, squeezing Greg’s hand.

“Yup sounds about right.” Greg smiles and nods. “I used to chase Kate around with boogers on my finger when we were kids. She’s run around the house screaming.” He chuckles.

“That’s vile, Gregory.” Mycroft says with a frown. He wraps an arm around himself, feeling dirty.

“I was a toddler. I don’t do it anymore.” Greg hums.

Mycroft just nods. “It still sounds horrible.”

“You’re right.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles as they go into the cafe. “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.” He says softly.

“Mm I’m famished. I don’t know what I want though.” Greg hums, always indecisive when it came to breakfast food since he enjoyed all of them.

Mycroft smiles and sits, he gets Duke comfortable under the table before taking a menu. “I usually have the bacon, sausage and tomato sandwich here.” He smiles.

Duke rests his head on Mycroft’s knee, content. “Oh that sounds really good.” Greg licks his lips unconsciously as he looks at the menu.

Mycroft tickles Duke softly and smiles at Greg. “You’re sexy when you do that.”

Duke nuzzles into his hand. “Do what?” Greg grins, not having been paying attention to himself.

“Lick your lips.” Mycroft smiles. “It’s sexy.” He continues to tickle Duke.

Duke’s leg starts to thump as Mycroft tickles the right spot. “Yeah?” Greg smirks. “What else did I do that’s sexy?”

“That smirk.” Mycroft beams. “And that... eyebrow thing you do.” He says softly. He leans down and kisses Duke’s head as he continues to stroke him.

Duke nuzzles Mycroft. “Glad you like them.” Greg smiles happily.

Mycroft smiles, “I love you, Gregory. Everything is sexy about you, truth be told.”

“Mm good thing your my fiancé then and can indulge in such things.” Greg grins.

Mycroft leans over the table and kisses Greg’s cheek. He blushes brightly as he sits back down. “Can you order for me?” He whispers as he turns his attention to Duke.

Greg hums happily and smiles. “Sure.” He nods and orders for them when the waiter comes.

Mycroft nuzzles and kisses Duke, not liking how embarrassed his was about kissing Greg in public.

Duke nuzzles Mycroft, nudging his face against him.

“Good boy Duke. You’re a good boy.” Mycroft cooes softly. “We’ll go home soon and have some more cuddles, with Gregory as well.”

Duke rests his head in Mycroft’s lap.

Mycroft smiles and tickles behind Duke’s ear. “You’re good too Gregory.” He smiles softly.

“I try.” Greg chuckles softly. Duke’s ear twitches.

“Even if you didn’t try, you would be good.” Mycroft smiles. “You’re perfect.”

“I love you.” Greg grins.

“I love you too Gregory. That’s why I said yes.” Mycroft smiles as he takes Greg’s hand.

Greg smiles and nods, rubbing his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles. “How do you think the talk between Sherlock and John went last night?”

Mycroft hums and shrugs, “I hope Sherlock didn’t do anything too... much. They could make a good couple.” Mycroft says softly.

Greg hums and nods. “They’ll work it out. They always do.”

Mycroft nods, as the food arrives. He smiles before putting ketchup on his sandwich and cutting it in half.

“Thank you.” Greg smiles at the waiter, spreading butter and jam over his toast as he waits for his omelet to cool a bit.

Mycroft smiles and starts to eat his bacon and sausage and sip at his hot tea.

“Good?” Greg smiles as he starts to eats.

Mycroft nods and hums. “It’s always delicious. How about you?” He asks.

“Very good.” Greg smiles and nods, scooping some omelet onto his toast.

Mycroft frowns as he watches Greg. “Doesn’t that taste wrong? Toast, jam and omelette?” He asks.

“If you take a bite of toast and then a bite of omelet after the chew them together it’s the same.” Greg shrugs as he crews. “Does it gross you out? I won’t do it. Sorry. It was just easier to get the omelet to my mouth on the toast.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “No it’s fine. I just don’t like the idea of it.” He says softly. “You can continue to eat food that way, if you prefer.”

“I don’t mind either way.” Greg hums, eating his toast and omelet separately.

Mycroft smiles. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He says softly.

“Don’t be sorry. I don’t wanna make you grossed out.” Greg chuckles. “Do you want the last slice of toast? I didn’t put anything on it.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “I’m full but thank you.” He smiles. He finishes his tea and wipes his hands and mouth. “You’re too good to me, you know that right?” He asks.

“Hardly. I’m kind of an idiot.” Greg chuckles and finishes as well.

Mycroft frowns, not quite understand why Greg would call himself an idiot. “You’re not. Idiots don’t make Detective Inspector. I wouldn’t date and certainly not marry an idiot.”

“That’s true. You have good taste.” Greg smiles softly, paying for their breakfast.

Mycroft frowns, “you know I could have done that, Gregory. I wouldn’t mind paying for us.” He says softly.

“I know but I wanted to. Besides we’re engaged. Who pays doesn’t matter since it’s our money.” Greg smiles softly and takes Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft nods and then frowns in thought. “Should I give you another card, to my account? You can use it whenever you like.” He asks, not sure about how it works.

“We can just get a joint account. That way everything is in one place and we both have equal access to it. That’s what I..” Greg stops and frowns a bit.

“It’s okay. I’m not jealous of any exes. I have you now, they should be jealous of me.” Mycroft smiles as he leads Greg and Duke out of the cafe and back into the park.

Duke trots along happily, having gotten a treat from the waiter as they left. “I know. It just.. I’m nervous.. That I’ll botch our relationship up like last time.” Greg frowns, holding Mycroft’s hand. It wasn’t his fault his first marriage failed. His wife cheated on him nearly constantly and used their joint money to take her boyfriend’s on trips saying she was going for business conferences. Greg was manipulated by his ex into thinking it was all his fault and that only if he made more money, was more attractive, more successful she wouldn’t have to cheat on him.

“I... I read about your divorce. I don’t need your money, that’s not why I married you. I married you because you’re clever and caring and want to make me, us happy and work. Do you think I get a lot of offers for dates from other people?” Mycroft asks as he takes Greg’s hand.

“I know that my. You’re not like that at all.” Greg squeezes his hand gently. “Well they better not be asking you out anymore or else they’re asking for a broken nose.” He chuckles softly.

Mycroft leans against Greg. “I’ve only ever been out with two people. And one of them, were engaged.” He smiles. “I don’t get asked out.”

“I’ll ask you out more often. It’s quality over quantity anyway.” Greg smiles and squeezes his hand gently.

“You’re all the quality I could ever want.” Mycroft smiles as he lets Greg lead them home. “We’ll need to shower before going to my parents.”

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. He would have kissed him but he noticed earlier how Mycroft got embarrassed at the restaurant when they kissed in public. “Together?” Greg asks as they go in, putting down Duke’s food and water dishes on his raised stand.

Mycroft blushed as Greg nuzzles him in public. He shakes his head at Greg’s question. “No... I... no.” He whispers, blushing harder.

“Okay. It’s okay.” Greg says softly and rubs Mycroft’s arms.

“You go first. I want to cuddle with Duke a little.” Mycroft says softly. As he sits cross legged beside Duke and stroking his fingers through his fur.

“Alright.” Greg nods and goes to shower.  
Duke eats happily, his tail wagging.

Mycroft buries his face into Duke’s fur, groaning softly at how soft it was. He hates showing people how tactile he is, but feels safe being around Duke.

Duke stands there, letting Mycroft do what he likes.

“You’re a good boy.” Mycroft mumbles into Duke’s fur.

Duke nuzzles his head as he finishes eating.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Duke’s fur. “Shall we surprise Gregory when he comes out of the shower?” He asks softly.

Duke woofs softly, tail wagging.

Mycroft smiles and stands going into the bedroom, knowing Duke would follow.

Duke trots along happily behind him.

Mycroft sits on the edge of the bed, listening to the shower and stroking Duke with both hands

Duke rests his head in Mycroft’s lap Greg soon comes out of the shower, making sure he’s clean so Mycroft’s father doesn’t have a reaction.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek. “Try not to touch Duke.” He says softly before going into the shower and starting to strip.

“Okie dokie.” Greg nods and smiles, getting dressed. Duke goes and lays on the bathroom floor, liking to stay close to Mycroft.

Mycroft washes himself thoroughly and almost steps on Duke as he gets out of the shower. “Come on, Duke. Come into the bedroom, I can get you an old jacket for you to lay with.” He says tenderly.

Duke gets up and follows Mycroft. Greg is getting dressed in one of his best suits since Mycroft told him his parents don’t like sloppiness.

Mycroft kisses Greg’s cheek, “you look handsome.” He says as he starts to dry himself.

“Thank you, love.” Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles he dresses himself before standing in front of Greg and straightening his clothes. “If you’re going to wear a suit, it needs to look good.” He smiles.

“Mm no matter what you wear you look good.” Greg grins.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. “What if I wear nothing?” He asks as he puts on his shoes and takes Greg’s hand after finishing dressing him.

“You look especially good then.” Greg smiles and kisses his knuckles.

Mycroft blushes and chuckles, nervously. “Lets go. Can Duke have the free run of the house if he wants?” He asks as he lays his old suit jacket down in front of Duke.

“Yeah sure. He’s already been fed and done his business. He should be good for a few hours. We could turn on one of those animal channels like Mum suggested that he likes to watch.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods and goes downstairs. He turns on the TV and lays the couch cushions out on the floor if Duke would prefer them. “We’ll be back soon, Duke.” He promises, waving goodbye to Duke.

Duke lays on the cushions, carrying Mycroft’s old suit jacket and lays on the cushions with it. He looks at them and relaxes.

Mycroft smiles and blows Dukea kiss before leaving the house, with Greg. “Do you think he’ll be okay? I’m worried for him, Gregory.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s just going to lay there and watch his programs. I looked around to make sure there wasn’t anything for him to get at and he has water. He’ll be good.” Greg nods and opens the car door for Mycroft.

Mycroft nods, but he keeps looking over his shoulder at the house, as he gets into the car. “I shouldn’t be so worried. I’m being stupid.” He mutters to himself.

“It’s alright to be worried. It’s the first time we’re leaving him home alone.” Greg hums as he drives them away. “Do you still have that camera on the book case? Can you look at him with that using your phone?”

Mycroft nods and pulls out his phone, and looking through the camera at Duke. “How did you know about it?” He asks softly.

“I was looking for something to read one day when you had to take an emergency work call and I found it while looking at the books.” Greg hums.

Mycroft hums and nods, watching Duke just laying down, on his jacket. “You won’t find anything of interest there. All the books are in Latin or Ancient Greek. I... if I must host an official, I let them look at those books. Most are just story books, but no one has found out let.” He smiles softly.

“I just get you.” Greg chuckles and smiles. “I like the mythology stories. They were my favorite when I was little.” He hums.

Mycroft smiles and orders a leather bound book full of Greek and Roman mythologies. He orders it to be left by the front door, before they arrive back home.

“So how do you think this is gonna go? Is there anything I shouldn’t say?” Greg asks softly.

“Don’t mention Duke, or your ex. Just be polite and curtious. Like what I did with your parents.” Mycroft says softly.

Greg nods, trying not to feel nervous.

Mycroft puts his phone away and puts his hand on Greg’s knee. “I’m sure they’re going to love you.”

“I hope so.” Greg says softly and rests his hand on Mycroft’s as he follows the directions.

Mycroft stays silent for the rest of the journey, watching Greg and smiling softly.

Greg hums softly along to the quiet radio in the background.

Mycroft turns his hand over and tickles Greg’s palm softly with his fingertips. “I like the feeling of your skin.” He breaths.

Greg’s fingers twitch as his palm is tickled. “Yeah? I like feeling yours on mine.”

“It’s soft. I like... soft things.” Mycroft explains softly.

Greg smiles softly and brings Mycroft’s hand up to kiss it gently. “Nearly there.”

Mycroft nods and watches as the city disappears behind them. He takes a deep breath, readying himself for this.

“It’ll be okay.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nods. “I love them, but I love you more.” He says softly.

“I love you, too. So much.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and steps out of the car once it’s stopped. He goes over to Greg and takes his hand. “I need you close, feel your skin.” He whispers as he looks up at the forebodingly large house.

“Okay.” Greg nods and squeezes his hand gently.

Mycroft smiles and walks Greg to the door and rings the doorbell. “No matter what happens, I want to marry okay?” He asks softly.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly and nods. “No matter what.”

Mycroft nods and squeezes Greg’s hand as the door opens. “Mycie, my dear boy. Come on in, and this must be Gregory, you’ve spoken so fondly of.” Mr Holmes smiles broadly.

“Thank you, Mr. Holmes.” Greg smiles and goes in with Mycroft, wiping his feet on the mat.

Mycroft takes off his shoes and nudges Greg to do the same, putting them on a shoe rack by the door. “Have you taken your pills, father?” Mycroft asks.  
Mr Holmes nods. “I have.” He smiles as he holds his hand out to Greg.

Greg takes his shoes off and sets them on the rack next to Mycroft’s.

Mycroft smiles and takes Greg’s hand. “I’m sorry about the pills father. Gregory’s parents care for old dogs and... we fell for one.” He explains as they all go into the living room, Mrs Holmes following them in with a pot of tea and cakes.

Greg smiles and follows him.  
“It’s alright, dear. We like it when you come and visit.” Mrs. Holmes smiles.

Mycroft nods and helps his mother distribute the tea.  
“So you two, how serious are you?” Mrs Holmes asks, a hint of distain at the idea of Mycroft being gay.  
Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand, turning his knuckles white. “That’s... what we’ve come to talk about mother. Gregory and I, Well... Gregory proposed and I said yes. We’re getting married.” He smiles, nervously.

“Married?” Mr. Holmes raises a brow.  
“Yes married. A ceremony and reception and all the trimmings.” Greg smiles, holding Mycroft’s hand.

Mrs Holmes nearly spits out his tea. “You’re getting married?!” She asks, aghast, and unable to hide the disgust.  
Mycroft frowns and leans into Greg, heavily.

Greg holds Mycroft close. “Yes married. We’ve come here today to tell you that and ask you if you’d like to attend the wedding.” He nods.

Mrs Holmes ignores Greg and turns to Mycroft. “What about children? What about the Holmes linage?” She asks. “After all we’ve done for you, you and Sherlock both knew we wanted children. That’s all we’ve asked. We knew Sherlock was... gay.” She almost sneers the word. “Our hopes were pinned on you, but you failed. Again.”  
Mycroft whimpers, “I... i... I love Gregory. He’s... he’s perfect. I wouldn’t...”

“Good day.” Greg stands and pulls Mycroft up with him, leading him to the door. He gets their shoes on and leads Mycroft out of the house.

Mr Holmes follows them to the door. “Mycroft, son. I’ll talk her round. I know you love Gregory, that clear as day. I’ll get her to calm down and then ring you.” He says softly, before opening his arms for Mycroft.  
Mycroft nodded and bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He collapsed into his father’s arms and hugged him tightly.

Greg stands back, watching them.

“Thank you father.” Mycroft says softly before pulling back and leaning into Greg. “Please don’t tell mother but... Gregory knows of Sherlock laying on me... and why.” He says.  
Mr Holmes nods. “Of course Mycie. I know how she gets when everything isn’t... perfect. I’m sorry that she can’t see that you are perfect no matter what.” He explains softly.  
Mycroft nods, tears forming in his eyes.

“It’ll be okay, My.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s back gently.

Mycroft nods and gets into the car, waving goodbye to his father. Once the door was shut he begins to sob uncontrollably. “Gregory...” he cries.

“I know. It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” Greg says softly and takes Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft shakes his head and pushes it into Greg’s shoulder. “She h- hates me. I’ve never been g- good enough. Th- this is the proof.” He sobs.

“She doesn’t hate you.” Greg holds him close. “She’s just upset like your dad said. He’ll talk to her. Just breathe, love. It’ll be okay.” He says softly.

“I failed her. That’s all I’ve ever been to her. A failure.” Mycroft whimpers. “A fat, gay, disabled failure.” He sobs harder.

“You’re not a failure. You’re a good man. Just because she has a hard time seeing that doesn’t make it any less true.” Greg rubs his back.

“She’s my mother Gregory.” Mycroft sobs. “That’s what I’ve grown up with. She knew without taking me to a doctor that I was... disabled. And I’ve always been fat. I’ve always been a fat, disabled failure to her. And then when I came out to her, I became a fat, gay, disabled failure to her.” He sobs loudly. “I want Duke.”

“Okay. We’ll be home soon.” Greg holds him and drives them home. “You’re not a failure. It sounds like she always knew you had needs and she ignored them. It’s not your fault. She’s the one that failed you. Not the other way around.”

“I failed her when I didn’t speak for the first five years of my life. I failed her when I wasn’t able to look after Sherlock home alone. I failed her when I failed every exam or test I’ve ever taken. I failed her when I told her I was gay. I failed her again when I cemented the fact I wasn’t going to be giving her grandkids.” Mycroft says, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. He runs his fingers over the stitches in the seat, helping him to calm down.

Greg frowns and pulls out his phone, calling Sherlock and putting it on speaker. “Tell your brother he’s not a failure.”  
“What? Of course he’s not a failure. Far from it. He’s one of the most susceptible people I know.” Sherlock frowns.

“Sherlock.” Mycroft sobs. “Mummy said that I was.”

“Well she’s being an idiot. You told her you and Greg are going to be married, yeah? She’s homophobic, Myc. She’ll say anything to shame you and make you feel guilty for being who you are. You are not a failure. You never have been. You are smarter and have tried harder than ninety percent of the morons on this planet. Her out burst had nothing to do with you. It’s all about her own pride.” Sherlock frowns and scoops Rosie up with her baby bag. “Rosie and I will come over and hang out for a while, mm? We’ll take turns laying on you and watching telly.” He hails a cab for them.

Mycroft whimpers and wipes his eyes. “Sherlock you don’t have to come. I have Greg and we’ve got a dog to help.” He explains, his voice weak from crying.

“Yes we do.” Sherlock says as they’re driven in the cab.  
“Cupcakes!” Rosie says, hearing Mycroft sound sad and cupcakes make her feel better.  
“See? Rosie and I are already on the way to the bakery to pick up cupcakes. Well all sit on the couch and eat cupcakes and cuddle and watch movies.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Mycroft sighs. “Okay brother. Thank you.” He says before ending the call. “Gregory why did you...?” He asks softly.

“Call Sherlock? Cause I knew he’d know best what to say to you about your mum since you both grew up with her.” Greg smiles softly. “Got you to stop crying.”

Mycroft nods and wipes his eyes. “Sherlock has said such nice things to me. University graduation day. Yesterday and today.” He explains. “It’s... I know that the actions he does... did when we were younger shows that he loves me but... sometimes it’s hard for me to see.” He explains.

Greg nods. “Growing up and learning how to show affection can be hard. There’s all kind of subtle cues and hidden rules. It can be tricky to navigate.” He hums as he parks at Mycroft’s house.

Mycroft nods and go straight inside. He takes off most of his suit, including his tie and lays down on the floor with Duke. “Hey there, Duke. I love you.” He whispers.

Duke gets up and lays on Mycroft, cuddling right into him. “I’ll put some tea on.” Greg smiles softly and goes to the kitchen, stripping off his jacket.

Mycroft just hums and pushes his face into Duke’s fur.

Duke presses close, having missed them. Greg comes in and sets their tea on the end table. “Do you need anything else? I’m guessing Sherlock and Rosie will be here any time.”

Mycroft shakes his head and keeps where he is. He groans when he hears the doorbell and starts to carefully get up, not wanting to disturb Duke.

“Don’t get up. I’ve got it.” Greg goes to get the door.  
“Myc?” Rosie calls out and goes into the house as Greg opens the door.

Mycroft hums and buries his face back into Duke’s fur. He looks up as he hears Rosie. “Have you taken your shoes and coat off Rosie?” He asks softly.

“Yup!” Rosie holds up her socked foot. “Dog?” She grins.

“He’s names Duke.” Mycroft smiles. “You can cuddle him if you like.” He offers as he opens an arm out for Rosie.

Rosie smiles and cuddles into Mycroft. “Daddy and me got cupcakes.” She grins and snuggles close.

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll get Gregory to make us some drinks. What would you like?” Mycroft asks as he holds Duke and Rosie tightly.

“Hot chocolate.” Rosie smiles softly, reaching out and touching Duke softly. Duke relaxes, cuddling happily.

Mycroft smiles, “one hot chocolate for Miss Rosie Watson.” He says softly. “And if you’re really good, maybe you could have some of my cupcake.”  
Sherlock watches Mycroft and Rosie in the doorway. “What did our mother say?” He asks Greg quietly.

“Okay.” Rosie grins and giggles. “What’s doggy’s name?”  
“One got chocolate coming right up.” Greg smiles and goes to the kitchen with Sherlock. “Well she basically called him a failure. She doesn’t like the fact that both of you are gay. She thought Mycroft would carry in he family line but she said he failed her in that by being gay and wanting to marry me.” Greg sighs as he makes their drinks.

“His name is Duke.” Mycroft smiles slightly. “Rosie can you give me a kiss? Mycie is feeling sad.” He sighs softly.  
Sherlock nods. “She’s not homophobic. She’s happy for other people to love whomever they want. She just wants one of us to be... straight.” He sighs.

Rosie nods and presses kisses to Mycroft’s face. “Why sad?”  
“Mm..” Greg hums and hands Sherlock his mug. “I just.. I dunno what to do.” He sighs.

“Your daddy’s mummy said bad words to me.” Mycroft whispered, trying not to get upset.  
“Let Mycroft stay like this. It will be a long time before he wants to move. This is the only way he knows how to cope.” Sherlock says softly. “And prove to him, he’s not a failure. It’ll be hard Greg, all his life he’s known he’s different. And our mother isn’t accepting of his differences. You’re going to have to love him harder than ever before.”

“She gotta pologize.” Rosie nods, pressing her cheek to Mycroft’s.  
“I won’t move him. I’ll do whatever he wants so he’s comfortable.” Greg nods, storing the chocolate into Rosie’s little mug. “I love him. And I’ll show him that. No matter what. That’s why I called you earlier because I knew you’d be able to help him calm down.” He hums. “Does Rosie like marshmallows or whip cream?” He asks when her hot chocolate cools enough for her.

“Yeah.” Mycroft says sadly. “But she won’t.”  
“I know. Thank you for calling me.” Sherlock says to Greg. “We’ll stay for as long as he needs us. Rosie likes both. But just give her marshmallows. She’s got the pinkest, iciest cupcake possible.” He smiles softly.

“I’m sorry then. I pologize for her.” Rosie rubs his face with her little hand gently.  
“Of course. You know you guys are welcome anytime.” Greg smiles and puts some marshmallows into her mug. “Of course she did. I’m guessing she got sprinkles too?”

Mycroft hums and buries his face in Duke’s fur. He wants to cry, even Rosie is more accepting than his own mother. He doesn’t understand what he did wrong to upset his mother so much.  
“Oh hundreds, thousands.” Sherlock smiles. “Come on I’ll take Mycroft’s tea through.” He says picking up his own and Mycroft’s. He carries them into the living room and puts them on the table.

“Love Myc. Lots.” Rosie smiles and kisses his face.  
Greg chuckles and follows Sherlock, carrying his and Rosie’s mugs.

Mycroft hums but doesn’t move.  
Sherlock sits on the floor beside Mycroft, “Hey Mycie. It’s okay. I love you so much. So does Rosie and Gregory. As does John. We’re your family. The one that matters.” He promises.

Greg holds Mycroft’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “We all love you. So much. Always.”

Mycroft starts to cry, overwhelmed with all the love he feels from all four of them. He squeezes Duke, hard, not knowing what to do.

Duke licks Mycroft face as they cuddle him.

Mycroft shakes his head, not wanting them touching him. He pushes at Greg’s chest wanting space.  
Sherlock stands up and sits on the couch. “Greg, come back here. Let Mycroft calm down.” He says. “Rosie, sweetie, we’ve got your hot chocoate here.”

Greg frowns a bit and sits back up on the couch. Rosie goes to Sherlock’s and climbs up onto the couch.

Sherlock helps Rosie onto the couch and hands her hot chocolate to her. “What do we say to Greg?” He asks.  
Mycroft relaxes fractionally as everyone moves away. But continues to cry and hold Duke.

“Thank you, Greegy.” Rosie smiles.  
”You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Greg smiles softly to her before turning back to Mycroft, looking worried.

“It’s okay Greg. Mycroft was just overwhelmed. He’s not used to having more than one person laying on him.” Sherlock says softly.

Greg nods but still feels helpless watching Mycroft be so upset.

After a while, Mycroft manages to stop his tears and climbs out from under Duke. He goes to sit on the couch and cuddles into Greg. “I’m sorry.” He breaths.

Greg wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. “It’s okay. I just don’t know how to make you feel better so it’s a learning curve is all.”  
Rosie hops off the couch and opens the cupcake box. “I got Mycie’s favorite cupcake.” She grins.

Mycroft nods. “I know. I want you near, but sometimes... like then everyone on top of me. I needed room.” He explains.  
Sherlock shakes his head to Rosie. “Not yet. Let Mycie relax a little more. You can have yours though.” He smiles, picking out her very pink and very big cupcake and putting it on a saucer.

“Okay.” Greg nods.  
“Okayyy.” Rosie giggles and licks the frosting.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek. “Thank you for being understanding.” He whispers.  
Sherlock takes the cupcake off her. “Climb back up onto the couch Rosie. That’s a good girl.” He says softly.

“Of course, love. Anything you need.” Greg kisses his head and smiles softly.  
Rosie gets up onto the couch and leans against Sherlock.

“Just you. I always need you.” Mycroft says quietly, kissing Greg’s jaw. “I love you.”  
Sherlock wraps an arm around Rosie and hands her her cupcake. “Be careful, sweetie. We don’t want to get icing all over Mycie couch.” He smiles down at her.

“I love you, too. So much.” Greg smiles and relaxes as he holds Mycroft.  
“Okie dokie.” Rosie nods and eats carefully.

Mycroft smiles and wraps his arms around Greg’s waist. “I don’t want to let you go.” He says softly.  
Sherlock smiles and ruffles Rosie’s hair. “Good girl.”

“You don’t have have to.” Greg rubs his arm gently.  
Rosie hums happily and smiles. “Movie?”

Mycroft hums and smiles. “You choose a movie Rosie. Just not loud.” He says softly, not moving from Greg’s shoulder.  
Sherlock smiles and starts to switch on Mycroft’s TV and bring up his Netflix.

Greg cuddles Mycroft, kissing his head softly.  
Rosie picks Zootopia and keeps the volume low.

A a out half way through the film, Mycroft sits up and watched the TV with his tea in hand. He leans against Greg and sips at it.  
Sherlock smiles once Mycroft turns and rubs his arms softly and smiles at him.

Greg smiles softly and relaxes with him. “Want your cupcake?”

Mycroft drinks his cold tea quickly before nodding. “Yes please.” He whispers as he puts his cup down.

“Do you want more tea?” Greg asks softly as he picks up the cupcake, handing it to Mycroft.

Mycroft shakes his head, as he tears the cupcake in half, giving the larger piece to Rosie. He kisses her hair before eating the rest of his cupcake.

Rosie smiles and leans against him.

Mycroft finishes his cupcake and sits Rosie on his knee, holding her close. He leans back against Greg and smiles softly.

Rosie hums happily and cuddles into him. Greg smiles softly and wraps his arm around Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses Greg’s jaw as he watches the film.  
Sherlock smiles and grabs a tissue, wiping the frosting off Rosie’s chin

Greg smiles softly and relaxes.  
Rosie giggles and smiles, watching the movie.

Mycroft bounces Rosie softly on his lap as the films ends. “Did you like it, Rosie?” He asks softly.

Rosie smiles and nods. “Its funny. Judy is a police like Greegy.” She grins up at Mycroft.

Mycroft nods. “She is. She’s as good as Gregory as well.” He hums. “Do you want to be like Judy when you’re big?” He asks.

“Yeah! Wanna make world better place!” Rosie grins, saying Judy’s catch phrase.

“Just like Papa and Daddy.” Mycroft smiles. “Do you know what daddy does?” He asks as he turns her to be able to look at her.

“Daddy’s a tective. He does cases. He helps scared people he happy again.” Rosie smiles brightly, so proud that he daddy helps people.

“Yes he does, you’re a clever girl” Mycroft smiles. “Do you know what papa does?” He asks softly.

“Papa is docter. He makes sick peoples better. Also gets throwed up on.” Rosie giggles. “What Mycie do?” She tilts her head like she always does when she wants to know something.

Mycroft smiles broadly at Rosie and chuckles. “Do you know what the Prime Minister is?” He asks softly. “I’m their... teacher.” He explains, not sure if a better way of describing, but still finding it rather fitting.

“Wow! Mycie smart!” Rosie grins.

“Only a little bit. I’m as smart as your daddy.” Mycroft says as smiles softly at Sherlock, hoping he wouldn’t turn it into a contest.

Rosie smiles and nods. “Daddy says you’re smart all the time.”

Mycroft looks over to Sherlock and frowns, fighting back to tears again. “Does he now? Your Daddy’s never said that to me.” He says, quietly pretending to whisper it to Rosie.

“Daddy is bad at saying things. He never told Papa he loved him till last night!” Rosie sighs dramatically.

Sherlock frowns. “Rosie how did you hear that? Papa had put you to bed.” He asks softly.  
Mycroft smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s arm. “I’m glad you found someone.” He says with sincerity.

“I’m a tective too.” Rosie giggles.

“Rosie Watson,” Sherlock says in a tone that says he’s not laughing. “How did you hear us?” He asks.

“Switched the baby monitors.” Rosie giggles. 

Sherlock sighs. “Don’t ever do that again.” He says sternly.  
“Sherlock,” Mycroft starts. “She’s no worse than you. You would pretend to sleep, climb out of your cot and come to me a few minutes after our parents went downstairs. You did that at her age.” He explains softly.

“Fineeee.” Rosie sighs and flops against Mycroft, like Sherlock does with the couch.  
“You’ve got to admit that’s very clever for a nearly three year old. She’s definitely your daughter.” Greg says to Sherlock, chuckling.

Sherlock nods. “Too clever. we’re going to have to have everything chained to the floor.” He frowns. “Do you think... she’s my daughter?” He asks.

“Of course she is. Look at her.” Greg nods to Rosie who’s still flopped dramatically. “I’ve seen you in that pose hundreds of times. She’s obviously yours.”

Sherlock smiles and ruffles Rosie’s hair. “Speaking of, Mycroft, when you get back to work, could you... do something to help us? We want Rosie’s name to change to Watson-Holmes. Could you help speed up the process?” He asks softly.

“Of course.” Mycroft nods, smiling softly.

Sherlock beams. “Thank you, Rosie was asking us last night why we didn’t have the same last name.” He explains.

“Ah I see.” Mycroft nods. “You could if you wanted.” He says softly.

Sherlock frowns. “I... but... I don’t want to marry John. N- not yet.” He stammers, not sure what Mycroft was asking him.

“It’s fine. I’m just saying it’s an option. For whenever you’re ready.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Sherlock nods. “Thank you.” He says softly. “Let’s just make me legally Rosie’s father first. We’ll sort everything out later.” He says softly. “It’s hell picking Rosie up from her nursery. They don’t trust me when she calls me daddy.”

“I’ll have it sorted before she goes to nursery again.” Mycroft nods.

Sherlock nods. “Thank you. It means a lot for you to do this.” He says softly. “How are you feeling?” He asks softly.

“Alright. Little less.. Overwhelmed.” Mycroft nods, still holding Rosie.

Sherlock smiles, “that’s good. Remember we’re here for you. Always.” He promises.  
Rosie turns around and gives Mycroft a wet kiss on his lips. “Mycie happy?” She asks.

“I know.” Mycroft nods. He chuckles and hugs Rosie. “Yes, sweetheart. Thank you for your help.”

“Rosie help Mycie.” Rosie smiles and stands up on Mycroft’s lap before presses her small frame into him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Sherlock chuckles and pats Rosie’s back, “what have we said about standing on people, Rosie?” He asks softly.

Mycroft smiles and holds her up. “You’re getting so big.”

Rosie nods happily. “Rosie is big. Daddy and Papa say so.” She smiles, having listened to the baby monitors.

“Mmhmm. I remember when you were tiny tiny.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“Do you have any pictures? I don’t.” Sherlock says sadly. “I’ve wanted to show Rosie and John them.”

“I do. I have all of them.” Mycroft says softly, having kept all the pictures that John and Sherlock had deemed to painful at the moment. He had the ones from the hospital of Mary and John holding a new born Rosemund.

Sherlock smiles and squeezes Mycroft’s arm. “Thank you. It... means a lot. You’re a good big brother.” He says softly. “Why don’t we show Rosie some picture of daddy when I was her age?” He asks, taking Rosie off Mycroft’s knee.

“I’ll be right back with the albums.” Mycroft smiles and goes to his office.

Sherlock bounces Rosie on his knee. “Do you want to see daddy when he was little?” He asks her.

“Yeah!” Rosie grins, always having thought her Daddy was always big.

Sherlock chuckles. “You’ll see Mycie little as well.” He smiles, and pats her back softly.

“Mycie was little too!” Rosie gasps.

“Mycie was little. And Greg. And papa.” Sherlock smiles. “And nana Huddy.”

“Nooo nana was always big.” Rosie shakes her head, refusing to believe Mrs. Hudson was ever small.

Sherlock chuckles. “It’s true, Rosie. I will never lie to you.” He smiles and kisses her hair.

Rosie smiles and nods as Mycroft comes back.

Sherlock smiles, “hey Mycroft. Rosie doesn’t believ I was little.” He smiles.

“Your daddy was little. So little I used to carry him like I carry you.” Mycroft chuckles and sits, opening the album.

Rosie shakes her head. “Daddy is big.” She states firmly. She crawls off Sherlock’s knee and towards Mycroft to look in the book.

“See?” Mycroft points to a picture. It was just after Sherlock came him from the hospital and Mycroft was holding him for the first time.

Rosie lays down and leans her head on Mycroft’s lap. “Mycie.” She says softly, pointing to Mycroft in the picture.  
Greg rests his head on Mycroft’s shoulder and smiles. “You’re adorable, love.” He comments quietly.

“Yup that’s me.” Mycroft smiles softly. “I was a pudgy ginger. Not much has change except I’ve lost most of the ginger.” He hums softly.

“I like the ginger in your hair.” Greg says softly, kissing his cheek.  
Rosie frowns and looks at the baby he’s hold. “Who dat?” She asks pointing at the baby.

Mycroft smiles softly and leans against Greg. “That’s your daddy when he was a few days old.” He hums.

Rosie takes the picture and holds it close to Sherlock’s face. “Daddy. Daddy. You a baby.” She giggles loudly.

“Look at that hair.” Greg chuckles, looking at Sherlock’s dark little baby hair. “Yes I was. Everyone starts out small and then they get big.” Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft smiles and ruffles Rosie’s hair.  
Rosie smiles. “Daddy small.” She smiles as she puts the photo on Sherlock’s lap and turns back to Mycroft.

Sherlock smiles and nods.  
“Here’s one of daddy with our daddy.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Rosie looks at the picture and then up at Sherlock. “Daddy’s daddy. Granddaddy Huddy?” Rosie asks, not sure of Sherlock’s father’s name.

“His name is Siger. Siger Holmes. He has the same last name as me. I got it from him when I was born.” Sherlock smiles softly.

“Singer?” Rosie asks, as she tries to copy what Sherlock says. “I’m Rosie Watson Homes.” She adds.

“Siger. Like you see with your eyes and then grr like a bear. See-grr.” Sherlock smiles. “Yes you are.” He chuckles and kisses her head.

Rosie frowns and copies Sherlock. “See... grr.” She growls before giggling loudly.  
Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft. “You okay love?” He asks quietly.

“Yeah that’s it.” Sherlock chuckles and nods.   
“Mm..” Mycroft nods and leans against Greg. He goes to the beginning of the book, pulling out a picture and showing it to Greg. It’s of his mother when she was pregnant for him. “She seems happy to have me then..” He whispers, looking at her glowing smiling face.

Greg squeezes Mycroft’s tightly. “She loves you Mycroft. I love you and Sherlock and Rosie and Duke and John. We all love you. Your father loves you and my mum and dad.” He says softly. “She just had... years to think about what her son would be like. The age he would be when he first brings home a date.” He explains. “It’s her fault she can’t get over her own fantasy and see how utterly amazing you are.”

Mycroft hums and frowns a bit. “I love you. No matter what. No matter what she says.”

“I know. I know, love. I love you too. You’re amazing and clever and handsome and perfect. She’s just blinded by a dream. Surely you get politicians like that?” Greg asks softly. “About where they want the country to go.”

“Oh..” Mycroft nods, things making more sense to him now. “Oh Gregory you’re brilliant!”

“I... I am?” Greg asks softly, not sure what he has said to help Mycroft so much.

“Yes you are. Of course you are. You always are.” Mycroft smiles and kissing Greg happily, forgetting Sherlock and Rosie were there.

Greg chuckles and kisses Mycroft back. “What did I say that’s so brilliant?” He asks softly, stroking Mycroft’s hair.

“It’s not about me. It’s not about me at all. It’s about who she thinks I should be. She has two different versions of me. The one she wants and the one I am. The problem is with her. Not with me.” Mycroft grins, finally realizing that it’s not his fault his mother isn’t happily.

“Exactly, love.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft hard. “Exactly. Well done. Well done.” He says between kisses.  
Sherlock picks up Rosie and takes her into her little nursery upstairs and started to play with her.  
Greg smiled as he watched Sherlock go and lays Mycroft down and lays on top of him.

Mycroft hums happily and kisses Greg back, pressing close.

Greg pulls away after a while and looks down at Mycroft. “You’re the brilliant one.” He whispers, not getting off him.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Mycroft nuzzles him, holding him close.

“Hmm what did you do before me?” Greg hums softly, stroking Mycroft’s hair.

“Hid under weighted blankets and get overwhelmed.” Mycroft hums softly.

Greg hums sadly. “I’m here now, love. I’ll always be here.” He says softly. “Would you like to continue using weighted blankets?” He asks softly.

“Maybe. But I like having you lay on me. Unless you’re uncomfortable.” Mycroft rubs Greg’s back gently.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Greg says softly. “I love you, and could never hurt you. But if you’d prefer me on top of you, I will.” He explains softly.

“I always like you on top.” Mycroft chuckles and blushes a bit.”

Greg smiles and kisses each of Mycroft’s cheeks. “I like you under me. I know you’re safe then.” He says softly.

“You always make me safe Gregory.” Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Greg softly, making it loving and gentle.

Greg cups Mycroft’s jaw and taps out ‘I love you’ in Morse code on his cheek. He pulls away and nuzzles his head under Mycroft’s chin. “If you were feel so overwhelmed you can’t speak, do you think you could do Morse code?” He asks softly.

“I think so.” Mycroft cuddles into Greg, tapping ‘I love you, too’ on his back.

“I want you to be able to always talk to me. Even if you can’t talk.” Greg says quietly. “I want you know what you need from me.”

“I’ll do my best.” Mycroft nods. “I love you. So much. I’ll give you anything. Everything. Always.”

“All I will ever need is you.” Greg says softly. “Even if we loose all our money, so long as I’m with you, I will still feel like I’m winning.” He says quietly.

Mycroft blushes and hides his face in Greg’s neck, holding him tightly.

“Hey love it’s okay.” Greg says quietly. “I don’t mind you blushing.” He stroked Mycroft’s hair, hoping the repetitive motion will help to calm him.

Mycroft relaxes slowly, still holding onto Greg. “I look awful when I blush.. all splotchy and a mess.”

“I find your blushes adorable.” Greg says softly. “No one can blush like in the movies. Completely spherical, even colouring. It makes you human, and I adore your human-ness.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles softly and finally looks back up at him. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, Myc. Forever and ever.” Greg promises and kisses Mycroft’s forehead.

Mycroft hums happily and looks up for a kiss.

Greg chuckles, “you’re a needy Mycroft today. But I would indulge you everyday.” He whispers before kissing Mycroft tenderly.

“Mm you do. You indulge me all the time.” Mycroft mumbles against Greg’s lips as he kisses him back lovingly.

“That’s because I love you. You’re my love and my world and my shining star.” Greg smiles softly. “Do you want to go upstairs and play with Rosie for a little bit?” He asks softly.

“You’re everything. My world. My life. My light. Everything and so much more.” Mycroft whispers. “Sure. I’ll send a car to pick up John when he gets out of the clinic. We can have dinner all together. A family.” He smiles and nuzzles Greg.

“That would be nice.” Greg smiles. “Do you want to get a take away as well? I have a feeling Rosie would like a McDonald’s or something.” He kisses Mycroft’s hair. “Do you want me to carry you upstairs?” He offers.

“Whatever she’d like.” Mycroft smiles and nods. “Mm maybe later.” He taps Greg back gently to be let up.

Greg stands and stretches, hearing his joints pop. “About the wedding Myc, would you like your mother to come?” He asks as he holds both hands out to Mycroft.

“I’ll think about it. I’ll let father talk to her and I’ll see what he says. Then I’ll talk to her again and see if she’s worthy of coming.” Mycroft nods and holds Greg’s hands as he gets up.

“I will be with you every step of the way. I know Sherlock will be with you as well. We will be there with you, whenever you need us.” Greg promises.

Mycroft nods and squeezes Greg’s hands gently. “Thank you..”

Greg leads Mycroft upstairs and knocks on the nursery door softly before stepping inside. “Can we play with you Rosie?” He asks softly.

“Sure.” Sherlock smiles. “Play!” Rosie giggles and smiles.

Greg smiles and sits down on the floor and holds his arms for Mycroft to sit down. “What are you playing Rosie?” He asks softly.

Mycroft smiles and sits as well, having texted Anthea to pick up John and food.  
“Crime scene.” Rosie giggles and sets things up on the floor.

“Why don’t you text Anthea for the papers for Rosie’s name change?” Greg asks Mycroft quietly.  
“Oh Rosie. Do you think daddy, will get the answer?” Greg asks her softly.

Mycroft nods and adds that to the text as well.  
“Daddy always gets the answer.” Rosie giggles, laying out dolls and things.  
“Sometimes I worry about letting her play this game but if she becomes a criminal I want her to be the most prepared she can so.” Sherlock shrugs.

“Honestly Sherlock.” Greg sighs and rolls his eyes. “I think she’s going to take after you. But maybe actually get the proper job instead of just hanging off my arm.” He smiles.  
“Rosie do you think I can beat your daddy?” Greg asks softly. “What do I have to do?”

“Maybe she’ll actually be able to solve her own cases then.” Sherlock smirks, teasing Greg.  
“Yes! Crime scene.” Rosie points to the dolls and little furniture laying around. “She gots robbed.” She holds up one of the dolls. “Her cookie got taked.” She holds up a plastic cookie. “Supects.” She points to some of the other dolls. “Close your eyes.” She giggles, hiding the cookie under one of the dolls. “Open!”

Sherlock and Greg close and open their eyes as Rosie tells them to. “Can I ask the suspects questions?” Greg asks. “Which one did the victim see last?” He asks, clearly seeing the cookie under the middle suspect.

“Victom last saw that one.” Rosie points to that one. “They went to the park.”  
“When did the victim get the cookie?” Sherlock asks.  
“After park.” Rosie nods, obviously enjoying herself.

Greg hums and taps his chin. “Has the baddie eaten the cookie?” He asks softly, loving the way Rosie was excited for the game.

“Nope. I caught the supects before any cookie could be eated.” Rosie giggles.

Greg chuckles. “Okay. Did the suspect that last saw the victim have their own cookie?” He asks.

“Nope they got a cupcake but they ate it already.” Rosie nods.  
“Was someone jealous that the victim had a cookie and they didn’t?” Sherlock asks.  
“They were.” Rosie points to the other two suspects.

“Would the victim have shared the cookie if asked?” Greg asks softly.

“Yup. That’s why she’s sad cause she woulda shared it with her friends but they didn’t ask and someone tooked it from her.” Rosie frowns.  
“Where did she put the cookie?” Sherlock asks.  
“It was on the table.” Rosie points to a small flipped over table.

“Why is the table over? Did they fight over the cookie?” Greg asks, with a small smile.

“Yes!” Rosie grins.

“Can I guess at who the baddie is?” Greg asks Rosie softly.

“Guess guess!” Rosie claps.

“Is it the middle suspect?” He asks, pointing to the doll.

“Yes!” Rosie squeals happily and picks up the doll, showing the cookie underneath.

Greg beams and picks up Rosie, hugging her tightly. “You’re so clever, sweetie. Shall me and you make one? For Daddy and Mycie to work out?” He asks as he kisses her cheek.

“Okay!” Rosie grins and hugs Greg back.

“Shall we get Daddy and Mycie to leave the room?” Greg asks as he sits Rosie on his lap.   
Sherlock smiles and gets up holding the door open for Mycroft.

“Yeah.” Rosie giggles and waves as they leave.  
“She’s brilliant.” Mycroft says softly as he and Sherlock walk down the hall.

Greg chuckles. “What should have happened? Another robbery? A fight?” He asks softly, letting Rosie choose. “We can make the whole room as messy as you want it to be if your dolls have a fight.” He siggests.  
Sherlock nods. “I’m thinking of asking John whether we should get her tested. To be put in a school for... cleverer children, but I know we’ll never be able to afford it.” He sighs softly. “And we’re not going to ask you to pay.”

“Fight!” Rosie grins and claps.  
“She’ll be on scholarship. I’ve already had the papers drawn up.” Mycroft hums softly, having been donating to prestigious schools ever since Rosie was born so she could get the best education possible.

Greg smiles. “Who will be fighting? Who will be the baddie and the goodie?” He asks.  
Sherlock beams. “Thank you Mycroft. I never thought I would love someone as much as I love Rosie.” He says softly. “I wouldn’t be able to love her anymore even if she was biologically mine.”

“Mm these two.” Rosie holds to up. “This one will be bad.”  
“She is yours. You’ve loved and cares for her since the moment she came into your life. You protect her as fiercely as John. She’s your Sherlock.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Greg nods. “Okay then, we needs to make it look like someone’s had a fight. Make the room as messy as possible.” He chuckles, knowing Rosie would love to through her toys everywhere.  
Sherlock shrugs, “I guess so. I just... sometimes find it strange, like I’m taking over from... Mary, and I’m only filling in until John gets another woman to be Rosie’s mother.” He explains.

Rosie grins and goes around, tossing things everywhere.  
“Sherlock.. You’re not a replacement. If anything Mary was a replacement for you.” Mycroft says softly, going to make tea. “John hasn’t even looked at another woman since you came back, hasn’t dated anyone. Hasn’t even flirted with anyone.”

Greg chuckles and watches as Rosie tossing everything her little hands can get on.  
Sherlock just hums. “She’s not mine though. Even if I got custody with John. She still won’t be mine.” He sighs. “I love her Mycroft. I just... All I want is for her to grow up happy.”

Rosie tosses things around, making sure it looks messy.  
“She will be. She is. You make her happy. You and John. Together. She’s yours. You’re her daddy.” Mycroft smiles softly and hands Sherlock his tea.

“Are we don’t then Rosie? We should lay the baddie in the middle of the room. So they lost the fight.” Greg smiles.  
Sherlock sighs and nods. “I feel strange. Knowing that John loves me and not... other women. I still see myself as the drug addict, living on back alleyways, not someone to be Rosie’s father. To receive all this love.” He explains.

“Yeah!” Rosie grins and puts the baddie in the middle.  
“It takes time. Believe me. I’m still learning. It takes time.” Mycroft hums.

Greg smiles and takes Rosie’s hand. “Shall we go find daddy and Mycie?” He asks, smiling.  
“Yeah but you’re...” Sherlock retorts before thinking. “Your case is different Mycroft.” He finishes with a whispers.

“Yeah!” Rosie grins and takes his hand.  
“How so?” Mycroft asks.

Greg smiles and picks Rosie up, sitting her on his shoulders before standing up and going out of the room. “Is it fun up there?” He asks.  
“You’re different.” Sherlock says quietly. “You’ve got Greg that can help you with everything. You don’t have a child to think about first and foremost.” He explains.

“Yeah! Tall.” Rosie giggles and hold onto his hair. “Will daddy and Mycie like the crime scene?”  
“That’s true. But we also used to have no one and we had to deal with things ourselves. Now we have people to help us. People that love us.” Mycroft says softly.

Greg chuckles. “Daddy and Mycie will love the crime scene.” He smiles and lays her foot. “You did so well Rosie. You’re so clever.”  
Sherlock nods. “I know. I’m just nervous, about loving John. I’m scared he’s going to realise he doesn’t like it.” He explains and drinks deeply from his mug.

“You’re clever, Greggy. You help people’s. I wanna help people’s.” Rosie smiles.  
“I understand that. I feel that way about Gregory and I. But then he reminds that he loves me. He shows me. He says it.” Mycroft smiles softly. “It’ll get better. You’ll learn how to communicate with each other.”

“You helped daddy a lot. Daddy was sad before you came along.” Greg explains softly.  
Sherlock sighs and nods. “I’m still not sure whether that talk was real or just a dream.” He gives Mycroft a small smile. “I’ve wanted him to stop dating women for so long now.”

“Why was daddy sad?” Rosie frowns, resting her head in Greg’s.  
“Well he’s with you now. I think women are out.” Mycroft chuckles softly. “If you want Gregory and I can watch Rosie do you and John can talk without her listening in.”

Greg frowns, not sure how to explain it. “Daddy didn’t think anyone loved him and that made him sad. But then you came along, who just loves and loves and loves and he’s not sad anymore.” He explains softly.  
Sherlock nods. “I want to take John on dates. Just the two of us. Would you mind taking Rosie for the night?” He asks softly. “I know with your jobs it’s not possible.”

“I love Daddy. I love Daddy soo sooo soooooo sooooooooo much. And papa loves Daddy too.” Rosie smiles happily. “Will Papa and Daddy get married like you and Mycie?” She asks softly, knowing Sherlock and John have different last names so that must mean they’re not married.  
“Of course. Whenever you want. Rosemund is my niece. I’ll take off work whenever I need to for her. She.. She understands me like you did when you were young. It’s soft and gentle and.. She doesn’t judge. Only loves. You taught her that. She learned it from you.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“I... I don’t know sweetheart. That’s for only your papa and daddy to decide.” Greg smiles. “But if they love each other as much as they love you. I’m sure they’ll marry soon enough.” He smiles and ducks down through doorways.  
Sherlock smiles. “She has a good papa. He retaught me that.” He looks down guiltily. “I’m sorry I’ve not always been here for you. I’m sorry I made you more stressed and worked up with my drugs addiction.” He says sincerely.

“Okay.” Rosie smiles and nods, ducking when he ducks and giggles.  
“I’m your older brother. I’m supposed to worry about you regardless of what your doing. I’m sorry my.. condition makes it hard for us to connect sometimes.” Mycroft says softly.

Greg smiles and stops just outside the door, listening to Mycroft and Sherlock.  
“Regardless of that Mycroft. I should never have gone off the rails as much as I did. And as many times. Your job only gave you the ability to worry more.” Sherlock says softly. “I’m the one that should be sorry. And I am. I’m so sorry Mycroft.”

Rosie smiles and rests her head on top of Greg’s.  
Mycroft smiles softly and nods, just feeling relived Sherlock knows better now. “Thank you.” He says softly. “If it weren’t for you I’d never have met the love of my life. So thank you for that too.”

Greg smiles at Mycroft’s words, knowing he doesn’t express himself often.  
Sherlock chuckles. “If it wasn’t for you I would have jumped off that building and died. You saved my life. You gave me John and Rosie.” He says softly. “Thank you, brother. And when I call you brother, it’s because I can’t think of a higher compliment than knowing I’m related to you. I’m proud.” He explains.

Mycroft tears up and pulls Sherlock into his arms, hugging him tight.  
“Hugs?” Rosie asks.

“Yeah, hugs.” Greg agrees and goes into the kitchen. He moves Rosie into his arm and wraps the other around Mycroft’s hug.

Mycroft relaxes slowly into the hug, feeling so much love and comfort.  
Rosie smiles and nods, hugging back.

Greg nuzzles into Mycroft’s cheek and kisses his softly. “How are we?” He asks quietly.  
Sherlock takes Rosie from Greg and keeps his arm around Mycroft. “We can step away if you like.” He offers.

“I’m okay.” Mycroft nods, the overwhelmed feeling starting to pass. “It’s okay.” He nods.  
“Hello? Where’s everyone?” John asks as he comes in.

Sherlock steps away once he hears John and puts Rosie on the floor. “In the kitchen. Little one coming.” He calls.  
Rosie rubs to John as quickly as she can and jumps at him, expecting him to catch her.  
Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft and holds him close, pressing himself into Mycroft. “Are you really Okay?” He asks.

John grins and catches Rosie, peppering her with kisses. “Hello, darling. Having fun?” He smiles.  
Mycroft melts into Greg’s pressure, holding onto him. “That’s better..” He mumbles softly.

“We make crime.” Rosie beams and giggles as she’s kisses. “Greggy fight with me.”  
“Do you want to lay with Duke a while?” Greg asks softly, rubbing Mycroft’s back.

John raises a brow trying to figure out what she’s saying. “Oh you and Greg set up a crime scene for daddy?” He smiles.  
“Okay.” Mycroft nods, holding onto Greg.

“Crime for daddy.” Rosie smiles and wiggles out of John’s arms. “Greggy let me messy whole room.”  
“Do you want to go upstairs? Lay in the bedroom?” He asks softly. “Or would you prefer to be with us all?” Greg asks softly.

“Yeah?” John chuckles and puts her down.  
“I wanna be out with everyone..” He says softly.

“Yeah! Papa I want it at home.” Rosie says and runs back into the kitchen.  
“Okay. Come on then. Do you want anyone else laying with you bar Duke?” Greg asks, wanting to lay and hug Mycroft as well.

John chuckles and follows her.  
“Will you lay with me? Please?” Mycroft asks softly.

“Of course. You go get comfy with Duke. I’ll make us all some drinks.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.  
Sherlock smiles and picks Rosie back up. “How was work Papa?” He asks.

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Greg’s cheek before going.  
“Good. Very good. How was your day?” John smiles, rubbing Sherlock’s back.

Greg starts to make tea for them all and a hot chocolate for Rosie.  
“Fun. Rosie had lots of fun. Though... Mycroft is... unsteady at the moment. Take it easy on him. He’s getting the papers for Rosie’s name change.” Sherlock explains softly. “There’s nothing we can do for Mycroft bar do as he asks.”

Mycroft goes and gets comfortable with Duke.  
“Okay.” John nods.

Duke lays with his head and front paws on Mycroft’s lap.  
Greg hands the teas out once made and keeps Rosie’s mug on the side to cool down.  
“Mum wasn’t nice to Mycroft. And because of his... condition, he took it bad. Greg explained to him that it wasn’t his fault but... that doesn’t make him better.” Sherlock explains.

Mycroft smiles softly and pets him gently.  
Rosie smiles and relaxes against Sherlock.  
“So hanging out will help him feel better?” John asks softly.

Greg waits for the hot chocolate to cool before handing it to Rosie. He goes into the living room with the two teas and puts them on the side. “Where would you like me?” He asks softly.  
“Mother said that he failed her because he won’t have children. Won’t carry on the family name.” Sherlock whispers. “She said he was a failure. We’re here to show Mycroft that we love him. Unconditionally.” He explains.

“Here.” Mycroft has Greg sit next to him.  
“Love Mycie.” Rosie smiles.  
“Yes, darling. We love Mycie.” John smiles softly.

Greg sits next to Mycroft and wraps an arm around his waist. “I love you Mycroft. You’ve done good today.” He says softly. “Rosie can be a whirlwind for most. For you, she must be even worse.”  
Sherlock nods. “Shall we have our drinks the room with Mycie? But we’ve got to listen closely to what Mycroft wants.” He explains.

Mycroft nods and cuddles into Greg’s side, relaxing. “She’s very energetic but it’s a good energy. Small doses.” He says softly.  
“Okay.” Rosie smiles and nods.

Greg hums. “Okay Mycroft. Will you just tell me when it’s starting to get too much? I want to be able to soothe you.” He says softly, as he squeezes Mycroft’s tight.  
Sherlock carries Rosie and his tea into the living room. He puts his tea on the side and drops Rosie onto the couch.

Mycroft nods and cuddles into Greg, melting into the pressure.  
Rosie giggles and smiles, cuddling between Sherlock and John.

“Oof.” Greg grunts as more and more of Mycroft’s weight is pushed into him. “Good boy. Good Myc.” Greg coos over and over, as Mycroft relaxes.  
Sherlock and John cuddle Rosie holding her on the couch. “Has daddy fed you and changed your nappy?” John asks Rosie.

Mycroft presses his face to Greg’s chest, the tension seeping from his body.  
“We had cupcakes!” Rosie giggles and grins. 

“That’s it Mycroft. You’re safe. You’re happy. You can relax love.” Greg continues to coo, not sure if it’s helping Mycroft.  
“Oh wow, Rosie!” John smiles down at her. “Has daddy changed your nappy?” He asks.

Mycroft hums contently, loving the sound of Greg’s voice.  
“She protested, wanted to use the big girl potty.” Sherlock hums.  
“Big girl potty.” Rosie nods.

“You’re my angel Mycroft. You’re doing so well, living on Earth when you should be in heaven. So so well.” Greg continues to coo.  
“Oh well done Rosie.” John says and hugs her tight. “You’re getting such a big girl. You’re going to be bigger than me in no time.”

Mycroft chuckles softly and kisses Greg cheek. “You’re babbling, love..”  
Rosie giggles and smiles, hugging John tight.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s hair. “You’re liking the sound of my voice, love.”  
John rubs Rosie’s back. “She’s been okay? Not hurting Duke? Playing nicely with Mycroft?” He asks.

“I never said stop.” Mycroft hums softly.  
“She’s been very good. We had cupcakes and played crime scene.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Greg chuckles. “I love you.” He says softly. “You’re my star. The most beautiful thing in my life. My guiding light. My safety. So long as I have you, I’ll never be lost.” Greg coos.

“I love you, too. So much.” Mycroft whispers, holding onto Greg.

Greg smiles and rubs Mycroft’s back gently. “You’re my everything. I breath your love. I feel you. I hear you all day when I’m at work. You’re my favourite moment and there on my coldest nights. You’re my light, bringing me out of darkness and into happiness.” Greg coos.  
John watches the pair and frowns. “Is Mycroft Okay?” He breaths to Sherlock.

Mycroft blushes and tears up a bit, pressing closer.  
Sherlock nods. “He’s alright. Just a bit overwhelmed.”

Greg stood and rocks Mycroft slowly. “What are the tears for, love? Did I make you sad?” He asks softly.

“No sad. Just loved. Very loved.” Mycroft whispers.

“Too loved?” Greg asks softly and he squeezes Mycroft tightly.  
“Are you sure he’s okay, Sherlock?” John whispers. “Is he hurt?”

“Just enough.” Mycroft nods.  
“No. He’s alright.” Sherlock nods.

“Oh good.” Greg says softly. “Do you want to lay down a little?”  
John hums and relaxes, he picks Rosie up and sits her on his lap. “Do you like Mycie’s dog?” He asks.

“Please.” Mycroft nods.  
“Duke! He’s big.” Rosie giggles.

Greg lays Mycroft down, using his arm as a pillow. “Where would you like me?” He asks softly.  
“Duke is big. He’s a big doggy.” John smiles down at her. “Is he a good boy?”

“On top of me.” Mycroft blushes.  
“Yeah. He likes to lay on Mycie. And he’s calm.” Rosie smiles.

Greg takes off his jumper and pushes it under Mycroft’s head, before carefully laying down on him. “There we are, Mycroft. Do you need anything else? I’ve not learnt what can help you yet.”  
John smiles. “Oh good.” He kisses Rosie’s hair

“Just feeling you. Knowing you’re close.” Mycroft relaxes and holds Greg close.  
“Can we get a dog?” Rosie grins.

“I’m close, love. I’ll always be close.” Greg promises as he stroked Mycroft’s hair tenderly.  
John chuckles. “We’ll have to ask nana Huddy. We live in her house remember.” He explains softly.

“Even if you’re not touching me. Just knowing you’re in the same room helps.” Mycroft rubs Greg’s back gently.  
“Yes!” Rosie grins and nods, knowing Mrs. Hudson can’t refuse her.

“I’ll be wherever you want me to be. Always. I’ll do whatever you ask from me.” Greg promises, as he presses his face into Mycroft’s neck. “Would you like your tea?”  
John chuckles. “It will be small. And daddy would have to walk it everyday. So daddy has to say yes as well.” He explains softly.

“Mm in a bit.” Mycroft just relaxes, holding Greg close.  
“Please, Daddy?” Rosie begs. “Oh alright.” Sherlock chuckles, always having loved dogs.

“Okay Mycroft. Hey, love, can I shorten your name? To Myc or My? I won’t do it if you don’t say yes.” Greg asks softly.  
John smiles and presses a quick kiss to Sherlock’s cheek. “What would you like to call the doggy?” He asks softly.

“Mm I’d like it if you used My. Like I’m yours. Because I am. All yours.” Mycroft smiles softly, tracing circles on Greg’s back.  
Sherlock chuckles and smiles.  
“Dunno. Gotta see it.” Rosie nods and smiles.

“Okay My. I’m yours as well. You can call me anything you like.” Greg says softly. He groans and presses into Mycroft. “I like those circles.”  
“Shall we call Nana Huddy? You can ask her if we can have a dog.” John offers, as he pulls out his phone.

“They’re relaxation techniques. Just slow simple circles. Help you focus and relax. When I’m stressed I find myself doing them on my thighs.” Mycroft hums softly, kissing along Greg’s jaw gently.  
“Yes!” Rosie nods excitedly.

Greg smiles and pushes his hand under Mycroft’s clothing, so it’s on his shirt. He starts to draw small circles on Mycroft’s hip. “I love you My. You’re so handsome. I’m honoured you love me.”  
John smiles and calls Mrs Hudson explaining what was happening before putting the phone to Rosie’s ear.  
“Rosie!” Mrs Hudson says happily. “My sweet Rosie. How are you?”

Mycroft nearly purrs, eyes closed. “I love you so much. So so much. I can’t believe you’re going to be my husband.”  
“Good, Nana Huddy! Playing at Mycie House.” Rosie giggles. “Can we have a doggy? Pleaseeeeee!” She begs.

“I love you too Mycroft. Ever since that first date, I knew I wanted to marry you. You’re my soulmate.” Greg whispers as he continues to draw circles on Mycroft’s hip.  
“Oh I don’t know Rosie. Have you been good for Papa and Daddy? Have you got your room nice and tidy?” Mrs Hudson asks.

Mycroft blushes and kisses Greg softly.  
“Yes yes! I’ve been good!!! Soooooo good!” Rosie nods.

Greg hums, knowing Mycroft just wanted them like this for a while.  
Mrs Hudson hums. “I say yes to a doggy. But your papa and daddy have to say yes as well.” She explains.

Mycroft hums softly, eyes closed as he relaxes under Greg.  
“Daddy? Papa?” Rosie looks to them.

Greg starts to sing softly to Mycroft, hoping it would help him more to relax and possibly sleep, knowing that he must still be tired from all the meetings he was at.  
“What sweetie?” John asks, “we can’t hear Nana Huddy only you.” He explains softly. “What has Nana Huddy said?”

Mycroft slowly falls asleep, Greg’s singing lulling him enough to doze off.  
“Nana said yes to a doggy but she saids you and Daddy have to say yes too.” Rosie nods.

Greg smiles and stops singing once he heard Mycroft’s breathing out and he starts to sleep. He looks up to Sherlock and places his finger over his lips to try to keep them quiet and not wake Mycroft.  
John looks over to Sherlock who nods and John picks Rosie up, taking her into the kitchen and closing the door. “Me and Daddy say yes to a doggy as well.” He says softly.

“Yay!” Rosie grins and hugs John tightly.

John smiles and hugs Rosie back, just as hard. “Mycie is asleep now. Do you want to go looking now?” He asks softly.

“Yes! Please please please!” Rosie grins.

“Okay, lets get daddy and we will go.” John smiles. “Why don’t you say goodbye to Nana Huddy?” He asks.

Rosie nods. “Bye, Nana Huddy. We bring doggy soon!” She grins.

“Bye bye sweet Rosie.” Mrs. Hudson smiles.  
John takes the phone and says goodbye to Mrs Hudson before ending the call. He carries Rosie into the living room and smiles down at Greg and Mycroft. “Sherlock do you want to help Greg take Mycroft to bed? He will be comfier there, and they we can go looking for dogs.” He offers.

“Sure.” Sherlock nods. “Yeah I don’t want Mycroft getting stiff.” Greg nods and gently gets up. They get Mycroft up to bed without waking him.

Once in bed, Mycroft shivers and puts his arms over his stomach, wanting the weight of something there.  
As Mycroft is taken upstairs, John helps Rosie to put on her shoes, and pack her bag back up, he sips up her coat and kisses her forehead. “You look so smart. Such a big girl. And only big girls are allow pet doggies.” He smiles.

“Thanks.” Greg smiles at Sherlock and gets into bed with Mycroft, cuddling him.  
“Ima big girl.” Rosie giggles and nods.

Sherlock nods, “I know you will take care of him. You’re the only person I would trust with my brother. Everyone else I would object to.” He explains softly to Greg, and goes back downstairs.  
“Yes you are a big girl Rosie.” John smiles as he puts on his shoes and coat and heads Rosie to put on her backpack.

Greg smiles softly and nods, watching Sherlock go.  
Rosie giggles and smiles happily. “Doggy doggy doggy.” She chants.

“Yes doggy doggy doggy.” John copies as he takes her hand and leads her to the black idling car. He helps Rosie into her car seat and climbs in beside her. “To Battersea Dog Home please.” John says as Sherlock gets in the car.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek. “Did I tell you want Mycroft’s offered?” He asks.

“Mm? What?” John smiles.

“Well he’s getting the paperwork sorted for us to sign about me becoming Rosie’s legal guardian as well as her name change.” Sherlock explains. “But also, he’s offered to take Rosie in any day or night we want, he’ll swing it with work. So we can go chasing criminal or go on dates, or just have the flat to ourselves.” He smiles.

“That’s brilliant.” John smiles and takes Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock nods. “We’ll have to get something for them both. But I don’t know what.” He says softly. “Something to say thank you.”

“We’ll think about it.” John smiles and nods, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock’s knuckles.

Sherlock nods. “I want to do something like I did for you at your wedding. Compose the music for their first dance.” He says softly. “Do you think Mycroft and Greg would appreciate that?”

“I think they’d love that. It’s perfect, love.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “I know Mycroft knows how to dance. Do you think I should teach Greg?” He asks, as he links their fingers.

“Sure. It’ll be a nice little surprise for Mycroft.” John smiles, kissing Sherlock knuckles.

Sherlock nods. “I think Rosie should get them a present as well. She can choose.” He suggests softly.  
Mycroft mumbles in his sleep, but continues to hold Greg close.

“Present!” Rosie grins.  
“That’ll be great.” John smiles and nods. “I don’t suppose they’ll want a stag do.” He chuckles.  
Greg holds Mycroft close, making small circles like Mycroft had shown him earlier.

“I think Greg could just go to the pub with you. As for Mycroft, I don’t know, sitting in with me and Rosie may suffice. He wouldn’t want to do anything out of his comfort zone and Greg will want to get back in case Mycroft needs him.” Sherlock explains.  
Mycroft lets out a sigh, “Gregory.” He mumbles as he slowly wakes.

“Good. Whatever they’re comfortable with. Though it won’t be as memorable as the stag do you gave me.” John chuckles softly.  
“Hello, love.” Greg says softly.

“I’m glad someone can remember it.” Sherlock smiles, “all I know is that you spiked our drinks.” He smiles.  
“Gregory.” Mycroft moans. “Where’s Duke?” He asks, not feeling him on his legs.

“I did not. I thought you did.” John laughs.  
“He’s on the floor, love. On his bed with your old jacket. I think we should get him some stairs so he can get on and off the bed as he pleases.” Greg hums softly and kisses Mycroft’s head.

“I was the one working to the system.” Sherlock splutters back.  
Mycroft nods. “I wasn’t in bed. What...?” He asks, still delirious from his sleep.

“Worked a bit to well. You almost got us into a fight over ash.” John grins.  
“Easy, love. You fell asleep on the floor and I didn’t want you getting stiff so Sherlock and I carried you to bed.” Greg says softly.

“That’s because you spiked my drinks.” Sherlock retorted.  
Mycroft nods and lays back down, pulling Greg tighter. “Where is Sherlock?” He asks softly.

“I did not.” John chuckles.  
“Sherlock, John, and Rosie left to go pick a dog from a shelter.” Greg smiles softly and cuddles Mycroft.

“Well I created he system, so it would clearly work.” Sherlock frowns.  
Mycroft nods and squeezes Greg tightly. “We should get some steps for Duke.” He agreess after a moment.

“It did, love. It did.” John smiles softly.  
“Okay. We’ll get some.” Greg nods and kisses Mycroft’s head. “I have a question.” He says softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek. “I...” he frowns, not sure if he should finish the sentence.  
Mycroft smiles and nods. “Anything Gregory. You can ask me anything.” He promises.

“Mm?” John smiles and nuzzles Sherlock gently.  
“When we.. have sex, do you like it?” Greg asks softly.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I don’t know if you’d say it back to me.” He whispers.  
Mycroft squeezes Greg tightly. “Sometimes. When it’s gentle and slow, like it could last for hours. When you lay on me and nuzzle my neck and kiss me all over. When you talk to me, saying how much you love me. I like that.” He explains softly. “But when it’s rough. And it feels like your... desperate and your needing the sex rather than me. When you pull my hair or pin my hands. I get overwhelmed.”

John frowns for a minute before realizing. “Of course I would.”  
“I always need you. It’s always about you. I’m sorry. I’ll do better. I promise. I’ll make sure you’re not overwhelmed and that you’re actually enjoying it. I’m sorry, love.” Greg says softly and nuzzles him gently.

Sherlock nods and takes a deep breath. “I love you John.” He whispers, looking him in the eyes.  
“Don’t be sorry. There is no way you can get better because you’re perfect.” He scratches Greg’s scalp and hums. “I know that... you’ll still want to... play rough persay. I understand that’s a need for you. I understand if you need to... find someone for that.” He whispers.

John smiles and cups Sherlock’s face in both his hands. “I love you, too, Sherlock.” He leans in and kisses him gently.  
Greg nearly purrs as Mycroft scratches his scalp. “Mm.. what? No. I will not. You are it. It’s only you. I don’t want anyone else. I don’t need anyone else. Honestly if we never have sex again I’m fine with that. I just want to be with you.” He kisses Mycroft’s chest.

Sherlock smiles and cups John’s cheek. “I love you.” He whispers again, wanting to say it forever more.  
Mycroft hums. “Gregory, really. I know your... needs are different to mine. I know that you want sex. I know I can’t fulfill that all the time. Please, just think about it.” He whispers.

“I love you.” John smiles, kissing the tip of Sherlock’s nose.  
“Nope. I’m not even going to entertain that thought. I don’t want to sleep with anyone else. If you don’t want it then I don’t need it. I can get myself off just fine. I like sex with you because I want to make you feel good. I don’t want that feeling with someone else.” Greg says softly.

Sherlock chuckles and wraps his arms around John tightly.  
Mycroft tenses, “please. Please. It’s not fair on you. It not fair for you to stop doing something you enjoy because of me. Because of what I am.” He begs.

John hums happily and holds Sherlock close.  
“My.” Greg says softly and cups Mycroft’s face in his hands. “Listen to me. If you want it we’ll do it. If you don’t we won’t. It’s as simple as that. I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. You are my soulmate. I just want to be here with you. Like this. In our own little bubble where it’s safe and warm and we get to hold each other. Your Aspergers is not at fault. Sometimes people just aren’t a fan of sex. It’s understandable. But I’m not going to leave you over it. And I’m not goin to change because of it. I don’t want anyone one else. Ever. In any respect. Just you. Only you. For the rest of my life. For the rest of eternity if I can.” He kisses him softly. “Besides you’ve never really been in charge when we’ve had sex. That might help you feel more in control and not as overwhelmed.”

Sherlock presses his head to John’s shoulder and looks over to Rosie who is asleep. “Our daughter is asleep. Bless, she’s been so excited all day.” He smiles.  
Mycroft shakes his head. “I don’t want to be in control. I want you to... be on top. It’s the only time I can let go. Please.” He begs.

“Our daughter.” John smiles and kisses Sherlock’s head.  
“Okay. Okay. Everything’s okay, love.” Greg says softly and holds him. “Does it help? When you’re stressed?” He asks softly, knowing Mycroft asks for sex more when work and things are stressing him out.

Sherlock chuckles, “I love you.” He whispers again.  
Mycroft nods. “It helps me let go. Know that I don’t have to control everything, for everything to be perfect. That I don’t have to carry the world on my shoulders all the time.” He whispers.

“I love you, too.” John smiles and holds Sherlock close.  
“You don’t have to. That’s what I’m here for. All you have to do is tell me when you want to let go and I’ll help you. Okay?” Greg says softly.

Sherlock hums and closes his eyes. “I never knew children were so exhausting.” He chuckles.  
“Thank you. I will tell you. Will you tell me when you need me as well?” Mycroft asks softly.

“Mm maybe we should go home for a nap.” John chuckles softly, relaxing with Sherlock.  
“Of course, love.” Greg nods and smiles softly.

Sherlock hums. “If you’d like. Though I think we should let Rosie see some dogs first.” He says softly.  
Mycroft smiles and nuzzles into Greg’s shoulder. “I’m hungry, Gregory. Shall we get some dinner?” He asks.

“Mm yeah. Probably best to avoid the tantrum.” John chuckles softly.  
Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s head. “Mm yeah I’m hungry too. Should we get take away or go out?”

Sherlock nods and smiles. “Yeah.” He smiles as he sees the dogs home coming into view. “Do you want to wake Rosie?” He asks softly.  
“I’m sure you were planning to take me out to propose to me. Why don’t we go out now? I’ll pay.” Mycroft says softly. “Put on your best suit. I want to take you somewhere fancy.”

“Sure.” John smiles softly. “Rosie, darling.” He says softly and caresses her face gently. “We’re almost to the doggies.”  
Greg smiles softly and kisses him. “As you wish, My.” He nuzzles him and gets up slowly.

“Doggies?” Rosie mutters as she walks slowly. She blinks blearily at John, trying to work out what was happening.  
Mycroft smiles and blushes at the nickname. “You bought me the ring, love. The least I could do is buy you dinner.” He says softly.

“We’re going to pick a doggy, love. You took a little rest in the car ride.” John smiles softly, brushing her hair back gently  
“I’d buy you the world, my love.” Greg grins and strips so he can put on his best suit.

Rosie frowns before smiling broadly. “Doggy!” She squeals and bounces in her seat.  
Mycroft smiles and starts to change into his finest suit. The one he wore to his and Greg’s first date. “Do you remember when I first wore this?” He asks softly.

John chuckles and smiles. “That’s right.”  
Greg smiles and nods. “I do. You wore that on our first date an I couldn’t stop staring at you all night.”

Rosie pushes her face against the window, “Where’s doggies?” She asks, when she can’t see any.  
Mycroft smiles. “I was so scared. I didn’t know if you would like me. But I knew that the colour of my tie and pocket square would compliment your hair, and I hoped that would subconsciously make you like me.” He blushes, and goes into the toilet before hearing Greg’s reply.

“They’re inside, love.” John chuckles softly and unbuckles her when the car stops.  
Greg blushes and smiles happily, so in love with that man. “I love you so fuckin much!” He shouts and grins.

Rosie jumps down out of the car and takes both John and Sherlock’s hands. “I want Duke. Big.” Rosie says loudly.  
Mycroft blushes more and throws cold water on his face to stop him blushes. He can’t get like this now. He needs to go out with Greg. He grips the sink and take deep breaths to calm himself.

“How about we start small?” John chuckles softly. “That way you can hold it?”  
Greg smiles softly and waits for Mycroft to come back, giving him some space.

Rosie looks up at John. “I can hold them?” She asks, never thinking of being able to hold dogs before.  
Mycroft stays in the bathroom for a few minutes before stepping back out. “I’m sorry, Gregory. Are you ready?” He asks softly.

“Yup if they’re little.” John smiles and nods.  
“No need to apologize, love.” Greg smiles softly. “I’m ready if you are.”

Rosie jumps up and down excitedly as they go through the front doors.  
“Hello, there Sirs. How many I help you today?” The receptionist asks.  
Mycroft just hums and takes Greg’s arm walking him towards the garage and handing him the keys of a Rolls Royce.

“Hello, we’re looking for a small child friendly dog.” John smiles.  
“Oh My..” Greg says softly.

The receptionist nods. “And what age range? And breed?” She asks.  
“Fluffy!” Rosie shouts and jumps up and down.  
“I don’t like driving it’s too stressful.” Mycroft says softly. “But I have a large selection of cars if you would prefer another one.” He says softly.

“Maybe a year or two old? Small and fluffy.” John smiles.  
“No this is perfect.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s hand.

“A small, fluffy puppy you say?” The receptionist asks as she searches their index. “Ahh you’re in luck a little of Pomeranians came in this morning. Small and fluffy puppies.” She smiles. “Would you like to see them?” She asks Rosie.  
Rosie nods and jumps up and down. “Yes. Yes yes. Please!” She shouts.  
Mycroft smiles and leads Greg into the garage where lots of expensive cars stood, including a Rolls Royce, Aston Martin and Tesla. “That is one, is the car to the keys.” He points to a sparkling silver Rolls Royce Phatom.

“That would be a yes.” John smiles and nods.  
“It’s gorgeous.” Greg smiles and opens the door for Mycroft.

The receptionist smiles and leads the three of them into a small play area for the dogs. “Why don’t you sit down, you won’t be as scary to all the pups then. We’ll send three out, just to see if you like them.” She explains before leaving them.  
Rosie looks up at John. “Can we have three doggies papa?” She asks.  
Mycroft smiles and sits in the car, he grabs Greg’s lapel and kisses his hard. “If you ever want any of these cars tell me and you can drive them.” He says softly.

“Only one, love.” John smiles softly and sits with her. “You can pick your favorite.”  
Greg groans softly and kisses Mycroft back deeply as he holds him close. “I love you. So much.” He mumbles against his lips.

Rosie nods and leaned against John’s leg as she waits for the dogs. Sherlock sits beside her and puts his arm around her waist. A few moments later, three tiny white Pomeranians coming running into the play area yapping and playing with each other. One spots the three in the middle of the room and bounds over and jumps at John.  
“I love you too.” Mycroft smiles. “This isn’t getting you to drive the car any sooner.” He chuckles softly.

“Hello, little one.” John smiles and pets the puppy gently. “See, Rosie? Gentle touches.”  
“Mm shall we continue later then?” Greg smiles softly.

Rosie pats the puppy’s head. She looks around and sees a tiny puppy through the glass wall. “Papa, I want the little one.” She says pointing to the smallest puppy, still laying on its bed.  
Mycroft frowns. “Continue, what?” He asks, not understanding what Greg was saying.

“Really?” John raises a brow, having thought she’d want a dog with more energy like her.  
“Making out in a car like scandalous teenagers?” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

Rosie nods. “Not scary.” She whispers, not liking how the dogs are jumping up and them.  
“Oh? Is that one of your... fantasies?” Mycroft asks softly. He had never thought about it before, and wasn’t quite sure why Greg likes the idea so much.

John nods and has the dogs taken away. He has the little quiet one brought out.  
“I just like the idea of kissing you. Plus this is a really nice car ad were in really nice suits and you just look so handsome. It’s vary hard to resist you, ya know?” Greg smiles softly.

Rosie smiles and crawls over to the little dog. She reaches out and strokes the dog’s side slowly. “George.” She says softly.  
Mycroft shakes his head. “I don’t, no. But we can come back here after dinner and make out in the car.” He says softly.

The dog rolls over and relaxes for the belly rub. “Wanna name it George?” John smiles softly.  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Greg smiles and starts to drive them. “It just.. I just like being with you. No matter where we are or what we’re doing. I like being with you.” He shrugs.

“George like Peppa Pig’s Brother. He’s little.” Rosie smiles as she rubs the dog’s stomach.  
“I like being with you too Gregory.” Mycroft smiles. “I know that you have... certain desires that I don’t. I want to indulge you in them if possible.” He says softly.

“That’s right. Very clever, love.” John smiles and kisses her head.  
Greg nods. “I want you to promise me something though. I want you to promise me that you won’t do something you don’t like just because you think it’ll make me happy. Okay?”

Rosie smiles. “Can we get George? Please papa?” She begs.  
Mycroft nods. “That’s why I want to do this in the garage rather than somewhere public.” He says softly.

“Okay.” John smiles and nods.  
“Alright. So no pda. That’s okay.” Greg smiles softly and nods. “I know it makes you uncomfortable when we’re out. You tell me what you’re comfortable with and that’s what we’ll do.”

“Now?” She asks, excitedly.  
“It depends where we are. If there’s a lot of couples holding hands, then I’m fine with it. But if it’s just us two. I... I can’t.” Mycroft whispers.

“Now.” John chuckles and smiles.  
“Okay.” Greg nods and smiles softly. “How about you tell me when and how you want to be touched when the moment strikes you?”

Rosie claps her hands and jumps at John, giving him a big hug.  
Mycroft nods. “Yeah, that sounds okay.” He smiles softly, placing his hand high on Greg’s thigh.

John smiles and hugs her, kissing her head.  
“Good.” Greg smiles and nods.

The woman comes back in. “Are you wanting this one?” She asks, having listen to their conversation.  
Mycroft’s smiles and squeezes Greg’s thigh.

“Yes thank you. Could you get the paperwork or whatever we need?” John smiles.  
Greg hums happily and smiles as he drives them.

The woman nods and leaves the room again.   
Rosie smiles and goes back to stroking the dog.  
Mycroft watches Greg, he likes to watch Greg when he knows he isn’t being watched. 

“Happy, love?” Sherlock smiles softly.  
Greg hums softly as he drives, enjoying driving this nice car.

Rosie nods. “George is beautiful daddy.” She smiles. “Can he sleep with me?”  
Mycroft smiles, wondering what Greg could be thinking.

“Of course, love.” Sherlock smiles.  
“I love you.” Greg smiles softly, just wanting to remind Mycroft every so often.

Rosie smiles, thinking that George can sleep in her cot with her.  
“I love you too.” Mycroft smiles broadly.

“I don’t know about in your cot, love. Maybe on the floor until you get a big girl bed.” John says softly.  
Greg hums happily and smiles, soon parking at the restaurant.

Rosie frowns. “I want George.” She says, starting to sniffle.  
Mycroft kisses Greg cheek before getting out of the car. “Hand the keys to the valet.” He says softly.

“Okay okay. We’ll make it work.” Sherlock nods and rubs her back soothingly.  
“Yes, Dear.” Greg smiles and hands the keys to the valet.

Rosie nods and pushes her face into Sherlock’s leg.  
Mycroft smiles and makes fist with his hands, hoping Greg understand that he doesn’t want to hold his hand. He goes with Greg inside the restaurant and gets them a private room.

“We’re going to get, George. Then when we get home we’ll see what he likes, okay?” Sherlock rubs her back.  
Greg smiles and follows Mycroft inside.

Rosie claps her hands. “George.” She smiles. “George is coming home!”  
Mycroft shows Greg into the private room and closes the door behind them. “I like it in here. No one will bother us unless we press this button.” Mycroft says, pointing to a button on the underside of the table.

Sherlock smiles and nods. George wags his little tail excitedly, feeling Rosie’s excitement.   
“Alright.” Greg smiles and nods, pulling Mycroft’s chair our for him.

Rosie smiles and hugs George. “I love you George. And daddy and papa.”  
Mycroft smiles and sits down. “Thank you Gregory.” He says softly.

Sherlock and John kiss either of her cheeks.  
“You’re welcome, love.” Greg smiles and sits in his own seat.

Rosie wiggles as she’s kissed. “Can George eat ice cream with me?” She asks.  
Mycroft reaches over the table and takes Greg’s hand. “I love you. You’re so handsome.”

“He can eat doggy food.” John smiles and nods.  
“I love you, too. So much.” Greg grins and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

Rosie smiles and kisses George’s head. “Doggy food for doggy.”  
Mycroft smiles, he bites his lip and finally looks Greg in the eyes. “I love you.” He says again, wondering if Greg understands what it means to him.

“Yup.” Sherlock smiles and nods.  
Greg blushes and nods. “I love you.”

“Ice cream for Rosie and daddy and papa.”  
Mycroft smiles and looks down at their hands. “I find it hard to look in people’s faces. I want to be able to look it your eyes. And get used to it so I can say my vows to you.” He whispers.

“That’s right.” John smiles.  
“Okay.” Greg smiles softly and squeezes his hand gently. “Take your time. There’s no rush.”

Rosie smiles. “Can I hold George?” She asks.   
The receptionist comes back and takes Sherlock to the side to fill out the forms.  
Mycroft nods sadly. “I know. I just... I want to be better for you.” He says softly.

“Of course, love.” John nods and scoops George up, setting him in Rosie’s lap as he holds Rosie on his lap.  
Sherlock smiles and fills out the forms.  
“You are already so much more than I ever hoped for.” Greg smiles.

Rosie smiles. “I love George.”  
Mycroft sighs. “Please. I want to be normal for you. Don’t say that I am good enough for you. Because that’s not good enough for me.”

“I’m glad, baby.” John smiles.  
“Mycroft, you are perfect to me. For me. I love you exactly the way you are.” Greg rubs his knuckles. “You will never be normal. And neither will I. Neither will anyone else. It is unobtainable and impractical.”

“Do you love George?” Rosie asks.  
Mycroft pulls his hand away with a grunt. “I want to be more normal than I am. I wanted your help but I guess I need to do it alone.”

“Ofcourse, love.” John smiles.  
Greg frowns. “I want to help you but I don’t want you to change just because you think I’d like you better.”

Rosie smiles and wraps her shirt arms around the dog in her lap.  
Mycroft groans. “I want to change so I like me better.” He puts his hand in his lap and curves his shoulders to make him as small as possible.

George cuddles into her and relaxes.  
“Alright. That we can work with.” Greg nods. “You’ll only change if you want the change for yourself.” He smiles softly.

Rosie smiles and stroked George softly, she leans her head back into John’s shoulder, and started to fall asleep.  
Mycroft relaxes and the tension runs from his body. “Would you like some wine?” He whispers.

John holds her and the dog.  
“Sure.” Greg smiles softly.

Rosie falls asleep, her fingers still in George’s fur.

Mycroft smiles and presses the button under the table, and orders them wine. He waits for the server to leave the wine with them before moving his chair around and leaning his head on Greg’s shoulder. “Please don’t do that again.” He whispers.

John smiles softly and carries Rosie out to the car when Sherlock finishes the paperwork.  
“Do what?” Greg asks softly.

Sherlock carries George out to the car as well as some dog food, a bed and a collar and lead. He sits beside John with George on his lap. “I love you.” He whispers.  
“Tell me that I’m normal. When- when I say I want to get better for you. It- it- I want to get better for you, I want to get better for me but it’s easier to say I want to get better for you.” Mycroft whispers.

“I love you, too.” John whispers, carefully putting Rosie in her car seat.  
“Okay. Okay.” Greg nods. “Can I put my arm around you?” He asks softly.

“I always wanted a dog when I was little. I would dream of having a red Irish Setter. I’d name him Redbeard and we would play pirates.” Sherlock explains softly.  
Mycroft nods. “Yeah. You can.” He says softly. “I’m sorry... I can’t just... articulate myself.” He whispers.

John bites his lip. “I saw a red Irish setter inside.” He says softly.  
“It’s okay. Whatever you need.” Greg says softly and wraps his arm around his shoulders.

Sherlock chuckles. “I’m liking George, as does Rosie.”  
Mycroft nods, “I need you. Always you.” He whispers.

“I know but if you really wanted it I’m sure Mrs. Hudson would let you.” John says softly, wanting Sherlock to have everything he’s ever dreamed of.  
“You have me. Always. Forever.” Greg says softly.

“It’s okay John, really. I like George. Plus you say Rosie. She wants the smallest dog, a big Irish Setter... is the opporsite of that.” Sherlock explains.  
“And you have me,” Mycroft smiled back. “Fiancé.”

“Alright. Maybe some other time.” John smiles softly.  
“Fiancé.” Greg grins ear to ear.

Sherlock nods. “Plus I’m the one that’ll be walking George. You’re at work and Rosie’s at nursery.” He says softly.  
Mycroft blushes. “I like that name too.”

“You said getting a dog was okay. Did you mean it?” John asks softly.  
Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s knuckles.

“Of course John.” Sherlock smiles. “Whenever I get... urges, I’ll sit and teach George a trick. When I’ve not moved for three days, I’ll have to, to take George a walk.” He explains. “I can walk him up to collect Rosie from nursery. It’s fine, honestly.”  
Mycroft blushes more. “Gregory.” He breaths. He pulls away for a moment and pours them both a glass of the vintage wine. He hands one to Greg and sips at his. “You’re beautiful.”

“Alright.” John says softly, smiling at him. “I love you.”  
Greg blushes and sips his wine. “I dunno about that. I’ve already been gray for almost two decades.” He chuckles.

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock smiles.  
Mycroft chuckles. “That’s what makes you beautiful.” He stroked his fingers through Greg’s hair. “It makes you seem mature and wise. And so very handsome.”

John smiles and leans against Sherlock as they’re driven home.  
Greg smiles softly and his eyes close as he feels Mycroft’s fingers in his hair. “You know I actually started going gray when I was fifteen.”

Sherlock wraps one arm around John’s shoulders. “I’ll sort everything out for George, so if you put Rosie to sleep.” He offers.  
Mycroft smiles. “I wish I had known you from age fifteen.” He whispers.

“Alright.” John nods, relaxing into Sherlock’s arms.  
“Mm I dunno about that. I was a testosterone filled idiot.” Greg chuckles.

Sherlock smiles. “I proper little family now.” He kisses John’s hair softly.  
Mycroft frowns and thinks for a while before saying, “and what are you now?” He frowns some more before looking up guiltily at Greg. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I love you.”

John blushes a bit and smiles, looking up for a kiss. “I wouldn’t want any other.” He whispers.  
Greg blinks for a second before laughing. “That was a good one, love.” He grins and kisses Mycroft’s head. He knew Mycroft didn’t say it to hurt him so he took it as a teasing jab. “I still am one for sure. But more matured. And maybe a bit less testosterone.” He chuckles.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John softly. “Me too.” He whispers.  
Mycroft looks down at his lap. “I’m sorry Gregory. I... I listen in on your conversations at times, with John at the pub. It... it seems like something John says a lot to you.” He whispers. “I find it hard to ask what you like.”

John smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.   
Greg hums and nods, having his suspicions that Mycroft listened in on things. He found the cameras and mics in his office but left them. “My, I know you listen in. And you watch me. If you make you feel better then that’s okay. But I would like to have the choice of when you do or don’t. If you want to watch or listen tell me and I’ll tell you if you can or not. I love you but also I need some privacy, okay?” He says softly. “You can ask me anything you want. Anything. And I’ll answer the best I can.” He smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles into the kiss and kisses John back harder.  
“I know. I stopped when we got serious. I didn’t... I didn’t want to put my foot in anything. I didn’t want to hurt you and then you’d leave me.” Mycroft whispers. “I’m sorry I took away your privacy. I kept the camera and microphones... places so if anything happened to you, I would have... I would have your final words.”

John groans softly and his hands go to Sherlock’s hair, tugging gently as they kiss.  
“Okay. Okay.” Greg holds Mycroft close. “I know the only reason you do thing like that is out of love. That’s why I’ve never had much of an issue with it.” He kisses his head. “I’m not leaving you. Never. Even if I have to fight my way back from the depth of hell I’d do it.” 

Sherlock keeps on hand on George and cups John’s cheek. “Why didn’t we start this earlier?” He whispers.  
Mycroft nods. “I would send everyone at my disposal after you. The army and SAS and every spy that Britain doesn’t techinically have.” He whispers. “And every country’s army that owes me a favour.”

“Because we were being idiots. And you were married to your work.” John smirks.  
“I know you would, love. I know.” Greg smiles softly. “Can I kiss you?”

“You were apart of my work ever since the first crime scene.” Sherlock explains.  
Mycroft looks up and the camera and the red light on it turns off. He nods and looks up, kissing Greg softly. “You should look at the menu. Choose something to order.”

“Ah.” John blushes and nods.  
Greg kisses him back gently. “Mm yes, Sir.” He smiles and looks through the menu.

“I should have made myself clearer.” Sherlock whispers. “I’m sorry.”  
Mycroft smiles and keeps his head on Greg’s shoulder, already knowing what he was going to eat.

“I’m an idiot.” John nuzzles him.  
“Mm maybe the steak and shrimp? That sounds nice.” Greg hums. “What are you going to have?” He rubs Mycroft’s back gently.

“No you’re not. I’m just bad at flirting.” Sherlock admits.  
“The game and wild boar pie.” Mycroft smiles. “It’s a favourite of mine.” He smiles as he leans into Greg’s touch.

“I’ve seen you flirt with people for cases.” John hums.  
“Interesting choice.” Greg smiles and rubs little circles over Mycroft’s back.

“Yes but with them it didn’t matter if they liked me or not. With you... if I wasn’t careful, I could have lost my best friend.” Sherlock explains.  
Mycroft smiles. “You didn’t think I would choose that did you?” He asks.

John bites his lip. “I’m sorry.” He says softly.  
“I did not. You always surprise me.” Greg smiles.

Sherlock shakes his head and kisses John softly. “Don’t be sorry. I over analyse.” He smiles.  
Mycroft frowns. “I don’t want to surprise you. I want you to be able to read me like I read you. I want you know be able to see my mood in what I order. In which socks I wear. I want you to be able to tell which country’s ministers I’ve been meeting with because of the set in my shoulder and the remain hint of accent in my voice.” He whispers.

John nods and kisses him back. “Together now. Always.” He says softly.  
Greg nods. “I know that when you stir your tea clockwise everything is fine and when you do it counterclockwise were on the brink of war. I know that when your hair is parted to the left you’re feeling more confident than when it’s to the right. I know that when you pick a softer textured suit you need to be cuddled more and held gently that night. I know so many things, my love. But there is so much to learn about you.” He says softly. “And by your accents recently I know you’ve been meeting with the Russian delegation.”

“Together.” Sherlock agrees, taking John’s hand in his and linking their fingers.  
Mycroft smiles and nuzzles into Greg’s shoulder, fighting back the tears. “I never knew you knew.” He whispers. “I never knew you could read me so well. I’m sorry.” Mycroft pulls on Greg, needing some of his weight.

John hums happily and smiles, relaxing against him.  
“It’s okay, love.” Greg leans against him and holds him.

Sherlock doesn’t move for the rest of the car ride home.  
Mycroft groans and relaxes. “I love you. So much.” He whispers.

John carries Rosie inside and puts her to bed.  
“I love you, too. So much.” Greg smiles softly.

Sherlock carries George and his bed inside, setting him up at the far side of Rosie’s cot. He goes back out to the car to fetch George’s food and lead.  
Mycroft smiles and relaxes. “Get off me, just whilst we order dinner.” He says, pushing at Greg softly.

John makes sure Rosie and George are comfortable.  
Greg smiles softly and nods, moving off Mycroft.

Sherlock sets up a water bowl for George in the kitchen and goes into John in the nursery. “Look at our two children. They’re both so perfect.” He breaths. “You can be the one to tell Rosie, George isn’t allowed to go to nursery with her.”  
Mycroft smiles and presses the button under the table, shifting away from Greg slightly. He orders their food and once the waiter has gone, he leans back into Greg. “I never knew you cared so much. To read me like I do to you.” He whispers.

“Oh god.” John chuckles quietly and presses his face to Sherlock’s chest.  
Greg wraps his arm back around Mycroft when he leans back against him. “I am a detective inspector, ya know.” He smiles softly. “I do care. A lot. I love you so much. I can’t not see these things.” He says softly.

Sherlock smiles and leads John into the living room. “Choose a film to watch, I need to do something.” He says, grabbing the baby monitor.  
“I know. I’m sorry I sold you short. I love you dearly, sometimes, it’s hard to know what other people see.” Mycroft whispers.

John nods and looks through the choices of movies.  
“You know what I see when I look a you? I see a handsome noble man who tries his best every day. Who never gives up even when the situation is hopeless. Who always fights with everything he has, even for those who mock him and aren’t worthy his time. Who loves me so truly and so deeply in a way I’ve never been loved before.” Greg smiles softly.

Sherlock swaps the baby monitors and comes back, sitting on the couch, “what have you decided?” He asks.  
Mycroft smiles and buries his head into Greg’s shoulder. “Sherlock is my baby brother. I would defend him with my life if I had to. It’s my job. It’s one of the reasons I took my job.” He explains.

“They put up a new murder mystery.” John smiles, knowing Sherlock likes to act annoyed but secretly loves them.  
“I know you would. And you do such an amazing job.” Greg smiles and kisses his head.

Sherlock frowns. “Dull. The murderer is always obvious.” He states.  
Mycroft smiles softly. “You do understand understand that marrying me... your security level would become the same as mine. What I mean is that how much security you’re assigned will be the same level as me. That means you get your own driver and bodyguards.” He explains softly.

“You’re not going to be watching it. Come here.” John grins and opens his arms.  
“Ah I see.” Greg nods. “Well it will make getting to crime scenes faster.” He chuckles. 

Sherlock frowns. “You know I like seeing you can work out the criminal before the end.” He says softly. He leans into John and rests his head on John’s chest.  
Mycroft smiles softly. “I’m going to have to work out what’s going to happen when you go chasing after criminals.” He says softly. “But that can be done in a fortnight when we go back to work.”

“Mm I know you do. You can tray and watch.” John mumbles, kissing Sherlock’s head as he holds him. “But I’m going to be distracting.” He kisses behind his ear. “If you want me to..” He kisses down to his neck.  
Greg smiles and nods. “So smart, my love.” He hums happily and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I just want to lay with you.” He frowns. “Please, I want to lay on you, its... comforting.” He says not taking his eyes off the TV.  
Mycroft smiles and nuzzled into Greg’s chest, sighing softly. “I wish I could have you at work all day, everyday.” He hums.

“Okay.” John says softly, wrapping his arms around Sherlock. “We could watch the movie in your room if you want. That way you can lay on me and be more comfortable.”  
Greg smiles and rubs his back. “I know, love. Leaving you is so hard.”

Sherlock nods. “Yes please, then we can always fall asleep afterwards.” He smiles and climbs off John. He holds his hand out to help John up.  
Mycroft nods. “Whenever I have to leave you, I feel like a miss of me is leaving too. Like all my dopamine has left with you.” He whispers.

John smiles and kisses his hand as he stands. “Let me check on Rosie and grab some pajamas quick.” He smiles and nods.  
“I know, love.” Greg kisses his head. “You know you can always call me or text me. I might have to call you back after a few minutes but I’ll always get back to you.”

Sherlock nods, he switches off the TV and starts to set up the programme on his TV in his bedroom. He changes quickly into his pyjamas and curls up on the bed, waiting for John.  
Mycroft nods. “I know, and now I can talk to you about work, that will help a lot as well. I wont have to... carry everything alone.” Mycroft smiles.

John makes sure Rosie and George were alright before changing into his pajamas. He goes back to Sherlock and smiles softly. “Okay?” He asks gently, going to the bed.  
Greg smiles and nods. “That’s right. I’m here to help you with your load.” He grins and then laughs, not having meant to make a dirty pun.

Sherlock hums, “Just waiting for you. Just like Mycroft, I find someone to lay on comforting.” He whispers.  
Mycroft frowns, “I... I don’t understand the joke.” He whispers, and blushes brightly, hoping Greg wouldn’t think less of him.

“Okay.” John smiles softly and gets into bed. “Show me how you wanna be.” He nods, wanting Sherlock to get comfortable on him.   
“Oh a “load” can mean like a work load or a load is in cum. So I inadvertently made a joke about helping you with your work and your cum.” Greg chuckles.

Sherlock nods, “Are you comfortable? I don’t want to hurt you or be too much weight.” He lays his head and shoulders on John’s chest.  
“Oh,” Mycroft whispers. “Like a... double entendres. I’m sorry. I don’t understand double entendres much.”

“Mm very.” John smiles softly and runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.  
“That’s alright. Sometimes they fly right by me.” Greg smiles softly. “I mostly laughed because I made a cum joke.” He chuckles.

Sherlock smiles, he resumes the TV and sighs heavily. “Who do you think the killer is?” Sherlock asks after a few minutes.  
“Oh okay,” Mycroft hums.

“Mm I think it’s the boyfriend.” John hums and nods.  
“Yup. Same bodily function jokes I’ve been laughing at since I was twelve.” Greg chuckles.

Sherlock chuckles as he continues to watch the show. “Where’s his motivation?” He asks.  
“I wish I could have known you aged 12. I wish I could have seen that hair of yours with full colour.” Mycroft smiles softly. “I bet it would have complimented your eyes.”

“Well the guy won’t leave his wife for him. So he killed the wife to have the husband all to himself.” John nods, knowing Sherlock has already figured it out.  
Greg blushes a bit and smiles. “When we go see my parents next time I’ll have mum show you the albums. She loves showing them off.”

Sherlock smiles. “Where’s his opportunity? How did he get the surgical knife?” He asks.  
Mycroft smiles, “I feel that she would have done it yesterday if we didn’t talk about Duke.”

“Probably got it off his vet tech friend when he took the husbands dog for shots.” John hums.  
“Oh yeah probably. The only thing that can distract her from me is dogs.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

Sherlock hums. “Good idea. Let’s see if it plays out.” He smiles.  
Mycroft smiles, “I will never be distracted from you. Not by anyone or anything.” Mycroft promises.

John chuckles softly and nods.  
Greg blushes a bit and kisses him softly. “I love you.”

Sherlock smiles and continues to watch the show. “Don’t you see it?” He whispers.  
“I love you too.” Mycroft promises.

“See what?” John whispers back.  
Greg smiles and lets him go as the waiter brings in their food, making sure there’s space between them so Mycroft doesn’t get uncomfortable. “Okay?” He asks softly when the waiter is gone.

“Who the killer is.” Sherlock whispers.  
Mycroft nods, “Thank you.” He whispers, he gets a forkful of Greg’s food and holds it up to Greg’s mouth, with a shy smile.

“Well it’s not the boyfriend since he’s dead now too.” John whispers, chuckling.  
Greg smiles softly and eats the forkful. “Mm that’s really good.”

Sherlock chuckles, “It’s a shame, I liked him.” He smiles. “So who is it?”  
Mycroft nods, “it always is here. It’s my favourite place, I hope it becomes yours.”

“Umm.. The husband?” John says, sounding more like a question.  
“Mm it’s quickly becoming that.” Greg smiles happily and nods.

“Is that a conclusion or a hope?” Sherlock says softly.  
Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “Is that because of the privacy or the food?” He smiles.

“Hope mostly.” John chuckles softly. “Who do you think is the killer?”  
“Mm both. I like being out with you but I like when it’s just the two of us. This is a pretty good combination of both. Plus the food is great.” Greg grins.

“The son.” Sherlock states softly. “Work out why before the end of the show.” He challenges John.  
Mycroft smiles, “I like this too, it makes me feel more normal, even though I know I’m safe.” Mycroft explains as he starts to eat his own food.

John hums and nods, trying to figure it out.  
Greg smiles softly and nods, eating as well. “It’s nice. Relaxing.”

Sherlock smiles, watching John more than the show.  
“Good. I like it when you’re relaxed. Makes me feel good.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“Oh! He’s a serial killer! He killed the neighbors cat! And he has this thing for morals. He saw the boyfriend as immoral. That’s why he killed him.” John grins.  
“You help me relax.” Greg smiles.

“But why kill his father? Surely, serial killers, like having family around them. When kill them now?” Sherlock asks softly.  
Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “You help me feel normal, rather than an anomaly.”

“The immorality trumped his need for family.” John shrugs.  
“You are normal.” Greg smiles and nods, kissing Mycroft’s cheek back.

Sherlock hums. “Good. How did he get the weapon?” He asks, pausing the show before the big reveal.  
“Not to me I’m not. I’m a man barely able to cope with his job. To cope with everyday life, because my brain is... not hardwired normally.” Mycroft says, fighting back the tears. “Change the subject.” He begs.

John bites his lip as he thinks. “He stole it after his biology class where they were dissecting frogs?”  
“What do you like about your dinner? Why did you pick that dish?” Greg asks softly.

Sherlock hums and presses play on the remote, letting the show finish. “It’s not that hard to be a detective is it?” He asks softly.  
“Every Friday mother would make us chicken and leek pie. Even though this isn’t chicken and leek. It reminds me of my childhood. I would teach Sherlock his work, and he would help me learn social cues. We would play pirates for the extra hour we were allowed to stay away.” Mycroft explains softly. “I would always break Sherlock’s rules and he would dive on me, laying on me, until I felt better.” He whispers, a wistful look in his eyes. “Don’t Tell Sherlock how much it meant to have him do that.”

“It takes a lot of brain power.” John smiles.  
Greg smiles softly. “You’re a good brother.”

Sherlock chuckles. “It gets easier the more you practise. I had to practise a lot. I had to help Mycroft when we were in school together.” He whispers.  
“Am I? How does that make me a good brother?” Mycroft asks softly.

John smiles and nods. “My smart man.” He kisses his head.  
“Because you played with Sherlock. Let him explore creatively and let him be himself. You never squashed him.” Greg smiles softly.

Sherlock chuckles softly. “I wish you could see what I could see. There’s so much good in the world. I try to read Rosie all the time, but her possibilities are endless.” Sherlock smiles.  
“The last hour of Fridays and the weekends were Sherlock’s days. We would do whatever he wanted, as a treat for helping me.” Mycroft explains quietly. “He liked going to the seaside. Taking a toy boat and playing in the sea.” He smiles, fondly.

“She’s a genius. She surprises me constantly.” John smiles. “She reminds me so much of you.”  
Greg smiles as he listens.

 

Sherlock chuckles. “I always think she reminds me of you. She’s so kind and empathetic. Look at she with George or with Mycroft yesterday. That comes from you John.” Sherlock whispers, shuffling to lay more on John.  
“Sherlock will hate you knowing.” Mycroft whispers. “He doesn’t like people knowing that he wanted to be a pirate when he was little.”

John smiles softly and cuddles Sherlock close. “She learned how to read people because you taught her. She knows what they need that way.”  
“I won’t say anything.” Greg smiles softly.

“I can read people but I don’t do anything with it. Rosie does. She gets that from you.” Sherlock says softly. “John... we’ve got to... talk about the person you don’t want to talk about.” He whispers with a sigh.

“Why?” John frowns.

“Because Rosie is going to be asking questions soon enough. Why she doesn’t have a mummy. Plus... are you sure you to want to have anything relationship, so soon after... the last?” Sherlock asks softly.

John sighs softly. “Mary has been dead nearly a year and a half. I don’t know what to tell Rosie. I’ve told her that her mommy is asleep. I don’t know what to tell her..” He rubs his hand over his face.

“That’s fine, John. But when she’s older six or seven, she needs to know the truth. That her mummy went to heaven because she saved my life.” Sherlock whispered. “Are you ready for this? Another relationship? It can take years to get over someone.” He asks tenderly.

John nods. “We’ll figure it out by then.” He hums. “Sherlock.. It’s only ever been you. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.”

“John, she was your wife. She’s the mother to your child. You can still feel uncertain about this.” Sherlock whispers.

John bites his lip. “She.. she left me a letter..”

Sherlock moves more onto John, not sure how he can make John feel calmer. “That’s okay. Have you read it? Or would you like to read it with me?” He asks softly.

“The first part of the letter was to me. The second is for Rosie when she’s older. The third.. The third is for you.” John relaxes as feels Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses John’s cheek softly. “May I read it? Maybe tomorrow.” He asks softly, resting his head on John’s chest, and splaying his hand on John’s shoulder.

“You can read it. I read mine and Rosie’s part. But I.. I couldn’t read yours..” John holds him close.

“John, you can read it if you want. I won’t stop you.” Sherlock frowns. “Why couldn’t you read it?” He asks, stroking his fingers over John’s cheek.

John shrugs. “It was to you. I couldn’t read it because it wasn’t for me.”

“You’re my boyfriend now. I’m going to be Rosie’s legal guardian with you soon. You can read it if you wish. I won’t stop you.” Sherlock explains softly.

“You read it first and then I will.” John nods.

Sherlock hums. “You can rearrange my sock drawer now. You’re my boyfriend.” He smiles.

“Mm is that what it meant when you rearranged mine?” John smiles softly.

“It was messy.” Sherlock frowns. “They weren’t even paired up. I was helping you.”

John chuckles softly and kisses him. “Thank you, love.” He mumbles against his lips.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John back. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you, too.” John whispers and nuzzles him.

“Go to sleep John, I just need to use the toilet and grab Rosie’s baby monitor.” Sherlock says softly. He gets up and heads towards the door.

“Mm okay.” John nods and gets comfortable.

Sherlock gets the baby monitor and puts it on the top of the wardrobe, before going to use the toilet. He looks in the mirror and for the first time in a long time he likes the person he sees. A family man, loved and loving. Happy and content with the madness a two year old brings.

John dozes lightly, hand hand stretched out to Sherlock’s side of the bed. Rosie’s sleepy breaths can be heard over the monitor.

Sherlock smiles once he gets back into the bedroom. He picks up John’s hand and lays underneath it before pulling the blankets up tightly around them.

John hums softly and pulls Sherlock close, cuddling him.

Sherlock chuckles and presses up close to John. “You look so innocent when you’re asleep.” He whispers, knowing John is awake.

“Mm less deadly that way.” John chuckles softly. “If I umm.. If I happen to have a nightmare don’t wake me up and get away from me. I don’t want to hurt you.” He says softly.

“No.” Sherlock says firmly. “I love you John, we can get through anything and everything so long as we’re together.” He says, knowing he won’t budge on the matter.

John sighs and presses his forehead to Sherlock’s. “Stubborn..”

“I am stubborn in loving you.” Sherlock smiles softly.

John smiles and kisses the tip of Sherlock’s nose. “Love you.”

“Love you too John.” Sherlock smiles. “Now go to sleep.”

“Mm yes, Sir.” John smiles softly and cuddles him.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and cuddles John close. He hums and closes his eyes, trying hard not to think about sleeping with John.

John falls asleep with him, arm around him.

Sherlock falls asleep, his mind half listening for the baby monitor or John.

John sleeps peacefully, the first time without a nightmare in ages.

Sherlock grunts awake as he here’s Rosie crying in the middle of the night. He kisses John’s cheek and rolls out of bed. “I love you John.” He whispers, sleepily.

John mumbles softly, curling up with Sherlock’s pillow. “Daddy? Papa?” Rosie cries.

Sherlock goes into Rosie’s nursery and picks her up. “What’s up, Princess? Daddy’s here now.” He promises, bouncing her softly.

“Papa’s gone!” Rosie sniffles and points to John’s empty bed.

“Oh, oh no, Princess. Papa was sleeping with daddy tonight.” Sherlock says softly. “Shall we go see if papa is asleep?” He asks, trying to stifle a yawn.

Rosie sniffles and nods. “Why is Papa sleeping with Daddy?” She cuddles into Sherlock.

“When two people love each other so much, they share a bed.” Sherlock says softly. “Plus if Papa sleep with Daddy, then papa won’t have bad dreams. Did you have a bad dream?” He asks.

Rosie nods. “Papa and Daddy went away like mummy..” She whispers, holding onto him tight.

Sherlock squeezes Rosie softly. “We will never leave you Rosie. Never ever, ever.” He promises, as he carries Rosie into his bedroom and lays her down in front of John. “Where did mummy go?” He asks softly.

Rosie cuddles into John and tugs Sherlock down with her so she’s sandwiched between him and John. “Nana Huddy said mummy went to haven.. Where is that?” She asks quietly.

“That’s heaven sweetie, with an ‘e’ sound.” Sherlock smiles and he climbs into bed and pull up the blankets. “Heaven is a long way away, but you will see mummy again. Until then, I’m going to be with papa and you.” He sighs. “Why don’t you give papa a goodnight kiss?” He asks.

Rosie nods and kisses John’s forehead like how he kisses hers. She turns and kisses Sherlock’s forehead as well. “Love Papa. Love Daddy.” She says softly.

“We love you too Rosie.” Sherlock says softly. “As does mummy.” He wraps his arm around John and Rosie and closes his eyes, waiting for Rosie to fall asleep, before falling asleep himself.

Rosie relaxes and falls asleep between her father’s, feeling safe and loved between them.

Sherlock snores softly. During the night, George comes into the room and curls up asleep at the side of the bed.


	3. I'm Sorry

Greg hums softly as he makes coffee, putting Duke’s food on his raised stand.  
John mumbles as he wakes, rubbing his face. “Mm Rosie?” He looks down seeing her curled into his chest.

Mycroft lays in bed, knowing Greg will come back up with breakfast. He curls onto his side and hugs Greg’s pillow tightly.  
Rosie wiggles in John’s chest. “Papa. Daddy take me in. I had bad dream.” She explains through a yawn.

Greg smiles as he carries in their breakfast. “Duke should be up soon. He’s having his breakfast in the kitchen.” He hums and sets their tray on the bed. After coming home from the restaurant they cuddled in bed, watching a one of Mycroft’s favorite classic movies and sharing gentle loving kisses.  
“Mm I’m sorry you had a bad dream, love. Are you okay?” John asks softly, rubbing her back gently.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “That’s okay. I can’t eat with him on my lap.” He says softly. He takes all the food from Greg, letting him get into bed.  
Rosie nods. “I sleeps with Papa and Daddy.” She smiles.

Greg smiles and nods, getting comfortable. “What’s on the agenda for today?” He asks as they start to eat.  
“Good.” John smiles softly and peppers her with kisses.

“Nothing. Though we should think about packing. What we need to take on holiday with us. I’m not sure if I have the right clothing.” Mycroft explains.  
Rosie giggles as she’s kissed, she wiggles and rolls back into Sherlock’s chest. “Daddy!” She squeals and jumps on him just as he starts to wake.  
Sherlock grunts and wraps his arms around her, his eyes still closed.

“Should we go shopping then?” Greg smiles, sipping his coffee.  
“Careful of Daddy. He’s not as young as he used to be.” John chuckles, teasing as he gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Mycroft nods. “Do you need anything?” He asks softly, as he starts to eat his breakfast.  
Sherlock throws John pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. “That’s for calling me old.” He knows Rosie will love watching them fight.

“We’re going somewhere warm, yeah? Maybe new swim trunks.” Greg shrugs, not having gotten new trunks in decades.  
“I’m older than you so that must make me a fossil.” John laughs and tosses the pillow back on the bed before closing the bathroom door to do his business. “Papa isn’t a dinner sore.” Rosie giggles, knowing dinosaurs turn into fossils.

“Yeah. Okay. I’ve never... bought swimming clothes before.” Mycroft whispers. “If I had to do it without you, I would do it online.” He explains.  
Sherlock beams. “No Papa isn’t a dinosaur, but he is a fossil.” He says loudly, knowing John would be able to hear him.

“Okay. One of my friends from uni, his wife owns a shop. I can call him and have her close the store for us for an hour or two if that would make you more comfortable.” Greg suggests, rubbing Mycroft back.  
“Fossil!” Rosie says loudly and giggles. “I heard that!” John laughs as he washes his hands.

Mycroft nods and buries his head into Greg’s neck. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not... the easier partner. Having to do so much for me.” He whispers.  
Sherlock sits up and stands Rosie on his knee. “You can’t get to me. Unless you want to hurt Rosie.” He smiles, peaking out from behind Rosie’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, love. Besides, I wanna introduce you to my friends. That way we can decide who get to go to the wedding.” Greg chuckles and kisses his head.  
Rosie giggles and smiles as John comes out. “Mm you can’t hold her always. I’ll bide my time.” John grins and winks before going out to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Mycroft nods. “Okay.” He says softly. “May I observe them? Like what Sherlock would do? I will only do it if you allow me.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles and carefully throws Rosie onto the bed, curling up around her and facing the door. “I love you, Rosie.” He whispers. It is the first time he has said it, and he is wondering if Rosie picks up on that.

“Yeah sure if you want. But if you get a not so nice deduction maybe tell me after we’ve left the shop?” Greg smiles softly.  
Rosie squeals happily, loving it when Sherlock tosses her onto soft surfaces. “Oh! I love you, Daddy. Lots and lots.” She grins and kisses him happily.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I won’t say anything until we get back home.” He says softly. “I will only ever deduce someone once you give me permission, unless it’s for work.” He explains softly.  
“I love you lots and lots too, Rosie. Daughter.” Sherlock whispers. He told Rosie tightly and fights the tears welling in his eyes.

“It’s alright. I’m sure you can’t help seeing things.” Greg says softly. “I don’t want you to snuff parts if yourself to make yourself more palatable. That’s never good.”  
Rosie cuddles into him. “It’s okay, Daddy. I’m here.” She holds his head, saying the line John always says to her when she has a boo boo.

“I can turn it off, it takes a moment. But I can stop seeing things.” Mycroft says softly. “If you wanted me to.”  
Sherlock chuckles. “That’s kinda the point, sweetie. I have a daughter.” He shakes his head and wipes a tear away.

“No I don’t.” Greg nuzzles him. “The choice is completely yours.”  
“What’s daughter?” Rosie asks, holding his face in her little hands.

Mycroft shakes his head. “No Gregory. They’re your friends. I’m... what I can do it’s almost a violation of someone’s privacy. I want you to tell me if I’m going to overstep someone’s privacy, Detective.” He explains softly.  
“Someone’s child who is a girl.” Sherlock explains softly. “You’re my daughter because you’re my child and you’re a girl.” He smiles softly, kissing her forehead.

“What would help you relax more? Seeing or not seeing?” Greg kisses along his jaw.  
“Ohh.” Rosie nods and smiles. “I’m Daddy and Papa’s drought her.”

“Whatever is right. Whatever you think is right.” Mycroft says softly.  
“Yes you are. You’re mummy’s daughter as well.” Sherlock says softly.

“How about we go with no for now and if you need to you can?” Greg hums.  
“Mummy..” Rosie says softly.

Mycroft shrugs. “Okay. I need you to lay on me.” He says softly.  
“Rosie sweetie. It’s okay if you’re sad about mummy. But I want you to tell me okay? Always tell me if you’re sad.” Sherlock says softly, kissing her nose.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly and nods, putting their breakfast on the tray and putting it on the bedside table.  
“Okay.” Rosie nods, smiling as he kisses her nose.

Mycroft smiles softly and pulls Greg on top of him. He closes his eyes and falls into his mind palace, going into his childhood bedroom and finding the information on his deductions.  
“Are you sad, Rosie?” Sherlock asks softly. “About mummy.”

Greg hums happily and relaxes, holding Mycroft close.  
“Dunno.” Rosie shrugs, not having known her so she’s not sure what she’s supposed to be sad about.

Mycroft finds a way to stop his deductions from coming into his conscious mind before signing. He straightens his already pristine bedding and opens his eyes. He squeezes Greg softly. “I’m done.”  
“That’s okay. Sometimes it’s hard to know what we’re feeling. Papa is better at knowing than daddy.” Sherlock explains softly.

“Mm okie dokie.” Greg kisses his head and moves to get off him.  
“Mm okay.” Rosie nods. “Was mummy nice?” 

Mycroft smiles and sits up, he grabs their food and continues to eat his breakfast. “I can’t read you now.” He says softly.  
“Mummy was amazing, Rosie. So clever and smart, just like you. She was funny. And she was as pretty as you.” Sherlock explains softly.

“I’ll make sure to be more vocal about things then.” Greg smiles softly and reaches for his phone. “Should I call now?”  
“Mummy looked like me?” Rosie looks up at him.

Mycroft nods. “We can go whenever is most suitable for them. After the working day ends. Lunch time. Whenever they like.” He explains.  
“She had your nose.” Sherlock says, kissing Rosie’s nose. “And your hairstyle.” He kisses her hair. “And your ears.” He kisses the top of Rosie’s ear. “And your smile.” He kisses Rosie’s lips softly.

“Sounds good.” Greg nods and calls can putting it on speaker. “Hello?” A man answers. “Hey, Ben. It’s Greg.” Greg smiles. “Hey, Mate. How’s it goin?” Ben smiles. “Good good. How are you?” Greg asks, rubbing Mycroft’s back. “Good. Same old same old. What’s up?” Ben asks, paper shuffling in the background. “Well I was wondering if you and Donna could close the store maybe for an hour or so today and my and my fiancé could shop without anyone else in the store. Is that alright?” Greg asks. “Fiancé? Congrats! Yeah that’s fine. We usually close for an hour for lunch anyway. If you wanna bring lunch we can eat together.” Ben smiles. “Great.” Greg grins.  
Rosie giggles and kisses him back. “Why’d mummy have to go to heaven?” She asks.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. He leans into Greg and rests his head on Greg’s shoulder, listening to the conversation. “W- we’ll bring takeaway. Don’t worry about it.” Mycroft says shyly.  
Sherlock sighs, tears welling in his eyes again. He looks up, hoping John would come soon and help him answer the question. “She was an angel. And angels can only live on Earth for so long. She had to go back because God called her back.” He explains softly.

“Oh! Hello! You must be Greg’s mystery man fiancé!” Ben chuckles.  
Rosie frowns and holds onto Sherlock right, seeing how upset he was. “Papa!” Rosie calls out. “What’s the matter, love?” John comes in. “Daddy sad.” Rosie frowns. “Love, what’s the matter?” John frowns and goes to Sherlock.

“My names Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes. Yes my brother is Sherlock.” Mycroft says nervously quick. “I... I...” Mycroft screws his face up and burrows it in Greg’s neck.  
Sherlock pulls John down onto the bed and lays on his. “R asked about MW. Why she was upstairs.” He says, not wanting to make Rosie upset.

Greg holds Mycroft close and kisses his head softly. “So we’ll see you around noon?” Greg says. “Sounds like a plan. See you then.” Ben smiles. “Alrighty. Bye.” Greg smiles and hangs up. “You okay, love?” He asks Mycroft softly.  
“Oh..” John says softly and cuddles them both.

Mycroft nods. “I don’t like talk on the phone to people I’ve never seen before. I can’t talk to someone without a face.” He whispers.  
Sherlock nods and lays completely on John. He pulls Rosie up to their side and holds her close. “I said that the man had to have his...” he taps out “angels” in Morse code on John’s side. “Did I do right?”

“That’s okay. You did great.” Greg smiles and nods. “Ben and Donna are really nice. Ben and I played sports. Donna was a cheerleader. She and Ben fell for each other and they’ve been together ever since.” He chuckles softly.  
“You did perfect, love.” John nods and kisses his head.

“Was your ex a cheerleader too?” Mycroft asks softly.  
Sherlock smiles and rests his head on John’s chest. “Thank you. I... I’m sorry about it.” He whispers.

“She was yeah. Donna was head of the cheer leaders and my ex was her second in command. Ben was the star player and I was his right hand.” Greg nods.  
“I know. It’s okay.” John runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

“That makes sense. Was it just football you played?” Mycroft asks softly.  
“It’s my fault John. If I wasn’t trying to be so clever... Rosie would still have her mummy.” Sherlock whispers sadly.

“I played everything. I was on a sports scholarship so I played everything I could.” Greg smiles softly.  
“Sherlock.. I think it’s time you read the letter..” John says softly.

Mycroft smiles. “Tell me.” He whispers, wanting to know more about Greg’s younger self.  
Sherlock nods and climbs off John, pulling Rosie to his chest. “Remember to put some food down for George.” He says quietly.

“When I was younger Dad signed me up for every kiddie league there was. I was pretty good at everything. It kind of just stuck. When I was a teenager I was playing a rugby match for my school. We won. Right after a the game the Dean of the university I went to walked right up to me and said if I wanted to go to uni her make it happen with a full scholarship.” Greg smiles.  
John nods and gets up, going to feed George.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “I never had anything as lucky as that. I had to work for everything. I was declined from university twice because I... wasnt the right fit.” He explains softly.  
Sherlock wraps himself around Rosie and kisses her head. “I’m sorry I was sad Rosie. But thank you for making me happy.”

“But you didn’t give up. You worked hard. I got lucky.” Greg chuckles softly.  
“Want Daddy happy.” Rosie smiles and nods. 

Mycroft smiles. “What did you study at uni? Was it sports or law?” He asks softly.  
“I know you do. Thank you, Rosie. You have your papa’s caring.” Sherlock says softly.

“Criminal justice. I always wanted to be a copper. Sports just got me there.” Greg smiles softly.  
Rosie smiles and nuzzles him, cuddling close.

Mycroft hums and kisses Greg’s cheek softly. “You’re brilliant, you know that. I didn’t do any extracurricular activities, just my degree.” He explains. “I got my parents to rent a house just for me.”  
Sherlock hums and rubs Rosie’s back.

“I was in a few clubs. Lived in a frat house” Greg hums, rubbing his back.  
Rosie cuddles into him and relaxes.

“No one wanted to be with me and I didn’t want to be with them.” Mycroft explains. “It was the first time in eleven years, I didn’t have Sherlock to lay on me. I was constantly overwhelmed but whenever I spoke to people about it. I... they said that everyone felt overwhelmed with the workload.”  
Sherlock smiles and closes his, starting to doze off again.

“If you asked for help they should have helped you.” Greg cuddles him.  
Rosie snuggles against him, relaxing.

“They said that everyone was overwhelmed, it was apart of the course. They had to see how we deal with pressure.” Mycroft explains softly  
His arms relax from Rosie as he drifts further into sleep.

“Mm..” Greg runs his fingers through Mycroft’s hair.  
Rosie sleeps with him. John hums softly and takes George our for a walk.

Mycroft sighs softly. “We need to go take Duke for a walk.” He whispers. “And feed him.”  
Sherlock sleeps for another hour, as he wakes again, he slowly squeezes Rosie tighter.

“Mm I fed him breakfast when I made ours. He’s probably ready for a walk.” Greg nods. “I can take him if you want? If you wanna relax more before we go for lunch and to meet Ben and Donna.”  
Rosie presses her face to his neck, holding onto him.

Mycroft nods. “I’m going to go into the living room. I want Duke to lay with me as well as you.” He explains softly.  
Sherlock smiles. “Hey Rosie darling. Are we awake, sleepy-head?” He asks softly.

“Sure. I’ll take him out for a walk and then we’ll cuddle.” Greg nods and kisses his head.  
“Mmhmm.” Rosie blinks sleepily.

Mycroft hums softly, greatful of Greg helping him. He pulls on Greg’s T-shirt, pulling his down for a slow kiss.  
“It doesn’t matter love, go back to sleep. Daddy is going to get ready, then he’s going to change you.” Sherlock explains softly.

Greg kisses him back slowly, holding him close.  
Rosie cuddles back into him and sleeps.

Mycroft hums and relaxes into Greg’s weight. He wraps his arms around Greg, not wanting him to move.  
Sherlock smiles and strokes Rosie’s hair softly. He waits for John to come back in.

“Love.. Duke probably needs to use the bathroom.” Greg mumbles and cuddles into Mycroft, pressing against him.  
John comes back and feeds George. “Everything okay?” He asks softly.

“I know. I just want a hug from my fiancé.” Mycroft smiles softly and squeezes his softly.  
Sherlock nods. “We have a sleepy daughter.” He chuckles softly. “Do you want me to change her nappy?” He asks, with a small smile.

Greg smiles and hugs Mycroft, kissing his cheek.  
“Yeah sure. I’ll finish breakfast.” John smiles and nods.

Mycroft groans softly and closes his eyes. “I don’t want you to leave. You’re going to have to be the bigger man.” He whispers  
Sherlock nods. He picks up Rosie carefully and takes her into her nursery. He changes her nappy and takes her into the living room, laying her down on a mat.

“Mm maybe I’ll show you just how much of a big man I am when I get back.” Greg chuckles and kisses him before pulling back.   
Rosie relaxes on her mat, dozing.  
“She had a big day the other day helping Mycroft. It tired her out.” John says softly, leaning against Sherlock.

Mycroft frowns for a moment before whimpering. “Gregory, please. D- don’t.” He begs.  
Sherlock nods and wraps his arms around John’s waist. “Can we read my letter?” He asks softly. “I want to read it at the same time as you.” He explains softly.

“Don’t what, love?” Greg frowns, laying back on Mycroft thinking he doesn’t want him to go.  
John nods. “I’ll get it.” He says softly and goes up to the nursery.

“D- don’t show me how much of a man you are.” Mycroft begs. “Please. I-“ he shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut.  
Sherlock nods, he gets comfortable on the couch, and opens his arms when John returns. “Come here.” He whispers.

“Oh Mycroft no. I’d never. I was teasing love. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Greg cuddles him close. He had never imitated sex between them. He always waited for Mycroft to initiate and tell him what he wanted.  
John goes to him and kisses him softly. “No matter what this letter says I love you”

Mycroft nods, but still keeps his body tense, “just... go walk Duke.” He whispers, wanting to be alone for a while.  
Sherlock wraps his arms around John and takes the letter. “Do you think it will be bad?” He asks as he opens it and starts to read.  
George pads into the room and lays down beside Rosie, his head on her back as she lays on her front.

Greg frowns a bit and nods. He gets up and gets dressed, going out to walk Duke and feeling like an idiot.  
“Rosie and mine weren’t.” John says softly, reading as well.  
‘Hello Sherlock,  
If you’re reading this then it means I didn’t make it. Which is sad but I didn’t have much time anyway. I want you to know that whatever happens it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault at all. Or John’s. It was mine and mine alone. I was playing a dangerous game. Unfortunately you and John got caught up in it. I’m sorry for that. I’m also sorry about Rosie. How I won’t be there for her. But I hope you will. I know you will. Because you love her. And you love John. I know you do. He’s going to be angry. So angry for a long time. But I know you’ll always be by his side even if he leaves yours. He loves you, Sherlock. He loves you so much that it’s beyond words. He loved me and I knew that. But the way he loves us is completely different. Be good to him. Be good to Rosie. I know you will. I know.  
-MW’  
Rosie stirs a bit before relaxing with George.

Mycroft grabs his phone and wraps the blankets over his head. He put on a white noise from his phone and curls up in a tight ball.  
Sherlock frowns as he reads the letter and squeezes John. “I promise to be good, John. To you and Rosie. I will use my knowledge to protect you both as well as George and Nana Huddy.” He whispers.

Greg sighs ah he walks Duke. He knew better than to tease Mycroft like that.  
“I know.” John presses close.

Mycroft puts in headphones still listening to the white noise and quickly gets dressed, in his thickest suit. He goes to the garage and still in one of the cars, wanting to be alone.  
Sherlock hums. “Are you angry?” He asks softly. “Truthfully.”

“Myc?” Greg calls out as he and duke get back. “Mycroft?” He frowns and goes to their room. “Myc!” He looks around, starting to panic when he doesn’t see Mycroft.  
“I was. For a while. I was mad at you. I was mad at her. But most of all I was angry with myself.” John sighs.

Mycroft stays in the car, not hearing Greg return from the walk.  
Sherlock hums and kisses John softly. “I was mad at myself as well John. I vowed to protect you both and I didn’t.” He explains softly.

Mycroft tears through the rooms, searching for Mycroft as he calls out for him. He pulls out his phone and calls Mycroft.  
“There’s nothing you could have done. Her fair was sealed long before she knew us.” John kisses him back gently.

Mycroft’s phone rings and he sees Greg’s smiling face looking up and him. He grunts and declines the call, not wanting the sound. He turns his phone to flight mode and continues to listen to his white noise.  
“It was still a vow John. Unlike most people of today, I intend to keep vows I make.” Sherlock explains softly.

Greg frowns as his call is declined and tries again, still looking for Mycroft. He frowns as it goes straight to voicemail. He finally goes out to the garage, looking for Mycroft.  
“Old fashioned.” John smiles softly.

Mycroft cowers down in the car, as the doors opens to the garage. He’s not ready to face Greg or leave the car yet, and hopes Greg won’t see him.  
Sherlock chuckles. “Only when it comes to matters of the heart.” He smiles.

Greg sees movement in one of the cars and sighs in relief when he recognizes its Mycroft. He frowns as he sees Mycroft cower. He pulls out his phone and texts Mycroft before turning and leaving. **I’m going out for a few hours. Call me when I can come home.-GL**  
“Mm so I see.” John smiles and kisses him.

Mycroft stays in the car for another half an hour. He gets out and stretches his arms, forgetting about his phone being on flight mode. He goes into the house and when he doesn’t see Greg, he presumes his out at the pub with John. He lays down on the floor and opens his arms out for Duke.  
Sherlock chuckles. “Speak of formalities. We both have a wad of paper to sign. Curtesy of my brother.” He smiles. “You need to sign that you will allow me to be Rosie’s dad and that you’re happy with her name change. And I need to sign to say I’m happy to be Rosie’s dad and will adopt her.” He explains. “Mycroft has filled out most of it bar our signatures. Though I’m sure he could have gotten those if he wanted to.”

Greg takes a walk but gets called in on a nasty case that needs all senior detectives. He doesn’t go home that night.  
“Mm I’m sure.” John chuckles and smiles. He gets the paperwork and they sign it together.

That night Mycroft takes off his ring for the first time since Greg have it to him and puts it under his socks in the top drawer. He cries himself to sleep, thinking that he had done something wrong and Greg no longer loves or cares for him.  
Sherlock kisses John’s cheek once their finished. “If we leave it here, I’m sure over night the paperwork will magically disappear.” He whispers with a smile.

Greg comes home the next morning looking tired and beat up, sporting a black eye. “Mycroft? Are you in?” He calls out, voice hoarse from shouting.  
“Probably.” John chuckles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft tosses in his sleep. “No. No. Gregory.” He breaths.  
Sherlock smiles. “What do you think we should do today? What should we do with Rosie?” He asks softly.

“Myc? Mycroft.” Greg says softly and touches Mycroft shoulder gently.  
“Something fun. To celebrate.” John smiles, nodding to the finished paperwork.

Mycroft flinches away from Greg before waking up. He frowns, trying to read Greg before realising that he can’t. He sighs, “what are you doing here? What happened to your eye?” He asks, his voice thick with sleep.  
“Why don’t we ask Rosie?” He asks softly. “Shall we wait for her to wake?”

“I’ve been texting you and calling you all night. Go through those. I need a shower. Maybe you should work on starting to read me again.” Greg sighs and goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He texted Mycroft about a hundred times and called him over twenty. The case was a bad one. A whole family murdered in their sleep, even the children. He texted Mycroft saying he wasn’t going to make it home. He texted Mycroft that he loved him. He texted Mycroft that he missed him. He texted Mycroft that one of the relatives forced their way into the crime scene and gave him a black eye because they were hysterical at the loss. He called Mycroft, the voicemail saying that he just needed to her Mycroft’s voice. His last text said that he was on the way home to him.  
Rosie stirs, waking up as George lays on her.   
“Mm looks like our princess is waking up.” John chuckles softly.

Mycroft rubs his eyes and grabs his phone. He blushes as he turns off his flight mode and the texts and voicemails come flooding in. He stays in bed, waiting for Greg to come back and shout at him some more. He goes into his mind palace and allows himself to read people again.  
Sherlock nods and gets off John, and going to sit on the floor beside Rosie. “Hey sleepy-head. Are we awake for proper now?” He asks softly.

Greg comes back out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and his upper body bruised. “You okay?” He asks softly, getting dressed.  
Rosie smiles and nods, reaching up at him.

Mycroft ignores Greg’s questions and replaces it with his own. “What happened to your body? You would have detained the intruder before...” he guesters to Greg’s torso.  
Sherlock picks Rosie up and sits her on his lap. He goes into the kitchen and pours her a glass of water. “Shall we wake up now? We have some news for you.”

Greg shrugs. “I was punishing myself.” He gets dressed, coving the bruises.  
“News?” Rosie looks up at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Why were you doing that?” Mycroft asks softly. He knows he should get out from bed and hug Greg, make him feel better, but he has a sense that it is his fault and he can’t bring himself to move.  
Sherlock holds the cup of water to Rosie’s lips letting her drink slowly. “Yeah news. Good news. About you.” He says softly.

“Because I was an idiot and I hurt you because I wasn’t thinking about what I was saying. I wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around me.” Greg shrugs. “I’m gonna go take Duke for a walk. I don’t think you got a chance to walk him.” He heads for the door.  
Rosie hums and drinks. “What it?”

Mycroft just curls up under the blankets, crying to himself. He was an idiot, and now he’s got Greg injured. He’s not a good partner. He doesn’t deserve someone as good as Greg in his life.  
“We’ve been talking with Myc and he’s gotten everything sorted for your name to change. To Rosie Watson-Holmes.” Sherlock explains as he carries Rosie back through to the living room and sits her on his knee beside John.

“Myc, do you know where his lead is?” Greg asks, coming back. “Oh myc.” He frowns and crawls into bed with him, pulling him close. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. I wasn’t paying attention and I got hurt. I’m fine. I’m sorry. I should have come back sooner.”  
“Yeah?” Rosie grins excitedly.

Mycroft tried to wriggle out of Greg’s hug. “It’s my fault.” He says through the tears. “I couldn’t handle the phone ringing so I turned it off. I forgot about it. It’s my fault. You should leave me.” He pushes as Greg’s chest, with both hands.  
“Yeah, by tomorrow you’ll be Rosie Watson-Holmes.” Sherlock smiles down at her. “And we think we should do something special and a present. What would you like to do?” He asks.

“It is not. I fucked up. It’s my fault.” Greg holds him but not tightly.  
“Special?” Rosie hums and thinks.

“No!” Mycroft shouts, through the tears. “Get off me.” He begs, pushing Greg again. “You deserve someone normal. Someone that you don’t have to tread so carefully around.”  
“Special. Anything you want.” Sherlock promised with a nod.

Greg frowns and lets him go, getting off the bed. “I don’t want anyone but you!” He shouts. “I’ve told you that, I’ve shown you that, and I’ve never not been honest about that! You’re it. You are. If you don’t want me then I’m done. I don’t want anyone else. I will never look for anyone else. I’ll never want anyone else. You’re it. You’re it for me.” He frowns and rubs his hands over his face. “Ow fuck.” He winces as he rubs his back eye.  
“Zoo!” Rosie grins.

“This is what happens when you’re with me. I fail you. I get you hurt. You deserve someone better. Someone normal.” Mycroft sobs. “It’s for your own good.”  
“Zoo it is, Rosie.” Sherlock smiles. He bounces her on his knee and smiles over at John. “Does that sound good Papa?”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You really have to get over this self pity thing so you can actually live. You think you’re not good enough for anything but you know what? You single handedly run this country. You keep people safe. You keep an eye on your brother. You have so much on your plate all the time and you do it. I know what’s hard but you’ve never given up. When you quit that’s when you fail.” Greg shakes his head, not knowing how to show Mycroft how much he loves him besides what he’s already done.  
“Sure does.” John smiles and nods.

“I’m not like you!” Mycroft sobs. “I’m not brilliant or amazing. I don’t think like you. Stop trying to compare me to you. You’re just going to be disappointed. I failed my mother. I failed you. I failed my brother. Have you seen this country? I’m not exactly doing a brilliant job.”  
Sherlock smiles. “Why don’t you sort everything out for George. I’ll pack Rosie’s bag.” He says softly.

“I’ve never compared you to me or anyone else. Ever. You have always been your own person. Always. I wouldn’t like anyone like me. I don’t want you to be like me. I love you because you’re you. You did not fail your mother. She has fucked up expectations for you and Sherlock. You didn’t fair Sherlock. He is alive and happy because you found a way for him to live when he didn’t see one himself. And you really can take credit for keeping this country afloat while idiots try and sink it.” Greg frowns, pacing. “How can I prove it to you? How can I prove to you that I love you? I’ve never not been honest with you. I’ve never abandoned you. You’re always my first priority.” He sighs and stops. “But at the first sign of unrest you take off your ring.” He says softly, looking at Mycroft.   
“Sure. I’ll go ask Mrs. Hudson is she wants his company.” John smiles and goes down to see Mrs. Hudson, carrying George.  
“Wanna see the tiger, Daddy.” Rosie grins excitedly.

“Sherlock almost killed himself multiple times because I couldn’t do more. You’ve just said I run this country. And it’s failing. Stop! Just stop.” Mycroft begs. “You said you would help me. This...” Mycroft lets out a strangled sob and wraps the blanket over his head.  
“Oh you want to see a tiger?” Sherlock asks. He stands and picks Rosie up, he sits her on his hip and carries her into her room, gather nappies and change of clothes for Rosie.

“Tell me how. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” Greg tears up, hating seeing Mycroft like this.  
“Yeah. I like stripies.” Rosie giggles and grins.

“I need space right now.” Mycroft begs. It’s too much, Greg shouting at him. “I need Duke.”  
Sherlock smiles and grabs Rosie’s stripy rainbow coat and puts it on her. “There we are. Stripy just like a tiger.” He says softly.

Greg lets Duke in and leaves the room, going to sit in the living room.  
“Yesssss.” Rosie grins and growls, pretending to be a tiger.

Mycroft lays on the floor and opens his arms for Duke. He sobs loudly into Duke’s fur, knowing that Duke won’t judge him.  
Sherlock lays Rosie down on the bed and tickles her stomach, growling back at her.

Duke lays on him, pressing close.  
Greg sits on the couch with an ice pack to his eye. He pulls out his phone and texts Sherlock. **I fucked up.-GL**  
Rosie squeals and giggled happily.

Mycroft strokes Duke, liking the feeling of his fur under his fingers.  
Sherlock kisses Rosie’s cheek and pulls out his phone. *Is my brother okay?- SH*

Duke nuzzles him, resting his head under Mycroft’s chin.  
*He’s currently sobbing into Duke’s fur. I said something stupid yesterday without thinking. It was just a joke. And he took it seriously. I left the house so he could relax and while I was out I was called for a case. I didn’t come back till this morning. Now he’s spiraling. He took off his ring.-GL*  
Rosie giggles and smiles happily.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. *I’m going to go out to the zoo with Rosie. I’ll take Mycroft with us. He seems happier around Rosie.- SH*  
“Hey Rosie, love, would you like to have a special guest with us?” Sherlock asks softly.

*Thank you.-GL*  
“Yeah! Who?” Rosie smiles.

“How would you like Mycie to come with us?” Sherlock asks as he quickly texts Mycroft. *We’re going to the zoo as a family. We want you to come, as the person who made it official. -SH*  
Mycroft reads the text and kisses Duke’s side. “I need to get up Duke. I need to get ready.” He whispers before typing his reply back. *Yes, come and pick me up when you are ready. -Your Brother.*

“Yes!” Rosie grins and nods, loving how Mycroft always tells her animal facts.  
Duke nuzzles him before getting up, shaking off.

Sherlock smiles and kisses Rosie’s cheek. He picks her up as well as the bag and carries them both down into the living room.  
Mycroft goes into the bathroom and gets ready before changing in the bedroom. He stays sitting on the bed, as he waits for Sherlock to come.

“Ready?” John smiles, putting his shoes on. “Mycie coming too!” Rosie grins. “Oh yeah?” John smiles, looking to Sherlock.  
Greg stays on the couch, ice over his eye.

Sherlock nods. “They has an argument. Mycroft took it badly. I want to cheer him up.” He explains softly. “Don’t say anything to him about it.”

“Ah.” John nods. “Best go get him then.” He nods and takes the bag from Sherlock, leading them down stairs.

Sherlock nods. He wraps his scarf multiple times around Rosie’s neck and grabs the pram before follow John outside. “It sounds bad, though.” He hands John his phone so he can read the messages and flags down a taxi.

John frowns as he reads the messages. “You and Rosie go collect Mycroft and I’ll chat with Greg quick.” He hums, putting the pram in the back of the cab before following Rosie and Sherlock inside.

Sherlock nods and holds Rosie close in the taxi. He gives the driver their destination and leans into John. “Don’t go hard on Greg. He’s not slept and had a hard case.” He explains softly.

Rosie cuddles into him happily, her excitement for the zoo radiating off her.  
“I won’t. I’m sure he’s beating himself up enough.” John sighs, wrapping his arm around Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses Rosie’s cheek softly. “Yeah. I’m sure he is, just... dispel that thought.”

“Greg is my friend. What did you think I was gonna do?” John raises a brow.

“If it was me I would shout at him for hitting my brother.” Sherlock explains.

“What? Hit? Greg hit him?” John frowns deeply.

“No. Hurt John.” Sherlock frowns. “Though he could have. I don’t know.” He says softly. “What would you do if he did?”

“Sorry, must have misheard you.” John frowns. “I don’t think he would. Greg isn’t like that. He wouldn’t.” He sighs. “What I would do isn’t nice for little ears to hear.” He hums.

Sherlock nods. “I know. I just wanted to make sure you would... stand up for my brother.” He whispers. “I love him so much John.”

“Of course I would, love.” John kisses Sherlock’s head. “I know you do. I know.”

Sherlock smiles. “He can’t stand up for himself. He’s never... been able to. He used to get bullied a lot at school for being different.” He explains. “Even when I was five I would fight the older kids because they were nasty to Mycroft.”

“Oh love.” John frowns and holds Sherlock close. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry John.” Sherlock whispers. “It’s okay. But just as Mycroft wants to look after me I want to look after him.”

John nods and kisses Sherlock’s head as they arrive at Mycroft’s.

Sherlock kisses John’s cheek as he gets out of the car. He carries Rosie to the front door and knocks on it, waiting for Greg to answer.

Greg answers the door, black eye a bit less swollen from the ice. “Mycroft is in the bed room.” He hums and goes back to sit on the couch.

Sherlock looks Greg over for a moment. “Who punched you? It wasn’t Mycroft. He’s left handed and the attacker was right.” He asks as he waits for John to come up the path.

“A family member of a victim from the case last night didn’t take the news so well.” Greg hums, putting the ice back in his eye.  
“Boo boo.” Rosie frowns and looks to John as he comes in, knowing he helps with boo boos.

John nods. “Yes Rosie, a boo boo. I’ll make the boo boo better you make Mycie better okay?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock nods and carries Rosie upstairs, and knocks on the bedroom door. “Mycroft, I’ve brought someone to make you feel happy.” He calls through the door.

Greg sighs, sitting on the couch. “Come to yell at me?” He asks John.  
Mycroft opens the door and smiles. “Hello, Miss Watson. Or is it Miss Holmes-Watson now?” He smiles softly at Rosie.

John hums. “You should have called me when you got the black eye. Or when work ended. I would have come.” He says softly. “May I look at it?”  
Rosie giggles and claps her hands. “What-sons-Homes.” She smiles. Sherlock passes Rosie to Mycroft and goes into the room, closing the door behind them.

“Yeah.” Greg takes the ice away so John can look. “I wasn’t even supposed to go. Mycroft got us like two weeks off. But I made an ass of myself so I went for a walk and that’s when I got the call. All the senior officers were busy on other cases. It was... It was a bad one.” He frowns, the cases with kids involved always the hardest to swallow.  
“Mm that’s right.” Mycroft smiles and holds her, sitting on the bed. “Are you happy? Now that you have anew name?”

John puts some cream over Greg’s eyes and gets a fresh ice pack from the freezer. He puts it on Greg’s eye. “What happened? What did you both do?” He asks, trying to keep impartial.  
Rosie nods. “Fan-lies.” She smiles. “Is Mycie fan-lies?” She asks.  
Sherlock smiles and leans against the wall, letting Mycroft relax.

“We were going to go shopping for some tings for a little vacation. I made a sex joke and he took it literally which upset him. I told him it was just a joke and I wouldn’t do anything like that to him but he froze up and blocked me out. I left so he could relax because me being there made him more upset. Then I got called for the case. A family. All murdered. Even the kids. The uncle I think came into the scene and I told him he couldn’t come in because it was a crime scene. He said he just wanted to see his sister. I told him I was sorry but she was gone. Murdered. He though I was lying so he started to beat me up.” Greg shrugs.  
“Family? Yes we are family, sweetheart.” Mycroft smiles softly and nods, rubbing her back.

John hums. “I’m sorry Greg. You know you’re always welcome with us. I’m sure Rosie would love to have you over for dinner if that happens often.” He says softly. “Did the uncle hit you anywhere else?” He asks.  
Rosie smiles and leans back against Mycroft.   
Sherlock rubs Mycroft’s back. “Are you wanting to talk?” He asks softly.

“It’s fine. I just have to not be a dumb ass.” Greg sighs. “Yeah a couple body shots before I could push him off.”  
“Are you excited for the zoo?” Mycroft smiles softly. He shrugs, not really sure what to say.

“Pull off your shirt Greg. Let me have a look at them.” John says in his softest doctor’s voice.  
Rosie nods and bounces on Mycroft’s knee. “Tigers. Roar.” She roads as she turns around to face Mycroft.  
“That’s okay Mycroft. We just want you to be happy.” Sherlock whispers.

Greg sighs and pulls her shit off, a couple purple bruises on his chest and stomach.  
“That’s a very good impression, Rosemund.” Mycroft praises. “I.. I am.. I just.. I’m a failure and he deserves so much better.” He sighs.

John hisses and puts the cream on Greg’s chest. “As a doctor I would suggest taking an ice bath.” He says softly. “As your friend I would suggest having a bottle or two of beers and the pain will stop.”  
Rosie giggles and climbs up so she’s standing on Mycroft’s lap. She kisses his lips, looking and feeling more like a headbutt.  
“You’re the best anyone could get, brother. What makes you so bad? And you can’t say your Aspergers.” Sherlock asks softly.

“Mm can you write me a perception for that, doc?” Greg chuckles and keeps her shirt off so the cream doesn’t get on his shirt.  
“Oof.” Mycroft makes a sound as she kisses him, chuckling softly. “I’m not normal and I’ll never be. I won’t be able to love him the way he deserves. I won’t be able to live the life he deserves to live.”

John chuckles, “not really. But I do suggest that you honour the holiday Mycroft got you. No more work.” He says softly. “You will feel guilty that you aren’t with him, and he will feel like he’s not good enough.” He says softly.  
“You love more intensely.” Sherlock whispers. “I know. You do the same for me. You love like you’re clinging onto the last remaining planks of a sinking ship. You’re love is all consuming. Every aspect of his life you want to care for and love and cherish and nurture. You love more strongly than most. If anything that’s exactly what Greg deserves.” He explains softly.

“I wasn’t planning on it. They had no one to cover the case.” Greg sighs. “He is good enough. He’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He looks down at his hands.  
Mycroft frowns and looks down. “I ruin things for him.”

“Prove it to him.” John says softly. “I’m probably the least qualified to tell you what to do, but I know Mycroft likes old movies. Do the romantic stuff in old movies. Flowers and presents and stuff.” He shrugs.  
“What have you ruined Mycroft?” Sherlock asks softly. “As far as I know he still loves you. He still wants to marry you. Everyone has arguments. Even me and John. We just have to... work through it. Give each other space if needed but most importantly we need to speak with each other.” He explains softly.

Greg bites his lip and nods. “Alright.”  
“I.. I never do anything right.” Mycroft frowns.

John pats Greg’s shoulder knowing there isn’t a bruise there. “It’s going to be okay. An argument is just an argument. You can move past it. You’re both the best negotiators in your fields. You can work something out.”  
“You raised me.” Sherlock says with a frown. “You helped me. You helped with my homework and we always got a perfect mark. You helped me create my mind palace. You helped me successfully get off drugs. Are you saying I’m a failure?” He asks.

“Thanks, mate.” Greg nods.  
“No. Of course you’re not. Your brilliant.” Mycroft nods.

John nods. “Anytime. Just... don’t go out looking for trouble next time. Come to us instead okay?” He asks softly.  
“Therefore the person who helped me must be brilliant as well. And we both know that mother and father did nothing to help me.” Sherlock smiles softly.

“Alright.” Greg nods.  
“I.. I’m sorry.. I tried my best to help you. To guide you.” Mycroft says softly. “I love Greg. So much. I’m just so afraid he’ll get sick of me and he’ll disappear..”

“There’s that my doctoring our if the way.” John smiles.  
“Hey, your best was better than all expectations I had.” Sherlock explains. “And your best will be better than all expectations Greg has of you. Look, you negotiate at work all the time. Think of this as a negotiation that’s broken down a little. What would you do at work?” He asks.

Greg chuckles softly and nods.  
Mycroft bits his lip and nods. “Maybe..”

John smiles and sits on the couch beside Greg. “So, What really happened? I don’t think we’re going to get it out of Mycroft. So you need to tell us.” He explains softly.  
“Seriously Mycroft. You don’t stop speaking with a country because a negotiation breaks down. Don’t stop loving Greg.” Sherlock says softly.

Greg sighs. “I was getting out of bed to walk Duke. Myc said something about me being a big man or something and I says ‘I’ll show you how much of a big man I am when I get back’. It was just a flirty thing. I’d never do anything he didn’t want. You know that. But he took it serious because he.. I dunno. He turned off his deductions I guess because he didn’t want to read my friends. So he couldn’t tell I was joking or flirting. Not that he ever really can when his deductions are on. So I just said a dumb thing and he took it serious and then I got stuck on the case all night and here we are now.” He sighs and sits back against the couch.  
“I don’t think I could ever stop loving him if I tried..” Mycroft frowns.

John sighs softly, “did you not try to contact him? Say you’re sorry. What happened once you got home from walking Duke?” He asks softly.  
“Then don’t. Go back to him. Kiss him and tell him you’re sorry you weren’t there for when he got hurt but you will be there the next time.” Sherlock says softly. “Put on your ring.”

“I did! I called and texted him all night. He put his phone on airplane mode I guess cause he didn’t want to hear from me.” Greg frowns. “He started saying shit about how I should leave him and whatever. So I shouted that I’d never leave him. Then I came down here and texted Sherlock. Then you guys came.”  
Mycroft bites his lip and nods. “I’m an idiot..”

“Hey, mate. From what I can tell, you both made mistakes. But you need to move on past them.” John says softly. “Mycroft’s mind doesn’t work like ours. For better or worse. And he grew up with his mother constantly telling him he wasn’t good enough because of his... condition. And he can see that he’s fighting a loosing battle with the country. And now you two have had an argument and he made mistakes. Just... give him time and shower him in love.”  
“Then we all are. You’re the cleverest of us all. If you’re an idiot then we’re all idiots.” Sherlock smiles softly.

“I’ll do my best.” Greg smiles softly and nods.  
Mycroft chuckles softly. “Thank you, Lock.” He says softly.

John smiles. “I know that your best will be good enough.” He says softly.  
Sherlock smiles. “I will always be here for you. Just like you’re always here for me.”

“If you say so.” Greg chuckles and nods.  
“Always.” Mycroft smiles and nods.

“I know so.” John smiles. “Are you going to have to go back into work today?” He asks.  
Sherlock smiles and hugs Mycroft. “If you ever feel like this again, text me okay? I will come over with Rosie and your favourite chocolate cookies.” He promises.

“Nah. I told them I wasn’t even supposed to be there in the first place so.” Greg shrugs.  
“Okay.” Mycroft nods.

“Okay, well, depending on what Mycroft says, would you like to come to the zoo with us?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock smiles. “Come on then Mycroft, Rosie. We have tiger to look at.” He says, standing up and holding his arms out for Rosie.

“If Mycroft wants me to will go. If not I’ll stay here and sleep.” Greg smiles.  
Mycroft chuckles and hands Rosie over before going to the drawer, putting his ring back on.

John nods and rubs Greg’s arm. “You’re made for each other you know that right?” He asks.  
Sherlock smiles and leads Mycroft downstairs, and into the living room. “Hey Mycroft, why don’t you say sorry to Greg. I’m sure he will say the same.” He says softly.

“I know. I love him to death.” Greg smiles softly.  
“Okay..” Mycroft nods.  
Greg stands up as Mycroft comes in. “Myc.. I’m so sorry, love. I wasn’t thinking and that hurt you and I’m so sorry.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “No Gregory. I should be sorry. I forgot the turn my airplane mode off. Anything could have happened to either of us and we wouldn’t have known. Please forgive me.” He whispers. He takes Greg’s hand in his left one, letting him feel the ring.

Greg nods. “We’ll learn from this.” He says softly, rubbing his hand gently. “Hug?” He asks softly.

Mycroft looks over at Sherlock and John before hugging Greg. “I’m sorry. I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you, too. So much.” Greg hugs him close.

“Do you want to sleep?” Mycroft asks softly. “You’re not going back to work are you?” He asks softly.

“No I’m not. I’ll go to the zoo with you if you want.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nods. “But You should sleep as well. You’ve been up all night and you’ve been injured. I’m sure the doctor would ask you to get some rest.” He says softly.

“I’ll sleep when we get back.” Greg smiles softly.

“If you’re sure.” Mycroft says softly. He pulls out of the hug and holds Greg’s hand. “Miss Watson-Holmes, is it okay if Greg comes with he?” He asks softly.

Rosie smiles and nods. “Come see tigers.”

Mycroft shrugs. “That settles it then. It seems like you’re coming.” He smiles softly. He puts on his coat and shoes, before grabbing Rosie’s bag.

Rosie hops around excitedly. Greg chuckles softly and puts his shirt on as well as his coat.

Mycroft smiles and helps to dress Greg, he buttons his shirt and straightens his collar, hoping that Greg would see that he still cared for him.

Greg smiles softly and relaxes, letting Mycroft do what he wants.

Mycroft smiles as he zips up Greg’s coat and wraps a scarf around his neck. “I care for you, okay?” He asks softly as he pats Greg’s chest.

“I know, love. I care for you, too.” Greg smiles softly and nods.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Together... forever?” He asks softly.

“Forever.” Greg smiles softly. “Forever and Evers and Evers!” Rosie giggles.

Mycroft chuckles, he picks Rosie up and spins her around. “Forever and ever and ever.” He smiles. “Come on then. I’m sure Sherlock would like to drive one of my cars.” He says softly.

“Yeah!” Rosie giggles. “Oh lord.” John chuckles, following them out to the garage.

Sherlock smiles and grabs the keys to the Aston Martin as he passes. “Do you have a seat for Rosie?” He asks.  
Mycroft nods and nods to the corner of the garage where a booster seat is sat in a box. “That should do.” He smiles as he puts the bag in the boot of the car.

John chuckles and sets the car seat into the car, making sure it was secure.  
“What do you wanna see first, Rosebud?” Greg smiles at Rosie.

Mycroft sits Rosie in the car seat once it’s secured and fastens her in. He goes to the front and sits in the passenger side.  
“Tigers.” Rosie smiles then roars. She giggles loudly and reaches out for John to sit next to her.

John chuckles and sits next to her. Sherlock starts the car once everyone is inside.

Rosie reaches over, trying to take John’s hand.  
Mycroft smiles and looks back at Greg. “What animals are you most looking forward to?” He asks.

John smiles and kisses her little hand.  
“Giraffes.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles. “What do you like about them?” He asks softly.  
Rosie giggles softly as she’s kissed. “Love papa.” She smiles.

“They’re just tall and awkward. That’s how I was when I was younger. I just shit up one summer and I went back to school and no one recognized me.” Greg chuckles softly.  
“Love you, too, baby.” John smiles and kisses her head.

Mycroft smiles softly and looks out of the window. “I like this. It’s going to be fun.” Mycroft says softly.  
Rosie giggles as she’s kissed. She reaches her little hand as far as it will go, across John, trying to reach for Greg.

Greg smiles softly and nods. He sees Rosie’s hand and takes it gently, rubbing his hand gently.

Rosie smiles. “Love Gweggy.” She smiles softly.

“I love you, too, Sweetheart.” Greg smiles and kisses her hand gently.

Rosie shakes her head. “Rose-blub.” She says, wanting Greg to call her that nickname. 

“Rosebud.” Greg chuckles and nods. “The most beautiful Rosebud in the garden.”

Rosie giggles then frowns. “What’s garr-den?” She asks softly.

“A garden is a place with lots of different kinds of flowers and plants.” Greg smiles and pulls out his phone, showing her pictures of gardens. “They have a garden at the zoo. We can look at it, yeah?”

“Like the park?” Rosie asks. “Park has flowers.” She says wisely.

“That’s true. But gardens are more specialized places. Like a park has swings to make it a park. A garden doesn’t have swings so you know you’re supposed to be looking at the flowers.” Greg hums.

Rosie blinks slowly at Greg, trying to understand what he’s saying. “We go to garden?” He asks.

“We’re going to the zoo. The zoo is a home for animals. There is a little garden in the zoo.” Greg says, trying not to confuse her more.

Rosie nods. “We go to garden?” She asks again, wanting to go to the garden in the zoo.

“Sure. We’ll go to the little garden in the zoo.” Greg smiles and nods.

Rosie smiles and releases Greg’s hand, sitting back in her car seat.  
“How are you liking driving the car?” Mycroft asks Sherlock, softly.

Greg smiles softly, glad she isn’t scared of him because of his black eye.  
“It’s nice. Very nice.” Sherlock smiles as he drives.

Mycroft smiles. “I thought you would like it. I’ve heard it’s quite a smooth drive.” He says softly.

“Quite smooth. You didn’t want to try it?” Sherlock asks softly.

Mycroft shakes his head and whispers, “I never learnt.” He looks down at his lap, and blushes.

“I can teach you if you’d like. You’ve taught me so much. Let me do that for you. Please?” Sherlock ask softly.

Mycroft shakes his head, still looking down at his lap. “I had lessons. I just... I can’t do everything at once. The last time I drove a car, I stalled in the middle of a roundabout. I almost caused a collision.” He explains softly.

“You drove a stick shift. Those are hard. Automatic is much easier.” Sherlock says softly. “Also round shouts are very difficult for new drivers and it’s a bit anxiety inducing every time you do them. Maybe you tried doing things that were a bit to hard for a beginner?”

“No Sherlock. It was my tenth lesson.” Mycroft says softly. “I saw a car coming at me and I froze, the car stalled.” He shakes his head. “I’m happy to be chauffeured.”

“Okay.” Sherlock nods. “Thank you for getting the paperwork so quickly for us.” He says softly.

Mycroft smiles. “That’s okay. You’re family. Rosie is my niece. I would give her the world. I... I know that she’s going to be the only child in my life... our life.” He says, indicating to Greg.

“Mm just don’t spoil her to much.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles. “No promises, brother.”

Sherlock chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft hums and turns to look at Greg. “Is that okay? If we never have children?” He asks. “I don’t think our jobs will be compatible with a child.”

“That’s completely fine. We don’t have to have children.” Greg nods, feeling a bit sick about the crime scene last night since their were children involved.

Mycroft frowns as he looks at Greg. “I’m sorry. Those children... I’m sorry.” He whispers, knowing Greg will understand that he’s talking about the crime scene.

Greg nods and rubs Mycroft’s shoulder gently. “I’m okay..”

“No one would be.” Mycroft states. “And that’s okay. But just please be honest with me. I want to help you but I can’t when you’re hiding emotions from me.”

Greg frowns a bit and nods. “Later.” He says softly, not wanting to ruin this day for Rosie.

Mycroft nods. “Okay.” He smiles. He looks out of the window and sees the park that the zoo is situated in. “We’re almost there, Rosamund.” He smiles.

“Yes!” Rosie squeals excitedly.

Mycroft smiles, “so it’s tigers first. And then giraffes. What other animals Rosie?” He asks, waiting for Sherlock to park.

“Zeebs.” Rosie grins, wanting to see the zebras and all the animals with stripes.  
Sherlock chuckles softly and parks the car.

“Oh the zebras.” Mycroft smiles. He gets out of the car and goes around to unbuckle Rosie. “Do you want to go in your pram or walk?” He asks softly.  
John gets out of the car and gets the pram and bag from the boot.

“Walk.” Rosie grins and holds her arms up so Mycroft can scoop her up.  
“Got it?” Sherlock smiles at John.

Mycroft smiles and swings Rosie down onto her feet. He takes her hands and squeezes it softly.  
John nods and puts the bag under the seat of the pram. “I’ve got it. We’re good.” He says softly. “Take Rosie’s hand, I’m sure she’ll want to hold yours.”

Rosie giggles and smiles happily.  
Sherlock smiles softly and kisses John before going and taking Rosie’s hand.  
Rosie smiles and pulls Sherlock and Mycroft along.  
“We got really lucky, huh?” Greg hums to John as they follow them.

Mycroft smiles and swings Rosie’s hand as he follows her.  
“Oh yeah.” John smiles. “Really lucky, brother.” John smiles at him. “Can you remember it was about this time last you, you called an emergency pub meeting. You had to tell me that you had asked Mycroft out on a date. That he had said yes.”

Rosie giggles and smiles happily, looking up at her Daddy and Uncle.  
“Well I didn’t expect him to! I didn’t know what to do after that. I didn’t plan it out.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and pays for them all to get into the zoo. “This is why you brought me along baby brother, so I can pay for you.” He smiles softly.  
John smiles. “No, I didn’t either. I still don’t understand why you asked him out. Without a plan at least, it just seems foolhardy. “

“Mm you say that as if you didn’t make me a co council on all your bank accounts.” Sherlock chuckles.  
“I honestly never thought he’d say yes. Just thought I’d give it a shot.” Greg smiles.

“You’re my baby brother. I will give you anything. Especially if it concerns little Rosie.” Mycroft says softly. “You know that.”  
John smiles and shakes his head. “Were you in one of those horrible dingy basements? Or somewhere a little more pleasant?” He asks.

“I know.” Sherlock smiles softly.  
“A bit but not much.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft smiles he reads the map, finding the quickest way to the tigers. He leads them off to the right, past the monkeys and primates.  
John smiles. “I’ve only ever had two places for meetings with Mycroft. Dingy basement and Speedy’s cafe. Hopefully now we’re family, it may improve a little bit.” He chuckles.

Rosie makes roaring and grring sounds the whole time.  
“Technically the first time I met him he ambushed me at a crime scene.” Greg chuckles.

Sherlock chuckles. “Hey Rosie, whats that animal?” He asks, bending down to her level and pointing to a monkey.  
John smiles. “He ambushed me on my way home. From that house the not-suicidal suicide was in. The woman in pink.” He smiles. “Everywhere phone I passed, he rang. I was ready to knock seven bells out of him when we finally met, it was so annoying.” He chuckles softly.

“Chimp!” Rosie grins.  
“He interrogated me for three hours straight about why Sherlock was on my crime scene.”

“Well done, Rosie. A chimp. And what noise does a chimp make?” Sherlock asks as he ruffled her hair.  
John smiles. “He was going to give me money to spy on Sherlock. I stood up to him and went home. I’m sure he bugged me that night, but I was too grumpy and tired and in pain to care.” John smiles. “Speaking of, how is your chest doing?”

Rosie smiles and starts to make chimpanzee noises.  
“Oh yeah my office is still full of cameras.” Greg chuckles. “I’m alright. Sore.”

Sherlock chuckles, “well done, sweetie. Such a clever girl.” He smiles.  
John nods. “There’s cameras around the flat. None in Rosie’s bedroom, though. I don’t know what I would do if there were.” He explains softly.

Rosie giggles and smiles.  
“They’re just there to make sure were safe. He doesn’t use them for anything else.” Greg hums.

Mycroft tightens his hold on Rosie’s hand and points to a large cage. “What’s that over there?” He asks.  
“I know. I just don’t like the idea of someone watching Rosie grow up. Or watching her feed or watching her having her nappy changed.” John frowns. “Can you... do something about that?”

“Let’s go see.” Rosie grins.  
“Sure. What do you want me to do? Have only Mycroft monitor the feeds or have the cameras taken away completely?” Greg asks, knowing the second one would be much harder.

Mycroft smiles and he and Sherlock walk with Rosie to the tigers.  
John rubs his face. “As a father, I would want them taken away completely, but... as Mycroft’s friend, I know that he needs them. So... just him and you. Only you can see them.” He explains.

“Oh wow.” Rosie leans against the glass, looking at them.  
“I’ll make sure he keeps them only in the common areas like the kitchen and living room. Bedrooms and bathroom are off limits.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles as he watches Rosie. He notices a sign saying when they will be fed and smiles. “Hey Rosie, if we stay here for another few minutes, we can watch them being fed.” He smiles.  
John nods. “Thanks mate.” He says softly as he stands behind Rosie, with a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes!” Rosie grins happily, looking up at John. “Please, Papa?”

“Of course sweetie.” John smiles.  
One of the tigers paces up to Rosie and looks at her.

Rosie looks at the tiger in awe, pressing her hand to the glass.

The tiger presses its nose to the other side of the glass, trying to smell her.

Rosie grins. “Hello Mrs. Tiger.”

The tiger growls loudly and tries to bite through the glass where Rosie’s hand is.

“Good try.” Rosie giggles, completely unafraid.

Mycroft turns and looks at John. “She has your reckless stupidity.” He says softly.

John hums and nods. “Rosie? What’s between you and the tiger?” He asks.  
“Glass. Strong protecting glass. Keep people safe from tiger.” Rosie giggles as she looks in the tigers mouth.  
“She may be a bit reckless but never stupid.” John hums, annoyed Mycroft would call his daughter stupid.

Mycroft chuckles softly and rolls his eyes. He released Rosie’s hand and stands beside Greg. “How is your eyes?” He asks.  
Sherlock smiles and points to a woman coming through the gate, in the other half of the cage. She hides the meat around, before leaving. “Do you think they’re going to find the food?” He asks her.

“Good. The swelling is going down so that’s a plus.” Greg smiles softly.  
“Yes. They’re smart.” Rosie grins.

Mycroft smiles softly, but doesn’t touch Greg. “That’s good. You know I don’t mind right? You having bruises. I just want to be there to put ice packs on them.” He says softly.  
The zookeepers lets the tigers into the other half of the cage. The tiger in front of Rosie darts off, tracking the smell of the food. It climbs high up into a tree and walks across gangplanks, to find the chicken. The tiger jumps back down and lands in front of Rosie, laying down and tucking into the meal.

“I know, love.” Greg smiles softly and nods, keeping his hands to himself.  
Rosie laughs and grins, leaning against the glass watching the tiger eat.

Mycroft smiles softly. “I am sorry about what I did. I should never have turned my phone off. The sound was just too much. I will be better.”  
Sherlock kneels down beside Rosie and puts his hand on the glass. “Would you want to be a tiger?” He asks her softly.

“It’s alright. I understand why you did it.” Greg says softly. “I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I hope you know that.”  
Rosie smiles and nods, not taking her eyes off the tiger as it rips into the chicken.

“I know.” Mycroft says softly. “But it is true though, when you’re laying on top of me in bed, I need you to... take initiate and get off me, if not I will never tell you to leave.” He says softly.  
“Hey Rosie, I don’t think we should be standing so close to this.” Sherlock says, pulling her back a few steps.

“What if I don’t want to leave?” Greg hums.  
“Why? She just eating, Daddy. You eat. Papa eat. I eat.” Rosie rolls her eyes exactly like he does.

“Please Gregory. You know I don’t joke.” Mycroft frowns and steps back up to Rosie’s side.  
“Because tigers are dangerous. They will eat little girls, if they want to. I don’t want the tiger to go for you.” Sherlock says softly. “I’m your daddy, I need to protect you.”

“I wasn’t joking.” Greg hums.  
“It’s behind glass, Daddy. It’s can’t get out.” Rosie says but leans against his leg anyway.

Mycroft doesn’t respond. He just watches the tiger eat with Rosie.  
Sherlock wraps his arm around Rosie’s shoulders and kisses her head. “I worry about you Rosie. That’s all. Just do as daddy says.” He says softly.

Greg watches as well, mostly watching Mycroft.  
“I know, Daddy.” Rosie leans against him.

Sherlock smiles and kisses Rosie’s head softly.  
John gets out his phone and takes photos of the tiger as well as Rosie watching the tiger eat.

Rosie smiles and relaxes into Sherlock.

Once the tiger has finished it meal, it walks off to the other side of the enclosure to look for more food.  
“Come on then, Rosie. What shall we look at next?” Sherlock asks.

“Giraffe.” Rosie grins up at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “Can we go back and see my favourite animals? The orangutans.” He asks softly.

“Yeah!” Rosie grins. “Orange.”

Mycroft smiles. “Do you want to sit in your pram, Rosamund?” He asks softly.  
John smiles and watches Mycroft interact with his daughter. He wonders that if Mycroft hadn’t gone into politics he would have made a good childminder.

“Yeah.” Rosie holds her arms up to be picked up.

Mycroft picks Rosie up and fastens her in her pram. “There nice and safe.” He whispers. Mycroft stands back up and goes to stand beside Greg.  
Sherlock moves to John’s side as they all walk to the orangutans.

Rosie giggles and smiles.  
Greg smiles softly and relaxes.  
John smiles and takes his hand.

Mycroft puts his hands in his pockets as they walk as a family to the ape section.  
Sherlock smiles and squeezes John hand, stepping close to him, enough so he can grasp the other handle of the pram with his free hand.

Greg walks with Mycroft. “Thirsty?” He asks as they pass a snack booth.  
John smiles and wraps his arm around Sherlock’s hips so they can each push the peak with a free hand.

Mycroft shakes his head, “I had some water before I left, but if you want anything get it.” He says softly.  
Sherlock leans into John and smiles. “I like this. Us as a family going on outings. Its so normal and mundane. I like mundane.” He says softly.

“I’ll wait.” Greg shrugs.  
John chuckles and smiles. “It’s nice.”

Mycroft nods. “Can I know about the case? What happened?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock nods. “It’s a nice change from chasing bag guys.”

Greg frowns and sighs softly. “A break in. The family was supposed to be on vacation but one of the kids got sick so the decided to postpone. The robbers came in and got spooked because they didn’t expect the family home. Killed them all. Even the kids.” He whispers.  
“Mm that’s true. Have had many bad guys lately.” John hums, having been taking a break from dangerous cases since Rosie was born.

Mycroft pats Greg’s shoulder softly. “It’s okay. You’ll catch the robber. You’re amazing.” He says softly.  
Sherlock nods, “I’ll ease up more. I’ll just help Greg. I can ask him for some form of pay, for helping him.” He explains softly. “I want to be here for Rosie.”

“I’ll do my best.” Greg says softly.  
“You are here for her.” John says softly.

Mycroft shakes his head. “That will suffice. I know it.”  
Sherlock nods. “We need to speak with her teacher at nursery. Explain that she’s had a name change and that I’m officially her dad now. They’ll like that. They don’t like me picking her up.” He explains.

“Mm..” Greg hums and nods.  
“I’ll talk to them. I’ll make sure there’s no more problems.” John nods.

Mycroft smiles softly. “I do need you to take initiative though. Please.” He begs. “I need you to think of Duke because I’ll only be thinking of myself.” He says sadly.  
Sherlock shakes his head. “I want to be there with you.” He says softly. “We can both take Rosie into nursery tomorrow.”

“I will. I walked him and fed him before we left.” Greg nods.  
“Okay good. We’ll show them together. If not we’ll get her a new nursery.” John smiles softly.

Mycroft nods. “Please don’t joke if I say something wrong.” He whispers, tired of having the think over every work that he says, three times, just to try and see if there are innuendos.  
Sherlock nods. “You don’t have to do that for me. She has friends there.” He says softly.

“I won’t make innuendos anymore. I promise.” Greg nods, having learned his lesson.  
“Well then I’ll just make sure they understand. You her father and you deserve respect.” John smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s hand.

Mycroft nods. “Thank you.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles. “That’s good. Rosie needs two parents. It will help her. I’m honoured that you allow me to be the second parents.” He says.

“Of course.” Greg nods.  
“You’ve always been there for me. Even when I didn’t know it.” John says softly.

Mycroft smiles and goes up to the glass of the organutans. “Hey Rosie Do you think you could call one over?” He asks her softly.  
Sherlock smiles. “I’ve always loved you. I just didn’t think you liked men.”

“You try, Mycie.” Rosie giggles.  
“Sorry I didn’t make it as clear as you when you said women weren’t you area.” John chuckles.

Mycroft frowns and stands back up, “I can’t Rosie, you do it.” He encourages softly.  
Sherlock smiles. “You could have dated one or two men, give me a bit of hope.” He chuckles.

“Okay.” Rosie nods and starts to make money noises.  
“I did.” John smirks.

Mycroft smiles and rubs Rosie’s hair. “Good girl.” He smiles.  
“Yeah, when we were actually flat mates.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Rosie giggles and smiles, looking to Mycroft.   
“I did. You just assumed I was going out with a woman.” John chuckles.

Mycroft kneels beside Rosie and points to an orangutang above them. “Look at that one swing around. Oh look, mummy’s carrying their baby.” He smiles.  
Sherlock frowns. “I don’t assume. I’ve seen them all in dresses, they’ve all had... breasts.”

“It’s so little!” Rosie gasps as she sees the baby.  
“You just assumed that you’ve seen all my dates.” John hums.

“It is.” Mycroft smiles. “Is it smaller than you, Little Rosie?” He asks.  
“Unless you dated men when I was dead, which doesn’t count. Or when you were in the army or before.” Sherlock frowns.

Rosie smiles and nods. “I was small like you and Daddy.” She grins, remembering the picture.  
“Remember the night when you exploded the monkey brains all over the kitchen and I left? You were in your mind palace when I came back the next morning. I had showered and changed before cleaning the kitchen and showering again. You never noticed that I spent the night at another man’s flat.” John chuckles.

“Yes. We were all small.” Mycroft smiles. “Papa and Greg was small too once.” He smiles.  
Sherlock hums. “I... I’m sorry that you had to clean that up. I was planning on doing that. I just... I loose track of time up there.” He whispers.

“Really?” Rosie giggles.  
“I know. It’s alright. I didn’t know how to ask you to do things then.” John hums. “Besides I had a good night so I was amiable to clean up brains.”

“Really.” Mycroft smiles.  
Sherlock nods. “Why didn’t you say anything? When people said you were gay?” He asks. “Mrs Hudson understands bisexuality.” He says softly.

“Wow.” Rosie giggles.  
“Because it wasn’t their business to know. If I wanted them to know they would. I just always assumed you knew I was bisexual. You knew everything else about me.” John shrugs.

Mycroft nods and watches Rosie.  
“You never gave me any indication you liked men.” Sherlock shrugged. “It’s okay though, I have you now.” He smiles.

“Orange.” Rosie hums as she watches the orangutans move.  
“Never gave you any indication? I hit on you that first night at Angelo’s.” John laughs. “Yes you do. As long as you want me.” He takes his hand.

“Yes, orange.” Mycroft smiles softly. “Do you know they’re almost as clever as Daddy?” He asks.  
“That was hitting? That was you stumbling over words, not to hurt my feelings because we would be living together.” Sherlock frowns.

“Really?” Rosie giggles and holds her arms up, wanting Mycroft to pick her up and hold her.  
“Well forgive me for not being at the top of my game after just being invalided home after being shot.” John chuckles. “I asked you right out if you had anyone. You told me that you were married to your work so I backed off. That’s why I went out with other people because you had already told me you weren’t interested.”

“Really.” Mycroft smiles. He picks Rosie up out of her pram and sits her on his hip.  
“You became apart of my work as soon as you got off that chair and followed me to the crime scene.” Sherlock frowns. “I’m married to my work, but you are apart of it you always have been.”

Rosie smiles and cuddles into Mycroft happily.  
“So is this your way of telling me we’re married?” John smiles softly.

Mycroft wraps his coat around Rosie, not wanting her to get cold.  
“No. But... later, if were still together, this is my way of saying I wouldn’t be adverse to it.” Sherlock explains softly.

Rosie hums happily and cuddles against Mycroft, holding onto him.  
“Of course we’ll still me together. I don’t have plans of being anywhere else. So you?” John smiles up at him.

Mycroft smiles and rocks her softly from side to side.  
“No, of course not. I just... don’t know if you’ll still love me after that time.” Sherlock whispers. “I’m told I’m not the easiest lover.”

Rosie kisses his cheek.  
“Sherlock.. I’ve loved you since the beginning.” John says softly. “Who told you that?” He raises a brow.

Mycroft smiles, “how are you feeling Rosamund?” He asks softly.  
“Someone from uni. You met him, at the bank. Sebastian.” Sherlock says softly.

“Mm good..” Rosie cuddles into him, sleepy.  
“I really should have broke his nose.” John rolls his eyes.

Mycroft smiles and continues to rock and bounce her softly. “That’s good. Good girl. You go to sleep, Miss Rosamund.” He says softly.  
Sherlock chuckles. “He gave you millions of pounds. Why would you do that?”

Rosie slowly falls asleep against him, holding onto him.  
“Cause he was an arse who made you feel insecure.” John hums.

Mycroft smiles and puts Rosie back in her pram, and fastening her in tightly. “Hey, John, Sherlock, Rosie’s asleep again, would you like to go for some food whilst she sleeps?” He asks.  
Sherlock looks to John, letting him decide.

“Sure.” John smiles softly.

Mycroft turns to Greg, wanting to know his answer. “I know you were thirsty.” He says softly.

“Alright. I could eat.” Greg nods, not having eaten since leaving Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and leads them off to the small cafe they walked back earlier. He taps out ‘I love you’ in Morse Code, on his leg, hoping Greg would be able to read it.

Greg smiles softly and taps back ‘I love you, too’ on his leg gently.

Mycroft smiles softly, and looks over at Greg, ‘I didn’t know you knew Morse code.’ He taps.

Greg smiles softly. ‘I guess there are still things about me for you to learn.’ He taps back.

Mycroft smiles, ‘I want to learn them all.’ He taps, he rubs his knuckles against Greg’s as he opens the door to the cafe for them all.

Greg smiles softly and follows Mycroft. He pulls out Mycroft’s chair for him when they get a table.

Mycroft smiles and takes his seat. “Thank you, Gregory.” He says softly.  
Sherlock sits down, and takes Rosie out of the pram and sits her on his lap. He strokes her cheek and bounces her softly, to try to wake her up.

“Of course, my love.” Greg smiles softly and sits next to him, wincing as his side hits the table.  
“Daddy.” Rosie mumbles, snuggling into him. 

Mycroft frowns, “Hey, can I look at your side, Gregory?” He asks, wanting to make sure it’s okay.  
“Daddy’s here.” Sherlock says, still bouncing her softly. “But can you wake up for me? We need to have some food.”

“I’m okay. Just bruised.” Greg nods, not wanting Mycroft to worry about how bad it looks. “John has a look. He said I’m okay.”  
Rosie nods and rubs her eyes, slowly waking.

Mycroft sighs and picks out a menu, studiously ignoring Greg.  
Sherlock smiles and strokes Rosie’s hair. “That’s it, Princess. Wake up now.”

Greg frowns and raises his shirt so Mycroft can see his bruises.  
“Hi, Daddy.” Rosie smiles up at him.

Mycroft gets a waiter’s attention and calls them over. He asks for a glass of ice and some napkins. Once they arrive, he makes a make-shift ice pack and puts it on Greg’s side. “How does it feel?” He asks.  
“Hi Rosie.” Sherlock smiles. He puts her in the high chair and brushes her hair out of her face.

Greg sighs a bit in relief. “Better..”  
Rosie smiles up at him.

Mycroft smiles and keep the ice pack there as he finishes deciding his order.  
Sherlock smiles and ruffles Rosie’s hair. “What would you like, sweetie? They have pasta, or pizza, or nuggets.” He offers.

Greg orders as well, relaxing as the ice helps.  
“Nuggets.” Rosie grins, remembering how the tiger had chicken too.

Sherlock smiles and orders for both him and Rosie. “Do you like chicken? You’re going to turn into Miss Rosie Tiger.” He smiles softly.  
Mycroft smiles as he watches Greg relax. “When did you learn Morse Code?” He asks. 

“Grrr!” Rosie giggles.  
“Umm when I was about ten? I think? I got one of those books for boys for Christmas. Like how to change a bike tire and how to tie a tie. Morse code was one of the things it taught you. No one else knew it though when I was younger. So I’d tap out thinks I didn’t want people to hear. I still do it sometimes.” Greg smiles softly.

Sherlock chuckles softly and ruffles Rosie’s hair more.  
Mycroft smiles. “Well, the three of us know Morse Code.” He says softly. “I learnt and then taught Sherlock, and John would have had to know it for the army.”

Rosie giggles and smiles happily.  
“Huh. I wonder if they’ve ever caught me doing it.” Greg chuckles softly. “I guess we have to teach Rosie now.”

Sherlock smiles and leans against John. “I love our daughter.”  
Mycroft smiles, “We could always take it upon ourselves, when we look after her John and Sherlock’s date nights.” He suggests.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock’s head. “She loves you too. And so do I.”  
“Sure.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

“I love you too John.” Sherlock says softly.  
Mycroft smiles. “Do you think she’ll be... bullied for having two dads?” He asks softly. “I’ll be paying for the best places in London for her. “

John smiles and kisses him.  
“Maybe. But she’ll always have us to back her up.” Greg takes Mycroft’s hand.

Sherlock smiles and turns his head to kiss John.  
Mycroft nods. “Any kid that hurts her, the government and police will be coming for them, as well as a solider and a... genius. No one will hurt her.” He says more to himself than Greg.

John smiles and nuzzles Sherlock.  
“Exactly. She’ll always have us.” Greg says softly.

Sherlock smiles and leans heavily into John.  
Mycroft hums softly and takes away the now melting ice pack. “How are you feeling?”

John smiles and wraps his arm around Sherlock.  
“Much better. Thank you, love.” Greg smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek. “Mundane is good.” He murmurs.  
Mycroft smiles, “once we’re back home, I’ll make you an ice bath, it will help more.” He says softly.

“It’s pretty good.” John chuckles, wondering how long can last like this.  
“Thank you, love.” Greg smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “I’ve never had mundane. We learnt earlier on that me laying on Mycroft was strange. The first time I brought a friend home to play, and I jumped and laid on Mycroft. The university I did drugs, then helping Greg. I’ve never had mundane. Going to a zoo with my daughter with the person I love.”  
Mycroft smiles. “I’m sorry I don’t show care like other people. I... I can’t do emotional support that well. But I can help physically.” He whispers sadly.

“Mm mundane ever after.” John chuckles and smiles.  
“People Show affection different ways. There’s a quiz for it actually.” Greg hums.

“Mundane ever after.” Sherlock smiles.  
“Papa, What does munday mean?” Rosie asks.  
Mycroft frowns and cocks his head to the side, trying to work out if it is a joke, “what do you mean there’s a quiz for that?” He asks.

“Mundane means ordinary or regular.” John smiles.  
“On the computer. There’s quizzes for everything. Mostly nonsense. But the quiz I’m talking about tells you how you show affection. For me it’s acts of service. I show people I love them by doing things for them and with them.” Greg smiles.

Rosie frowns. “Reg-lala...” She says slowly. “What does reg-lala mean?” She asks.  
Mycroft sighs. “I’m probably none. I can’t show acts of service when in public. I just take.” He says sadly.

“Reg-u-lar. Regular means ordinary or plain.” John hums.  
“There are other things. And it doesn’t mean you don’t show affection. Some people have a bit of each category. And you don’t take anything I don’t freely give. I need you to need me. I don’t know how to function if I’m not needed.” Greg says softly.

Rosie turns away, watching the people and waiting for her food to come.  
Mycroft hums. “I will always need you.” He promises.

John smiles softly, running his fingers through her hair gently.  
“And I will always be here for you to need.” Greg smiles softly.

Rosie leans into John’s hand, almost falling over.  
Mycroft smiles, he so desperately wants to kiss Greg, but he can’t, not with people watching, not with Sherlock and John and Rosie opposite them.  
The waiter arrives with the food and leaves them their meals.

“You okay, Darling?” John holds her up.  
‘Later. You can kiss me how ever you like when we get home. I promise.’ Greg taps our softly.

Rosie nods, she still leans into John’s hand as she picks up a nugget and starts to eat it.  
‘Slowly’ Mycroft taps back. ‘I will need you to lay on me. And Duke.’ He picks up his knife and fork and starts to eat his jacket potato.

John hims softly and holds her as she eats.  
‘Whatever you need, love.’ Greg taps softly before starting to eat.

Rosie slowly eats her food, squashing the chips in her fist before eating them.  
Mycroft smiles as he eats quickly. ‘I love you’ he taps out on the table as he eats.

“Is there a reason you squish your chips before eating them, Rosie?” John asks softly.  
Greg smiles softly. ‘I love you, too. So much.’ He taps

“They taste good.” Rosie says with a mouthful of food.  
Mycroft smiles and finishes his food, pushing his plate away. ‘I want to go home. I’m tired, and you are too.’ He taps out sadly.

“I’ll take your word for it.” John chuckles.  
‘You’re right..’ Greg sighs softly, nearly falling asleep at the table. ‘I’ll call a car to pick us up. We’ll leave the car for them to take Rosie home later since it has the car set in it.’ He taps.

Rosie smiles as she continues to squash the chips in her hand. She tries with a nugget, and frowns when it doesn’t work.  
Mycroft nods. “Sherlock, John. We’re going to head home. We’re both tired. Keep the car until we next see you.” He offers.

“Here.” John dips a nugget in the sauce and hands it to her, knowing the nugget would feel softer if that’s what she was going for.  
“Oh. Alright. Are you sure?” Sherlock asks.

Rosie giggles as she squashed it in her hand and the sauce comes out between her fingers.  
Mycroft nods. “I’m... exhausted and Greg hasn’t slept all night. This was fun though.” He says softly, looking to Greg to make a move.

John chuckles softly and wipes up her hand.   
“We’ll do something again. Maybe when I’m not so bruised.” Greg smiles and stands. “Of course.” Sherlock smiles.

As soon as her hand is clean, she picks up another nugget, and dips it in the sauce, squashing it again. She giggles loudly.  
“Maybe something less... public.” Mycroft says softly. He stands and follows Greg. He kisses Rosie’s hair and waves goodbye to her.

“Are you going to eat or just keep squeezing them?” John chuckles.  
“Sounds good.” Sherlock nods.

“Both.” Rosie smiles as she puts the nugget in her mouth. “Mycie...” she shouts, holding her arms out for him. “Mycie!”  
Mycroft frowns. “I have to go now. We both need to go. We love you though Miss Watson-Holmes.” He says softly. He waves goodbye and leaves the cafe with Greg.  
Rosie starts to cry once she can’t see Mycroft or Greg anymore.

Greg leads Mycroft to the parking lot where their car is waiting to pick them up.  
“It’s okay, Rosie.” John cleans her up and holds her. “Mycie and Greggy has to go home. They needed a nap. Okay? Don’t cry. We’ll see them soon, okay?”

As soon as they get in the car, Mycroft slides the partition closed between them and the driver. He lays down on the seats and opens his arms for Greg. “Come here, love.” He murmurs.  
“Mycie!” Rosie wails. “Greggy!” She cries as she reaches towards the door.

Greg lays on him immediately, groaning softly as he melts against him.  
“Okay. It’s okay.” Hohn tries to soothe her, looking to Sherlock.

Mycroft moans and closes his eyes. “God, I love you, Gregory.” He hums softly.  
Rosie continues to try crying, getting the attention of the attendees of the cafe.  
Sherlock starts to sing to Rosie, looking at John to join in.

“I love you, too, My..” Greg mumbles, barely able to stay awake.  
John raises a brow and joins Sherlock I’m singing to Rosie.

“Go to sleep Gregory, I’ll wake you up when we get home.” Mycroft says softly.  
Rosie frowns as she listens to Sherlock and John, she stops crying slowly and looks up at John and Sherlock, “Daddy sings gooder.” She smiles.

Greg nods and falls asleep quickly.  
“Yes daddy is.” John smiles and looks at Sherlock.

Mycroft smiles and rubs Greg’s back softly, slowly relaxing for the first time since Greg made the joke.  
Sherlock blushes softly. “If you say so. But not as good as you Rosie.” He smiles.

Greg sleeps hard, exhausted from the case and from his body trying to heal.  
Rosie giggles and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and rubs Greg’s back until they get back home. He nudges Greg softly and murmurs. “Gregory, my love. Wake up. We’re home, we can go to bed.”  
Sherlock smiles and kisses her head. “Have you finished your nuggets?” He asks.

“Mm..” Greg gets up sleepily.  
Rosie smiles and nods, even tough she squished them she ate mostly everything.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. He wraps his arm around Greg’s waist and heels him upstairs from the garage and into the bedroom. He sits Greg on the end of the bed and starts to undress him slowly.  
Sherlock smiles and picks Rosie up and sits her back in the prom, “would you like to sleep or see the zebras?” He asks.

Greg blinks tiredly, letting Mycroft help him.  
“Bras!” Rosie grins.

Mycroft puts Greg in a soft, breathable pair of pyjamas and helps him to lay down. He lays down beside Greg and pulls at his softly. “I need you.” He whispers.  
Sherlock chuckles. “Yes let’s go see some bras.” He beams, looking at John as he stands behind the pram.

Greg moves and lays on Mycroft, cuddling into him.  
John chuckles and smiles, shaking his head.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg and rubs his back. “Go back to sleep, my love. I will join you in slumber.” He says, comfortingly.  
Sherlock smiles and pushes Rosie off to the zebras.

Greg falls asleep, cuddling Mycroft.  
John smiles, walking with them.

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes, following Greg into a dreamless sleep.  
Sherlock stops by the zebras who are at the other side of the enclosure. “Can you see them Rosie?” He asks.

Greg sleeps hard, exhausted.  
“Up up!” Rosie holds her arms up to be picked up.

Mycroft sleeps for hours, not having had a good sleep without Greg’s weight pressing into him.  
Sherlock tuts as he lifts Rosie up, “such a demanding daughter. What should we do with you?” He luaghs as he holds Rosie between himself and John.

Greg stays close to Mycroft as he sleeps.  
Rosie giggles and smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “Can you sleep the zebras now, Princess?” He asks.

“Yes!” Rosie grins and waves to the zebras.

Sherlock smiles as the zebras ignore her, preferring to eat the grass. “They’ve not waved back.” He says softly.

“They’re not very friendly.” Rosie sighs dramatically.

Sherlock smiles. “No they’re not.” He agrees. “But they are hungry.”

“They don’t get nuggets.” Rosie giggles.

“No, no nuggets for zebras. But they do eat grass and flowers.” Sherlock smiles softly.

“Yucky.” Rosie giggles.  
“Yucky, indeed.” Sherlock smiles as he watches the zebras with Rosie.

John smiles and wraps his arm around Sherlock’s waist.

Sherlock smiles, he carefully moves Rosie up to sit on his shoulders, and holds onto her legs. He steps close to John and rests against him. “I love you.”

Rosie giggles and holds onto Sherlock’s head.  
John smiles and hold Sherlock close. “I love you, too. So much.”

Sherlock smiles and rubs Rosie’s legs softly. “Mundane is definitely good at times.” He comments, not looking at John. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Morning shift. Then I have the rest of the day free. Were you going to go to the morgue?” John smiles up at him.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how to do nothing at the flat, so probably, or ask Sally sweetly for some cold cases.” Sherlock says softly.

“Go to the morgue. Hang out with Molly. Bring her lunch. You can leave Rosie with Mrs. Hudson or you can take her with you. Molly always likes a visit from Rosie.” John hums.

Sherlock nods. “I’ll take Rosie, she loves making molly do an autopsy on one of her dolls.” He smiles.

“Oh god.” John chuckles and smiles. “Do you think we ever let Rosie experience things that might be a bit not good? Like morgue field trips?”

“The autopsy brings the doll to life.” Sherlock shrugs. “I won’t take her if you don’t want me to.”

“No no. Take her.” John shakes his head. “I just worry sometimes is all..”

“I know you do. She’s your baby girl.” Sherlock says softly.

“Our. Our baby girl.” John makes it clear.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek. “Our baby girl.” He corrects himself.

John smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles. “Are we done with the zebras, Rosie? Shall we look at the giraffes?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Rosie grins and nods.

Sherlock smiles and keeps Rosie on his shoulders as he passes the pram to John. “Do you mind?” He asks softly as he holds onto Rosie’s legs.

“No I’ve got it.” John nods and takes the pram.

Sherlock smiles and walks with John to the giraffes. They are pacing around the enclosure, clearly waiting for something.

“So tall!” Rosie grins.

“Even taller than Daddy and Mycie.” Sherlock smiles.  
A few minutes later a zookeeper comes out with a bucket of food. He spots Rosie and goes over to her with the bucket, the giraffe’s following him around.

Rosie giggles and smiles. “Hi!” She waves.

“Hello there, what’s your name. My name is Matty.” He smiles softly as he hold out some food for the giraffe, letting them eat off his palm of his hand.

“Rosie.” She giggles.

“Hi Rosie, Do you like the giraffes? I like them. They’re so tall. They’re taller than a house.” Matty smiles softly.

“I like them, too. They’re so tall. Taller than my Daddy.” Rosie grins.

“They are taller then your daddy.” Matty smiles at Sherlock. “Would you like to have a go at feeding the giraffes? Or should your daddies do it first?” He asks softly.

Rosie looks a bit shy and nervous. “Papa first.” She nods, looking at John.

Matty nods. “Hi there Papa.” He smiles calmly, “if you hold your palm out flat and hold it still and out towards them as much as you can.” He explains. “Their tongue’s are rough, like a cat’s but worse. It doesn’t hurt though.” He places some food on John’s hand and smiles encouragingly.

John smiles and nods, holding his palm out flat to the giraffe.

One of the giraffes comes forward and sniffs John’s hand before eating tentatively off his hand. The purple tongue dragging against his skin.  
“This is Agatha.” Matty tells Rosie. “She’s the tallest giraffe here. She’s also a mummy.” He explains softly.

John chuckles softly at the feeling.  
“She had a baby?” Rosie smiles.

“She does have a baby.” Matty smiles.  
The giraffe finishes eating from John and turns to Matty for more.  
“Would you like a go Rosie?” Matty asks.

Rosie smiles and nods. “Please!” She holds out her hand.

Matty smiles and carefully straightens Rosie’s hand before placing a small amount of feed on it. “Have your arm out straight, no giggling now.” He smiles.  
The giraffe sniffs Rosie’s hand for a short while.

Rosie nods and stays perfectly still, watching the giraffe.

The giraffe reaches out and scrapes her tongue across Rosie’s hand eating from her. The tongue is rough and callous, and very slobbery.

Rosie gasps, holding in her giggles.

The giraffe finishes off eating from Rosie and walks away.  
“Would you like another go? Or let daddy have a turn?” Matty asks.

“Daddy.” Rosie grins, wanting Sherlock to experience it as well.

Sherlock squeezes Rosie’s leg and holds his hand out for the food. “I’m a bit scared Rosie. Does it hurt?” He asks softly. He holds his hand out still and waits for a giraffe.  
A small, baby giraffe comes up and sniffs Sherlock’s hand, who gives as still as possible.

“No, Daddy. It feels like big kitty lick.” Rosie smiles.

Sherlock nods as the baby giraffe starts to eat from Sherlock’s hand. He smiles and reaches up to hold Rosie’s hand.  
“Now this giraffe is just a baby. You’ve just fed his mummy Rosie. But this giraffe doesn’t have a name. What should we call him?” Matty asks.

“Peaches.” Rosie smiles.

“Peaches. That’s a nice name.” Matty smiles. “Would you like a picture of you feeding Peaches?” Matty asks. “It can go on your wall at home or you can show all your friends.” He smiles.

“Yes!” Rosie grins. “Pleaseeeee!” She begs.

Matty nods and pulls a camera from a satchel over his shoulder. “How about Daddy holds you in his arms?”  
Sherlock smiles and wipes his wet hand on his trouser leg before sitting Rosie on his hip.  
Matty sprinkles a bit of food on Rosie’s hand and takes pictures as Peaches eats from Rosie’s hand.

Rosie giggles and smiles happily, looking up at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles as he watches Rosie feel Peaches. Once Peaches has finished and moved away, Sherlock turns to Rosie. “What do we say to Matty?” He asks softly.

“Thank you!” Rosie grins, her hand dripping giraffe drool.

Matty smiles, “my pleasure. I will finish feeding them and then print off your pictures.” He smiles.  
Sherlock looks to John. “Can you get me a baby wipe?” He asks.

“Thank you.” John smiles at Matty. “Here love.” John hand Sherlock a wipe.

Sherlock takes the wipe and starts to clean Rosie’s hand.  
“It’s no problem. I find children cute, but my boyfriend refuses adoption.” Matty smiles. “Can I just say how brave you both are, so many bad people in the world.” Matty whispers as he finishes feeding the rest of the giraffe’s

“Believe me we’ve had more than our fair share of run ins with bad people.” John hums.

Matty nods, thinking he understands what John means. “Do you all want to come with me? We’ll print out the pictures and you can watch me delete them from the camera.” Matty offers.  
Sherlock sits Rosie back on his shoulders and puts the wipe in the nearest bin.

“Wanna go, love?” John asks Sherlock.

Sherlock nods and follows after Matty into the small office. “Thank you for this opportunity. I know Rosie will speak about this for a long time.”

“No problem. It’s good to get the kids engaged. They’re the ones that will have to keep theses animals protected in the long run.” Matty smiles and goes to print the pictures.

Sherlock smiles and leans against John, “After today, I won’t be surprised if Rosie turns out to be a zookeeper like you.” Sherlock smiles, “thanks to you.”

“I’d be honored to inspire that.” Matty smiles and nods. “If she ever wants a recommendation I’d be happy to.” He hands then the pictures and his card. “We have classes too. They come and make crafts and learn about conservation. It’s pretty good.”

“Thank you Matty.” Sherlock smiles as he takes the cards, “I’m sure we’ll be coming back for the classes, maybe when Rosie’s a little older.” He smiles.  
John nods and hums, “Do these animals ever have the chance too... go back to their natural habitats?” He asks.

“Oh yeah we have them for all ages. Even you guys too. Conservation is for everyone.” Matty smiles. “Some do. If they come to us from the wild and they’re injured once they’re healed they go back. Some we breed here and the release so they can repopulate their native habitats. Some though always live here because they’re habitat is lost or their to endangered.”

“I couldn’t bare the think of animals not going back to where they live if they’re able to. I worked in Iraq for a while, the amount of animals being displaced was heartbreaking.” John says sadly. “It’s not their fault but yet they are the only most likely to...” he looks up at Rosie and smiles. “Well you understand Matty.”  
Sherlock looks at John, not having heard much of his time abroad, and never wanting to ask.

“Yeah I do. I was deployed to the Middle East for a while so get exactly what you mean.” Matty nods.

John smiles, “the work you do is wonderful. Truly.”  
Sherlock takes John’s hand and squeezes it lightly.

“Thank you. I really appreciate that.” Matty smiles. “Ya know if you guys wanted a private behinds the seems cart tour I could totally hook you up.”

“Thank you, that would be wonderful.” Sherlock smiles as he looks at John, before looking back at Matty. “Maybe not today though, our little missus has had a few very big days. Could we possibly take a number?” He asks.

“Oh sure. You have my card. Just shoot me a text whenever and I’ll set it up.” Matty smiles and nods.

“Thank you.” Sherlock smiles. He pats Rosie’s leg, “day thank you, Rosie.” He says softly.  
John nods and gives Matty a warm smile. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Matty smiles. “It was an honor zookeeping with you Miss Rosie.” He chuckles and smiles. “Oh I almost forgot.” He smiles and digs through one of the drawers. “Ta-da. Your very one zookeeper badge.” He smiles and hands Rosie a clip on badge.

“Thankies.” Rosie giggles as she takes the badge and hugs it close to her chest.  
Sherlock smiles and nods to Matty as they leave. Once out of the zoo Sherlock turns to John, “Matty was excellent, he’s so enthusiastic.”

“He really was. To bad his boyfriend doesn’t want kids. Matty would be an excellent dad.” John hums, pitting Rosie in her car seat as she dozed.

“He would. But not everyone wants kids. I’m sure they have dogs to make up for the lack of children.” Sherlock smiles. He gets into the driver’s seat. “You’ve never said much about your time abroad. What... why do the animal deaths get to you?” He asks softly.

John buckles himself and thinks. “Because.. Because they’re innocent. They don’t know politics or why wars happen. They just dye because of them. Or have their habits destroyed. They’re like the women and children. They’re innocent but they can’t get away either.” He hums softly. “I once had a little boy come into camp. He was dusty and bloody. It wasn’t his blood. He was carrying an animal that had been kicked around by some terrorists. It was in such bad shape I couldn’t tell if it was a dog or a cat or something else. He begged me. The little boy begged me not to let it die. So I did my best and I patched it up. Every day the boy came to check on it. He brought food. Which I’m sure was at least more than half his daily rations for it. He talked to it. Sang to it. Even prayed for it. But.. I couldn’t save it.” He says softly, looking out the window.

“John, my love, you did your best. You saved that animal. It would have died within a matter of minutes. You’re not a vet yet you extended its life. You saved that animal. And you saved that boy. Everyday he would get out of the war worn city and be safe with you. He was safe.” Sherlock whispers, he squeezes John’s leg quickly.

“That’s the thing. I couldn’t save him. Or his mother. Or his sister. For a moment he was safe but I couldn’t save him.” John whispered. “They were killed in a car bombing trying to flee the city. He came to see me before they left. He said they were going to go to the UK because that’s where I was from. Because if nice people like me were there then he knows they’d be safe.” He tears up, not having dared think about the boy in years.

Sherlock pulls the car over and wraps his arm around John. “Come here, love. It’s okay. I love you. What was his name?” Sherlock asks softly.

John presses his face to Sherlock’s should, trying to get a grip. “Ahmed. Everyone called him Medi because he would help all the other kids come see us for treatment. They were scared of us but he made them feel safe so they’d trust us to help them.”

Sherlock nods and let’s John take his time. He rubs Johnna back softly. “Ahmed. Do you want to go to a church? Light a light for him and his family?” Sherlock asks.

John shakes his head, breathing deeply. “No. It’s okay. I go on his birthday.”

“Okay.” Sherlock says softly. “When is his birthday? Would you like me to come with you?” He offers.

“In a few weeks. If you’d like to.” John nods, feeling a bit better. “I have a picture. In my old army trunk. It’s of him and his sister and his mother with me and some of the guys. I’ll show you when we get home.”

Sherlock nods and drives home. “That would be nice to see. He clearly meant a lot to you, your own child before Rosie.”

John nods and carries Rosie up to her cot. He kisses her head softly and tucks her in, carrying the baby monitor with him. He opens his army trunk and pulls out an old shoe box. He pulls Sherlock onto the couch with him and hands him the box. “There’s a bunch of old pictures in there. I’m going to get us something to drink.” He kisses Sherlock’s cheek before getting up, going to pour thing some scotch.

Sherlock opens the lid and pulls out a wad of pictures carefully. The first is of John before deployment stood in his house, dressed head to toe in his uniform, badges proudly on display. He smiles and rubs his thumb gently over John in the picture.

John sits back down and hands Sherlock his glass. “Mm the beginning. When that picture was taken mum was upstairs crying. She wouldn’t talk to me before I left.”

Sherlock rests his head on John’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, John. It must have been hard, not able to say goodbye. What do the badges mean?” He asks.

“She called me a few weeks later apologizing.” John smiles softly. “They’re about my medical training. Usually you start off as a rookie but I was a doctor. Still a rookie but a doctor nonetheless.” He chuckles softly.

Sherlock smiles proudly and kisses John’s cheek. “I am proud of you, I don’t think I’ve told you that before.” He smiles.

John blushes a bit and smiles shyly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m so proud.” Sherlock smiles. “My boyfriend the hero.”

“Mm boyfriend.” John smiles and kisses Sherlock. “I like that.” He mumbles against his lips.

Sherlock frowns. “Of course your my boyfriend. I’m Rosie’s dad. Does your uniform still fit?” He asks.

“I know, love. I just like hearing you say it.” John chuckles softly and kisses him again. “Umm I’m not sure if it does. I could try it I guess.”

Sherlock smiles but shakes his head. “It’s okay. I just... ever since I was old enough, I’ve always liked a man in uniform, you know?” He asks softly.

“Maybe I’ll try it on for a date night when Rosie is with Mycroft and Greg.” John smiles and sips his drink.

Sherlock smiles. “Okay... Captain Watson.” He winks at him, playfully.

“God, how do you make that sound so sexy.” John groans.

Sherlock chuckles. “A man in uniform is always sexy.” He smiles. “So what are you, Captain Watson? Doctor Watson?” He asks.

“Officially Captain Watson. But everyone called me Doc. Unless shit was going down and they looked to me to get them out. Then is was “Yes, Sir, Captain, Sir!” Until we were our of the situation.” John chuckles.

“Captain Watson.” Sherlock muses. “It suits you.” He smiles, “I mean, it suits you sir.” He winks.

John smirks and kisses Sherlock. “Mm you just want me to order you around, don’t you?”

Sherlock blushes brightly. “I- yes, sir.” He whispers. “You’re my Captain, sir.”

“That’s right, love.” John grins and kisses him again, holding him close.

“Would you like me to do anything, sir?” Sherlock asks softly.

“Let me hold you.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nods and leans against John. “As you wish, sir.” He says softly, sipping slowly at his drink.

John cuddles Sherlock and kisses his head, shuffling through the box.

Sherlock smiles. “Are you finding something to show me, sir?” He asks softly.

“Mmhmm..” John chuckles and pulls out a picture. He was shirtless and his dog tags rested against his chest.

Sherlock whimpers and presses into John further. “So sexy, sir.” He whispers, “do you still have you dogtags, sir?”

“I do. In my trunk with my uniform.” John smirks and nods.

Sherlock smiles. “John,” Sherlock starts. “How about we do something, if you’re wearing your dogtags, you can order me around, if not, then we are equals?” He asks softly.

“Alright.” John chuckles softly. “But you always have the right to say no, right?”

“Okay.” Sherlock smiles. “We should have a safe word as well, incase eithed ofus wants to stop. Your choice.”

“Mm what’s something we don’t say often?” John hums and thinks.

Sherlock smiles, what with his experiments, they both use a lot of uncommon words. “How about the anatomy. A bone.” He offers.

“Calcaneus?” John suggests.

“Okay.” Sherlock smiles. “I... can you wear the dogtags now?” He asks softly.

“If you want.” John chuckles and smiles.

Sherlock kisses John hard. “Please. I... it’s kind of been a fantasy of mine.”

John groans and kisses him back. “I’ll get them.” He smirks and goes to get his dog tags.

Sherlock smiles and lays down on the couch, his hands behind his head, wondering what John would do. What Captain Watson would do.

John puts on his tag and decided to change into his camouflage trousers and tan shirt. “Did I say you could lay down, soldier?” He asks, standing at the end of the couch.

Sherlock shakes his head and stands. “Sorry sir, just wanted to keep it warm for you.” He says with a smile.

“Mm is that so?” John smirks and steps closer. “What else do you keep warm for me?”

“I- I can keep your bed warm for you, sir. I can heat up a few water bottles.” Sherlock says softly.

“I that so?” John smirks and reaches up, holding Sherlock’s thumb between his thumb and pointer finger. “And if I wanted you to keep me warm?”

“I would do that too, sir.” Sherlock smiles. He looks down at his thumb with a frown. “Would you like me to do so?” He asks.

“Mm I want you to strip and lay on the bed.” John smirks.

Sherlock smirks and nods. He salutes to John before going into the bedroom, he strips down to his boxer shorts and lays on the bed.

John chuckles and smiles, finishing his drink and looking through the box as he makes Sherlock wait.

Sherlock shivers as he waits on the bed, he’s not sure if its excitement or feeling cold. He pulls the blanket up over his legs and waits.

John finally makes his way to the bedroom. “Mm well aren’t you delicious.” He smirks and licks his lips.

Sherlock blushes deeply and holds his hands out to John. “Just for you, sir.” Sherlock smiles.

John smiles and takes his hand, crawling over him on the bed. “All mine.” He whispers and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock kisses his back and nods. “Yours.” He breaths against John’s lips.

John kisses down his jaw to his neck. “I want to kiss you everywhere. May I?”

Sherlock nods and gulps. “Yes, sir. Just... not my back please.” He whispers, not wanting to let John see all the scars there from his time being dead. He brings a hand up and rubs at the scar on his chest that Mary left him.

John stills. “Why not your back?” He asks softly, his gentle commanding captain Watson voice gone replaced by soft loving John voice.

“I don’t want you to see it.” Sherlock whispers. “I won’t be delicious.”

“Sherlock, my love. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you or the way I see you. Nothing. Ever. You know that.” John says softly, moving to lay next to Sherlock.

Sherlock sighs and rolls to face away from John, letting his see his back. “Even these?” He whispers. His back is crisscrossed with scars, some are just visible, but some are red and angry, as if they keep coming open. Every inch of Sherlock’s back is covered in these horrible scars.

John is quiet for a while as he looks at Sherlock’s back. “You’re right.” He finally talks, softly. “You’re so much braver that I imagined you were.” He whispers, wanting to touch Sherlock and hold him but not wanting to upset Sherlock.

“Like I said they are ugly. I am ugly.” Sherlock whispers. “You just know that now. You can go back to your own bed, I won’t stop you.”

“Will you stop that.” John sighs and pulls Sherlock back against him. “You are not ugly. You never have been and you never will be. Those scars certainly don’t make you ugly. I’m not going anywhere unless you send me away.”

Sherlock winces as John presses against his scars. “Fine.” He sighs. “I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

John frowns a bit and doesn’t press so close. “What do you think would disappoint me?”

“Not being perfect for you or Rosie.” Sherlock whispers. “Having to... go away like before, because of a case and not telling you.”

“Love, we’re not expecting perfect. We just want to love you and be loved back. That’s all.” John says softly. “And we already discussed no one is ever going away like before again. Right?”

“Right.” Sherlock nods. “That’s where-” he guesters to his back, “came from. There was a chance that I would die out there. Mycroft, not personally, would have dug back grave up and put my corpse in there.” He whispers.

“I’m so sorry, love. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” John whispers. “When you came back I.. I couldn’t believe it. I saw you. When you were gone. I saw you everywhere I went. I couldn’t not see you. Then I met Mary and I saw you less and less until you were gone. And then you showed up out of the blue and I thought I was hallucinating again. Until I saw her see you as well. And then.. And then I hurt you.” He sounds like he’s going to cry, glad Sherlock isn’t facing him.

Sherlock turns around and pulls John onto a tight hug. “It’s okay. It’s okay, John. I forgive you. I was being a dick, both leaving you and coming back, I didn’t read the situation.” He whispers. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I wasn’t better.”

John holds into him. “You left to protect all of us.”

“And then came back at the worst possible time. I think deep down I knew what you were doing there, and I was jealous, my John Watson vowing his life to someone else.” Sherlock hugs John as tight as he can. “That’s why I was such a dick.”

“I can’t say I shouldn’t have done it because then Rosie wouldn’t be here. But I’m sorry I made everything so difficult for you because I couldn’t see what was in front of my face the whole time.” John trembles a bit.

“It’s not your fault. It’s what to be expected. Finding your own next big adventure.” Sherlock whispers. “Don’t tremble, John, it’s okay.”

John takes deep breaths. “I.. I used to get black out drunk. Just before I passed out you’d come to me and we’d talk. You’d tell me I was an idiot and I’d laugh till I cried and then I’d pass out.” He whispers.

Sherlock holds John tightly. He wants to make a joke about the stag night and that it wouldn’t take much alcohol but he holds his tongue. “I’m here now. I promise. I’ll always be here for my family. I didn’t realise before I left that you were. You were my family John, you and Mrs Hudson. That’s why I didn’t tell you.” He whispers. “Please forgive me.”

“I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I’m just a stubborn idiot who doesn’t tell you things till the last minute.” John says softly, finally relaxing.

“And I heard you John. Every time you went to the gravestone, Mycroft would send me a video. I would watch you. It was the only way I knew that what I was doing had any affect. You were still there. You were still coming to me. You hadn’t forgotten. Moriarty’s men handed gotten to you.” Sherlock whispers sadly. “You were the only thing keeping me going. Your graveyard talks.”

“So that’s how Mycroft knew to pick me up in the mornings..” John hums softly.

“Mycroft probably had your phone tapped.” Sherlock shrugs. “To make sure you didn’t go off the rails.”

“Yeah that’s not surprising..” John sighs.

“I asked him to look after you without you knowing.” Sherlock says softly. “It’s my fault he tapped your phone. Please don’t be mad at him.”

“I’m not. Mycroft has.. Done things that I’ll never be able to repay him for.” John says softly.

Sherlock hums. “What did he do for you?” He asks softly.

“He gave me something to do besides drink..” John says softly.

Sherlock hums. “What did he give you?” He asks softly. “I don’t know what happened in those three years, apart from your talks to me.” He whispers.

“Things to do. Little missions. Mostly working out my anger and frustration on people he needed to put pressure on..” John frowns a bit.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s forehead. “Are you still angry?” He asks.

“No. I’m relieved. Happy.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses his forehead. “I love you. We’ll do something special for Mycroft.” He promises.

“I love you, too. Something special.” He smiles and nods, leaning up and kissing him softly.

“What do you suggest?” Sherlock asks softly.

“I don’t know. Something nice but won’t be public or social.” John says softly.

Sherlock nods. “I want to write some music, for their wedding, like I did for you.” He says softly. “Does that sound good?” He asks.

“Perfect. That would be perfect.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles, “I never know what to buy Mycroft. He seems to have everything. I bought him the umberella with my first pay check.” He says softly. “I early £400 that month, and it cost £400.” He adds.

John smiles softly, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock’s cheek. “You two have always given everything to each other.”

Sherlock nods. “But a wedding is different. I don’t have to think about Mycroft, I have to think about Greg. About what he wants. My brother is easy. He wants peace and a weight and protection. I don’t know what Greg wants. He’s harder to work out.” He explains softly. “Speaking of which, are you wanting to get them joint or single wedding gifts?”

“It’s up to you. We can to it together. How about since you’re Mycroft’s best man and I’m Greg’s we take them out for separate stag does? I’ll take Greg to the pub. You and Mycroft can do something posh.” John teases. “And Rosie can have a sleep over with Molly or something.”

“I think Mycroft would prefer to stay in. He’s going to be so stressed, I think he would prefer to stay in, laying with me and Duke.” Sherlock says softly.

“That sounds nice.” John smiles softly.

“Greg will be worried. He knows that marriage will be the most stressful day of Mycroft’s life. And leaving him the night before. Not being able to lay on him, and keep him calm.” Sherlock sighs and cuddles into John. “You’re going to have to work something out to calm him.”

“Mm yeah I actually ordered them something. A pre wedding present.” John chuckles. “It’s like a watch but it shows you your partners heart rate and when you touch it it vibrates for the other person. So if they decide to spent the night apart they’re not alone.”

Sherlock smiles. “That’s wonderful John.” He kisses John’s cheek softly and shivers. “I was thinking of getting them something similar. It’s a pillow that when one person lays on it, the pillow for the other person lights up. So even though they are apart they are sleeping together. It could come in handy when Mycroft has to go to business trips alone.” He explains softly.

“Perfect. You’re brilliant.” John smiles and kisses him.

Sherlock smiles softly. “I’ll get them ordered. We can give them to them before their wedding and then on the day we can give them something as well.” He suggests. “I love them so much. I want to give Mycroft the world.”

“I know, love.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock’s face lights up, and he sits up. “I could buy Mycroft a star. You know how you can name a star after someone. I could do that for Mycroft.” He smiles. “Because even in the darkest of times, he was my light.”

John chuckles and smiles. “Adorable. He might actually commandeer a rocket just to take you to it.”

Sherlock smiles and cuddles down against John. “But That doesn’t help with Greg’s present. Maybe I could name the star after both of them. Mycroft and Gregory. Mycie and Greggie.” He fowns.

“What if they’re two stars always in the same orbit together? Always together through out time and space.” John suggests.

Sherlock nods. “That could work.” He smiles. “Thank you John.” He shivers and pushes himself closer into John. “I’m cold.” He whines.

“I’m sorry, love.” John pulls the blankets up around them. “Do you want to get dressed?” John pulls Sherlock on top of him and wraps his arms around him so he could leach John’s warmth.

Sherlock shakes his head and stays on John. He curls up into a tight ball and hums softly. “I love you, John.” He says softly.

“I love you, too. So much.” John holds him and kisses his head.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles into John’s neck. He closes his eyes and relaxes.

John smiles softly and cuddles him “how would you feel if when I wore the dog tags I’m in charge and if you wore the dog tags you’re in charge?” He asks softly.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I’ll wear them when we’re equal. If that’s okay?” He suggests softly.

“You don’t wanna be in charge?” John smiles softly.

Sherlock shakes his head. “No, I would prefer you to be in charge. And then equal the rest of the time.” He whispers. He fingers John’s dogtags and smiles softly.

“Whatever you want, love.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles and gently takes the dogtags from John’s neck and puts them around his neck. He smiles softly and looks up at John.

John smiles and kisses him softly. “Perfect.”

Sherlock smiles, he holds the dogtags close to his chest, “I love them.” He murmurs.

“They’re yours then.” John says softly. “So I can always be close to your heart.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses them. “I won’t ever take them off.” He promises. “They’re you John. I need you close to keep me strong.”

“Always. I’ll always be here for you.” John smiles. “I’m sorry I kind of put a damper on the mood. I’ll wear the whole uniform for you another time.” He nuzzles him. “Oh shit.” He realizes they left George with Mrs. Hudson all day.

Sherlock frowns. “What’s wrong, John?” He asks softly.

“I forgot to get George from Mrs. Hudson’s. She’s probably fed him a whole ton of biscuits by now.” John chuckles.

Sherlock nods and rolls off John. “Go collect George. I’ll be here when you come back.” He smiles.

John smiles softly and kisses Sherlock softly before getting up. “I’ll see if she has any biscuits left for us.” He chuckles and goes down to Mrs. Hudson’s.

Sherlock smiles. He curles up in bed once John has left and falls asleep.

“Oh hello, John.” Mrs. Hudson smiles as she comes to the door. “Come to collect your furry child?” She smiles and leads him inside. George is sitting on the couch on a pillow looking like a little prince.

“I am. Our second child. Thank you for looking after him. He’s not... been fed too many biscuits has he?” John asks softly. He sits beside George and strokes his softly.

“Oh no. Just one or two when we went for a walk to the shops. Do you know he does tricks?” Mrs. Hudson smiles.

“He’s only a puppy, Mrs H. What tricks could he possibly know?” John asks.

“Watch.” Mrs. Hudson takes her glasses off from around her neck and folds them before dropping them to the floor. George hops up immediately and picks up the glasses in his little mouth. He stands on his hind legs and pushes the glasses into her hand. “Thank you, Sweetie.” Mrs. Hudson smiles and takes her glasses, petting George.

John beams and picks George up, he tickles his stomach softly. “You’re such a good boy. You’re going to be so good with Rosie. Picking up her crayons.” He smiles.

George wags his tail excitedly, happy with all the praise.

John smiles. “Thank you Mrs H. I’m sure we’re going to ask you to look after George a lot more in the future. If that’s okay? Well teach him to be house trained as well.” He offers. “He’s not done anything on your carpets as he?”

“Oh sure. He was lovely. We had a nice time.” Mrs. Hudson smiles. “No no. He does a little potty dance by the door when he needs to go out.”

John smiles. “That’s good. That’s really good. Thank you. But I need to be going back. Look after Sherlock and Rosie.” He chuckles.

“Of course, dear. Have a good night.” Mrs. Hudson smiles warmly.

“You too, Mrs H.” John smiles before leaving the room and carrying George back upstairs. He puts George in Rosie’s nursery and goes into Sherlock’s bedroom.

John gets back into bed with Sherlock, careful not to wake him as he gets into bed.

Sherlock curls into John’s side, still asleep.

John cuddles Sherlock close, falling asleep with him.

Sherlock groans and wakes as he hears Rosie crying. “John. You go.” He says, pushing at John’s chest.

“I’m on it.” John mumbles and gets up, going to Rosie. “Love, what’s wrong?” He asks softly, going to her cot.

“Papa! Scary.” She whimpers and pushes her face into his neck.

“Okay. I’m here. Papa is here.” He holds her close. “What’s scary, love?”

“Dreams. Scary dreams. Daddy was scary.” Rosie cries into John’s neck.

“Okay. Okay. It’s okay, love. I’m here.” John rocks her, holding her close. “Do you want to tell me? Why was daddy scary?”

“Daddy looked scary. Like...” she sucks in her cheeks.

“Like a skeleton?” John raises a brow.

Rosie blinks, and continues to cry, not knowing what a skeleton is.

“Oh boy. Okay. It was just a dream, love. Daddy is okay. Nothing is wrong. It was just a bad dream. That’s all. Daddy is okay. He’s sleeping.” John rocks her.

Rosie hugs John’s neck tightly. “Where daddy?” She whispers.

“He’s sleeping in his bed downstairs.” John says softly, rubbing Rosie’s back soothingly.

Rosie hugs John. “Sleep with Papa.” She says wanting to not sleep alone.

“Okay. Do you want to sleep in here on Papa’s bed or do you want to sleep downstairs with Papa and Daddy?” John asks, kissing her head.

“Papa.” Rosie says, still scared of what she saw of Sherlock in her nightmare.

“Okay. We’ll sleep here.” John lays down with Rosie on his chest.

Rosie holds onto John and gets comfortable on his chest. “Papa has scary dreams?” She asks softly.

“Yup sometimes.” John says softly and rubs her back. “Everyone does.”

Rosie hums and rests against John. She falls asleep quickly, feeling safe against John’s chest.  
Sherlock frowns as he doesn’t feel John come back, he gets up and pass up to her nursery. “John?” He breaths.

“Shh.” John says softly. “Rosie is sleeping. She had a bad dream.” He whispers.

Sherlock nods and steps beside John and taps out ‘Is she okay now?’ On his arm in Morse Code.

John nods. ‘She had a bad dream about you. Apparently you had a scary face or something.’ John taps back.

Sherlock frowns and kisses John’s cheek. ‘I’m going upstairs. So I don’t scare her.’ He taps back before leaving.

John frowns a bit and nods, watching him go.

Sherlock goes back downstairs and into his bed. He puts on his pyjamas and curls up on top of John’s pillow. He falls back asleep quickly.

John holds Rosie as he sleeps.

Rosie happily sleeps against John for the rest of the night. She sleep on her front, her little bottom stuck up in the air.

John wakes a few times in the night and checks her, moving her so she can be more comfortable but she somehow always ends up with her bottom in the air so he leaves her.


	4. New Friends

In the morning Mycroft wakes, he pulls the blankets back up around them, and watches Greg sleep, loving the tranquility on his face.  
Sherlock wakes up and sighs when he rolls over, not feeling John there. He gets up and starts to make them both tea, and breakfast for Rosie.

Greg sleeps deeply, his black eye looking a little less irritated. His hand twitches as it rests in Mycroft’s hips.  
John rubs Rosie’s back as she wakes, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

Mycroft smiles, he drops his hand off the bed and strokes the top of Duke’s head softly. “We’ll walk you in a bit Duke.” He breathes.  
Rosie snuggles further into John’s neck.  
Sherlock brings the teas and the breakfast up into the nursery. He knocks on the door softly.

Duke nuzzles into his hand, content with napping.  
Greg snuffles closer to Mycroft, his face now pressed to Mycroft’s side.  
“Good morning, sleepy bear.” John says to Rosie softly. “You can come in. We’re just waking up.” He says softly as he hears Sherlock knock.

Mycroft smiles softly, his kisses Greg’s hair. He stays like he is, not wanting to disturb either Greg or Duke.  
Rosie smiles and wipes the drool from her mouth on John’s chest. She blinks slowly, as she opens her eyes.  
Sherlock comes in and puts the tray on the side. He sits on the foot of the bed. “I made us some tea, and breakfast for Rosie.” He smiles softly.

Greg wakes slowly, body sore from the fight but not painful anymore thankfully. “Mm morning, gorgeous..”  
John chuckles softly and smiles, rubbing her back gently. “Thank you, love.” He smiles a Sherlock.

“Good morning, fiancé.” Mycroft smiles back. “How is your body feeling today?”  
Sherlock nods and grabs his tea, drinking it slowly.  
Rosie eventually wakes up properly and sits up on John’s chest. “Papa.” She says through a yawn.

“Mm alright. A bit stiff and sore.” Greg hums and presses hisses to Mycroft’s side gently.  
“Morning, baby. Are you hungry? Daddy made you breakfast.” John smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and pulls Greg on top of his gently. “Come up here. I have a surprise for you.” He smiles.  
Rosie nods, “eat in bed?” She asks excitedly.

Greg smiles and lays on top of Mycroft. “A surprise?” He raises a brow.  
“Oh alright.” John chuckles and nods.

Mycroft nods. He picks up his phone and shows Greg a text from Anthea. ‘The Aston Martin DB5, is in your garage, the keys in the usual position, the main driver is Greg. Would you like a personalised number plate, sir?’  
Rosie jumps off John and sits against the wall, waiting for her food.  
Sherlock smiled and picks the tea off the tray, so John can lay it across her lap. “I think that’s your favourite bowl, isn’t it Rosie?” He asks.

Greg reads the text and then looks at Mycroft before reading the text again. “You.. You got me an Aston Martin?” He asks softly, looking back up at Mycroft.  
John takes the tray and situates it for Rosie so she can eat.

“You got me this ring.” Mycroft whispers, and he holds out his left hand. “You’re the only person that can drive it. Would you like a personalised number plate?” He asks softly.  
Rosie starts eating quickly happily and nods to Sherlock.  
Sherlock smiles and sits back against the wall as he continues to drink his tea, handing the other tea to John. “Love you.” He murmurs.

Greg grins and kisses Mycroft happily. “Yes I do want personalized number plate. I want out wedding date on the plate.”  
“Love you, too.” John smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s hand gently after taking his tea.

Mycroft nods and blushes. “Tell Antea, then.” He smiles nodding to the phone in Greg’s hands.  
Sherlock hums and crosses his legs. “So what do we have planned for today?” He asks.

Greg smiles softly and texts Anthea.  
“Well I have work till five.” John hums.

Mycroft smiles. “We’ll have the number plates fitted by this evening.” He smiles softly once the text is done. “I think... I think we should go shopping today.” He murmurs.  
Sherlock nods. “I’ll keep Rosie and George entertained. I’ll take them to the park, we can feed some ducks and maybe have a picnic.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and nods. “Okay. Would you like to try my friends shop again? I told them the other day I had a work thing come up so we’d have to postpone. Or we can go somewhere else. Whatever you’d like.”  
“Good good.” John smiles and nods. “Ducks. Duck duck duck ducks.” Rosie hums happily as she eats.

“Your friends. If they’re going with closing the shop again.” Mycroft says softly. “I don’t want to be a burden on them.”  
Sherlock smiles. “That settles it then. Feeding some ducks and having a picnic. I might take them to Hyde Park. We can see where Mycroft works in the palace then.” He smiles.

“They’ll close it. I promised we’d bring food so they’ll definitely close it.” Greg chuckles softly.  
“That’s nice.” John smiles. “Mycie?” Rosie asks, looking to Sherlock shyly.

Mycroft smiles softly. He wraps his arms and legs around Greg tightly. “I love you.” He whispers. “But I only want you seeing me in the swimwear. Please?” He asks.  
“Mycie can’t come with us today. But we can see where he works, Princess.” Sherlock smiles. “If we wave, he might see us.”

Greg hums happily and presses close. “Only me. Promise.” He nods.  
“Okay.” Rosie sighs dramatically.

Mycroft smiles. “Good. I’m sorry you have to go to all this trouble for me.” He whispers. “What food should we take?”  
Sherlock chuckles and ruffles Rosie’s hair. “The Queen could see you as well, Princess.” Sherlock smiles.

“It’s no trouble. They’d close the store for us even if I didn’t ask.” Greg smiles softly. “I was thinking Chinese but Ben said Donna has gone off it lately so maybe Italian?”  
“Really?” Rosie grins.

Mycroft nods. “Sure. Pizza, I presume?” He asks. “What flavour?”  
“Really. Mycie works with the Queen. She could see you.” Sherlock beams.

“Well Donna usually does a plain cheese and Ben likes one with the works.” Greg hums, rubbing his fingers through Mycroft’s hair.  
“Wow.” Rosie sounds awed.

Mycroft nods. “And what would you like?” He asks.  
Sherlock nods. “Eat up then, Rosie. We can’t go until you’ve had all your food.” He smiles softly.

“I like anything really. Except pineapple. I’m allergic to it. My lips swell up like I got knock off lip injections.” Greg chuckles.  
Rosie smiles and nods, eating with gusto. “Tell Daddy he needs to eat as well.” John smirks. “Eat, Daddy!” Rosie nods.

Mycroft nods. “Okay, I’ll have some ordered for us. Would they mind if it clearly comes from somewhere, they probably can’t afford?” He asks softly. “I don’t want to seem... snobbish.”  
Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Rosie, Tell Papa he needs to get to work.” He smiles.

“Nah. They’re not like that. They’ll see it as a gift and be greatly for it. Probably try and give us a discount and whatnot.” Greg smiles. “I’ve always liked that about them. People are all equal to them. Whatever they can do to help someone or to make someone’s life better they do it.” He hums. “They host a charity drive a few times a year. They give out discounts to anyone who brings in a bag of old clothes so they can be donated to shelters. Donna actually runs a soup kitchen in her free time.”  
“Papa gotta work!” Rosie giggles. “Rosie, Tell Daddy that just because I have to work doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to eat.” John smirks. “Daddy! Eat!” Rosie giggles.

Mycroft smiles. “I’m sure I can find some clothes to donate. Some suits that I had to wear for some occasion but never liked.”  
Sherlock chuckles. “Rosie, my dear, Tell John That if he doesn’t get to work we won’t have money to buy anything to eat.”

“That would be brilliant, love.” Greg smiles.  
“Papa!” Rosie whines. “Rosie, Tell Daddy that Papa would never let that happen.” John hums, smiling. “Daddy!” Rosie says.

Mycroft smiles. “We can buy a whole load of soup as well, and bread. Enough for say... a month?” He asks.  
Sherlock kisses Rosie’s cheek. “Rosie, Tell Papa to stop using you.” He smirks.

“Really?” Greg grinned. “Oh My, you’re a genius.”  
Rosie giggles. “Pap! No use!” She smiles. “Rosie, Tell Daddy that he started it.” John chuckles and tickles her. “Daddy!” Rosie squeals and giggles.

“Why am I a genius?” Mycroft says with a frown.  
Sherlock mock gasps. “Come on Rosie, we shouldn’t stay around liars. Tell papa off before we leave.” He says with a smile.

“Because you want to help. Want to make a difference.” Greg smiles.  
“Mmm.” Rosie sticks her tongue out at John and giggles.

“That doesn’t make a genius?” Mycroft frowns, “but that is why I took my job.”  
Sherlock smiles and picks Rosie up, moving her empty bowl away. “I’m going to change her. Get ready for work John.” He sighs.

“Most people aren’t smart enough to run to brain cells together to help themselves. You are always trying to make things better for everyone.” Greg says softly.  
“Fine fine.” John chuckles and kisses both of their cheeks before going to get ready.

Mycroft chuckles. “You are though.” He says softly.  
Sherlock grabs John’s arm. “I will eat. I promise.” He says softly.

“Luckily.” Greg chuckles.  
John smiles softly and pulls Sherlock in for a kiss. “I know.”

Mycroft smiles. “What time is it? All I can see is your wonderful five o’clock shadow.”  
Sherlock smiles and kisses John back. “Go save some lives Doctor Watson.” He beams before leaving the room.  
“Bye papa!” Rosie shouts over Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Yeah? You like it? Maybe I’ll keep it.” Greg smirks and looks at Mycroft’s phone. “It’s a little after ten.”  
“Will do.” John smiles. “Bye, love!” He chuckles and goes to get ready.

Mycroft rubs his hand over Greg’s chin and pulls it away sharply. “I like the look of it, but not the feel.” He sighs.  
Sherlock changes Rosie in his bedroom and blows a raspberry in her stomach before standing her up. “One clean Rosie.” He smiles. “And one very dirty nappy.”

“Clean shaven it is.” Greg nods.  
“Don’t like nappy. Nappy is for baby. I’m not baby.” Rosie crosses her little arms.

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Greg’s nose.  
“I know you’re not a baby. Look, when we get home, I’ll take off your nappy Rosie, but you have to promise me that as soon as you feel you want a wee wee or a poo poo, you have to tell me okay?” Sherlock asks.

Greg chuckles and smiles happily.  
“Okay.” Rosie smiles and nods.

“Duke needs a walk, but I don’t want to let go of you.” Mycroft frowns.  
Sherlock smiles and puts the nappy in the bin, before taking them into the kitchen, “what do you want for your picnic?” He asks.

“Mm maybe we could just let him out to the back yard?” Greg nuzzles him.  
“Mm.” Rosie sits on the counter. “Sammich.” She grins.

Mycroft groans. “That’s still means getting up. I don’t want to get up.”  
Sherlock taps her nose, “what flavour sandwich? Ham? Cheese? Jam?” He asks softly.

“How about I just get up, let him out, and run back up here?” Greg chuckles.  
“Jam!” Rosie grins.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I don’t want to let go of you.” He whines. Somewhere in his mind, it’s telling him that the last time he let go of Greg, he got beat up, and that to keep Greg safe he can’t let go of him.  
“Jam it is.” Sherlock smiles before makes two sandwiches, and cutting the crust off for her. “And what drink would you like Miss Watson-Holmes?” He asks.

“I’ll carry you then.” Greg nuzzles him.  
“Strawberry milk.” Rosie grins, loving the pink color.

Mycroft shakes his head frantically. “No, no, please. No carrying.” He begs.  
“Strawberry milk it is.” Sherlock smiles as he makes her a strawberry milk and makes himself a flask of tea. “Would you like anything for afters, sweetie? Chocolate or crisps or fruit?” He asks.

“Okay okay. No carrying. Relax. I promise I won’t carry you.” Greg says softly.  
“Chocolate and fruits?” Rosie asks.

Mycroft nods. “I don’t like being picked up. It’s scary.” He whispers.  
Sherlock nods and puts in a few bars of chocolate and cuts up some grapes and strawberries. “Now have we forgotten anything?” He asks.

“Okay. No picking you up.” Greg says softly.  
“Blanket?” Rosie asks.

“Thank you.” Mycroft says softly.  
“Good thinking, Rosie. A blanket. We have one in the living room, anything else?” He asks.

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles softly. “How about we video call each other and I’ll go downstairs to let Duke out and then I’ll come back up?”  
“Umm..” Rosie hums as the thinks, tilting her head like John when he thinks.

Mycroft thinks for a moment before nodding. He grabs his phone can video calls Greg. “I love you.” He promises.  
Sherlock chuckles, and cups Rosie’s cheek. “If you do that too much, your heads going to get loose and come off.” He smiles.

“I love you, too.” Greg kisses his head and answers the call as he heads downstairs. “Hello, Gorgeous.” He smiles as he follows Duke to the back door.  
“No!” Rosie gasps and holds her head.

Mycroft blushes and covers his face, but keeps his eyes uncovered so he can see. “Show me Duke, please.” He whispers.  
“Here, let me kiss your neck to make sure it doesn’t fall off.” Sherlock smiles. He puts his lips to the side of Rosie’s neck and blows a raspberry against her skin.

Greg nods and shows Mycroft Duke waiting by the back door. “I’m going to let him out now, okay?”  
Rosie squeals and giggles happily.

Mycroft nods. “Be quick. I’m getting cold.” He whimpers.  
Sherlock chuckles and picks Rosie up. “You’re a good girl, Rosie.” He says, with a bright smile.

“Yup.” Greg nods and let’s Duke our before jogging back up to Mycroft. “I’m here.” He crawls back into bed with him.  
“Daddy.” Rosie giggles and smiles.

Mycroft tugs Greg on top of him. “If I did have... this,” he waves his hands around. “What would you want to do?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses her forehead. “Daddy will always be here for you Rosie. Forever and ever.” He promises.

Greg cuddles on top of him and raises a brow. “What do you mean, love?”  
“I know, Daddy.” Rosie smiles and nods.

“Well if I was normal, what would you like to do?” Mycroft asks.  
Sherlock smiles he sits Rosie on the couch before getting the blanket. He puts it on top of the blanket and smiles. “Now what should we do?” He asks, wiggling her toes.

Greg frowns. “I don’t like this question. I wouldn’t want you to be any other way than you are.”  
“Basket!” Rosie grins.

Mycroft sighs. “I’m not good at this.” He says softly. “I... I want you to...” he looks down their bodies and bites his lip, before looking back up at Greg.  
“Now which basket should we take? Or should we take your Peppa Pig bag?” He asks.

“Oh.” Greg smiles softly. “Do you want sex?” He asks softly.  
“Peppa!” Rosie nods enthusiastically.

Mycroft blushes and nods. “Gentle.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles. “Peppa bag it is.” He picks is out and quickly fills it with food. “Now should we get a bag ready with a change of clothes and nappies for you?” He asks.

“Okay.” Greg kisses him gently. “Can you tell me what you’d like? How you want me to help you feel good?”  
Rosie pouts a bit but nods. “Maybe..”

“I want to be able to watch you.” Mycroft says. “Over- er- stimulation is easy for me, so er-” Mycroft blushes and buries his head into Greg’s shoulder, trying not to cry, this was so hard for him, just saying what he wanted.  
“Okay, instead of that, what should we do now?” Sherlock asks.

“Okay. It’s okay. Just breathe.” Greg holds him. “Take your time. There’s no rush. There's never any rush.” He says softly.  
“Daddy needs to get dressed.” Rosie giggles at Sherlock’s robe.

Mycroft nods. “Not too many kisses. You’ve got to be slow.” He says, starting again. “And please just listen. I- I need to be in control.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses her cheek. He sets her on the floor, “so I do. Why don’t you play with your toys for a few minutes whilst I get ready?” He offers.

“Okay. I’ll keep the kisses to a minimum and I won’t do anything unless you explicitly tell me to.” Greg nods.  
“Okay.” Rosie smiles. “Can George come to the park too?”

Mycroft nods and pulls at Greg’s top. “Thank you.” He whispers.  
“Of course he can, yes.” Sherlock smiles. “George is family.”

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles softly. “I’m ready to follow your orders whenever you’re ready to give them.”  
“Yay!” Rosie grins.

“Take you top off. I want to feel your skin.” Mycroft says softly.  
Sherlock smiles and goes into his room to get ready. George comes out and trots up to Rosie, settling on her lap.

Greg takes off his shirt, his bruises looking less angry than before.  
Rosie smiles and lets George gently.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his hands gently across Greg’s bruises. “They still look mean.” He whispers.  
Sherlock comes back in a few minutes later. He stops before Rosie hears him, and watches the pair together.

“They feel better when you touch them.” Greg says softly.  
“Your name is George. George Holmes-Watson. Like me. Cause we’re family. So we have the same last name.” Rosie hums as she pets George.

Mycroft nods and continues to rub them, not caring about wanting sex.  
Sherlock smiles proudly as he watches her. George stays on her lap, he licks her hand over and over.

Greg smiles softly and relaxes, just wanting Mycroft to be happy no matter what.  
“Papa and Daddy will have the same name too. I know it.” Rosie giggles as George licks her.

Mycroft moves one hand up and cups Greg’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over Greg’s bruised cheek softly. His other hand holds Greg’s pectoral muscle. “You’re gorgeous, bruises or no.” He says softly.  
Sherlock smiles and knows that he will one day marry John, even if it is to keep Rosie happy. George continues to lick her, he sits up and licks at her face.

Greg blushes a bit and smiles shyly. “All yours, love.”  
Rosie giggles and turns her face away. “To many kisses, George.” She smiles. “Daddy! George wants to go to the park! Where are youuuuuuuu?” She calls out.

Mycroft smiles. “Sit up, on my stomach.” He says softly. “I want to see you above me.”  
Sherlock steps up and picks George off Rosie’s knee. “I’m here. It’s okay.” He smiles. “George was just showing you as much love as you show him.” He smiles.

Greg smiles softly and straddles Mycroft. “Like this?”  
“He loves me lots and lots.” Rosie grins.

Mycroft nods and holds tightly on Greg’s thighs. “So handsome.” He smiles, as light and shadows extenuates his best features.  
“He does.” Sherlock smiles. “Do you want to get your coat and shoes?” He asks. “I’ll get everything for George.” He smiles.

“You’re breathtaking.” Greg smiles at him adoringly, caressing his face gently.  
“Okay.” Rosie pops up and goes to get her coat and shoes, grinning.

Mycroft smiles, he wriggles out of his pyjama top and throws it on the floor. “There, now we’re equal.” He smiles.  
Sherlock beams and gets George’s lead on him and gets some biscuits, a toy ball, and a water bowl for George. He slips on his coat and shoes and waits for Rosie.

Greg grins as he gets to look at Mycroft’s freckled chest. “Mm very nice.”  
Rosie sits in the floor and puts her shoes on, fastening the velcro straps.

Mycroft smiles and blushes brightly. “I’m glad you like it.” He whispers, “I never liked my freckles. They make me even more different.”  
Sherlock smiles and kisses her hair. “Well done, Rosie. You’re such a big girl. I love you.” He promises.

“I love them. I always have.” Greg smiles. “Can I touch?” He asks softly.  
Rosie smiles up at him. “I love you. Lots and lots and lots and lots.”

Mycroft nods, he takes Greg’s hand and kisses each fingertip before letting his wrist go.  
Sherlock smiles, “do you want some help with your shoes? Or your coat?” He asks softly.

Greg smiles softly and gently caresses Mycroft’s face before lighting running his fingertips down his jaw to his neck.  
“Coat please.” Rosie smiles, fixing her sock before putting her other shoe on.

Mycroft smiles, he lets himself relax and closes his eyes.  
Sherlock nods and holds Rosie’s stripy coat out for her to put on. “You’ve done well with your shoes.” He compliments.

Greg slowly goes down his neck to his shoulders, gently touching him.  
“Thank you.” Rosie grins proudly.

Mycroft smiles and pushes his shoulders up into Greg’s hands. He feels warm and safe, he wants more of it.  
Sherlock smiles, “your welcome. Now why don’t we put on our coat and then we can get going.” He offers.

Greg smiles softly and massages his shoulders gently.  
“Okay.” Rosie holds her arms out for him to put her coat on her.

Mycroft groans loudly, not realising how tense his shoulders were, and drops his head back.  
Sherlock helps Rosie our her coat on. “Do you want to go in the pram?” He asks softly.

Greg massages him slowly, gently working on the knots. “If you wanna roll over I can massage your back if you’d like.”  
“No. Hold hands.” Rosie holds up his hand to Sherlock.

Mycroft nods and rolls onto his front, he presses his face into the pillow and groans in pleasure. “This is beautiful.”  
Sherlock smiles and takes Rosie’s hand. “Should we take the pram in case you get tired?” He asks.

“Mm good. Relax and enjoy.” Greg smiles and massages Mycroft gently, slowly working down his back.  
“Okay.” Rosie nods. “Can George ride in the pram too?”

Mycroft nods and closes his eyes. Soon enough he is snoring again, dreaming with his life with Greg.  
Sherlock nods. “If George wants to.” He says. He puts the bags in the pram and wraps George’s lead around the handle. “Are we ready then, my pretty princess?” He asks.

Greg smiles softly and finishes up massaging Mycroft. He slowly gets off him, careful not to wake him.  
“Yes! Park!” Rosie grins.

Mycroft continues to sleep peacefully.  
Sherlock smiles and leads Rosie and George out of the door and starts looking for a taxi. “We’ve got to wave at cars, can you do that?” He asks.

Greg quietly goes down stairs, bringing Duke in and closing the door before going back to Mycroft.  
Rosie smiles and nods, waving at the cars.

Mycroft wakes as he hears Greg come back in. “Where did you go?” He breaths as he rolls onto his back.  
A taxi stops and Sherlock makes sure they’re all safely in before telling the driver where to go. “Well done Rosie. You got the car to stop.” He smiles.

“Just went to let Duke back in.” Greg crawls into bed.  
Rosie smiles proudly, leaning against Sherlock.

Mycroft nods and sits up. “Thank you.” He whispers. “For everything.”  
Sherlock smiles, he holds Rosie tightly and picks George up onto his knee.

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles and sits back against the headboard.  
Rosie hums happily and tries to stretch up to look out the window.

Mycroft smiles, he picks up a fiction book and rests his head against Greg’s shoulder. “I think you would like this.” He smiles.  
Sherlock smiles and sits Rosie on his lap so she can see.

“Oh yeah? What’s it about?” Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft, smiling.  
Rosie grins as she looks out the window.

“It’s a fantasy. It’s set in the future and about the cops there. Like a crime book set in the future.” Mycroft smiles.  
Sherlock smiles as he watches Rosie. “Do you like London?” He asks softly.

“Huh that does sound really good.” Greg smiles. “Maybe when we get back from lunch we can read it?”  
“It’s pretty.” Rosie nods, looking at all the buildings.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I have it on audio file if you’d prefer to listen to it.” He offers.  
Sherlock nods. “I suppose it is. What’s your favourite bit?” He asks.

“Mm or I could read it to you?” Greg smiles softly.  
“So big.” Rosie points to the tall buildings.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I would prefer to read to you.” He says softly.  
Sherlock nods. “Yeah, that’s call The Shard. It’s the biggest in London.” He smiles.

“Perfect.” Greg grins.  
“Wowwwww.” Rosie smiles, little hands pressed against the windows so she can see.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “Should we get up, and ready?” He asks.  
Sherlock smiles. “If you look out of the other window you might see a big clock. That’s also where Mycie works.” He explains softly.

“Mm sure. Do you want to take Duke?” Greg smiles.  
“That one?” Rosie points.

Mycroft thinks before shaking his head. “They may not like a dog in their shop.” He says softly.  
Sherlock nods. “Yeah. Mycie works there. He’s the one in charge there.” He beams.

“Okay.” Greg nods.  
“Wow!” Rosie grins. “He’s boss?”

Mycroft smiles. “Should we get up?” He asks, wanting to follow Greg’s lead.  
“He’s the boss.” Sherlock smiles. “Do you know what that building is?” He asks.

“Sure.” Greg smiles and gets up, stretching. “Do you want to shower before we go?”  
“Yeah.” Rosie nods.

Mycroft nods. He gets up with Greg and smiles softly at him. “I- I like watching you.” He whispers.  
“What is it?” Sherlock asks softly.

“Yeah?” Greg smiles softly, standing there topless.  
“Parment.” Rosie smiles, trying to say parliament.

“Yeah.” Mycroft blushes. “I like watching your muscles.” He breaths.  
“It is. It’s Parliament. Good try though, sweetie.” Sherlock smiles.

“Yeah? Like this?” Greg smirks and flexes.  
“Paremint.” Rosie tries again.

Mycroft nods and smiles, his tongue flicks out and wets his bottom lip.  
“Part-lee-ment.” Sherlock sounds out slowly. “You’re doing good though sweetie. It’s a hard word.”

“Mm you’re sexy when you do that.” Greg smirks.  
“What else? Other hard words?” Rosie smiles, his mind like a little sponge.

Mycroft frowns and blushes. “I’m not.” He whispers. “I’m not sexy.”  
“Well There’s juxtaposition and discombobulated and cinnamony.” Sherlock smiles softly. “There’s lots and lots of hard words to say.”

“Oi.” Greg says softly. “Yeah. You are. I think you are.”  
“Oh.” Rosie nods. “That’s hard.” She giggles.

Mycroft throws his pillow at Greg. “I’m not sexy. I’m... just me.”  
“Yeah they are.” Sherlock says softly. “But you don’t have to worry about them just yet.” He smiles.

“And you’re everything to me.” Greg smiles softly, holding the pillow.  
“Okay.” Rosie smiles.

Mycroft cowers now that Greg has the pillow. “Okay.” He whispers. “I’m sorry I threw it at you. I... people laugh in films when they throw pillows.” He whimpers.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses Rosie’s hair.

“Hey, I’m not throwing it.” Greg says softly and drops the pillow so Mycroft isn’t afraid. “It’s funny, love. I would have laughed but I wanted you to understand that you’re sexy to me.” He smiles softly.  
Rosie hums happily, starting to get antsy wanting to get to the park already.

Mycroft nods and opens his arms out to Greg. “Thank you.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles as he sees the park, he helps Rosie out and fastens George to the pram again as he pays the driver. “Now Rosie, either you stay by my side and hold my hand or go in the pram, what would you like?” He asks.

Greg smiles softly and goes to him.  
“Hand.” Rosie smiles and holds up her hand.

Mycroft hugs Greg tightly and kisses his jaw. “Love you.” He breaths.  
Sherlock takes Rosie’s hand and goes into the park with her. He finds a spot in some shade, with a view out to see Buckingham Palace. “There we go. This is perfect.” He smiles.

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles and nuzzles him. “Shower alone or together?” He asks.  
Rosie smiles and nods. “Blanket.”

“Alone please.” Mycroft says softly. “Though would you mind if I brushed my teeth and such whilst you showered?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock nods. “That’s right. Blanket first.” He smiles and quickly lays the blanket on the floor. He puts the pram on one corner and the food bag on another, before sitting down on it. “Come on then Rosie,” he smiles as George walks all over it, sniffing it.

“No I wouldn’t mind. You can watch me shower if you’d like.” Greg smiles softly.  
Rosie smiles and sits on the blanket happily. “Sammich.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “No, I just... it would be easier if we could share the bathroom. More efficient.” He explains softly.  
Sherlock nods and smiles. “Yeah, sandwich. Let me give George a drink first.” He says as he pours a bowl of water for George and puts it next to him.

“Okay.” Greg smiles and nods.  
Rosie waits patiently, looking up at the trees. George drinks happily, making little slurping sounds.

Mycroft smiles and goes into the bathroom, and starts getting washing and brushing his teeth.  
Sherlock smiles and plates up their sandwiches. He puts the plate in front of Rosie, “no spilling the sandwich now Rosie. I can’t change you out here.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and goes to start the shower.  
“Okay.” Rosie nods and eats careful, leaning over her plate.

Mycroft finishes getting ready and strips down, he sits on the toilet seat, waiting for Greg to be finished.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses Rosie’s cheek before tucking into his own food.

Greg dries off and gets out of the shower.  
Rosie hums happily and smiles as she eats.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “I hope you haven’t used all the warm hot.” He says as he climbs in the shower.  
Sherlock finishes first and feeds the last piece of bread to George.

“Nope made sure to leave you plenty.” Greg smiles and goes to get dressed.  
George gobbles down his snack happily and Rosie giggles as she watches him.

Mycroft smiles as he washes himself, being careful of the ring on his finger.  
Sherlock smiles and lays on his back, waiting for Rosie. He puts his hands behind his head and watches the clouds.

Duke lays on the bathroom floor, waiting for Mycroft.  
Rosie hums happily as she finishes her sandwich. She crawls over to Sherlock and lays next to him, mimicking his pose.

Mycroft finishes on in the shower. As he steps out he almost steps on Duke, but stops himself. As he does he slips on the wet floor and falls back on his bottom with a loud shout of pain.  
Sherlock smiles as he watches Rosie, he relaxes with her, watching the cloud go by.

“Myc!” Greg comes in. “Are you okay?” He goes to him.  
“Fluffy.” Rosie smiles.

Mycroft stands and nods, sheepishly rubbing his behind. “I almost stepped on Duke, I overbalanced and fell on the wet floor.” He explains.  
“Fluffy indeed.” Sherlock beams.

“Are you sure?” Greg frowns, worried as he holds Mycroft up.  
“What does a cloud feel like?” Rosie asks, hands reaching towards the sky.

Mycroft nods and leans against Greg for a hug. “I promise. Though I think I’ll get a bruise there.” He says softly.  
Sherlock hums in thought. “Wet. Very wet and light, so light you could pick it up, Rosie.” He says softly.

“Poor thing.” Greg hugs him close. “I’d offer to kiss it better but then we’d be late.” He chuckles softly and kisses Mycroft’s head.  
“Wowwwww.” Rosie sounds awed.

Mycroft smiles before pushing Greg away, “I’m making you all wet, Gregory, and you’ve just got dry.”  
Sherlock nods. “And if you look closely you can make pictures out of them.” He smiles, looking across at her.

“I’m fine.” Greg chuckles. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“Really?” Rosie smiles and looks at him.

“I’m fine. I promise.” Mycroft says softly.  
“Really.” Sherlock points to a cloud. “Look that one looks like George.” He says softly.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly. “I ordered the pizzas so they should be ready when to be picked up when we get there.”  
Rosie looks up and giggles. “It does!”

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg. “Thank you.” He picks up the towel and starts to dry himself off. “I love you.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles. “Can you see any more pictures in the clouds?” He asks.

Greg kisses him back gently. “I love you, too.” He smiles and goes to finish getting dressed.  
“Umm..” Rosie looks up at the clouds. “That one looks like a butterfly.” She points.

Mycroft finishes drying and gets dressed into a shirt and tie, with a waistcoat.  
“Is does. Well done.” Sherlock smiles.

“Mm dashing as ever.” Greg smiles.  
Rosie smiles happily. “Why do clouds happen? Where do they come from? Who makes them?” She asks a million questions as usual.

Mycroft blushes and smiles at Greg. “I don’t want to seem... imposing.” He whispers.  
“Clouds are made from water. When it’s warm the sea and the Thames fly up into the sky and makes clouds, then when it’s cold the clouds fall and it rains.” Sherlock explains, he was just like Rosie when he was little, wanting to know everything, and Mycroft always told him the answers. Sherlock realised that that made a good parent, and he wants to be a good parents to Rosie.

“You’re perfect.” Greg smiles.  
Rosie listens intently, always wanting to learn more.

Mycroft smiles and sighs with relief.  
Sherlock kisses Rosie’s cheek and smiles. “Would you like some fruit now?” He asks softly.

Greg smiles softly and squeezes his hand gently.  
“Please.” Rosie smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles and squeezes Greg’s hand back and leads Greg out of the bedroom and downstairs.  
Sherlock nods and sits. He brings out the small boxes and opens them up, popping a grape in his mouth before setting them in between the two of them. “No we can’t feed George any of this. It’s bad for dogs.” He explains.

Greg smiles and follows him. Duke follows behinds them.  
“Okay.” Rosie nods seriously.

Mycroft smiles and hands Greg the keys for one of the cars.  
Sherlock smiles. “You can eat though sweetie.” He says softly.

Greg smiles and holds up the car door for Mycroft.  
Rosie smiles and starts to eat.

Mycroft sits in and smiles up at Greg. “Love you.”  
Sherlock eats a few of the pieces of fruit, letting Rosie have most of them.

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles and closes the door, going around to the drivers side and getting in.  
Rosie hums happily and eats the fruits and bits of chocolate.

As soon as Greg sits, Mycroft kisses his cheek softly.  
Sherlock smiles and leans on his elbow as he watches Rosie.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. “Ready?”  
Rosie hums softly, inspecting the fruit pieces before eating them.

Mycroft nods. “As I can be.” He says softly. “I am scared though Gregory.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles as he watches Rosie eat, loving her excitement for life.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s alright you’re scared but nothing bad is going to happen. I promise.” Greg squeezes his hand gently and starts to drive them.  
“It’s a sammich.” Rosie giggles and shows Sherlock, a piece of chocolate between two pieces of fruit.

Mycroft nods, not believing him. He never goes out without his jacket on, all the time, even his tailor hasn’t seen him in anything less than this.  
“Oh Rosie I don’t know how nice that will be.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Greg looks over at Mycroft at a stop light, frowning. He turns the car around, driving back towards the flat.  
Rosie shrugs and tries it before making a face. “Icky.”

“No no Gregory, what are you doing?” Mycroft asks desperately, he was working himself up to what he was going to do, Greg can’t just turn around now.  
Sherlock chuckles. “Icky.” Sherlock agrees. “That’s why we don’t eat chocolate and fruit. Though there is special chocolate and fruit we can have some later.” He explains.

“You don’t have your jacket. You need it.” Greg says softly. “You sleep in more layers than you have on now. We’ll just pop back and get your jacket then we’ll be right as rain.” He smiles.  
“Special?” Rosie smiles up at him.

“No no Gregory. Please.” Mycroft begs. “Just take me there. The sooner it’s over the better.”  
“Special chocolates.” Sherlock smiles.

“Are you sure?” Greg asks softly.  
“Are they yummy?” Rosie grins.

Mycroft nods. “Please Gregory.” He begs.  
“Very yummy.” Sherlock smiles.

“Okay.” Greg turns the car back around. “If at any point you want to leave just tell me and we’ll go. No matter what.” He says softly.  
“Yay!” Rosie grins.

Mycroft nods, “I know. But we need to do this.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses Rosie’s cheek. “I love you.”

“It’ll be okay.” Greg nods as he parks in front of the pizza place. “I’ll be right back, okay?”  
“I love you, too.” Rosie giggles happily.

Mycroft nods. As soon as Greg closes the door he pulls out his phone and starts to play white noise.  
Sherlock smiles and steals another piece of chocolate. “You’re perfect Rosie. Our perfect daughter.”

Greg soon comes back with the pizzas.  
Rosie giggles and smiles.

Mycroft keeps the noise playing until Greg opens the door. He takes the pizzas off Greg and sits them on his knee. “How much were they?” He asks.  
Sherlock chuckles with Rosie and lays back.

“Not much. They have a two for one deal going on right now.” Greg smiles and buckled back up, driving.  
Rosie hums happily as she eats her snacks.

“Gregory, I want to pay you for them. How much were they?” Mycroft asks, gently.  
Sherlock smiles. “What are you humming, Rosie? Are you humming a song?” He asks.

“Dunno. Receipt is in my wallet.” Greg pulls his wallet out and hands it to Mycroft.  
Rosie smiles and nods. “Daddy’s favorite.” She smiles and hums, the tune of the violin piece Sherlock wrote for John and Mary’s wedding.

Mycroft smiles and pulls out the receipt, before putting the money from his wallet into Gregory’s. “I love you.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles sadly as watches Rosie. It was a beautiful piece, he just doesn’t like the memories it brings back.

“I love you, too.” Greg chuckles softly. “Would it make you feel better if we had joint accounts?” He asks softly, knowing Mycroft doesn’t like it when he pays for things.  
“Why sad, Daddy?” Rosie frowns as she looks at Sherlock.

Mycroft hums in thought for a moment. “Only if you want to. I don’t want to have a joint account, if you don’t like the idea.” He says softly.  
“Just sad thoughts.” Sherlock says softly, before tapping Rosie’s nose. “But I’ve got you now. And you make me happy.” He smiles.

“I don’t mind. I mean we’re getting married so it makes sense.” Greg smiles softly.  
Rosie wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him close. “Better?” She mumbles as she rubs her fluffy soft cheek against his.

Mycroft nods. “I’ll get it all set up. And just... if you want to go on a shopping spree, or whatever, you can do.” He says quietly.  
Sherlock beams and hugs Rosie back. “Much better. Thank you, beautiful.” He says softly.

“I won’t make any crazy huge purchases. Just the regular. We’ll talk about big decisions.” Greg smiles softly.  
Rosie giggles and smiles happily, cuddling into Sherlock. “Ducks?” She asks.

Mycroft smiles and squeezes Greg’s knee. “Okay. Though I do trust you.” He smiles.  
“Yeah we’ll go feed the ducks. But we need to pack everything away first. Can you help?” Sherlock asks.

“I know. Thank you, love.” Greg smiles softly and parks next to a building. “Here we are.”  
“Okay.” Rosie nods and picks up the containers, putting them back in the bag and stacking them like her blocks.

Mycroft nods and takes a deep breath before getting out of the car, with the pizzas.  
Sherlock smiles and rolls up the blanket and helps Rosie to fit everything in the bag, after pulling out some bread.

Greg rests his hand in Mycroft’s back and leads him to the side door, ringing the bell. “Oh Greg, come in.” Donna smiles and lets them inside.  
Rosie smiles happily, holding her hand out patiently for some bread.

Mycroft clutches the pizzas close and follows Greg inside. “Hi, you must be Donna.” Mycroft smiles.  
Sherlock hands Rosie a slice of bread. “Remember to break it up, don’t just give them the whole bread now.” He smiles.

“I am. You must be Mycroft. It’s nice to meet you. Greg gushes about you all the time.” Donna says, voice sounding a bit off, and she also uses sign language as she talks. “Would you happen to know sign? I’m hard of hearing.” She signs and asks.  
“I’ll make sure every ducky gets some.” Rosie nods.

“Oh of course. Forgive me.” Mycroft says and signs, awkwardly with one hand, the pizzas in the other. “Though I may be a little rusty, I’ve not used it in a few years.” He smiles.  
Sherlock smiles. “Good girl.”

“Oh no you’re brilliant!” Donna smiles brightly. “Let me take those.” She holds out her hands to take the boxes, not reaching out and taking them from him but waiting for him to give them to her.  
Rosie smiles happily. “To the pond?”

Mycroft hands Donna the pizzas and smiles. “You’ve dealt with...” Mycroft pauses trying to think of the sign for ‘Aspergers’ before sighing and finishing with, “people like me before, haven’t you?” He asks and signs at the same time.  
Sherlock nods and picks up the bags and puts them in the pram, he fastens George to the pram and takes Rosie’s hand. “To the pond.” He says and leads her to the pond.

Donna sets the pizzas on the table near the back of the store. “I volunteer a lot at of different centers. So I’ve learned to let people show me what they’re comfortable with before I impose my levels on them. So that we can work in things at their pace.” She signs, smiling.  
Rosie hums happily and holds Sherlock’s hand in one hand, the other holding the bread.

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you. Before we start shopping, can we have lunch and just... talk things through?” He asks as he signs. “I want to get more comfortable with you before undressing.”  
Sherlock smiles and goes to the edge of the pond. “Let me get the ducks over and then you can feed them.” He says as he starts throwing bits of bread far to reach the ducks.

“Of course. We have a curtain in the back so you can try things on. Ben and I can go upstairs so you guys can have some privacy. Ben should be back anytime. He had to run to the bank quick.” Donna smiles softly, pulling some plates from the cupboard.  
Rosie smiles as she watches, waving at the little ducks.

Mycroft smiles and helps Donna plate up the pizza. “Thank you for doing this. It means a lot that you would close your shop for us.” He says and signs.  
The ducks come over and Sherlock kneels down beside Rosie. “Break yo your bread and throw it sweetie.” He smiles.

“Of course. Greg is our best friend so now you are too.” Donna smiles as the bell rings at the front. “Hello!” Ben smiles.  
“Okay.” Rosie breaks off pieces of bread and throws them.

Mycroft smiles and stiffens slightly as Ben enters. He turns to face Ben and holds out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiles.  
Sherlock kneels beside Rosie and pets George as he holds her in one arm, so she doesn’t fall in the water.

“You as well.” Ben smiles warmly, shaking Mycroft’s hand. “I hope you weren’t waiting on me to start eating. The line at the bank was nearly out the door.” He sighs and takes off his coat. “Hey, mate.” Greg smiles. “How’s it going?” Ben smiles, doing some old friend handshake with Greg.  
Rosie giggles happily, tossing bread at the ducks.

Mycroft watches Greg and Ben. ‘I know this sounds strange. But is it okay if... Whilst we’re shopping, it’s just you down here, Donna?’ He signs to her, not speaking.  
Greg nods and smiles. “It’s good mate. I’m a fiancé now. Got the love of my life.” He beams.  
Sherlock smiles with Rosie.

‘Oh sure. I usually take afternoon shift anyway. Ben likes to nap in the afternoon.’ Donna signs, smiling. ‘I know he’s a bit much at first but he’s a good listener so if you tell him you’re uncomfortable he’ll adjust immediately.’ She signs, never saying a word.  
“It’s the best, innit?” Ben grins, so happy for Greg to finally have someone who actually loves him.  
“Look! Babies!” Rosie grins as a mother duck swims over, followed by a gaggle of babies ducklings.

Mycroft nods and watches Ben and Greg. ‘I’ll ask Greg to ask him. I’ll do it after they’ve caught up.’  
Greg nods. “I love him so much. And he loves me, we work together.” He smiles and claps Ben on the back. “But what about you two? Still happy as ever?”  
“Yeah, baby ducks. They’re called ducklings. Do you think we should name them?” Sherlock asks softly.

‘Okay.’ Donna smiles softly.  
“Of course.” Ben grins, absolutely head over heels for Donna exactly like when they were at uni with Greg. “We actually have some news.” He beams.  
“White, Brown, French, Loaf, and Slice.” Rosie grins, naming them all bread things. “How come baby animals have different names then the mummy and daddy?”

Mycroft smiles, warming up to Donna. ‘Do you want me to make some drinks?’ He signs.  
“Yeah?” Greg smiles. “I’m guessing it’s good news.”  
“Oh well, it’s like you’re a child and me and papa are adults.” Sherlock frowns. “I don’t know why. I’ll find the answer for you though, sweetie.” He smiles. “When we get back home.”

‘That would be lovely. But you might wanna see how Greg reacts to this. Just hang on a second.’ Donna smiles softly, wondering if Mycroft could tell She was pregnant because he had looked at her belly for a moment, looking lost in thought for a second.  
“Oh yeah. It’s brilliant. You know that thing Donna and I have been trying to do for twenty years? It’s finally happened.” Ben grins, knowing Greg would freak out happily.  
“Okay.” Rosie grins.

Mycroft nods and looks over to Greg and Dan.  
Greg beams and hugs Dan. “Oh congratulations!” He ruffles Dan’s hair and hugs him tightly. He goes over to Donna and opens his arms, asking if she wanted a hug too.  
Sherlock smiles as kisses her cheek softly. “You’re a clever girl.” He smiles.

Ben grins and hugs Greg back. Donna smiles and hugs Greg.  
“Like daddy and papa!” Rosie grins.

“Congratulations.” Greg says, hugging her tightly. “How many months?” He asks.  
Mycroft smiles and signs what Greg asks to Donna.  
“But we’re not girls.” Sherlock chuckles.

“Just out of the first trimester. Never made it this far before.” Donna signs and says, smiling.  
“Still clever.” Rosie smiles.

Greg smiles and kisses her cheek. “Well done.” He says pulling back and looking to Mycroft for help. “I’m so proud of you. You should name them Greg after the handsomest man you know.” He laughs.  
Mycroft signs what Greg says but gets stuck on the word ‘handsomest’ and spells it out with a frown.  
“Yes. We are. But you’re going to be even more cleverer.” Sherlock beams.

Donns smiles softly and nods, showing Mycroft the sign for handsome. “I’ve known Greg for so long reading his lips is second nature.” She smiles.  
“Donna wants to be surprised about what it is.” Ben smiles.  
Rosie giggles and nods. She tosses the last piece of bread. “Daddy, I have to go potty.” She squirms a bit.

Mycroft nods. “I’m sorry, I just thought I was helping.” He says and signs with a frown. “I really don’t mind signing for Gregory, if it’s easier for you.”  
Greg smiles. “That’s great Ben, really. I’m so happy for you.”  
Sherlock nods. “Come on then, we’ll go to the toilet.” He says softly as he takes Rosie’s hand and pushes the pram towards the nearest disabled toilets.

“No no, sweetie. You are. You’re doing brilliant. Believe me I forget signs all the time. I forgot socks the other day and the closest I could come up with was feet gloves.” Donna signs and laughs.  
“Thanks. We wanted to tell you sooner but decided waiting until it really took was best.” Ben smiles.  
Rosie follows him, holding his hand.

Mycroft laughs and smiles at her. “Congratulations, Though really. My brother has a two year old, and she’s the light of his life. Though, I don’t think he sleeps much.” He signs and laughs.  
“No that’s fine mate, really.” Greg smiles and claps Dan on the back. “But this isn’t getting our pizzas eaten.” He smiles.  
Sherlock takes the pram, George and Rosie into the disabled toilets and quickly helps Rosie pull down her pull-ups and trousers and holds her on the toilet. “Did we make it in time?” He asks.

“Thank you. I’m sure he loves every minute of it.” Donna smiles and signs.  
“Mm you’re right.” Dan chuckles. “I’ll grab us some drinks from the fridge.”  
Rosie sighs in relief as she goes. “Made it.”

Mycroft nods and smiles. “He does. And we love looking after her. We’ll be happy to... to...” Mycroft frowns, trying to remember ‘baby’ or ‘babysit’ but gives up, “we’ll be happy to look after your child, when they’re older.” He smiles as he signs.  
Greg grabs the four plates, “where are we eating?” He asks.  
Sherlock kisses her hair. “Well done, can we wipe our bottom, or should daddy?” He asks.

“That would be lovely. Thank you.” Donna signs and nods, smiling happily.  
“Table should be fine.” Dan grabs them some drinks.  
“Daddy.” Rosie nods, holding onto him.

Mycroft smiles, “your welcome. Shall we sit at the table?” He asks, pointing to it, after signing.  
Greg sets the table and holds the chair out for Mycroft who takes it. He sits beside Mycroft and smiles.  
“That’s okay. Have we finished, beautiful?” Sherlock asks.

Donna smiles and nods, sitting.  
“Here you go, love.” Dan signs, handing her the vitamins and things she supposed to take.  
“Thank you.” Donna tips her head up and Dan kisses her before sitting next to her. She takes the pills and swallows them with her drink as they eat.  
“All done.” Rosie nods.

Mycroft rests his hand on Greg’s knee and taps out in Morse Code, ‘I don’t want Dan around when we’re shopping. I’m sorry.’  
Greg looks to Mycroft and nods, treating his hand over Mycroft’s and tapping back, ‘that’s okay. He can be a little much at times.’  
Sherlock smiles and stands Rosie on the floor. He wipes her bottom and helps to pull her clothes up. “Now, should we wash our hands?” He asks.

“So Greg, when’s the stag do?” Dan smiles, folding his pizza in half making two slices one.  
“Yes please. Papa says clean hands are happy hands.” Rosie smiles.

“We don’t know yet, the wedding is the 28th December. So we’ve got a while to sort everything through.” Greg smiles. “Though the wedding is at a small park, where we first kissed. But we’re going to keep that just family.” Greg says softly.  
“You’re welcome to the party afterwards. At The Connaught.” Mycroft adds.  
“They are indeed.” Sherlock smiles and helps Rosie up to wash her hands. “You’re a big girl Rosie. You won’t be needing nappies at all soon.” He smiles.

“How about I plan something then? I promise it’ll be better than the last.” Dan laughs.  
‘That’s is so romantic. The Connaught will be beautiful.’ Donna signs to Mycroft, smiling. ‘We’d love to come.’  
Rosie smiles proudly, liking to make her Daddy proud.

Greg smiles. “We’ll have some conditions. But it can’t be worse than the last one I was suppose to go on. It was supposed to be three of us, and the other two got drunk, passed out, and got locked up before I finished work.” He laughs.  
Mycroft nods, ‘We want to keep it quiet, I can’t stand loud noises or bright lights. So it’s just going to be family and close friends.’ He signs back.  
Sherlock washing his hands and dries them with Rosie before kissing her forehead. “Do you want to walk still, or get in the pram?” He asks.

“See? It’ll be better this time.” Dan chuckles, eating.  
“Of course.’ Donna nods and bites her pizza, signing with one hand.  
“Pram.” Rosie yawns.

“I had to bail them out. God the paperwork.” Greg beams.  
Mycroft smiles and bites a bite of his pizza before putting it down and signing with both hands. ‘Greg said that you met Dan at university, is that right?’ He asks.  
Sherlock nods, he puts Rosie in the pram and puts the bags underneath. “There we are. I think George is getting tired as well. Can he sleep on your lap Rosie?” He asks.

“It was a mess.” Dan chuckles, picking up another slice.  
‘Yeah we did. We’ve been together ever since. I’m really lucky to have him. I probably wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.’ Donna signs. “I saw that.” Dan hums softly and signs, having seen Donna signing from the corner of his eye.  
“Yes please.” Rosie holds out her hands for George.

Greg looks over to Donna and Mycroft signing together, silently.  
‘Oh I’m sorry.’ Mycroft signs and frowns. ‘University is hard. Do you feel better now?’ He asks, presuming that Donna had felt depressed in the past.  
Sherlock sits George on Rosie’s lap. “Hold onto him. Tell me if you want him to get down.” He says softly.

“You remember how hard it was for her.” Dan says to Greg softly.  
‘I came from an abusive household.’ Donna signs slowly.  
Rosie holds George close.

Greg nods and watches Donna sigh sadly.  
Mycroft frowns and bites his lip in thought. He takes a deep breath and reaches out his right hand to take Donna’s left and squeezes it gently. ‘I’m sorry.’ He signs.  
Sherlock starts to push the pram to the nearest cafe.

Dan hums and eats.  
Donna squeezes his hand gently. ‘It’s okay. Dan helped me get out on my own. He even left me for a while to figure out what I needed. To find myself. And I found that I needed him.’ Donna signs with the other hand, smiling softly.  
Rosie naps, holding George who naps with her.

Greg looks back at Dan, “mate, can I have a word in private?” He asks, keeping an eye on Mycroft and Donna.  
Mycroft nods and lets go of her hand to sign back. ‘Where is your family now? I have certain...’ Mycroft frowns as he tries to remember the word for connections, but gives up. ‘Links to high power people.’  
Sherlock goes to the cafe and order himself a coffee. He drinks it as he watches Rosie and George sleep.

“Sure.” Dan nods and stands.  
‘Thank you.’ Donns smiles softly. ‘But that’s not necessary. I haven’t been in contact with them for a very very long time. They don’t know anything about my life. If something dies come up I’ll let you know though.” She signs.  
Rosie holds George close and he’s curled up on her.

Greg takes Dan into the main shop away from Mycroft and Donna, “I’m sure you’ve worked out, but Mycroft isn’t like us. He’s got Aspergers, and I want to make everything as easy as possible for him. He’s done so much for me. Whilst we’re shopping is it okay, if you leave us, but let Donna stay with us?” He asks quietly.  
Mycroft nods. ‘I work for the government. I can make people go...’ he imitates a small explosion and whispers “poof.”  
Sherlock drinks his coffee, sipping at it slowly and texts John, Rosie and George are asleep. We’ve had a lovely picnic and Rosie’s asks her usual millions questions- SH x

“Oh sure. Is there anything I can to to help?” Dan asks softly.  
Donna giggles and smiles. ‘I’ll keep that in mind.’  
Brilliant just like her Daddy.-JW x

Greg shakes his head. “I don’t think Mycroft is liking how... loud and brash you are. But he’s putting on a brave face so he doesn’t upset the hosts.” He smiles. “But mainly, just... not be in the room whilst we’re trying on clothes. I’m sorry mate. I wouldn’t ask you normally.” He says sadly.  
Mycroft smiles and continues to eat his food. ‘Do you think Dan will take kindly to being asked to leave?’ He asks.  
Sherlock smiles at his phone. I know the answers Papa is the one to constantly ask how I know so much. -SH X

“Ah.” Dan nods. “No don’t worry about it. Let me know before you go though, alright?”  
‘Oh yeah he won’t have a problem. He and Greg have been friends for so long they’d do anything for each other. Greg was Dan’s best man at our wedding.’ Donna smiles and signs before sprinkling some grated cheese on her pizza. ‘Want some?’ She offers him the grated cheese.  
John chuckles softly. She’s going to be smarter than both of us combined.-JW X

Greg nods. “I’m not going without saying goodbye, old friend.” He laughs.  
Mycroft holds up his hand and shakes his head. ‘No thank you.’ He signs. ‘I’ll have to see if he’s got any pictures of it. Any excuse to see Greg in a suit.’ He smiles, feeling more confident when he doesn’t have to speak out loud.  
Sherlock smiles, Especially when we add Mrs Hudson and Mycroft into the mix. She’s going to be unstoppable. -SH X

“Oi oi easy with that old stuff.” Dan chuckles, teasing.  
‘Mm I’ve got the album upstairs if you wanna have a look before you go. Greg was only half gray then.’ Donna teases.  
John smiles. We’ll teach her to use those powers for good.-JW X

“You’re two months older than me, grandad.” Greg laughs. “Here, let me get you a walking stick.” He spots one in the corner of the shop and hands it to Dan.   
Mycroft nods. ‘I would like that a lot. Thank you Donna. I’ve never seen him... not grey.’ He signs.   
Sherlock smiles. Of course, our special girl will be a superhero. -SH X

“Yeah yeah. I’d kick your arse if I wasn’t at risk of breaking a hip.” Dan laughs and pokes him with the stick teasingly.  
‘He’s always been gray. It’s gotten more as he’s gotten older but it started when he was a teenager I think.’ Donna smiles.  
Of course she will. How are you?-JW X

“Then I would have you arrested for GBO and assaulting a police officer.” Greg smiles. “That’s your warning, if you poke me again...” Greg warns, teasingly.  
Mycroft smiles, ‘I’m sure he was handsome even then. How can a person not like a silver...’ Mycroft frowns and signs ‘city, wild dog.’  
I’m fine. Just have a drink. Did you know Rosie doesn’t really need her pull-up any more? She told me when she needed to go and held it whilst we found a toilet. -SH XX

“Yeah well I bet I can still kick your arse on the pitch.” Dan grins.  
‘Fox?’ Donna asks.  
Really? That’s brilliant!-JW XXXXX

Greg chuckles and shakes his head. “You run a shop. I run after murderers and Sherlock Holmes.” He smiles.  
Mycroft nods, ‘I’m sorry. Yes, a fox.’ He signs back. ‘Greg has always been a silver fox to me.’  
I know. I said that when we get home I’ll put her in some big girl pants. And I’ll make sure she doesn’t get too involved in a game and forgets. -SH XXX

“Mm yeah. Hopefully I’ll be able to run after this kid at least.” Dan chuckles softly.  
‘He’s different with you. He just seems softer. More open.’ Donna smiles softly.  
Alright good. Maybe we should take her shopping for one of those little potties? So she can pick one herself.-JW XXX 

“Only until they’re five grandad.” Greg smiles.  
Mycroft nods, ‘we knew each other professionally before getting together. We’ve never had that time of just being friends.’ He smiles.  
Would you like to join us? After surgery? Or shall I take her now? -SH XXX

“The kid will be pushing me around in a wheelchair by the time he’s out of a park.” Dan chuckles and shakes his head.  
‘When you know you know.’ Donna smiles softly.  
I’d like to go. We can go to dinner after I get out and then go to the store. If that alright?JW XXX

Greg laughs, “poor poor grandad. Won’t even be able to play catch with his old child he’s just too old.”  
Mycroft nods and smiles, ‘it helps that he’s handsome.’  
That’s fine John, we’ll head home and wait for you to come back. How is surgery going? -SH XXX

Dan chuckles softly and shakes his head. “It won’t be to bad a hope.”  
Donna smiles and nods. ‘Certainly doesn’t hurt.’  
It’s alright. Pulled some little plastic piece from a child’s nose and they came back an hour later because it was stuck up there again.-JW XXX

Greg claps Dan on the shoulder. “Seriously though mate, how does it feel to think you’re being a dad soon?” He asks.  
Mycroft smiles. ‘It certainly doesn’t.’ He signs back and finishes his lunch and drink.  
Sherlock snorts before burying his head in his phone. Where was the parent in all this? -SH XXX

“I.. Honestly I’m a bit terrified. I mean I’m excited but.. Donna and I aren’t exactly spring chickens. She has to go for special scans once a week because it’s a high risk pregnancy. She’s handling it like a champ though.” Dan sighs.  
‘Want to come up and look at the album for a bit?’ Donna smiles.   
Who knows. Not watching apparently. They’re just lucky it didn’t go up to far or else he would have needed surgery.-JW XXX

Greg nods. “You’ll both do wonderfully. Your child will have the most caring parents in the world. Donna will make sure of that. Do you know if Donna’s hard of hearing is hereditary?” He asks.  
Mycroft nods, ‘yes please.’ He stands and offers his arm for Donna to help her stand.  
Sherlock rolls his eyes. I will never let Rosie do anything like that. She’s too precious. -SH XXX

“I don’t know. Her dad knocked her around really good when she was little so she doesn’t know if it genetic or from a beating.” Dan sighs.  
Donna smiles and takes his arm, leading him upstairs.  
Accidents happy, love. But twice in a row not so much.-JW XXX

Greg sighs sadly. “Why would anyone want to hurt their child? It doesn’t make sense. We’ll never have kids, but I love my niece like my own child. I don’t understand it.” He says sadly.  
Mycroft follows Donna upstairs, feeling a bit nervous about not having Greg as close by. He taps Donna’s arm and signs. ‘Is it okay if I get Greg and Dan to come up?’  
I won’t leave Rosie unattended like that.-SH XXX

“I have no idea. It’s unfathomable.” Dan frowns.  
‘Oh I’m sorry, sweetie. Of course you can. I’ll put on the kettle.’ Donna smiles softly.  
I know, love. You watch her like a hawk.-JW XXX

Greg sighs and gives Dan a quick hug. “You’ll do better. I know it.”  
Mycroft quickly texts Greg, asking him to come upstairs with Dan.  
Greg reads the text. “Mycroft and Donna have gone upstairs. Mycroft’s wanting me. Come on up mate.” He smiles.  
It’s what I’ve been used to. I never left Mycroft sight, unless I was at school. -SH XXX

“Thanks, mate.” Dan hugs him back before following him upstairs.  
Donna goes to the kitchen and starts making tea. ‘Here we are.’ She pulls out some albums while the water heats.  
You and Mycroft were pretty inseparable, huh?-JW XXX

Greg smiles and sits next to Mycroft, letting their knees touch. Mycroft takes the album and shows it to Greg. “Donna said they have picture of you when you were at uni.” He smiles.  
We were both outsiders. We got strength from each other. Mycroft was bullied constantly and no one liked me because I was too clever. -SH XXX

“Yeah?” Greg smiles, looking through the album with Mycroft. “There we are.”  
I’m glad you had each other.-JW XXX

Mycroft smiles and gently rubs his thumb over Greg’s face in the picture. “You look dashing.” He murmurs.  
Thank you, but now we have you and Greg. And I wouldn’t want to change that for the world. -SH XXX

“I had no clue about anything back then.” Greg chuckles softly.  
Always, love. You have me always.-JW XXX

As soon as Dan steps into the room, Mycroft sits back up and turns the page of the album, looking at the pictures silently.  
I love you too. Now get back to work, the sooner you’re done. The sooner you’re back with us. -SH XXX

Dan sees how Mycroft stiffen. “I think I’m gonna take a shower and have a rest. Had to be up at dawn for a shipment.” He yawns.  
Alright. See you in a few hours. Love you.-JW XXX

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft whispers and signs it for Donna.  
Love you too Johnny boy. -SH XXX

“It’s all good, mate.” Dan smiles softly, kissing Donna’s head before going to the bedroom.  
John chuckles softly and shakes his head.

Once Dan has left the room, Mycroft leans back against Greg. “I’m sorry I made him leave.” He whispers.  
Sherlock finishes his coffee and pays before heading home, taking Rosie and George on the underground.

“It’s okay.” Greg rubs his back gently. ‘He really needs a rest anyway. He was up before dawn.’ Donna signs.  
George looks around as they go underground.

Mycroft nods. “He seems loud. I don’t like people like that. I get scared.” He says more signing than speaking.  
Rosie continues to sleep. Sherlock takes them home and puts Rosie in her cot, leaving the door open so George can come and go as he pleases into her room.

‘It’s okay.’ Donna signs. “Just do what you can handle, love.” Greg says softly.  
“Sherlock? Are you in, dear?” Mrs. Hudson comes up some time later.

Mycroft nods. “Thank you for understanding.” He says and signs. “So what was Gregory like when he was at university?” He signs and asks Donna.  
Sherlock is sat on his chair. “I’m here. Rosie’s asleep though.” He says softly. “Is everything alright?” He asks.

‘Greg was the most helpful guy around. Whatever you needed, day or night he’d find someway to help you out. He posted his number on all the boards around campus so that if a girl needed someone to walk with them around campus at night all they had to do was give him a call and he’d do it.’ Donna smiles.  
“Yes I’m fine but you have a client downstairs, dear.” Mrs. Hudson says, not sure whether to let the client up.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “That’s wonderful. He’s never told me that. He’s told me about his sports.” He says and signs, leaning heavily against Greg.  
Sherlock nods. “Bring them up. Rosie can substitute for John, if it’s a nice case. And if she wakes up” He smiles.

Greg blushes and smiles softly, holding Mycroft. ‘He was great at sports as well but he really made a difference in a lot of people’s lives at school. If someone had a fight with their folks or roommates he’d let them take his bed and he’d take the floor. That’s actually how we met. I saw his number on campus one night after I got out late and I couldn’t go home because my dad was on a rampage. So I called Greg just so he could walk me to the bus so I could go to a hotel or something. And we got to talking. He let me stay at his place for a while. Introduced me to Dan and.. Kate.’ Donna signs the last part hesitantly, not really liking to bring up Greg’s ex.  
“Alright.” Mrs. Hudson smiles and goes to get the client. “Mr. Holmes. Thank you for seeing me. I’m Dory Lawrence.” A think tall woman offers him her hand as Mrs. Hudson brings her up.

Mycroft smiles, “that’s why I love him. He’s so caring and nice. He not always so self centred and...” Mycroft frowns and stops before spelling out ‘egotistical’, “he gets happy from other people being happy. That’s what makes him a good policeman.” Mycroft signs and speaks, looking up at Greg for the most part, but speaking to Donna.  
Sherlock ignores Dory’s hand and waves her to a seat. “Please be aware there is a child upstairs sleeping. She takes priority.” He explains.

Greg blushes brighter and smiles shyly, not knowing what to do listening them gush over him.  
“I understand.” Dory nods and sits. “I’m sorry I didn’t make an appointment but I’ve just come from the police station and they were no help. I don’t know where else to turn.”

Mycroft smiles, “Gregory I know you can’t sign, but it would mean a lot if... I find it easier to speak with my hands.” He frowns slightly.  
“No appointment needed. What did you say to the police. Use the exact words to said to them.” Sherlock states, stroking his fingers under his chin.

“Alright. Donna taught me before. I’m just very rusty.” Greg smiles softly.  
“For the last few weeks someone has been creeping around my property. Gates left open and things in the garden moved. I called the police and they came but they said there was no evidence or any crime so they left. This morning someone broke in and I called the police again. They came but they said there was no evidence of a burglary. The only thing that was stolen was my mother’s ashes. One officer accused me of misplacing my mother.” Dory frowns deeply.

“I can help you Gregory. You don’t have to do that alone. But when we speak about... intimate things, signing would make it easier.” Mycroft says softly.  
Sherlock hums. “I don’t care for what the police says. Only what you say. I’m presuming you didn’t install cameras or CCTV?” He asks.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly.  
“I did. I was going on a business trip and I had them installed before I left. On Wednesday the electric was shut off at my home. I called the electric company and they said they didn’t do it so someone at the property must have done it manually. I just got back from the business trip today. I was gone for a week. Sometime either on Wednesday or after my mother was stolen. All the doors and windows are undamaged though. So I don’t know what to think. I’ve searched the house from top to bottom but the urn is gone. It sits on the mantle above the fireplace. Only to be moved when I dust. Other than that my mother is there always. Until now.” Dory looks on the verge of tears.

Mycroft smiles and turns back to the album. “What are you doing here?” Mycroft asks, pointing to a picture of Greg and Dan in a team photo.  
Sherlock nods. “Well I have to see your property. Go home but don’t touch anything. I will follow you in a taxi.” He orders.

“That was the team photo at the beginning of our fist season.” Greg smiles, a bit jealous of his younger looking self in the photo.  
“Yes. Alright. Thank you, Mr. Holmes.” Dory nods.

“Was that for rugby?” Mycroft asks with a frown and signs for Donna to know what they’re speaking about.  
Sherlock nods and goes upstairs. He wakes Rosie and smiles. “Do you want to come with daddy to work?” He asks softly.

Donna moves and sits next to Mycroft, looking at the picture. “That picture was for rugby.” Donna says and signs so Greg can get used to speaking and signing again. “I was on a lot of teams but mainly rugby with Dan.” Greg says and signs, having to spell most things out as he signs.  
“Gonna tective?” Rosie rubs her eye, smiling and asking if they’re gonna be detectives.

Mycroft smiles. “What position did you play in?” He asks and signs, hoping he got the terminology correct.  
“Yup, gonna tective.” Sherlock smiles. “Now sweetie, we’re going to use the toilet now, but I’m going to put you in a pull up, once we’re out, we can’t use the toilet until we get back home, Okay?” He asks softly as he picks Rosie up.

“I was a blind side flanker.” Greg smiles and signs, slow but making sense. “Greg was a jack of all trades sort. He’d be all over the pitch doing what needed to be done and making sure the team won. Dan was a Prop.” Donna says and signs. “A prop uses sheer strength and body size to push the other team back and pull ours forward to the other teams half of the pitch.” Greg explains, having to stop a few times to think about how to explain and sign things.  
“Okay.” Rosie nods, just excited to go and be a detective with her Daddy.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Thank you for explaining. I bet you won a lot of games with you two playing.” He signs to Greg.  
Sherlock carries Rosie to the toilet and holds her on it. “You’re a big girl aren’t you? You won’t be able to let go of my hand, unless I tell you to okay? No running around. We’re going to someone else’s house.” He explains.

Greg smiles and nods. “We used to have a special pass. We called it the Fake Out Weekend Trip. Dan would pretend to trip and toss the ball. I would pretend to catch it. All their attention would be on me so they’d try and tackle me. Meanwhile dan had a free path down the pitch with the ball.” He chuckles and signs.  
“I’ll be good girl.” Rosie smiles and nods, going potty like a good girl.

Mycroft smiles and kissing Greg’s jaw. He turns the page to see Greg, Dan, Donna, and Kate all sat together, in a field, laughing. He looks to Greg, to see his reaction.  
“Thank you.” Sherlock smiles. “Are we done on the toilet?” He asks.

Greg hums softly, looking a bit lost.  
“All done.” Rosie nods.

“This is Kate right?” Mycroft asks, pointed to the blonde haired girl in the photo, he arm was easily around Greg’s neck and her head was back laughing. “You don’t miss this?” He asks quietly.  
“Good girl.” Sherlock smiles and picks Rosie off the toilet seat. He pulls up her trousers. “Now wash your hands sweetie.” He says standing her on a stool in front of the sink.

“Yeah that’s her.” Greg nods. “Nope I don’t. Not even one bit.” He hums.  
Rosie smiles and goes to the sink, washing her hands thoroughly.

Mycroft hums not convinced. “She was pretty and she can... laugh. I... you don’t miss that?” He asks again, not signing for Donna.  
Sherlock pulls out his phone and calls John.

“No, I don’t. After everything she put me through I don’t miss her one bit.” Greg nods.  
“Hello, love. Everything alright?” John asks as he answers the phone.

Mycroft nuzzles into Greg’s neck, and closes his eyes. He doesn’t know where to believe Greg or not, he wants to but how can Greg not miss laughing with someone.  
“Hi, Papa. Everything’s fine, just... I’ve had a client come in. It’s a number 2. A break in and stealing just her mother’s ashes. I was going to take Rosie with me, is that okay?” Sherlock asks.

Greg holds Mycroft close, kissing his head softly. “I.. I think I should explain what happened between Kate and I..” He says softly, never having talked about her since they had gotten divorced.  
“Sure. I was just about to call you actually. I’ve finished up all my appointments for the day. Want me to meet you there?” John smiles, putting on his coat.

“Only if you want to.” Mycroft says softly and signs for Donna.  
“Sure.” Sherlock smiles and tells John the address. “I’ll meet you there in ten minutes, okay?” He asks.

“Kate and I met during sports week. She was a gymnast and cheerleader. I was on every other team. We hit it off and I asked her out. After dating for nearly a year Kate told me she was pregnant.” Greg says softly. “I.. I didn’t know what to do. I loved her. Or I thought I did. And I knew that the right thing to do would be to marry her. So that’s what we did. Quickly as well because she didn’t want to look pregnant in the pictures. About a month after the wedding I’m away at a different uni for a game. Some exhibition thing for a charity drive. It was a three day weekend thing. By the time I got back Kate told me she had miscarried while I was gone..” He frowns and signs. Donna frowns and sips her tea, staying silent.  
“Sounds good. Love you both.” John smiles.

Mycroft kisses Greg’s cheek and holds him close. “It’s okay. You can be upset.” He says quietly, rubbing Greg’s back. “You don’t have to continue.”  
“Love you too papa.” Sherlock smiles and holds the phone down for Rosie. “Do you have anything to say to papa Rosie?” He asks.  
“Papa, Daddy play tective.” Rosie smiles.

“It’s okay. There’s still more.” Greg smiles softly at Mycroft. “Kate and I decided no more unplanned pregnancies after that. About a two years later, my last year at uni, a recruiter was at one of my matches. After he asked me if I’d like to go pro. To be a professional rugby player. I told him I’d have to talk it over with my wife. We talked about it and we decided that playing professional rugby for a few years wouldn’t be a bad thing. So I signed a contract to start training. I graduated from uni and trained full time. It paid well. I played a few matches for a London based team. The next season a team from Wales wanted my contract. They wanted me to play for their team. When I got home to tell Kate about having to move for work she told me she was pregnant again. Which seemed near impossible since sue was on birth control and we used condoms.” He rolls his eyes.  
“Wonderful, love. Papa will meet you there. Okay?” John smiles.

Mycroft squeezes Greg tight. “I won’t ever cheat on you. I promise. You’re my husband.” He whispers, “and I’m proud of you.”  
Rosie nods. “Love you Papa!” She shouts and kisses the phone loudly.

“Thank you, love. You are mine as well.” Greg holds him. “I was naive. She said that her birth control had been recalled and that the condoms we were using had expired. She was my wife. I had no reason not to believe her. She didn’t want to move away from her family or have the baby somewhere she was new to. So I turned down the contract. A few days after I turned it down she miscarried again while visiting her mother without me. I spiraled into a depression. Twice. She lost two children. After she told me a She was pregnant the second time I did everything for her. I cooked and cleaned and didn’t let her left a finger. I begged her boss to let her work from home. He was a fan of my team so it worked out. After all I did and she still miscarried. My game got sloppy. One day my head wasn’t on the pitch and I got hurt. The injury ended my career.” He says softly. “I pulled myself together and started working at the yard. Started as a rookie and worked my way up to detective. My degree finally came in handy. Kate and I tried for a baby again. It took some time but finally she got pregnant. I was so excited. Again I did everything. One day I called the doctor's office for scans of the baby to send to my mother because Kate and sent them all to her parents. The doctors office said that not only did they not have any scans but Kate wasn’t a patient of theirs. She never was. I asked her about it and she got mad at me for calling. Screamed at me and kicked me out of the house. I was confused so I called her mother. Her mother told me that Kate wasn’t pregnant. In fact she never had been the entire time we were together. Kate never miscarried because she was never pregnant in the first place. She lied about everything.”  
John chuckles and smiles. “See you soon, love.”

Mycroft frowns, and fights back the tears, he can’t understand why anyone would want to hurt Greg. He’s always been kind and pleasant. He pulls Greg onto his lap and holds him close, he rocks them both like he used to do when Sherlock was little and upset.  
“Bye bye Papa.” Rosie smiles. Sherlock says goodbye to John before hanging up. He gets Rosie’s bag and puts it over his shoulder. “Can you get your coat for me Rosie?” He asks.

“It’s okay, love. I promise. Everything has worked out for the better.” Greg holds Mycroft close. “I never bothered going home. After I hung up with her mother I went straight to a lawyer and petitioned for a divorce.”  
“Gotta put on pull up, Daddy.” Rosie rocks back and forth on her heels, reminding Sherlock that he said she’d have to wear a pull up while they’re out in the case.

Mycroft nuzzles into Greg’s neck and pulls Greg so his leaning on his. “I love you.” He murmurs.  
“That’s right.” Sherlock smiles. “Come on we can do it in your nursery.” He smiles and lets Rosie lead the way.

“I love you, too.” Greg leans into him, relaxing. “So when I tell you that I don’t miss her or any of that I really don’t because she tainted it all with her lies.”  
Rosie smiles and takes his hand, leading him up to the nursery.

Mycroft nods and hums. “Okay. Thank you for telling me.” He says and signs.  
Sherlock smiles and quickly puts Rosie in a pull-up. “Get your coat, sweetheart. We’re going to meet papa at Doty’s house.” He smiles.

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles softly and signs.  
Rosie smiles and puts her coat on.

Mycroft smiles, “are you okay to go shopping? Or stay here?” He asks and signs.  
Sherlock fastens up her coat and takes her hand. “Come on then, Rosie. Lets go.” He smiles and leads her out of the flat, calling for a taxi.

“I’m okay.” Greg smiles softly and nods, feeling better after getting all of that off his chest.  
Rosie smiles excitedly and follows Sherlock, leaning against him in the cab.

Mycroft nods and taps his legs to get him up. “I love you.” He whispers.  
Once they get to the crime scene, Sherlock helps Rosie out of the cab and waves John over. “She’s been such a big girl today, going to the toilet twice.” He smiles.

‘I love you, too.” Greg says softly and gets up, smiling.  
“I’m so proud of you.” John scoops Rosie up and peppers her with kisses.

Mycroft stands and turns to Donna, ‘I think we’re ready to do some shopping, if that’s okay?’ He signs to her.  
Rosie giggles. “Tective Papa.” She says, wanting to play detective.  
Sherlock smiles and starts looking at the front garden, noticing where potted plants have moved from and to.

“Sure.” Donna smiles softly and signs, standing. “Give me one second.” She signs and disappears for a moment to the bathroom to be sick. “Ready?” She signs and comes back a few minutes later, smelling faintly of mouthwash.  
“That’s right. We’re detectives now.” John smiles and holds her so she can see from higher up.

Mycroft frowns. “Does Dan know you’re having morning sickness?” He asks and signs. “It’s a good sign, it means you’re child is healthy.” He smiles.  
Sherlock frowns as he dancing around the garden, he hums to himself and goes to stand on the front step, trying to get an overhead view of the changes.

“He knows.” Donna signs and smiles softly. “I’m glad.” She smiles, resting her hand on her belly.  
“Mr. Holmes. Would you like to come in?” Dory asks as she opens the front door.

Mycroft nods and smiles. He leans against Greg as they go downstairs. “We’re going somewhere, where it’s just the two of us, an island to ourselves. I’ve never been shopping for... these kind of clothes before. Could you help?” He asks and signs to Donna.  
Sherlock whirls around and turns his head to the side. “When did you say the plants were moved? And when were you away on the business trip?” He asks.

“Sure.” Donna signs and leads them to the men’s section. “The island will probably be warm and tropical, yeah?” She asks.  
“I got back this morning after being gone for a week. I didn’t notice the plants were moved. I was to distracted over my mother’s ashes being gone.” Dory frowns. “Some of the statues are moved as well. Switched around.”

Mycroft nods. “Yeah. They’re near Barbados and the equator.” He explains and signs.  
Sherlock hums. “Does anyone have access to the property besides you? A friend or family member with a key, to make sure everything is fine, Whilst you’re away?” He asks.

Donna nods and looks through the racks. “I think we’ll go with cotton and linen. It’s soft and breathable so if it’s warm you won’t overheat but if it’s cool you can also layer. Are there any textures you don’t like? I hate fleece.” She signs and says.  
“No one. I’m an only child and everyone else in my family has passed.” Dory frowns.

Mycroft nods but frowns, not sure how to sign or spell the word ‘polyester’. He holds up a finger for Donna to wait a moment as he searches for the word on a label. He finds it and points to it, to show Donna.  
Sherlock frowns. “Do you lock the windows when you leave on trips?” He asks.

Donna nods and starts pulling things from racks for them to try on.  
“Of course. I’m a single woman living alone. I make sure everything is locked tight.” Dory nods.

Mycroft holds up a bright yellow pair of shorts. “Can I ask for some that are a bit less... extreme?” He asks and signs.  
Sherlock hums. “And you say you have no friends close?” He turns to Rosie and smiles. “What do you think? How can someone get in without a key?” He asks her.

“Those are for Greg. They’ll look good when he’s tanned.” Donna signs. “But if you don’t like them that’s okay.” She smiles.  
Rosie thinks for a bit before pointing to the chimney. “Santa?” She asks.

Mycroft smiles and shakes his head. “That’s up to Greg to decide.” He says looking at Greg, and signing for Donna.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses her forehead, he goes to the chimney and smiles when it’s not been filled in. He gets down on his hands and knees and pulls out his magnifying glass to look at the dust and ashes around the fireplace. “When was the last time you lit the fire?” He asks.

Greg hums and looks at them. “They’re a bit loud.” He says and signs. “Maybe a bit milder.” He nods. Donna nods and smiles, putting the shorts back.  
Rosie giggles and smiles happily.  
“About two weeks ago. When it was pouring freezing rain for three days.” Dory raises a brow.

Mycroft smiles up at Greg. “Are you okay?” He whispers.  
Sherlock tuts. “And this was after you came back from your trip?” He asks, wanting to get the timeline perfect.

“I’m okay.” Greg smiles softly and nods. “Those were just a bit..” He thinks for a moment. “A bit to flamboyant for me.”  
“It takes two weeks ago, I went on my trip last week, and I go back this morning.” Dory nods.

Mycroft nods in agreement. “I don’t want anything like that. I just... I’m not comfortable with it.” He says softly.  
Sherlock hums and smiles. “Excellent.” He shifts carefully through the ashes. “You’re mother never left the house.” He says sniffing the ashes on his fingers and wriggling his nose.

Greg hums happily and nods. “Ready to try some things on?” Donna asks.  
“What? What do you mean?” Dory frowns. “Her urn is missing. I didn’t move her.”

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand hard but nods. “Stay with me.” He whispers.  
“No, but someone did. Her ashes are here, with the ash from the coal and logs.” He picks out a small piece of clay. “Your mother’s urn is was plain right? Normal clay, not painted. Not patterned.” He states.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Greg nods. “I’m going to get a drink. The dressing rooms are right there.” Donna smiles and points to them before going to get a drink.  
“Yes. It was simple. She didn’t was anything special.” Dory frowns deeply. “Someone threw her in the fireplace?”

Mycroft nods and takes a beige pair of shorts. “I love you.” He whispers before taking a deep breath and stepping into the changing room.  
“Or dropped her.” Sherlock muses. “Did you ever look into your mother’s urn?” He asks.

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles softly, picking some cargo shorts. “Do you want me to dress in the same room as you or the other one?” He asks softly.  
“I.. No I never looked. It was sealed. Or I assumed it was.” Dory frowns.

“Different. Please.” Mycroft says softly. He waits to hear get into a different room before undressing.  
Sherlock hums. “There was something wrong with your mother’s ashes. Which crematorium did you use?” He asks.

“I’ll be next door then.” Greg goes into the other dressing room. “Are we showing each other what we try in or are we just deciding ourselves?” He asks as he gets undressed.  
Dory frowns deeply. “The local one down the street. Mum died at home so that one was the closest.”

“Yes. Please. I don’t know this kind of clothing well enough. I need your opinion.” Mycroft says as he gets undressed and pulls on his shorts.  
Sherlock hums. “Great. Do you know anyone who has used it before?” He asks.

“Okay.” Greg hums and puts on the shorts as well as a white shirt sleeve button up shirt.  
“Umm a few of the neighbors I think.. They were Mum’s friends and when they passed they were cremated. What’s wrong with the ashes?” Dory looks back and forth from the fireplace to Sherlock.  
“Daddy good tective.” Rosie whispers to John as he holds her.

Mycroft steps out, still in his shirt, tie and waistcoat, and his knee length shorts. He stands awkwardly waiting for Greg.  
Sherlock hums. “I’m not sure if it’s the ashes themselves or there was something in there.” He says. “John do you have a bag?” He asks.  
John nods and kisses Rosie. “He’s so clever. Can we use one of your nappy bags Rosie?” He asks.

Greg comes out and smiles softly. “Those are nice. How do they feel?” He asks.  
Rosie smiles and nods

“I don’t know. Airy. I don’t like it.” Mycroft frowns. “Yours suit you though. I- I’m not made for shorts.” He whispers.  
John passes Sherlock a nappy bag, who fills us with ash to sort out later. “That’s great. Just two more questions. The people that used the crematorium, did they have anything negative to say about it? They took too long? Unpleasant people around the building? Were they just unpleasant to you?” He asks.

“How about some light trousers?” Greg asks.  
“Not really. They were just very businesslike. Not compassionate at all.” Dory frowns. “It made everything more difficult..”

Mycroft nods. “Is that okay? Is it... suitable?” He asks.  
Sherlock hums. “Interesting. Second question, where is this crematorium?” He asks.

“Yeah. Something light so you don’t overheat.” Greg smiles softly.  
“A few blocks away.” Dory gives him the address.

Mycroft nods. “I’m going to change back and then ask Donna.” He says softly.  
Sherlock nods. “I will be back within the week with all the answers.” He smiles and takes Rosie off John, leaving the house in one swift motion. “What do you think has happened to Dory’s mummy?” He asks her.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly and nods.  
Rosie thinks for a bit. “That’s not her mummy?”

Mycroft steps back into the dressing room and changes back into his trousers. He goes upstairs, looking for Donna.  
Sherlock hums. “Correct Rosie. Or they were hiding some special in with her mummy.” He says softly.

Donna is standing at the sink, sipping some ginger ale.  
“Special?” Rosie tips her head like John.

Mycroft puts his hand on Donna’s shoulder not wanting to startle her. ‘Hi, I’m sorry. Are you... craving ginger ale?’ He signs.  
“Yeah, some special. Something important.” Sherlock says. “I’m going to need to talk to them. Papa will take you home.” He says looking up at John.

Donna shakes her head. ‘It’s helps with the nausea.’ She signs.  
“Wanna tective!” Rosie frowns. “Rosie, love. Daddy will tell us what happens when he gets home.” John says softly but Rosie still pouts.

Mycroft nods. ‘It’s okay. You don’t have to drink up here alone.’ He signs. ‘We were actually needing you downstairs.’  
“I know you do, Rosie. But daddy is going to be saying scary things. I don’t want you listening to what I’m going to say.” Sherlock says softly. Truthfully he doesn’t want Rosie to call him out on his lie, needing to pretend that he had someone to cremate with them.

‘Sure. What do you need?’ Donna smiles.  
Rosie frowns but nods. “Okay..”

‘I was wondering if you had light trousers rather than shorts. I’m sorry I don’t like shorts.’ Mycroft signs and sighs sadly.  
Sherlock hands Rosie to John. “Head on home, I’ll be back before dinner.” He promises, kissing John’s temple and Rosie’s hair.

‘That’s fine. We’ll find something you’re comfortable in.’ Donna smiles softly.  
“Be safe. Let me know if you need backup.” John pulls Sherlock in for a kiss as he holds Rosie.

Mycroft nods. ‘Thank you. You can stay downstairs, I don’t want to shut you out of your shop.’ He signs.  
Sherlock nods and kisses John back tenderly. “I’m just going to pretend that I’ve lost someone close. Ask them about what they do.” He explains softly.

‘I’ll come back down with you.” Donna signs and refills her glass. ‘Need anything before we go down? Thirsty?’  
John nods and smiles softly. “Keep us updated. We’ll see you in a few hours.”

‘No thank you.’ Mycroft signs before leading Donna downstairs. ‘How are they feeling?’ He signs pointing to Donna’s stomach.  
Sherlock nods. “I will do.” He says softly. He steps away from John and Rosie and heads to the crematorium, making himself cry by pinching his thigh as he walks.

‘Alright. Still tiny.’ Donna smiles softly as she follows him.  
John gets a cab and goes home with Rosie.

 

Mycroft smiles, ‘how many weeks along are you? If you don’t mind me asking.’ He signs.  
Sherlock goes to the crematorium and wipes the tears from his eyes, before ringing the doorbell.

‘Just finished the first trimester so about thirteen weeks.’ Donna smiles happily.  
“Yes?” A tall gaunt looking man opens the door.

Mycroft smiles. ‘That’s wonderful. I bet you’re so excited. Have you... felt them move yet?’ He signs.  
“I- I’m sorry. My brother. He- he’s just died.” Sherlock whimpers. “P- please. Can you help?” He asks, feebly.

‘Not yet but it should happen any time now.’ Donna smiles and signs, looking through racks for light trousers for Mycroft.  
“Come in.” The man steps back, barely opening the door enough for Sherlock to enter.

Mycroft smiles and watches Donna. ‘I’ve always admired women, being strong enough to grow and give life.’ He sighs slowly.  
Sherlock shines through. “I’m sorry. I just... he was always so good to me.” He says weakly. “You will... you will do it humanely?” He asks, pretending to let out a sob.

Donna blushes and smiles softly. ‘So have I.’  
“We have protocols.” He nods and leads Sherlock to an office. “Sign these and make sure to out where the body is for pick up..”

Mycroft smiles sadly. ‘I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...’ he signs.  
“W- what do you d- do to him? P- please. He’s was the only family that c- cared.” Sherlock says, letting tears fall freely.

‘Oh no. It’s okay. It just wasn’t right before for some reason. Now it is. It’ll work out.’ Donna smiles, always so positive despite all the setbacks she’s had in her life.  
“Knowing is harder than not.” He nods to the paperwork, wanting Sherlock to sign.

Mycroft nods and smiles. ‘Good things come to good people.’ He signs. ‘I must have done something very good to get Greg.’ He smiles.  
“No no please.” Sherlock cries. “At least tell me you say spray before you... please, I need to know you’ll- you’ll care for him. Make it d- dignified.” He stutters. The tears come easy as he things of having to do this one day for real when Mycroft does die.

‘I think you’re his good thing. He deserves to be loved. Truly loved. And you do that.’ Donna smiles.  
“If you make a note for special instructions they’ll be carried out.” He sighs, no empathy or anything. He sounds almost bored and completely detached.

Mycroft nods and smiles looking over to Greg. ‘He’s my everything. He makes me want to get up in the morning.’ He signs.  
Sherlock nods. “I- I want to be there. My- Mycroft he was there for me. Holding my hand through everything. I- I want to be there for him.” He begs, picking up the pen and reading the paperwork.

Donna smiles and nods. ‘How about these?’ She shows him a few options of light trousers.  
“It’s against policy.” He shakes his head. “No one is allowed into the cremation room unless they’re trained.”

Mycroft nods and smiles. He takes a pair from Donna and holds them in front of his legs. “What do you think Greg?” He asks turning to him.  
“P- please. I- I need to be there for- for him.” Sherlock begs. “I- I’ll pay. Money isn’t... I have money.” He wipes his eyes and looks pleadingly up at the man.

“I like them. How’s the texture?” Greg smiles, wearing a new outfit.  
The man frowns. “10,000 pounds. Cash.”

Mycroft nods. “Soft and flexible.” He smiles. “I like your outfit. It suits your eyes.” He says softly.  
Sherlock nods. “Thank you. Oh thank you.” He gushes. “A- about the urn. W- what kinds can I choose from?” He asks.

“Good. You wanna try them on?” Greg smiles, unbuttoning his shirt to try something else on.  
“They’re in the display cabinet in the hall.” He hums, holding his hand out for the paperwork.

Mycroft nods and takes thin into the changing room. A few minutes later, he steps back out wearing them. “They’re really comfortable.” He smiles and signs. “And so lightweight.”  
Sherlock nods and fills out the paperwork, saying that the body was at St Bart’s hospital. “W- when will it all happen?” He asks.

“Very nice.” Greg smiles, having a new shirt on.  
“The night we get the body.” He nods.

Mycroft steps up to Greg and hugs him tightly. “You look beautiful.” He smiles.  
Sherlock hums and nods. “Th- thank you so much.” He signs the paperwork with a scribble that doesn’t look like anything and hands it back to the man. “D- Do you need my phone number?” He asks.

Greg blushes and holds him close. “Thank you, love.”  
“No. Just come with the money when the body is delivered.” The man nods. “The payment will be cash as well.”

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek before going back into the dressing room and putting on his own trousers. “I like them.” He says and signs, neatly folding the lightweight trousers up.  
“B- but how will I know when you... you have Mycroft?” Sherlock asks, still crying.

“Good.” Greg smiles and goes to change as well. Donna goes and picks out those same trousers in different colors.  
“The hospital will call you and tell you the body has been delivered.” He nods.

Mycroft smiles as he steps back out wearing his normal clothes. ‘Thank you for this Donna.’ He signs. ‘It means a lot that you would do this for me.’  
Sherlock nods and wipes at his eyes. “I- I just want to choose an... urn. G- get it over with. C- can I?” He asks.

‘Of course. I’m glad I could help.’ Donna signs and smiles happily. ‘I’m around whenever you need anything or would like to hang out.’  
“Go ahead.” He nods and looks over the paperwork.

Mycroft nods and smiles. ‘The same goes for you. If you need anything just text me. Any form of paperwork, I can get done within the day, I can bump up hospital waiting lists.’ He signs. ‘I’m just not to good on the emotional bits.’  
Sherlock nods and goes into the hall he looks at the different urns before going down the hall to see what he could find.

‘Thank you. I think we could be good friends.’ Donna smiles.  
The man goes through the paperwork.

Mycroft smiles. ‘I think so too.’  
Sherlock looks in rooms, trying to find anything unusual.

‘I just remembered I have something for you.’ Donna smiles and disappears back upstairs. “You doing okay?” Greg asks softly, checking in.  
The large office at the end of the hall looks like all the others but the door is locked.

Mycroft nods. “I like Donna. She makes me feel like you make me feel.” He says softly. “Like I’m normal, and you’re happy to help me feel that way.” He explains.  
Sherlock frowns. “Either you take confidentiality seriously or your hiding something.” He murmurs as he unlocks the door with a few pins and steps inside.

“Good. I’m glad you two are getting on.” Greg smiles happily. “After late and I split Donna and Dan sided with me. All of the other girls that were on the gymnastics team sided with Kate. Donna lost all her friends because she stood up for what was right. She looks sweet and unassuming but she’s a very strong kind person.”  
The room is full of shelves with urns on them and filing cabinets nearly spilling over with papers.

Mycroft hums sadly. “I’m sorry about what Kate did to you. You didn’t deserve that. But I’m glad you had friends to help you through it.” He explains softly.  
Sherlock frowns and quickly riffles through the paperwork before looking in the urns, to see if they were empty.

“So am I.” Greg smiles softly. ‘Found it.” Donna comes back, carrying an old calendar.  
All the urns are pre filled with the same fake ash that was in Doty’s fireplace and the paperwork we’re shopping agreements mixed with payment stubs. “Oi! Wherever you done off to?” The man shouts as he looks for Sherlock, coming down the hall.

Mycroft frowns at the calendar. ‘What is that?’ He signs. He looks up to Greg to see if he has any idea.  
Sherlock frowns and under the desk. He quickly texts John. I’m going to be late. Some complications. Call Greg down here. -SH XX

Greg shrugs, not recognizing it. Donna opens the calendar and each month is Greg back in his unidays dressed in a different outfit, each a bit sexier than the last. “Oh my god I remember this.” Greg laughs and Donna grins. ‘The lads on the rugby team did calendars to raise money for a charity. Though you might like to have a copy. Think of it as an early wedding present.’ Donna hands it to Mycroft.  
John frowns. Are you safe?-JW XX

Mycroft nods ‘thank you so much. It’s wonderful.’ He signs. He goes to hug Donna before stepping back with a frown and takes the calendar.  
Probably -SH XXX

‘You don’t have to take it if you don’t want it. It’s just something I found while cleaning out the spare room.’ Donna smiles softly.  
John calls Greg immediately. “Hello? John, where is he. Alright. Okay. We’ll go right now. I’ll call you soon.” He hangs up. “Love, we’ve got to go. John just called and said Sherlock’s going himself into a bit of a spot out on a case.” He says to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles ‘no it’s wonderful. Thank you so much.’ He signs before turning to Greg “I- I don’t like leg work, is it okay if I stay here?” He asks and signs.  
Sherlock listens to work out where the man was.

Donna smiles and nods. “Sure. I’ll come pick you up in a bit.” Greg smiles softly and squeezes Mycroft’s hand gently.  
The man is going through the rooms at the start of the hallway but Sherlock was all the way at the end.

Mycroft nods and kisses Greg’s cheek. “Make sure he’s safe. Bring him here. Please.” He says quietly.  
Sherlock waits until he hears the man in another room. He slips out and closes the door behind him before going into another room and stepping straight back out. “I- I’m sorry. I was looking for a toilet. I- can I use one please?” He asks, his voice quivering.

“Will do.” Greg nods and kisses Mycroft’s knuckles before going.  
‘How to you feel about superstitions?’ Donna asks Mycroft.  
“This way.” The man leads him down the opposite hallway that’s better lit and wider.

Mycroft nods and smiles before turning to Donna and takes a step back. ‘What do you mean?’ He signs nervously.  
Sherlock nods and follows the man down the hall. “I- I don’t think I got your name.” He whispers.

‘My mum sent me a bunch of little things to figure out what the babies sex is. I’ve been testing them to see what’s right and what’s wrong later when I actually have the baby. It’s just silly little fun things.’ Donna signs and smiles. ‘Old wives tales type things’  
“No you didn’t.” The man stops. “That’s the bathroom.” He points to a door at the end of the hall before turning around and walking away.

Mycroft smiles and steps forward again. ‘I don’t believe in those things.’ He signs. ‘There’s no... science reasoning behind them. But what do they say?’ He asks.  
Sherlock frowns and goes into the bathroom, and texts Greg. ‘I need you. The crematorium has some kind of black market operation going on. -SH’

‘Oh I know. It’s just for fun.’ Donna giggles. ‘They’ve mostly been saying girl but I don’t think it is. I think it’s a boy.’  
‘Pulling up now. I’ll tell them I’ve been waiting in the car for and and coming in to check on you. Stay where you are.-GL’  
Greg goes inside and the man leads him to the bathroom. “Hey, mate. You doing alright in there. Came in the check on you.”

Mycroft smiles. ‘It all depends on...’ he spells out the word ‘genetics. But I guess it’s mothering instincts.’ He smiles.  
Sherlock wraps his arms around Greg, easily crying into his shoulder. “It’s so hard. Myc was... everything.” He sobs.

‘We’ll just have to wait and seen when they’re born. But I’ll love it no matter what. I already to.’ Donns signs and rubs her belly happily. ‘Do you like to fold things? I know repetition can be soothing. I do it when I’m stressed out sometimes, it helps me focus.’  
Greg holds Sherlock close. “I know, mate. I know. It’ll be okay. He’s.. He’s in a better place.” Greg holds Sherlock close. “Are you ready to go? Did you finish everything you needed to do here?” He asks, knowing the man was still in the hallway.

Mycroft nods and smiles. ‘I can help with work. Would you mind if I played some... noise? I can wear headphones if it would bother Dan.’ He signs.  
Sherlock nods and cries. “I- I just need to tell him the urn. The simple black one.” He whispers. “You tell the man.”

‘No go ahead. He’s sleeping anyway. I’ll show you the back room with the inventory.’ Donna smiles and leads him to the back room.  
Greg turns to the man. “The simple black urn should be fine, thank you.” He nods, still holding Sherlock. “Fine.” The man nods and walks away again.

Mycroft smiles and follows Donna into the back room. ‘What would you like me to do?’ He signs.  
Sherlock waits until he’s outside the crematorium to wipes his eyes. And waits until he gets in the car before speaking. “They’re harvesting body parts to sell on the black market.” He explains.

‘Just fold those shirts into stacks.’ Donna smiles and signs, showing him the difference piles of shirts on the folding table.  
“Ah Jesus.” Greg sighs and starts the car. “But they’re dead. Who the hell wants to buy dead body parts?”

Mycroft nods and thanks Donna before starting to fold the shirts, copying the ones already folded. He puts his white noise on low, and quickly tubes out everything but the shirts and the noise.  
“Underground doctors I presume. Fishy butchers.” Sherlock shrugs. “Who knows but I’ll find out. I just... can I see Mycroft before I go home. I’ve just had to pretend he was dead.” He whispers.

Donna smiles softly and goes about her business in the front of the shop, opening it back up as Mycroft works in the hidden back room.  
“Of course.” Greg nods and drives Sherlock to Mycroft.

Mycroft quickly finishes folding the shirts and frowns as he hears Crystal helping customers. He goes to the filing cabinet and starts to organise it.  
Sherlock smiles. “Thank you for getting me. I- I will help with the investigation.” He says softly after a while.

Donna locks up the shop after giving people their orders. ‘How’s it going?’ She stands in the doorway.  
“Why did you pick Mycroft?” Greg asks softly as he drives.

‘Good.’ Mycroft smiles. ‘I finished with the clothes so I thought I could help with organising the paperwork.’ He explains. ‘I could come around if you wanted, more often. If Greg’s at work and I’m not. The house gets lonely all alone. That’s if I- I could bring Duke, our dog?’  
“I’ve only just got John, I can’t lose him. And I don’t want to think about losing Rosie.” Sherlock shrugs and sighs. “Mycroft was the only person I’m close enough to, to make it believable.”

“Sure that’s sounds wonderful.’ Donna smiles and nods.  
Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles. ‘I’m more used to paperwork and taxes and account work than physical stuff. I could help with that.’ He offers.  
“Are you upset I choose Mycroft?” Sherlock asks.

‘That would be great.’ Donna smiles.  
“No. I just.. I never thought of being without him..” Greg says softly.

Mycroft smiles. ‘I don’t know how often I’ll be coming around. Do you mind if I get your phone number? To text you?’ He asks.  
‘Me neither Greg. He’s always been there to protect me. That’s why I hugged you when you came. I don’t know what would happen to me if... when he goes.” Sherlock whispers, getting upset again.

‘Sure.’ Donna gives him her number. ‘You can text me whenever. You can call but I can’t really hear it. Video call works though because I can see signing.’ She smiles.  
“That’s a long time from now.” Greg nods.

‘Texting is fine by me.’ Mycroft smiles. ‘I don’t like video calling people if it’s not for business.’ He writes down his own number for her.  
Sherlock nods. “He’s always been my safety net. I know nothing bad will happy to me because big brother is watching.” He smiles.

‘Okay.’ Donna nods.  
Greg smiles softly and nods. “He’s always there.”

Mycroft nods. ‘Thank you for everything you’ve done.’ He chews his lip, thinking, before stepping up to Donna and opening his arms for her.  
Sherlock nods and sighs sadly.

Donna smiles and hugs him.  
Greg pulls up to the store.

Mycroft hugs her back and smiles. ‘I only ever hug Gregory and Sherlock, my baby brother.’ He signs to her after pulling away.  
Sherlock gets out of the car and knocks on the door, wanting to be let in. ‘I think my brother is at the door.’ He signs and smiles for Donna to go open it.

‘Well now you have me as well.’ Donna smiles and goes to open the door.

Mycroft nods and follows Donna into the store. Sherlock spots Mycroft and as soon as the door is opened he rushes over to him, hugging Mycroft and leaning on him heavily. Mycroft frowns and pats his back, looking up at Greg in confusion.

“The case was.. Stressful.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft frowns. He walks backwards to a chair and sits down, pulling Sherlock onto his knee and leaning back. “What’s wrong Locky? You can tell me. Donna is hard of hearing so she won’t be able to know if you don’t want her to.” Mycroft coos as he was speaking to Sherlock as a child.

Sherlock curls up into Mycroft immediately, telling him about the woman who came to the flat and going to the crematorium. “I.. I pretended you had died..” He whispers.

Mycroft sighs and rubs his back in small circles the way he likes. “It’s okay brother mine. I’m still here to protect you. I’ll always protect you. I have... contingencies in place for when I do... die.” He says softly. “You’re my baby brother, and I’ll always look after you.” He smiles.  
Donna looks between Mycroft and Sherlock, and Greg. “Is this normal?” She asks softly.

“I don’t want you to die..” Sherlock frowns.  
Greg nods. ‘They’re very close.’ It takes him a minute but he signs, trying to get back into the habit.

“I know Locky, but we all die. And when we do the five of us; me, you, John, Rosie, and Greg we’ll share a house together in heaven. Be a big family.” Mycroft smiles softly. “You won’t lose me forever.”  
Donna smiles. “I can tell.” She says and signs. “Mycroft was saying that if you’re working and he’s not, he’ll help here, do our accounting. Is that okay?” She asks.

Sherlock just nods. He’s a grown man and he knows everyone dies but he can’t think about living in a world where Mycroft isn’t.  
“Sure. That would be great. As long as he’s comfortable it’s all good.” Greg says and signs, smiling. “Thank you.”

Mycroft smiles and continues to rub Sherlock’s back. “I love you baby brother.” He says softly.  
Donna nods and smiles. “He says you have a dog? Duke?” She asks and signs. “What is he like?”

“I love you, too. So much.” Sherlock smile softly.  
“He’s a Great Dane. Very relaxed and mellow. He helps Mycroft relax.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and nods. “Shall we go home? I’m sure John and Rosie are waiting for you.” He says softly.  
Donna nods. “Good. We can’t have some energetic dog running around, but I don’t want to say no to Mycroft.” She smiles and signs. “I like him. He’s nice, you’ve picked a good one.”

“Will you come for dinner?” Sherlock asks, not wanting to be a part from him yet.  
“Thank you.” Greg blushes a bit and smiles, getting back in the rhythm of signing.

Mycroft looks over to Greg. “I’m sure we can.” He smiles. “You really took this to heart didn’t you Locky?” He asks. “Can you remember when we were little, we were playing pirates and you pretended to stab me with a sword? I fell onto the bed pretending to be dead and you began sobbing over me.” He smiles softly.  
Donna smiles. “You of all people deserve someone like Mycroft. After everything you’ve done and everything you’ve been through.”

Sherlock blushes and nods. “I remember.”  
“Thank you. It really means a lot coming from you.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and hugs Sherlock. “Mother told you that we will still have s long time playing before anything like that happens. And we still do have plenty of time.” He says softly.  
Donna smiles. “That’s okay, really.”

Sherlock smiles softly and nods. “She’s always right.”  
“Thank you for being so accommodating today as well.” Greg smiles, so grateful to Donna and Dan.

Mycroft shakes his head. “Not always. But sometimes.” He says softly.  
Donna smiles. “It’s okay, it was nice catching up, and finally meeting Mycroft. Come on, I’ll bag up all your clothes, whilst Mycroft and Sherlock have some time alone.” She says as leads Greg to the cash desk, where all their clothes were.

Sherlock frowns a bit and nods, remembering. “Not always.”  
Greg nods and follows Donna, pulling out his wallet.

Mycroft smiles. “Come on Locky, Shall we go wait in the car, for Gregory to join us?” He asks.  
Donna shakes her head as she sees the wallet. “No no, you’ve helped us. Mycroft has helped us. There’s nothing to pay Greg. Plus you brought us food.” She smiles, holding up her hands to refuse to take the money.

“Okay, Mikey.” Sherlock smiles and gets up, untangling his long limbs as he stands on his own again.  
“Are you sure?” Greg asks, still holding his wallet.

Mycroft smiles. “I’ve always liked that nickname when you say it. But I don’t like it when mother did. She always used it when I did something wrong.” He says sadly.  
Donna nods, smiling. “I think I’ve made a friend for life in Mycroft. He seems kind and caring. I can’t put a price on that.” She holds out her arms for a hug from Greg.

“Whenever she called me Sherly she always sounded so disappointed.” Sherlock rolls his eyes.  
“Thank you.” Greg smiles and puts his wallet away, going to hug her.

Mycroft nods. “I know, that’s why I call you Locky. I’ll never be disappointed in you.” He smiles.  
Donna smiles and hugs Greg. “Thank you for being a good friend. You always have been. Do you want me to wake Dan so you two can say goodbye?” She asks as she pulls away and signs to him.

“Thank you.” Sherlock squeezes his hand gently.  
“I know I told him I’d say goodbye but I don’t want to disturb him. When he gets up tell him I owe him a trip to the pub.” Greg smiles and signs.

Mycroft smiles. “It’s okay, Locky.”  
Donna smiles. “Come on. He won’t mind waking up to see you off. I’ll just check that he is actually wearing something in bed.” She beams and signs as she speaks, leading Greg upstairs.

Sherlock smiles softly and nods.  
“Walking in once on you two going at it was enough for me, thanks.” Greg signs and chuckles.

Mycroft watches Greg go and squeezes Sherlock’s hand tighter.  
Donna squats his arm playfully. “We did have a do not disturb sign up.” She smiles and signs once she’s at the top of the stairs. She goes into the bedroom and gently nudges Dan awake. He steps out in just a pair of briefs, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s okay. He’ll be back in a minute.” Sherlock rubs his hand gently.  
“Hey, mate. I’m gonna get going.” Greg smiles, talking softly.

Mycroft nods, but doesn’t let go of Sherlock’s hand as he watches the stairs.  
Dan nods. “Okay mate. I’ll text you sometime about meeting up.” He smiles and stretches. “I’ll drink you under the table like always eh?” He says and signs for Donna.

Sherlock rubs circles over Mycroft’s knuckles like he did when they were little.  
“Yeah you wish.” Greg grins and signs, chuckling. “I’ll let you know when I’m back.”

Mycroft smiles over at Sherlock, grateful that he is there.  
“I don’t have to wish it because it’s a reality mate.” Dan smiles. “Have a good holiday. Yeah? No working.”

Sherlock smiles softly. “Rosie has basically potty trained herself.” He hums, trying to help Mycroft relax.  
“Nope. Just sun, sand, and my handsome fiancé.” Greg beams.

“Yeah?” Mycroft asks. “You took ages to learn to use the toilet.” He smiles.  
Dan smiles and ruffles Greg’s hair. “Good. You’re a good man Greg. Mycroft’s lucky to have you.” He says and signs. He smirks and leans in trying to kiss Greg.

“She’s a lot more independent than I was.” Sherlock smiles.  
“Keep those lips for Donna.” Greg chuckles and pushes at Dan’s face. “I heard the more a woman orgasms during pregnancy the happier the baby is so you better learn how to get her off.” He teases.

Mycroft smiles. “She doesn’t have a big brother holding her back.” He says sadly.  
“Oh come on.” Dan smiles. “Just one ickle kissey. I think we both know I can make Donna happy, that’s how I got us here.” He smiles and leans in for another kiss, trying not to laugh.

“You never held me back. If anything you helped push me forward.” Sherlock frowns.  
“I might fancy blokes but that’s a mug only Donna could love.” Greg laughs. “Let him go, Dan. Mycroft is waiting.” Donna laughs softly.

Mycroft sighs. “Mentally maybe. Physically... not so much.” He says softly.  
Dan smiles and pulls Greg in for a hug. “It was nice seeing you again Greg. We should all go out sometime as well, for a meal. I promise I’ll be more subdue for Mycroft.” Dan smiles.

“How so?” Sherlock raises a brow.  
Greg chuckles and hugs him back. “That would be nice.” He nods as he pulls back.

“I carried you everywhere. You didn’t learn to walk until you were two. You were in your nappy until ages three. I even fed you up until the age of two. You might have been clever but physical development wasn’t great. Mother and father were getting worried that you’d never learn.”  
Dan smiles. “I’m going to get back to bed. I need my beauty sleep, but tell Mycroft I’m sorry about making him uncomfortable.” He smiles softly.

“But I did. And you helped me. That’s the important thing.” Sherlock nods.  
“I will. Thanks for being so great about things. He’s just hyper sensitive to some things.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I will always help you Sherlock. I got the one job that can help you.” He says softly.  
Dan shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it mate. I understand I’m not the most calm and quiet person. But Donna can’t hear how loud I am.” He smiles.

Sherlock smiles and nods.  
“The perfect pair.” Greg chuckles and nods.

Mycroft smiles and goes to sit back down. “Talk to me about the case Locky. Am I able to help?” He asks.  
Dan smiles. “So are you too.” He yawns and hugs Greg. “I’ll talk to you soon. Nighty night.” He smiles as goes back into the bedroom.

Sherlock sits next to him. “I think you’ll have to. It’s a crematorium that’s selling body parts on the black market and giving the families urns filled with fake ashes.” He explains.  
“Sleep tight.” Greg chuckles and hugs him back, watching him go.

Mycroft sighs. “I’ll talk to some contacts. See what I can I dig up.” He says softly. “Is Gregory working the case?” He asks.  
Dan turns in the doorway and winks at Greg. “I’ll be dreaming of you.” He laughs before close the door.  
Donna turns to Greg. “Are you okay?” She asks and signs.

“No. I haven’t called anyone officially yet. Besides he’s taking time off to be with you and go on vacation.” Sherlock shrugs.  
“Mm there’s a lot to dream about.” Greg winks back and laughs. “Oh yeah. I’m fine.” Greg signs and says, smiling. He knew Dan was a bit energetic but he never meant any harm.

Mycroft hums. “I’ll get you some information before we go away. When we are on holiday, you won’t be able to contact us. We’ll be away from the rest of the world.” He explains.  
Donna nods. “Still, I can get him to knock it off a bit before you don’t like the flirting.” She smiles and signs.

“You’ll be safe though, right?” Sherlock asks softly.  
“Yeah maybe. If Mycroft heard it or saw I don’t think he’d understand it was a joke.” Greg signs and smiles.

Mycroft nods. “It’ll just be me and Greg on the island. I think there will be one of those brick phones to the mainland in case anything happens.” He explains. “But I won’t be able to get ahold of you. No internet or phone connection.” He smiles and sighs happily at the idea.  
Donna nods. “I’ll tell Dan to not do it around Mycroft. Come on I’ll walk you out.” She smiles. “Mycroft’s a good man, I don’t want him to be upset.”

“Okay.” Sherlock smiles softly.  
“He’s so good to me.” Greg smiles and nods, going down the stairs first in case Donna trips he can catch her.

“Sherlock, how do you stand it? The business of London. Doesn’t it drive you mad?” Mycroft asks softly.  
Donna smiles. “He’s so good to everyone. He never did say, what is his job?” She asks.

“Sometimes. But I love the underbelly.” Sherlock smiles softly.  
“A small government position.” Greg smiles, leading her back to Sherlock and Mycroft.

Mycroft face distorts into sadness and embarrassment and clutches at his stomach. He sees Greg and runs over to him, hugging him tightly.  
Donna nods and smiles. “Sign to Mycroft. No words.” She says softly to Greg, before going to open the door.

Sherlock frowns as he watches Mycroft.  
‘Are you okay?’ Greg signs to Mycroft, not talking like Donna said.

Mycroft buries his face into Greg’s neck and wraps his arms around Greg tightly. ‘Am I fat?’ He taps out in Morse Code.

‘Fat? No. Why?’ Greg taps back, frowning as he holds him close.

‘What Sherlock said. Something about an underbelly.’ Mycroft taps back, not wanting to move him head from Greg’s neck.

‘I’m sure he didn’t mean it as a fat crack.’ Greg taps back, rubbing his back gently.

Mycroft nods and sighs. ‘Don’t let go of me.’ He taps softly.

‘Never.’ Greg taps.

Mycroft smiles and stays pressed into Greg, letting his scent calm him down. He was safe, Greg would always protect him.

Greg holds him and rubs his back. ‘Ready to go?’ He taps gently after a while.

Mycroft nods and stands up straight, wiping his eyes and straightening his suit. “Sherlock- he said we could have dinner with him and John if you wanted.” He offers quietly.

“That sounds nice. What would you like to do?” Greg smiles softly, warm hands resting on Mycroft’s back.

Mycroft nods. “I want to go. It would be nice to have dinner with family, and Rosie will be delighted.” He smiles. “But we need to walk Duke first.”

“Okay. Well go walk Duke and then head to Sherlock’s.” Greg smiles and nods.

“I- I want to take Sherlock home, make sure he’s safe.” Mycroft says softly.

“Should we take Sherlock home first and then walk Duke and then go to dinner? Or go walk Duke, go to Sherlock’s, and then dinner?” Greg asks.

Mycroft shrugs. “That’s up to Sherlock.” He says softly, looking up and over at him.

“If you want to eat at mine you can bring Duke.” Sherlock shrugs.

“Are you sure?” Mycroft asks. “I don’t want to upset George with another dog.” He says softly.

“I’m sure. The shelter said he was fine with other dogs and he was in the same room as a few without problems for the staff so I think it should be fine.” Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “Duke will stay by my side the entire time.” He promises. “He’s too old to play chase.” He turns to Donna and smiles. “Thank you, you’re a...” he think as he signs. “You’re a good friend.”

“Thank you. I’m very happy we met.” Donna smiles happily.

Mycroft chews his lip, and thinks before hugging her. He pulls back quickly. “Keep in touch, tell me if you need anything. And... please keep me updated on your... condition.” He says and signs, nodding to her stomach.

Donna smiles and nods. ‘We’ll get lunch or something sometime.’

Mycroft nods and smiles. ‘That sounds wonderful.’ He signs back before leaning against Greg. “I love you.” He whispers, “it’s been good today but I want to go back to Duke.” He says and signs.

Donna smiles happily. “I love you, too. We’ll go.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head. “Thank you.” He signs to Donna. “My pleasure. See you soon.” Donna smiles and signs.

Mycroft waves goodbye to Donna and steps out of Greg’s hold before leaving the shop. He smiles and goes to the passenger door, waiting for Sherlock and Greg.

Donna waves to them. Greg and Sherlock get into the car.


	5. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft join Sherlock, John, and Rosie for dinner. Greg and Mycroft talk about plans for the wedding.

Mycroft gets in and places his hand on Greg’s knee. “Thank you for today.” He says softly. “It was nice.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Greg smiles and drives them to their flat.

Mycroft smiles, “Donna is nice, she’s quiet like you. I can feel comfortable around her.”

“I’m so happy for you, love. She’s a good friend.” Greg nods.

“I’m sorry I don’t like Dan. He just seems too loud.” Mycroft says softly. “He makes me want to lay in a dark room with you on top of me.”

“I know. He’s a bit much for me sometime even.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles and squeezes Greg’s knee softly. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“Oh yeah I’m fine. He’s just kind of draining some times. I mean he’s one of my closest friends but I have to save up some social energy to be around him” Greg nods and smiles.

Mycroft nods. “I understand. I feel the same way but with society in general.” He sighs.

“I’m sorry, love.” Greg says softly. “I’m glad Donna helps though. She’s not as tiring.”

“Don’t be sorry. Donna is just like you and Sherlock. When you’re not high Sherlock. I can stay with you indefinitely.” Mycroft smiles softly, and looking over his shoulder to Sherlock.

“Mm I can barely stand myself when I’m high so that makes sense.” Sherlock smiles softly.

“Locky it’s not that I can’t stand you, it’s just that you’re tiring.” Mycroft smiles sadly. “I will always be able to stand you.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock says softly. He hated his past drug use but all he can do is keep getting better.

Mycroft smiles. “But the drug dens I found you in, I couldn’t stand those. All those people. How did you ever feel safe in them?” He asks.

“I didn’t. The whole point was not to feel anything.” Sherlock shrugs.

Mycroft sighs sadly. “What did I do wrong?” He asks. “What could I have done more?”

“Nothing, Mikey.. It was me. I had to work out my issues.” Sherlock says softly. “You did everything. You saved me from myself multiple times. As did Greg.”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact I let my baby brother get into drugs. Our parents once said that you were a present. You were a gift. And you always take care of gifts.” He says quietly.

“Mikey.. I.. It’s not your fault. Not at all. Not even a little bit. I.. I had problems that I couldn’t deal with.” Sherlock says softly.

“You know I would have helped Locky. Any way I could. What were the problems?” Mycroft asks. “Are they persistent?”

“I know but I didn’t think I needed help I thought I was handling it.” Sherlock sighs and looks out the window. “Sometimes my deductions are.. to much. They’re constant and I can’t turn them off even when I want to. When I want things to be quiet. When I just want to sleep..” He frowns. “It’s been getting better. John helps. A lot.” He says softly.

“I know the feeling Sherlock.” Mycroft says softly. “I was in university and instead of concentration on work I had too much stimuli to deduce. One night I was laying in bed, trying to recreate the weights on me with pillow and I went into my mind palace. I found a memory of a time before deductions. I watched it and tried to emulate the freedom in my own mind. When I woke up, I couldn’t deduce anything.” Mycroft explains softly. “Maybe you could try that?” He asks.

“I never thought of that.” Sherlock blinks. “But what if I can’t turn it on again?” He asks, sounding worried.

Mycroft smiles softly. “You find a memory, the earliest one you can of deductions and watch that, emulating how your brain feels, how you have to study to deduce.” He smiles. “If it doesn’t work call me, and we can work it out together.”

Sherlock nods and smiles softly. “Thank you, Mikey..”

Mycroft smiles. “Like I said, I’ll always help you Locky.”

“I know.” Sherlock smiles and rubs Mycroft’s shoulder gently.

Mycroft smiles and sighs softly. “How is Rosie doing?”

“Good. We had a picnic today and fed some ducks. She asked a million questions as usual.” Sherlock smiles proudly.

Mycroft smiles. “She’s just like you. Whenever we went to the seaside, you always asked how the tides moved, and why wet sand became hard. And how far we had to dig down at home to get to the see.” He smiles at the happy memories.

Sherlock chuckles and smiles. “I don’t think we’ve ever taken her to the sea.”

Mycroft smiles. “You should. I’m sure she’ll love it just like you did.”

“Would you like to come?” Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft looks over to Greg. “I think we would love to come with you.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and nods. “I can’t remember the last time I went.”

Mycroft smiles. “I feel that Rosie might need a slow day tomorrow, so how about the day after that?” He asks. “It would be nice.

“Perfect.” Sherlock smiles. “When do you leave for vacation?”

“In five days, so I fear that coming to the seaside will be the last I see you before we travel. I’ll need to rest before trying to get through a crowded terminal.” He says softly.

“Is there any way you could get a private flight? Then you wouldn’t even have to walk through the airport.” Sherlock suggests.

Mycroft shakes his head. “They’re only allowed for business trips. Unless I bought a plane but I don’t have the money.” He says sadly.

Sherlock thinks for a moment before grinning. “What if I could get you one?”

“Sherlock I know you’re good at things, but lawfully getting a private plane in five days, I don’t even think you’re capable of that.” Mycroft frowns.

“My own? No. Borrow from someone who owes me a favor? Yes.” Sherlock smiles.

“I have no idea who you have ties with, but I don’t want you to use your favour for me.” Mycroft smiles softly. “I will survive, so long as I have Gregory by my side.”

Greg smiles softly and squeezes his hand gently. “Its a running favor. More of a whenever I want type thing instead of a one off. An older woman came to me because her dog went missing. Apparently the butler took it for his niece. The woman is very rich. More money than she knows what to do with. But she doesn’t travel anymore so she lets her friends and whatnot take the plane.” Sherlock smiles.

“Is she’s okay with that. Plus I’ll need to look into her background. Make sure every penny of her money is legal.” Mycroft smiles. “I’ll still need a day to prepare for the flight. But that would be easier. Thank you, Locky.”

“Of course. I can call her at your flat if you’d like.” Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I’ll look into her tomorrow, and then you can talk to her.” He says softly. “Would you mind speaking to her for me?” He whispers nervously.

“Of course. I’ll call her whenever you’re ready. Would you like to be there to listen and I can ask her questions for you?” Sherlock smiles softly.

Mycroft thinks before shaking his head. “I trust you. I know you have read up on what I have. I know you understand my unique needs.” He says softly.

Sherlock smiles softly and nods. “I’ll make sure. Any special requests?”

“A pilot would be nice. But I can get one if necessary.” Mycroft smiles. “I don’t care for what time it takes off or arrives. Gregory do you?” He asks.

“No I don’t mind. I’m flexible.” Greg smiles as he parks at the flat. “Alright.” Sherlock smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles and gets out of the car. He goes into the flat and waits for Greg to follow him in, before hugging him tightly. “I love you so much.” He whispers, nuzzling into him.

Greg smiles and holds him close, rubbing his back. “I love you, too. So much.” He kisses his head. Duke comes trotting over.

Mycroft smiles and lays down on the floor letting Duke rest on him. “I missed you boy, have you been a good boy?” He asks, stroking behind his ears.

Duke nuzzles him, laying on him happily.

Mycroft groans and closes his eyes, relaxing softly.  
Sherlock watches him and smiles, “Duke seems so good.” He says to Greg softly.

Duke sighs contently.  
“He really is. I think he’s trained actually. Like he senses when Mycroft is extra stressed and just collapses into him. I think he was someone's and they passed or something.” Greg says softly.

Sherlock nods. “It makes sense. We’re to told anything about his past?” He asks.

“My mum was fostering him. She volunteers for a shelter so he got sent to her. I’ll have to ask her.” Greg nods.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “I’m going to go grab Mycroft’s jacket from upstairs.” He says before going upstairs.

“Thank you.” Greg nods. “How are you feeling, love?” He crouches next to Mycroft.

“I’ve missed Duke. I wish we could get him trained as a service dog, but I think he’s too old.” Mycroft says softly.

“Actually I was just talking to Sherlock about that. I think he’s already trained.” Greg hums.

“Yeah? Oh that would be fantastic.” Mycroft beams.

“Yeah. So I’ll give my mum a ring later and ask her if she knows anything.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Thank you. It would mean I lot if I could take him places.” He gets up gently and knocks the dog hairs off his suit. “That reminds me the island takes dogs, I’ll ask Sherlock to ask the lady to see if dogs are allowed on her plane.” He smiles. “Do you think Duke would like it?”

“I think he’d like it best to be wherever you are. I know I do.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s jawline. “I thought that too, but I couldn’t work out if I was being biased and just wanting him by my side.”

“Love, just look at him.” Greg looks down at Duke who’s laying with his cheek on Mycroft’s shoe.

Mycroft nods and shrugs. “I’ve never had a dog before. Or any pet, I don’t know what is normal.” He smiles as he things. “Can we get a little suit for Duke to wear to the wedding?” He asks.

“Sure. Maybe a little bow tie.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and nods. “I’m sure my tailor can make us all matching suits.”  
Sherlock comes back downstairs. “I thought you’d like your jacket.” He smiles to Mycroft.  
Mycroft nods and puts it on, “thank you Locky.”

“That would be cute.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft smiles and takes Greg’s hand. “Should we get Sherlock back to Rosie then? I’m sure she’s missing her daddy.” He smiles.

“Sure.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles and puts the lead on Duke and fastens up his jacket. “Are we ready Sherlock?” He asks.

“Mmhmm.” Sherlock nods, smiling.

Mycroft leads them back out to the car, keeping hold of Greg’s hand. “Gregory, would you mind lifting Duke up into the car?” He asks.

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles and squeezes his hand gently before letting it go to get Duke in the car.

Mycroft smiles and sits in the front of the car as Sherlock gets in the back. “Gregory is perfect.” Mycroft says to Sherlock.

“Good. You deserve the best.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Mycroft sighs, “if you say so.”

“Indeed I do. You know I’m right. I’m right 98.84% of the time.” Sherlock nods.

“I know. I also know you’re wrong 1.16% of the time. Plus, I’m right 98.86% of the time.” Mycroft smiles.

Sherlock chuckles and nods. “See? I’m catching up.”

“Yes but you’re younger, so you’ve had less opportunity for mistakes. And I taught you from a younger age, so you were able to learn quicker.” Mycroft smiles.

“Everything I’ve learned I learned it from you putting me on your shoulders.” Sherlock smiles and nods.

Mycroft frowns. “I don’t understand. How do you learn to walk or read just because you’re on my shoulders?” He asks.

“No, I mean I learned from you so you put me on your shoulders so I could reach higher.” Sherlock explains.

“Oh,” Mycroft frowns. “I think I understand.”

“I just mean that you taught me so much and you made it possible for me to be better.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “You’re my brother. I will always help you.” He says softly. “You and Greg are the most important family I have.”

Sherlock smiles and nods. “I know, Mikey.”

Mycroft smiles and hums as he relaxes. “I love you brother.” He says quietly.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock says softly. Greg smiles softly and drives them to Baker Street.

“I love you too Gregory.” Mycroft smiles and squeezes his knee.

“And I love you.” Greg smiles softly, pulling up to Sherlock’s flat.

Mycroft gets out of the car and lets Sherlock go in first. He takes Greg’s hands and links their fingers.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s hand.  
“Daddy!” Rosie squeals happily and lifts her arms, wanting to be picked up.

Sherlock steps through baby gate at the top of the stairs and picks Rosie up, holding her tight. “I missed you Rosie. Have you been good for papa?” He asks her.  
Mycroft stays at the bottom, out of sight of Rosie as he lets Sherlock reunite with her.

“Yes.” Rosie grins and cuddles into him. “Tective?” She asks, curious about the case.  
Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft’s cheek. “How would you like to do dinner?”

“Yes Daddy was a Detective. He had to play pretend. But daddy got upset so he went to uncle Myc to make him happy again.” Sherlock says softly.  
Mycroft frowns, confused. “I don’t understand. I just wish to have dinner with you and John and Sherlock and Rosie. Not really touching, because were with... draining people.” He says quietly.

“Mycie.” Rosie smiles.  
“I mean would you like to get take away or go out to a dog friendly place?” Greg rubs his back gently.

“Yes. In fact he’s comes to bring me home.” Sherlock says softly.  
“I don’t mind. We are the guests, it is for John, Sherlock, and Rosie to decide.” Mycroft smiles. “That’s the formal way of being a guest.” 

“Mycie here?” Rosie grins.  
“Okay.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft hears Rosie and smiles. “I think that’s us.” He leads Duke upstairs and lets him go into the flat and stood beside his brother and Rosie. “Hello Miss Rosamund. Have you been good for papa?” He asks.

“I a good girl.” Rosie grins and nods.  
George and Duke smell each other.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Rosie’s cheek. “That’s good. I heard you fed some duckies today.” He says softly as they walk into the flat.  
Sherlock sits in his chair and holds Rosie on his lap. 

“Yeah! I ripped the breads up small for all the duckies could have some. Baby duckies are named ducklings.” Rosie grins.  
“How’d it go at the shop?” John asks Greg softly.

“Yes they are.” Mycroft smiles. “You’re so clever. Cleverer than papa.”  
Greg nods. “It went good. Dan, my mate, is a bit much for me at times, so Mycroft got overwhelmed, but Donna, his wife is hard of hearing, and so she’s quiet. Mycroft loved that, he’s says she’s not draining like me and Sherlock.” He explains and shrugs. “I don’t understand fully, but I’m trying.”

Rosie giggles and smiles. “George and Duke are friends.” She smiles, the dogs laying together.  
“That’s good. I’m glad it worked out. I’m sure doing a little of your own research wouldn’t hurt. It could help you understand things a bit better and how to communicate with him easier.” John nods.

“Yes they are.” Mycroft smiles as he sits on the couch. “They love each other so much.”  
Greg nods. “I will mate. I just need to find time.” He smiles. “I found out that when we talk about... intimate subjects or have hard conversations, it easier for Mycroft if he signs.” He explains.

Rosie smiles and nods. She gets off Sherlock’s lap and goes over to Mycroft, climbing up into the couch to sit next to him.  
“Well that’s good.” John smiles and nods.

Mycroft wraps his arm around her and ruffles her hair. “A little birdie told me that you’re a big girl using a toilet.” He says softly.  
Greg nods. “I just need to relearn sign language.”

Rosie giggles and nods. “Yup. Nappies are for babies. I’m not a baby.”  
“Oh I probably have some books if you want them.” John smiles.

“No you’re a big girl.” Mycroft smiles. “I think you should have a treat for being so big.” He offers. “What would you like to play with? Anything at all.”  
Greg shakes his head. “There are courses going off all the time at work, regarding sign language and helping before who are blind or hard of hearing, I’ll go on one of them.” He smiles. “I’ll love to make it a surprise, you know?”

“Ummm...” Rosie thinks.  
“Oh that’s brilliant.” John smiles and nods.

“Anything you want. A new game or a special doll. How about you think about it then get daddy to tell me?” Mycroft offers.  
Greg nods. “I would love to say my vows to him by just signing. But without him knowing.” He says softly.

“Okay.” Rosie smiles and nods.  
“Who knew you were such a romantic.” John chuckles and smiles. “Good on you, mate.” He pats Greg’s shoulder.

Mycroft nods and kisses Rosie’s hair. “Would you like some tea, Rosie? What would you like?” He asks.  
Greg shrugs. “Only for Mycroft. Sorry mate, but you don’t get a look in.” He chuckles.

“Juice!” Rosie smiles.  
“Yeah yes. I got my own Holmes to dote on.” John grins.

“Juice.” Mycroft smiles. “Would you like some food with that?” He asks.  
Greg nods. “You’re got little Rosie to dots on as well, but I wouldn’t be romantic with her.” He smiles.

“Hungry.” Rosie nods and smiles.  
John nods. “That’s true. Sherlock is is good with her. They love each other so much.”

“Me too Rosie, why don’t you choose food?” Mycroft asks her, trying not to roll his eyes.  
Greg nods and smiles. “I don’t know how you can’t love her, honestly. She’s clever like Sherlock, but kind like you. The best of both.”

“Mm pskhetti.” Rosie smiles, wanting spaghetti.  
“She has us all wrapped around her little finger.” John chuckles and nods.

“Spaghetti sounds nice.” Mycroft smiles. “Does papa have any in the kitchen?” He asks.  
Greg nods and smiles. “I’m sure she does. I’m sure she’ll have me and Mycroft wrapped around her finger as well.”

“Papa!” Rosie calls.  
“Doesn’t she already?” John grins at Greg before going to Rosie.

“Papa, does you have pskhetti?” Rosie asks climbing off the couch to go to hold, holding her arms up.  
Greg chuckles and sits beside Mycroft.

“Let’s go see.” John scoops her up, carrying her to the kitchen.  
“How are you doing, love?” Greg smiles.

Rosie nods excitedly, and squirms, wanting John to hurry up.  
“Good. I just know that Rosie is going to end up so proud of her daddy and papa when she’s older.”

John chuckles and looks through the cabinets.  
Greg smiles and nods.

Rosie climbs off John’s hip and onto the side, helping him to look.  
Mycroft smiles. “I love her Gregory. It’s strange, she’s tiring, but she’s the only tiring person I’m happy to spend time around.” He says furrowing his brow.

“Do you see the box?” John asks.  
“Maybe because she’s your niece?” Greg smiles softly.

Rosie nods and tried to reach it but she’s too short. “Papa help.” She says, wanting to be picked up.  
“Maybe, I don’t know.” Mycroft frowns. “Maybe because she’s a child I know it’s different.”

John picks her up so she can reach.  
Greg smiles softly and nods, rubbing his back.

Rosie pulls out the box and holds it close, waiting to be put down.  
Mycroft smiles and leans into Greg, sighing softly.

John puts her down.  
Greg holds him and rubs his back gently.

Rosie smiles and puts down the box, before trying to open it.  
Mycroft smiles and hums softly. “I love you.” He whispers.

John starts to get things ready for dinner.  
“I love you, too.” Greg kisses his head.

Rosie follows John around, wanting to help.  
Mycroft smiles and think for a moment before saying, “that’s why you’re marrying me.”

John has Rosie help with small things, keeping her busy.  
“Mmhmm. Because I love you.” Greg smiles.

Rosie smiles as she helps John make dinner.  
Mycroft looks up at Greg, “I wish I could tell jokes.” He sighs sadly.

“You’re doing brilliant, love.” John smiles and praises Rosie.  
“Well we could try with knock knock jokes.” Greg rubs his back.

Rosie smiles and continues working, harder than before.  
Mycroft looks up at Greg and nods. “We can try.” He says, not getting his hopes up.

John picks Rosie up so she can stir the pots, keeping her back so she doesn’t get hurt.  
“Alright. I’ll teach you a classic one.” Greg smiles and nods.

Rosie smiles. “Thank you Papa.” She says quietly.  
Mycroft nods and waits.

“You’re welcome, love.” John kisses her hair.   
“So since I’m doing the joke I say Knock knock. And then you’d say who’s there?” Greg miles.

Rosie smiles and leans back cuddling into John’s chest. “My arm hurts.” She whines.  
Mycroft nods. “I understand the concept, but I don’t understand the joke.” He frowns.

“Your arm? Why?” John frowns and looks at her arm.  
“Hmm..” Greg hums and thinks. “Well what do you think is funny?”

Rosie frowns, “I... working.” She says not sure how to explain it.  
Mycroft shrugs. “I don’t really. I just see you laughing at John a lot. I- I want to make you laugh.”

“Was it hard?” John asks, not seeing any burns or anything.  
“You do make me laugh, love. All the time.” Greg smiles softly.

Rosie nods and rubs her arm, trying to stop it from aching.  
Mycroft shakes his head. “Not like you do with Dan or John.” He says sadly.

John rubs her arms gently.  
“I guess but I don’t love them like I love you. Not even close.” Greg says softly.

Rosie smiles and wiggles to get down. “I want daddy.”  
“But I want to make you laugh.” Mycroft sighs and leans away from Greg.

John smiles and puts her down.  
“Okay.” Greg nods.

Rosie runs out of the room and climbs onto Sherlock’s lap. “I help.” She beams.  
Mycroft sighs sadly as watches Rosie.

“Good job, love.” Sherlock peppers her with kisses as he holds her.  
Greg frowns a bit.

Rosie giggles. “Stop kisses. Wet.” She says wriggles on his lap.  
Mycroft moves onto the floor and lets Duke Sir in his lap, stroking him softly.

Sherlock chuckles and smiles.  
Duke cuddles into Mycroft, nuzzling him.

Rosie looks over to Mycroft. “What Myc doing?” She asks.  
Mycroft nuzzles into Duke’s neck, hugging him close.

“He’s relaxing with Duke.” Sherlock says softly.

Rosie frowns, “has he been bad?” When John tells her to relax it’s because she’s been naughty.

“No, sweetie. Sometimes Mycie gets a little overwhelmed so hugging Duke helps him feel better.” Sherlock says softly.

“Papa said you oerwemed when you asleep.” Rosie says, trying to explain that Sherlock is overwhelmed when he’s in his mind palace.  
Mycroft keeps his face buried into Duke’s fur, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes watching him. He shivers and pulls Duke in tighter for protection.

“Sometimes.” Sherlock nods, seeing Mycroft tense. “Let’s see if Papa needs help.” Sherlock scoops her up and carries her to the kitchen.

Rosie nods eagerly, not understanding that Mycroft was tense.  
Mycroft relaxes minutely but he still, keeps a tight hold of Duke, feeling Greg’s eyes in his back.

“Should I go get a loaf of bread from Speedy’s to go with dinner?” Greg asks softly, wanting to know if Mycroft wanted to be left alone.

Mycroft shakes his head, knowing that he is making too many people uncomfortable. He gets up and leads Duke downstairs, knowing on Mrs Hudson’s door.

Mrs. Hudson answers the door and smiles softly, letting Mycroft in without a word.

Mycroft steps in. “I’m sorry,” he says weakly. “Can I stay here for a while? I need somewhere silent and with no eyes.”

“Of course, dear. The spare room is blacked out if you’d like a rest.” Mrs. Hudson nods.

“Thank you.” Mycroft breaths as he goes past Mrs Hudson. He goes into the spare room, drawing the curtains and lays on the floor. Duke climbs onto him, resting on him and closing his eyes.

Mrs. Hudson sits in her chair and crochets.

Rosie runs into the living room a little while later and frowns. “Where Mycie?” She asks.

“He had to go take a nap, rosebud. He’ll be back in a bit.” Greg says softly.

“Is Mycie sad?” Rosie asks, climbing onto Sherlock’s chair and giggling softly.

“I.. I don’t know. Sometimes things are just hard for him.” Greg sighs a bit.

“Dollies make me happy. Dollies go to Mycie?” Rosie asks wanting to make Mycroft happy.

“I think we should wait here till he comes back to us. But you can show me your dollies now if you want.” Greg smiles softly.

Rosie nods and climbs off the chair, and goes over to Greg, taking his hand and leading him up to her nursery.

Greg has to bed over to walk with her as she holds his hand.

Rosie goes into the nursery and sits down on the floor next to a mini table, where dolls are. “Gweggy is this Issy, Ada, and Antosh. Ada and Antosh are bwother and sister.” Rosie smiles, having names them after her friends at preschool.

“Hello, everyone.” Greg smiles and sits next to Rosie on the floor.

Rosie picks up a tea pot and pours them all a drink. “It’s tea.” She smiles giving a cup to Greg.

“Thank you, rosebud.” Greg smiles and takes a sip. “Mm this is delicious.”

Rosie giggles, “Why rosebud?” She asks.

“It’s my nickname for you. Your name is Rosemund and everyone usually calls your Rosie but I call your rosebud.” Greg smiles.

“Mycie called me Rosamund.” Rosie frowns. “You and Mycie are the same.”

“We are but we can call you different things.” Greg nods.

Rosie frowns, to her Greg and Mycroft are one of the same people, but doesn’t know how to say it to Greg.

“Mycroft is your uncle. And so am I, I suppose.” Greg thinks.

“Same.” Rosie nods.

“Are daddy and papa the same?” Greg asks.

Rosie frowns as she thinks before shaking her head. “Daddy tective. Papa doctor.” She says. “Daddy tall.”

“How are me and Mycie the same?” Greg smiles softly.

“Together.” Rosie frowns, trying to say they live together. And that she never sees one without the other.

“That’s true. We’re always together.” Greg nods.

Rosie nods and smiles, happy that Greg understands her.

“I guess we are similar.” Greg smiles and nods.

Rosie nods and smiles. She sips at her drink and slurps.

“Is Mycroft still down at Mrs. Hudson’s?” John asks softly as he cooks.

Sherlock looks out into the living room and nods. “Yeah, and Greg has gone off, hopefully with Rosie.”

“He wouldn’t leave her.” John nods.

“I know. I’m more worried about Rosie going off without Greg. I find it harder to read her.” Sherlock chuckles.

“What do you mean?” John raises a brow.

“Rosie can’t lie or have ulterior motives. She’s just Rosie. I can’t read her like I read you because she’s too young.” Sherlock shrugs.

“Huh.” John nods. “At least you know she’s honest.” He smiles.

Sherlock nods. “I’m sure when she’s a teenager keeping secrets, I’ll be able to read her better. But she’s only three, and I’ve seen her for almost everyday.”

“Nearly four.” John nods.

“Precisely.” Sherlock nods.

“I can’t believe it. Almost four..” John says softly.

Sherlock frowns, “But it’s only the passing of time.”

“In four years everything changed. Everything..”

Sherlock steps over to John and hugs him tightly. “I know. I’m sorry.” He says quietly.

“I’ve got you now. It.. It’s better.” John whispers and hugs him back.

Sherlock nods. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks softly. “I won’t interrupt you, just listen.” He promises.

“I just.. I never thought I could be this happy. I thought it wasn’t possible.” Hohn whispers softly.

Sherlock kisses John’s cheek softly. “And why should you think that?” He asks, rubbing small circles into John’s back.

John just shrugs. “Probably the depression. Or PTSD.”

Sherlock sighs and squeezes John tightly. “I can help, you know. I can always double as your impromptu therapist if you get overwhelmed.” He says softly.

“I know. And you do.” John nuzzles into Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock reaches around John to switch the stove off, before kissing his hair. “It’s okay to cry John, you don’t have to be the big tough captain all the time.” He says softly.

“I don’t know any other way to be..” John whispers, hands fisted in Sherlock’s shirt.

Sherlock tilts John’s head up and kisses his softly. “You’re not a Captain to Rosie. You’re her papa. You’re her wonderful, caring, fun papa.” He says softly. “Just relax John, you don’t have to bottle anything up.” He whispers softly.

John nods. “I’ll work on that..”

Sherlock kisses John. “I know you’ll do wonderfully.” He smiles.

John smiles and kisses him back adoringly. “Thank you, love. You always know just what I need to hear.”

Sherlock smiles and sits John on the table. “I read it.” He smiles.

“Oh yeah?” John smirks a bit. “Tell me.”

Sherlock smiles. “You keep glancing at the stove even though you know I switched it off, as if you’re scared it’s going to burst into flames. I presume that you’ve had a domestic fire before now.” He kisses John’s nose. “You’re still holding onto my shirt, probably because you don’t want me to leave again. Scared I’ll walk off and jump off a building. Scared I’ll leave this family. I won’t John. I won’t leave you ever again.” Sherlock says softly.

John blushes a bit. “Brilliant as always.” He praises softly.

Sherlock chuckles. “I love you.” He whispers. 

“I love you, too.” John looks up for another kiss.

Sherlock kisses John tenderly, slowly, letting the kiss linger and stretch on forever.

John melts against Sherlock, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close.

Sherlock picks John up and carries him into the living room, sitting on his chair and John on his lap, without breaking the kiss. He pulls John in close.

John straddles Sherlock’s lap and holds his face as they kiss.

Sherlock smiles and slips his hands into John’s back pockets, to keep him from falling off his lap.

“Mm I know you think you do that to keep me from going anywhere but I know it’s because you like to grab my arse.” John mumbles against his lips, smirking.

“It’s both.” Sherlock smiles and squeezes John’s arse, “it’s so curvy.”

“Like it?” John kisses along Sherlock’s jaw.

Sherlock shakes his head, and looks at John for a moment, before replying. “I love it.”

John grins and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John back just as hard. He pushes his chest as he hears Rosie coming downstairs. She runs up to them and climbs on Sherlock’s lap between John and Sherlock.  
“Daddy, Papa.” She says happily, looking up at them.

“Hello, love.” John chuckles and gets up.

Rosie frowns and grabs hold of John’s shirt, not wanting him to leave. “Cuddles.” She whines.  
Sherlock smiles and holds onto Rosie so she doesn’t fall off.

“Okay.” John smiles softly and cuddles her with Sherlock.

Rosie smiles and leans into them both, pressing her face into John’s scarred shoulder.

John holds her close, ignoring the dull ache in his shoulder.

Rosie gets a bit of his shirt into her mouth and sucks on it, liking the taste.

“Rosie? Are you sucking on my shirt?” John asks.

Rosie nods and smiles. “Taste papa.” She says before going back to sucking it.

John raises a brow and chuckles, looking to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles. “You’re shirts smell of you, it stands to reason. Though don’t ask me to test it.” He kisses John quickly over Rosie’s head.

“Okay.” John chuckles and kisses Sherlock back as Greg comes in.  
“I’m gonna go check on Mycroft.” Greg says softly.

“Okay.” Sherlock smiles. “Dinners ready anyway.”

Greg nods and goes downstairs, knocking on Mrs. Hudson’s door gently.

Mrs Hudson opens the door and smiles. “Hi love, Mycroft’s in the spare room with Duke.” She smiles. “I hope he’s okay. I’ve not seen him act like this before.”

“I’ll check on him.” Greg smiles softly and goes to the room. “Myc? Can I come in?” He asks softly.

Mycroft nods and sighs as he looks over Duke. “I shouldn’t have gone off like that.” He says sadly.

“You needed space. It’s okay.” Greg sits on the floor, a bit of a distance between him and Mycroft.

Mycroft nods sadly. “And the more I thought about returning, the more I feared you be upset with me, or Sherlock or Rosie would.” He whispers.

“Never. We’d never be upset to have you with us. I promise.” Greg says softly, wanting to hold Mycroft.

Mycroft hums. “I don’t want Rosie to be ashamed that she has me as an uncle. An uncle that... different.” He says sadly.

“Mycroft, She is a baby. All she knows how to do is love. That it. She loves you unconditionally.” Greg smiles softly. “You know what she told me? Just a bit ago? She said you and I were the same. The same person. She sees no difference between you and I.”

Mycroft squeezes Duke and buries his face into his fur, trying not to cry.

“I love you to death. But I think you spend far to much time worrying about being normal and you miss out on life happening around you.” Greg says softly.

“I don’t know how to live life like that though. I said that I wanted to make you laugh-” Mycroft sniffles. “And- and you said it didn’t matter. It does. You matter. You are my life.”

Greg lays on the floor next to Mycroft. “You are my life. Exactly how you are now. Exactly how are were five minutes ago. Exactly how you were when we first met. Exactly how you’ll be tomorrow. Exactly how you’ll be for the rest of our lives. I love you. No matter what.”

Mycroft nods and sighs. “I do love you Gregory. I just want to be better for you. Be more like the people you like. Like Dan and John. I just want to make you happy the same way they do as well as how I do.” He explains.

“Darling, Dan could never make me happy like you do. John could never make me happy like you do. No one else could make me happy like you do. You make me happy. So happy that half the time I don’t know what to do with myself.” Greg smiles softly and holds Mycroft’s hand gently.

Mycroft nods. “But they make you laugh. You always seem more carefree with them. Like you don’t have to worry whether what you say is going to hurt them. I want to be able to be like that for you.” He whispers, squeezing Greg’s hand before pulling his hand away.

“Mycroft, I know we’ll always be okay. No matter what happens. If I say something dumb and it hurts you I know we’ll work it out.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nods. “I know. I just don’t like seeing you sad.” He whispers. “I don’t want to make you sad.”

Greg pulls out his phone and hands it to Mycroft, one of his notes on the screen. He had titled it ‘TOP SECRET’ and they were the vows he had been writing for their wedding.  
‘Mycroft, My Mycroft. I am yours. Always. No matter what. No matter the distance. No matter the strain or struggle. No matter the fear or hope. No matter if we had just fought or made love. No matter if anything. I am yours. Always. You are the love of my life. I knew that very soon after meeting you that my life would forever be changed. I was scared. I was scared to love someone so wholeheartedly and completely. But you, wonderful amazing brilliant you, took my hand and told me it would be okay. Because I was your and you were mine. No matter what.’

Mycroft reads it and starts to cry. He leans over and burrows his face into Greg’s legs as he cries heavily.

Greg runs his fingers through Mycroft’s hair. “There not finished yet. Just a rough draft. But I thought you should know.” He says softly.

Mycroft nods and wraps his arms around Greg’s leg, he cries for a while before moving and sitting in between Greg’s lap, wiping his eyes. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you, too. So much.” Greg smiles softly and gently wipes his eyes.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Would it be okay if I got help writing my vows?” He asks.

“Of course, love.” Greg nods and leans in, kissing Mycroft’s forehead.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Thank you. I love you Gregory.” He whispers.

“I love you, too.” Greg nuzzles him, smiling softly.

Mycroft smiles softly. “I think I’m ready to go back up.” He says quietly.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly. “I think dinner is just about ready as well.”

Mycroft nods and stands, groaning as his knees creak. “Why did I decide to lay on the floor?” He asks.

“Because it helps you feel grounded.” Greg hums as he helps Mycroft up, his research having explained that.

Mycroft nods. “That and I needed Duke and he can’t get on the bed.” He hums.

“We’ll get him stairs so he can get on our bed at home.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “That sounds good. I can contact someone to get them made to measure.” He explains.

“Perfect.” Greg smiles and leads them up to dinner.

Mycroft smiles and walks Duke up, following Greg upstairs.

John smiles as he hears them come up, putting dinner in the table.

Mycroft smiles and goes into the kitchen with Duke, sitting down. Duke instantly puts his chin on Mycroft’s knee and sits down.

Rosie smiles happily, sitting in her highchair.

“Hi there Rosamund, have you been having fun with Uncle Greg?” Mycroft asks.

Rosie smiles and nods. “We played dollies.”

Mycroft smiles, “oh wowie. I bet that was so much fun.”

“And we had tea.” Rosie grins.

“You had tea? Uncle Greg loves his tea. He’ll drink it all day long.” Mycroft chuckles.

“He drank all of it.” Rosie smiles and nods.

“He did?” Mycroft asks. “He doesn’t usually drink all of it when I make it.”

“I teach you.” Rosie nods.

“Oh yes please.” Mycroft smiles softly. “Does daddy and papa let you have tea?” He asks.

“Mm some times. With lots of milks.” Rosie nods, having more milk than tea really.

“That’s okay Rosie. That’s how I used to make it for your daddy. But I added honey as well, because daddy loves bees.” Mycroft smiles, looking up at Sherlock.

“Ohh honey.” Rosie licks her lips and so does Sherlock at the mention of honey.

“Why doesn’t daddy make a drink of honey tea and let you have a try of it?” Mycroft asks softly, prompting Sherlock to make one. 

“Yes!” Rosie grins and Sherlock makes tea.

Mycroft smiles and watches Sherlock make the tea. “Two tablespoons of honey remember. You hated it when I tried to cut it down.” He smiles at the memory.

“I could always tell when you tried to give me less.” Sherlock grins, making the tea.

“I was trying not to ruin your teeth.” Mycroft smiles. “Then you would add more in and end up with three tablespoons and you hated it.”

“Then it was too sweet.” Sherlock makes a face.

“But you drank it anyway to spite me.” Mycroft smiles. “Did mother ever find out about the honey tea? I can’t remember.”

“No. That was our thing.” Sherlock smiles and nods, setting the tea down for Rosie.

Mycroft smiles and watches Rosie. She sniffs the cup before sticking her tongue in it. She frowns and starts to cry.

Sherlock frowns and scoops her up. “What’s the matter, Rosie?”

Rosie clings to Sherlock’s shirt and sticks her tongue out as she cries.

Sherlock wipes off her tongue.

Rosie flinches and continued to cry, her tongue being burnt from the tea.

John gets an ice cube, resting it on Rosie’s tongue.

Rosie slowly stops crying as the pain goes away, and shivers as the ice cube makes her feel cold.

John takes Rosie from Sherlock and gently rubs the ice cube in her tongue.

Rosie nuzzles into John and wipes her eyes as she slowly calm down. She pulls her tongue back into her mouth and wiggles, trying to get down.

John puts her down, watching her.

Rosie starts climbing up her highchair, trying to get back to the table and Mycroft.

Mycroft holds his hand out, letting her use him for help if she needs it.

Rosie climbs up and on top the table. She climbs from the table then into her highchair, smiling.

“Okay?” Mycroft smiles softly.

Rosie nods and smiles. “Yeah.”

“So what did we learn just now?” Mycroft asks softly.

“Hot.” Rosie says, she points to the cup, but knocks it with her finger, it almost toppling over.

“Right. So when we have something hot we need to be extra careful so we don’t get burn.” Mycroft says softly and steadies the cup. “So if we are patient and wait a bit what will happen to the hot cup?”

Rosie blinks and looks up at Mycroft, not knowing the answer.  
“That might be a little beyond her comprehension, love.” Greg murmurs into Mycroft’s ear.

Mycroft hums and nods. “How about an experiment then?” He smiles softly at Rosie. “We’ll leave the tea be for a bit and then we’ll try it again.”

“Egg-per-ment.” Rosie nods and claps, “Daddy does egg-per-ments.”

“That’s right. Very good, Rosemund.” Mycroft praises. “So we’ll eat some dinner and then we’ll try the tea again as our experiment.” He nods.

Rosie nods. “Daddy egg-per-ment on fire.” She smiles, meaning the ash he had collected from the fireplace earlier that day.

“Yes, your Daddy has always had quite the fascination with fire.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Sherlock scoffs as he hands out plates of food. “It’s not a fascination, there’s just not much known about it. I want to learn.”

“Being fascinated by something doesn’t make it frivolous. Fascination and interest is what drives knowledge.” Mycroft hums.

“You sound like mother.” Sherlock frowns.

“Some things are harder to erase than others..” Mycroft frowns.

Sherlock nods. “I know.” He says softly, sitting down opposite Mycroft with his food and starting to eat. “I thought if you know when you’re like mother, it would be easier to distance yourself from her.” He says softly.

Mycroft nods. “It’s hard to unlearn things. Especially when you’ve been conditioned like a dog..”

Sherlock nods. “I know. But it’s easier to unlearn when you know you’re doing it.” He smiles softly.  
Greg rests his hand on Mycroft’s thigh and squeezes it softly.

“That’s true.” Mycroft nods and squeezes Greg’s hand.

Sherlock smiles as he eats, keeping his eyes on Rosie, so she doesn’t hurt herself.

Rosie eats her spaghetti with her hands, forgoing the fork completely.

Sherlock smiles and shakes his head. He doesn’t mind that Rosie doesn’t use her fork, it’s easier to eat spaghetti with hands anyway.

Rosie hums happily, eating one noodle at a time.

Sherlock chuckles, “Rosie have you thought about Myc’s two questions?” He asks softly.

“Umm..” Rosie thinks, having gotten distracted by spaghetti.

“Can you remember what the two questions were?” Sherlock asks Rosie softly, as he continues to eat.

“Nope.” Rosie shakes her head.

Sherlock smiles. “That’s okay. At Mycie and Greg’s wedding, do you want to hold the flowers or the rings?” He asks softly.

“Umm... Flowers. They’re soft.” Rosie smiles. “And pretty.”

Sherlock nods and smiles. “Okay. You’re the flower girl.” He smiles looking up at Mycroft, who nods. “The second question is, what big toy would you like Mycie to buy you? For being such a big girl and going to the toilet.” He asks.

“A house for my dollies.” Rosie grins.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I will need daddy or papa to come with us.” He says to Rosie, before looking up at Sherlock. “I have a friend that can make stuff like that.”

“Okay.” Rosie smiles. “A friend?” Greg smiles.

Mycroft sighs. “The husband of Lady Smallwood.” He looks over at Greg, not wanting him to say anything.

Greg just nods.

Mycroft smiles to Sherlock. “I’ll get in contact with him, for after our holiday.” He says softly, as Rosie goes back to eating.

“Great. Thank you.” Sherlock smiles.

“I’ll message you the date and time.” Mycroft smiles.

“Brilliant.” Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft nods and finishes. He finishes his food and pushes his plate away slightly.

“Yay, Mycie.” Rosie praises since he finished his food.

Mycroft blushes at the praise. “Shall we see if you or Gregory finishes first?” He asks.

“Yeah!” Rosie grins and eats happily.

Greg smiles and eats slowly, letting Rosie win.

“I wins.” Rosie grins proudly.

Greg sticks his bottom lip out, as if he’s sad. “Oh no, I was trying so hard.” He says sadly, as he finishes his food.  
Mycroft frowns and looks at him and squeezes his knee with concern. Greg flashes Mycroft a quick smiles and winks at him.

“It’s okay, Greggy. We can share biscuit.” Rosie smiles.

“Oh thank you Rosie.” Greg smiles, he pushes his plate away. “I’m happy now that you’ve offered me a biscuit.”

Rosie smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles. “Come on then missus. Shall we get down, go into the living and watch some telly?” He asks. “Do you need help?”

“Yes please. And wash.” Rosie holds up her sauce covered hand.

Sherlock nods and helps Rosie down. “Are you a big girl? Can you wash your hands by yourself?” He asks.

“Yes.” Rosie nods and stands in her little step stool by the sink, washing her hands.

Sherlock smiles and watches Rosie. “She grows up so fast. Only two days ago she was wearing nappies and needing us to get her up to the table.” He beams, to John.

“She’s brilliant.” John smiles proudly.

Sherlock nods. “She’s so clever.” He smiles and kisses John’s cheek softly.

John grins and pulls him in for a proper kiss.

Sherlock hums and wraps his arms around John. “You’re too little.” He whispers against his lips.

“Shush.” John chuckles and nips at his lips.

“You’re tiny, like an ant.” Sherlock chuckles, not moving away. “Like a baby ant.”

John smirks and kisses him quiet.

Sherlock smiles into the kiss and picks John up to sit him on the counter, so they are eye level. He hums and closes his eyes.

“Prat.” John chuckles and kisses him, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck.

“Titch.” Sherlock chuckles and wraps his arms securely around John.

“You love it.” John peppers his face with kisses.

“Who told you that?” Sherlock smiles.

“That smile on your lips did.” John grins and kisses the smile.

Sherlock’s smile broadens. He feels a tug on his trouser leg and picks Rosie up, sitting her on John’s lap. He pins her there with his body so she doesn’t fall off.

“Hello, love.” John smiles and kisses Rosie’s head.

“Papa and daddy hug.” Rosie smiles, wanting hugs as well.

They hug, hugging her between them.

Rosie smiles. “Love yous.” She mumbles against Sherlock’s chest.

“We love you, too. So much.” They pepper her with kisses. “Shall we could’ve on the couch and have some biscuits?” Sherlock smiles softly.

Rosie nods. “Biscuit for Gweggy.” She smiles, holding her arms up to be carried.

“Of course.” Sherlock smiles and scoops her up as they all move into the living room for biscuits.

Rosie climbs down from Sherlock and picks up a biscuit, she toddles over to Greg, holding the biscuit out for him.

“Thank you, rosebud.” Greg smiles and takes the biscuit.

Rosie smiles and takes a biscuit for herself and climbs onto Sherlock’s lap. She sucks on the biscuit happily.

Sherlock smiles and cuddles her, turning on one of her princess movies.

Rosie shakes her head and grabs the remote turning the TV off. “Want daddy’s tective.” She frowns.  
Mycroft smiles and grabs himself a biscuit, nibbling at it slowly.

“You want the story?” Sherlock smiles softly.   
Greg smiles softly and rubs Mycroft’s back gently.

Rosie nods and settles against Sherlock as she eats her biscuit.  
Mycroft smiles and leans into him, one hand coming down to tickle Duke as he listens to Sherlock.

“Well I had to go to this big dark building and pretend to be upset.” Sherlock hums.  
Mycroft holds Greg close. Duke rests his head in Mycroft’s lap.

Rosie nods as she looks up at Sherlock. “Like Papa is with pictures?” She asks, asking about the time John looks at the pictures of him with Mary.  
Mycroft rests his head against Greg’s shoulder, still tickling Duke’s head.

Sherlock nods.  
Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft’s head.

“More.” She whispers, wanting Sherlock to continue.  
Mycroft smiles and chews his lip for a moment, before laying down and pulling Greg on top of him.

“So this big man opens the door and I have to squeeze in like a little mouse since he didn’t move aside. I signed some papers and he got distracted so I had a look around sneakily.” Sherlock makes different sound effects as he speaks.  
“You okay?” Greg asks softly.

Rosie smiles. “What see?” She asks excitedly.  
Mycroft nods, and closes his eyes sleepily, Sherlock’s voice pulling him to sleep. His buiscuot forgotten in his hand.

“Well you know how we saw the broken pot in Miss Dory’s fireplace?” Sherlock asks about the broken urn.  
Greg smiles softly and holds him close.

Rosie nods. “Her mummy.” She smiles.  
Mycroft slowly falls asleep, safe in knowing that everyone’s attention is on Sherlock.

“That’s right. So I went into a secret room and there was a bunch of those pots inside. But they were already filled. And there were loads of papers. You know that little paper you get when we buy biscuits? There were loads of them in the secret room. So it turns out that Dory’s mummy wasn’t in the pot after all. It was a fake.” Sherlock nods.

Rosie nods and smiles. “Where is Dory’s mummy?” She asks, confused. “Poof?” She asks wondering if she had just vanished.

Sherlock nods. “For now she has gone poof but I’ll work on finding her so Dory can have her mummy back.”

Rosie nods. “Has mummy goed poof?” She asks, wanting to know where her mother was.

“Mummy went to heaven.” John nods.

“Can I has mummy back?” Rosie asks, looking at John.

“Mummy has to to stay in heaven. And one day a very very very very long time from now you’ll get to see her again.” John says softly. “But you can talk to her. Whenever you want. And she can hear you. She’s always there with you. Even though we can’t see her or hear her she’s always with us.”

Rosie looks around and sees John’s phone on the table, she points to it and asks, “talk to mummy?”

“You can’t call heaven unfortunately. But if you just talk, even if you say things in your head, she can hear you. I talk to her all the time. I talk to her about you. How smart and how beautiful you are.” John smiles, trying not to get choked up. “How much you remind me of her..”

“Can mummy talk?” Rosie asks.  
Sherlock wraps his arm around John and kisses his temple.

John relaxes into Sherlock’s hold. “No, sweetie, mummy can’t. But every time you hear a birdy sing or a rainbow that’s mummy way of saying hi. Okay?”

Rosie nods and smiles softly. “Why mummy in heaven?” She asks, cocking her head to one side.

“Well, darling.. When someone dies they go to heaven. Mummy died in an accident so she went to heaven. So when someone dies we can’t see them or hear them anymore but they’re always with us. They can see us from heaven and they watch over us. So mummy is keeping us safe.” John smiles softly.

Rosie nods, not fully understanding John. “Ac-dent?” She asks, not sure what an accident was.

“An accident is kind of like a booboo. Sometimes the accident isn’t so bad and the person gets better. Sometimes the accident is bad and the person doesn’t get better.” John says softly.

Rosie nods and cuddles into Sherlock, she finishes off her biscuit and yawns, “sleepy.” She whispers.

“Let’s get you ready for bed, Rosie.” Sherlock scoops her up and carries her to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

John looks over at Greg. “Do you need any help mate?” He asks, looking at Mycroft asleep.

“Nah, we’re good. He’ll wake up soon and then we’ll head home.” Greg says softly, smiling.

John nods and smiles. “Mycroft is better than he thinks. He can handle more than he realises.” He whispers.

“I know.” Greg whispers, nodding.

“I’ve been doing some research. There’s tablets you can get on the NHS, that... I’m not sure exactly how they work, but they will alter the chemicals in your brain, so someone like Mycroft can be around people, without feeling as drained.” John explains softly. “I’ll be happy to prescribe them, if he wants.”

Greg bites his lip, a bit uncomfortable with that. “I.. That’s not my decision to make. Or yours. If you could get more information on it that would be great. Then you can talk to him about it and have all the facts.” He says softly.

“I know Greg. I know that you have to take one tablet a day, and it takes five days to notice a marked difference. I’m not sure of the side effects yet.” John says softly. “If it was me, I would at least want them for the wedding. But it’s not my choice.” He whispers, placing his hand on Greg’s shoulder.

“Thank you. Really. I know you’re trying to help.” Greg nods. “But I won’t suggest it. I don’t want him thinking I want him to change for any reason. It will have to come from you.”

“I know Greg. I just know how much it means to him.” John says softly.

“I understand but I don’t want him to feel like he needs to medicate for me to find him palatable.” Greg nods.

John nods. “I know, but I’m thinking about Mycroft’s reaction to the public, I don’t want him stressed and upset at your wedding.” He says softly.

“Neither do I. We’re already taking steps to minimize that. If he wants to take the tablets then it’s up to him.” Greg nods.

“I know that Greg, I am a doctor.” John says softly. “I just want to make sure he knows all his options.” He says softly. He shrugs, “I just want to help you both.”

“Thank you. I’m sure you’ll inform him.” Greg nods, starting to get annoyed with how hard John is pushing this.

John nods, “I’m going to go help Rosie into bed. You can let yourself out, I’m sure.” He smiles.

“Yup. Thanks, Mate.” Greg smiles.

John walks off to help Rosie and Sherlock.  
“I want to be medicated, at least for the wedding.” Mycroft whispers, not opening his eyes.

Greg sighs softly. “I was really hoping you were asleep for that..”

“It’s okay.” Mycroft says softly. “John is right. I need to talk to you about them. We need to talk.” He smiles, kissing Greg’s cheek. “Would you have told me about them at all?” He asks.

Greg nuzzles him gently. “No I wouldn’t have. I would have John talk to you. I’m not a doctor so I wouldn’t be able to answer you questions. And I don’t feel comfortable suggesting medication to altar your behavior. It makes me feel very uncomfortable in fact because I’d never want you to change unless it was completely your decision.”

Mycroft nods. “I would have preferred to hear you say it.” He whispers. “But it don’t matter now. I feel like, at the wedding, I’m going to be a burden, constantly needing quiet time? I would do anything to make the wedding more like a normal one.” He says softly. “Where we both sit and chat with everyone.”

“Darling, it’s our wedding. You cannot be a burden at your own wedding.” Greg says softly. “The day is about you and me. About whatever we need. If we need to go take a quiet break then that’s what we need to do. Everyone there will know us and love us. They’ll understand if we need some time to ourselves.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “For one day, I want to be around people and not have to have quiet time. I want to enjoy every moment, celebrating us, with the people we love.” He frowns. “It’s important to me.”

“Okay.” Greg nods. “I can’t promise not to sweep you away for a private kiss or two.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “That’s sounds manageable.”

“Alright.” Greg smiles and nods, hiding how much he truly hates the idea of Mycroft being medicated on their wedding day. “Shall we head home? Duke looks ready for a proper sleep.” He smiles softly down at Duke who blinks up at them tiredly.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Do you have any reservations about it?” He asks, as he stands and fastens the lead onto Duke’s collar.

“Maybe. But nothing I won’t get over.” Greg smiles and stands, stretching.

Mycroft frowns and instantly kneels down to stroke Duke. “What does that mean?” He asks.

“I just..” Greg frowns, not wanting to make Mycroft upset. “How about we get more information first to see if it’s even a viable option. Then you can decide if you want to or not.”

Mycroft frowns. “Stop hiding stuff from me.” He begs.

Greg sighs. “The idea if you being medicated on our wedding day makes me uncomfortable because you shouldn’t feel like you have to be normal to have an enjoyable time. I don’t want you to change because you think things will be better if you were normal. I want you to do what you want because it’s what you want. Not because it would make things easier on other people. Including me.”

“But it would make me happy.” Mycroft whispers. “If I’m not leaving the room every ten minutes, then I can stay talking to people, you can stay with your friends as well as me. Seeing you happy makes me feel happy. It would be easier on me, I won’t feel as stressed.”

“Whatever makes you happy makes me happy.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods and smiling. “I want to be around friends and family all day.” He whispers. “That would make me happy.”

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles softly. “I’m going to say goodnight to Rosie, come with me, seeing as though we’re one person.” He beams.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “You certainly are my better half.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “We’re equal.” He says as he goes upstairs to Rosie’s nursery.

Greg smiles softly. “Of course, love.”

Mycroft smiles and steps up to Rosie in her cot. “Hey Rosamund is Daddy putting you to bed?” He asks softly.

“Yup. Tired.” Rosie yarns and smiles sleepily. 

“Okay, well me and Gregory are going home now. Can I kiss you goodnight?” He asks softly, stroking her hair from her face.

“Kissy please, Mycie.” Rosie nods and tilts her face up towards him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her cheek. “Goodnight Rosamund.” He says softly.  
As Mycroft steps back, Greg steps forward. “Can I have a kissy too?” He asks.

“G’nite Mycie.” Rosie smiles. “Yes kissy, Greggy.” Shines happily.

Greg kisses Rosie’s other cheek. “Goodnight Rosebud. Have fun dreams.” He smiles.

“Night night Greggy.” Rosie smiles sleepily.

Greg and Mycroft wiggles their fingers at her as they leave the room. They get into the car and Mycroft leans over kissing Greg’s cheek. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” He whispers.

“How about when we get home I’ll lay on you and you can do it as much as you want?” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	6. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg go on vacation to a private island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!

Five days later and Mycroft was nervously tapping his thigh, as he sat in the private jet, staring out of the window watching the sea fly by underneath him. He wasn’t scared about the flight, he had flown too much to be scared of that. No, he was scared that the holiday was the right idea, being uncontactable.

“Mycroft, love. Everything is going to be fine. We have the phone on the island to constant the big island. Anthea is already on the big island. We can tell her that we’ll call her once every day and if we don’t call then she has to come see us, how about that?”

Mycroft nods. “I’m more scared about leaving the outside world.” He looks to Greg. “You’ve been reading my file. What I’ve helped in. What if, someone big happens and I’m not there to sort the mess out?”

“If something world ending happens we’ll have Anthea come get us immediately. We’ll call her once a day and she can give you a complete update about anything you want to know.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Thank you.” He whispers.

“Of course, love. We’ll see her first before we go to our island.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nods and smiles. He reclines his chair so he is laying down and pulls Greg on top of him. “You’re a better boyfriend than I could have dreamt of.” He whispers.

“Fiancé.” Greg smiles and cuddles him.

“My fiancé.” Mycroft beams and kisses Greg’s cheek hard.

Greg smiles happily and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles. “I love you so much.” He beams.

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles, kissing the tip of his nose.

Mycroft smiles and giggles as his nose is kissed.

Greg smiles happily, kissing over his cheeks softly.

Mycroft giggles more and squirms. “Gregory.”

“Mm?” Greg smiles happily.

“I like it. Don’t stop.” Mycroft smiles broadly.

“Sir, Yes, Sir.” Greg grins and continues to pepper Mycroft with kisses.

Mycroft frowns and pushes at Greg to stop kissing him. “I’m not your sir. I’m your fiancé. We are equal.” He whispers.

“You’re right. My fiancé. My equal. We’re one person after all.” Greg nuzzles his hand.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his thumb over Greg’s cheek. “You’re gorgeous.” He whispers.

“I’m nearly all gray.” Greg chuckles softly.

“Precisely, you’re gorgeous.” Mycroft smiles. “It makes you look distinguished.”

“Mm well as long as you like it that’s all that matters.” Greg smiles and kisses him softly.

Mycroft nods and smiles before sighing. “My hair colour will change this week. I normally dye it dark brown, but it’s usually an auburn colour.” He whispers.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more gorgeous.” Greg groans, face presses to Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft frowns. “You like the idea of me with auburn hair?” He asks quietly.

“I do. I think it will go absolutely gorgeous with the freckles.” Greg smiles and kisses his neck softly.

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Greg’s temple. “Thank you.” He whispers.

“Of course, love. I love every bit and piece of you.” Greg hums happily.

Mycroft smiles. “You know I can’t have my natural hair at work right?” He asks. “But if you like it a lot, I can’t have it for the wedding.”

“Why can’t you have it at work?” Greg frowns.

“I’m already the odd one out.” Mycroft sighs. “I don’t want to make it more glaringly obvious.” He says sadly.

“I’m sorry you have to hide parts of yourself.” Greg nuzzles him gently.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I’ve been doing it since the age of 18. I’m normal.” He says softly.

“Mm..” Greg kisses his neck. “What if I started doing my hair?”

Mycroft shakes his head and strokes his fingers through Greg’s hair. “But it’s perfect the way it is. Why ruin that?” He asks, sadly.

Greg shrugs. “I think it makes me look old.”

“I think it makes you look refined, matured. But if you want to change, I won’t stop you.” Mycroft says softly.

“Nah. You like it. I’ll keep it.” Greg smiles softly.

“Only with you want it.” Mycroft whispers.

“I do.” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft plays with Greg’s hair as they start their descent. “I can’t wait to get my feet on solid ground again.” He whispers.

“Soon, love. We’re nearly there. We’ll have a quick chat with Anthea and then we’ll go to our island.” Greg kisses his forehead gently.

Mycroft nods and sees the seatbelt light come on. “Jump up, Gregory, we need to prepare for landing.” He says softly.

“Mm alright.” Greg gets up and sits in his seat, putting his seatbelt on.

Mycroft sits his chair up and fastens his seatbelt, he reaches over and holds Greg’s hand.

Greg takes his hands and kisses his knuckles.

Mycroft smiles as he watches Greg.

“I adore you.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and hums, he rests his head back and closes his eyes.

Greg hums happily and rubs his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles gently.

“You never get anxious?” Mycroft whispers, staying where he is with his eyes closed.

“Sometimes.” Greg nods. “Like that time you got kidnapped. I couldn’t sit still for three days. John threatened to use a horse tranquilizer on me if I didn’t sleep.

Mycroft opened one eye and looked over at Greg. “I mean in flight.” He murmurs.

“When I was little I was terrified. Mum took me and Kate to visit our grandfather in France once. We took several connecting flights. All on tiny cheap airlines so the planes were packed with people and tiny. It was so loud. But mum would have us close our eyes and would tell us stories about when she was a girl. Then the plane seemed far away.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nods and sighs. “Tell me about when you were little. Something happy.” He whispers, closing his eyes again.

“When I was little the older lady in the flat next door to ours used to invite me over and we’d make biscuits. Her name was Ruth and she insisted on being called just Ruth. She was American. And she said that our biscuits were called cookies where she was from and that biscuits where she was from were like buns. I didn’t believe her of course because I thought it was silly that a biscuit was a bun and not a biscuit but a biscuit was also a cookie. But she showed me her recipe book and a chocolate biscuit was a chocolate cookie. She taught me a lot of other things as well. I was actually very good a crochet and I used to crochet in university to help stress relieve.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft smiles at the image of Greg crocheting. “What did you make?” He asks softly.

“Oh gosh all kinds of things. I made dad a match hat, scarf, and glove set. I made mum a couple different tea cozies. I make Kate a bunch of little stuffed animals. In uni I’d donate every I made to a women’s and children’s center a few streets away from campus. They sent me letters and I’d reply, sending them with the next batch of crocheted things. I didn’t know it but when I dropped off some once one of the women who worked there burst into tears. She thanked me for everything. I was real embarrassed because I was still a young bloke and I didn’t mean to make this lady cry. I told her it was no big deal and I just crochet when I’m stressed or while watching telly. But she said that since crocheting is seen as more of a girly thing it help the women and girls not see men as so scary. Plus my letters helped with that as well. I didn’t even know it but apparently I help a lot of traumatized women and girls with through some issues.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles and brings Greg’s hand up, to kiss his knuckles. “You’re wonderful Greg. You’ve done more for people than anyone I know.” He smiles. He whimpers as there’s a small bump and they land on the runway, squeezes Greg’s hand as hard as he could.

“Mostly unknowingly.” Greg chuckles. “Hey hey. It’s okay. We’re on the ground. We’re safe.” He says softly and squeezes his hand gently.

Mycroft nods and opens his eyes. “It’s just the bump that gets to me.” He whispers, turning his head to look at Greg.

Greg nods. “We’re nearly done.” He says softly. Duke lays his head on Mycroft’s lap.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “It’s okay. We’re on the ground again. I’m happy now.” He says softly.

“Good.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and as soon as the seatbelt light switches off, he takes off his seatbelt and stands up, stretching and scratching behind Duke’s ear.

Greg smiles and stands, stretching.

Mycroft smiles as he watches Greg’s muscles flex, “Do you mind carry Duke down the steps? I don’t think he’ll be able to manage them.” He says softly.

“I’ve got him.” Greg smiles and scoops Duke up.

Mycroft nods and smiles, following Greg out of the plane. He sees Anthea and smiles to her, relieved that she is here.

“How was the flight?” Anthea smiles, having come the day before to secure all the details and make sure everything was ready for them.

“More enjoyable than usual, having Duke and Greg to calm me.” Mycroft smiles. “If everything in order?” He asks.

“Yes, Sir. It’s a short ride to your island.” Anthea smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles, “you are staying here right? You have somewhere comfortable to stay?” He asks.

“Of course. I have my own room where I’ll be working from. If you need anything I’m just a call away.” Anthea smiles.

Mycroft nods. “It’ll be helpful if I can call once a day, just to check a war hasn’t been started.” He says softly.

“Of course. I’ll have a full report for you. I can even give you updates on Sherlock, John, and Rosie if you’d like.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft nods. “Please. That would mean a lot.” He says softly.

“Of course, Sir. I’ll look up anything you’d like to know in the moment as well. The weather is perfect for you entire stay. I’ll make sure nothing happens.” Anthea smiles softly. “Enjoy your vacation.”

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Don’t do anything above absolute necessity. You should get chance to enjoy this place as well.”

“Of course, Sir. Oh I got you a present.” Anthea smiles and hands them both disposable cameras. “Since you won’t have any internet access I thought hard copy would be fun.”

Mycroft frowns, “we’ll still have our phones. They just don’t have signal.” He says softly, he looks between Greg and Anthea, not sure if he’s missing something.

“I think Anthea is just saying that disposable cameras are like a fun vacation thing. Part of vacationing.” Greg smiles and Anthea nods.

Mycroft frowns. “Oh, I didn’t know. Thank you Anthea.” He smiles, taking one of the cameras, and letting Greg take the other.

“You’re welcome.” Anthea smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles and strokes his little finger against Greg’s hand. “We need to get on the boat. I don’t want to be late.” He says softly.

“Of course. We’ll see you in a week.” Greg smiles. “Sounds good.” Anthea smiles and waves them off. Greg helps Sherlock onto the boat and puts Duke on it as well.

Mycroft smiles and gets comfortable on the boat, and strokes Duke softly. “You’re a good boy, you’re going to love this holiday.” He beams.

Duke relaxes happily against him. Greg sits next to Mycroft and the boat sets off.

Mycroft smiles and pulls out his camera, quickly taking a picture of Greg, with the sea behind him.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “Having fun already?”

“It’s a beautiful sight.” Mycroft smiles. “My first holiday in... a long time, and with you. It’s already perfect.”

Greg smiles and kisses his hand. “Wonderful.”

Mycroft smiles and rests his head on Greg’s shoulder. “It’s going to be so blissful, just the three of us.”

“You, me, Duke, and our own paradise.” Greg grins and wraps his arm around him.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I won’t want it to end.” He says softly.

“We can always go on another vacation.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “We should make it a yearly occurrence. It would be nice.” He suggests.

“I’d love that. Maybe each year for our anniversary?” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nods, “in the middle of winter, when it’s the coldest we take some time away to get warm.” He smiles and hums.

“Brilliant.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nods against Greg’s shoulder and closes his eyes, relaxing.

Greg rubs his back gently.

Mycroft smiles. “Harder, press in harder.” He murmurs.

Greg smiles softly and nods, doing as he’s told.

Mycroft smiles. “I love you so much.” He beams.

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles. “How about the first thing we do on the island is me give you a full body massage?”

Mycroft nods. “Only if I can give you one afterwards. I know where the pressure points are to relieve stress.” He hums.

“Clever, you.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles. “I learnt them after meeting with you, I saw how stressed you were, I’ve been waiting for it to crop up so I can relieve the stress for you, like you do for me.”

“Oh love.” Greg blushes.

Mycroft smiles. “But I’m trying to stop myself from reading you like that, because I’d prefer for you to tell me.” He says softly.

“I’ll try and be more communicative.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles happily. He takes up his camera and turns it around, getting a picture of both him and Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and blushes and kisses Greg’s cheek as the picture is taken.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “We’ll have to get that one framed.”

Mycroft pulls away and looks worried. “Only if it’s going to go in the bedroom.” He whispers.

“Of course. These pictures are just for us.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods and smiles, leaning back in the rest his head on Greg’s shoulder. “When we first got together, did you envision marrying me?” He asks softly.

Greg thinks for a bit. “No. I knew that you were it for me and that I’d never want to be with anyone else. But when we first got together I was just happy being with you. I was worried then about getting married again. I told myself I’d never do it again. Then you came along and completely changed my mind.” He smiles softly. “Did you?”

Mycroft shook his head, “I didn’t think that you would want to stay around for long enough. I was prepared, every time we spoke, to be... I think the word is dumped.” He says softly.

“I’m sorry, love.” Greg nuzzles him. “I hope you know now I’m never letting you go.”

Mycroft nods. “Since the moment you proposed.” He smiles.

“Well that’s a plus.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek. “You’re my second partner. I love you.”

“Second partner?” Greg smiles. “I love you, too.”

“I had a boyfriend in university. His name was Allister. We were together for a few months but he didn’t like the way I did things. You know, having him lay on top of me and such.” Mycroft whispers.

“Well he’s an idiot for passing you up.” Greg nods.

Mycroft hums, “for a long time, it didn’t feel like that. But I’m glad, because now I have you.” He smiles.

“Now you have me. Always.” Greg smiles softly and nods.

Mycroft smiles and hums, “this is going to be wonderful.”

Greg smiles and nods. “Oh! I think that’s it!” He grins and points to an island coming up in the distance.

Mycroft smiles, a dot of green in the middle of a blue landscape. “It looks so peaceful and beautiful.” He murmurs.

“Out very own paradise.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft hums and nods. He pulls away from Greg and smiles, “sit facing me, with your back to the island.” He smiles, pulling the camera out.

Greg smiles and does as he’s told, looking at Mycroft.

Mycroft takes the picture before kissing him quickly. “Beautiful.” He whispers. “Do you have your phone on you?” He asks.

Greg grins and nuzzles him. “Mm yeah.” He takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and takes the phone, he pushes Greg’s chest hard, making him fall backwards into the sea. “You’re a good swimmer right?” He giggles.

Greg laughs and smiles as he does the backstroke along side the boat. “Come on in. The waters fine.”

Mycroft shakes his head, clutches Greg’s phone to his chest, so Greg doesn’t drag him in. “I like watching you swim.” He whispers.

“Mm later then.” Greg smiles.

“Maybe.” Mycroft smiles.

“Maybe.” Greg grins.

Mycroft watches Greg, as they head to the island, “how are you feeling?” He asks after a while.

“Brilliant.” Greg smiles, having gotten back on the boat.

Mycroft smiles and takes off Greg’s vest. “You’ll catch a cold if you wear wet clothes.” He smiles and takes off his thin jacket and wraps it around Greg’s shoulders.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “Thank you, love.” 

Mycroft smiles and hands Greg back his phone. As they get into the island, Mycroft helps with the suitcases, as he hands Duke’s lead to Greg. He follows the captain up through a pathway, until they get to a single floor wooden cabin, it was large but didn’t look out of place nestled among the trees. “It looks beautiful.” Mycroft beams.

“Enjoy your stay. I shall see you in a week for pick up.” The captain smiles and bows, leaving them.

Mycroft nods and waits for the captain to leave. “Go sit on the steps to the porch Gregory, take Duke with you. I want a picture.” He says softly.

“Alright.” Greg chuckles and goes to sit, petting Duke gently.

Mycroft smiles and takes a picture of Greg and Duke with the whole house in the background. “Beautiful.” He beams.

“Come here.” Greg smiles and opens his arms.

Mycroft smiles and goes to sit on Greg’s knee, Duke lays his head on Mycroft’s lap and closes his eyes.

Greg smiles and holds Mycroft close.

Mycroft smiles, “do you like it so far?” He asks softly.

“I do. Very much so.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles. “I’m glad. You’re not mad at me for pushing you in the water?” He asks, biting his lip.

“No. I thought it was funny.” Greg smiles. “And clever for taking my phone first.” He chuckles.

Mycroft smiles proudly. “I’m glad you found it funny.” He stands up. “I promised you a swim.” He says holding his hand out for Greg.

“Mm you did.” Greg smiles and takes Mycroft’s hand, following him.

“Shall we go hang our clothes up, and then we can swim.” Mycroft suggests.

“Brilliant idea, love.” Greg smiles and goes with him to hang their clothes up.

Once the clothes are hung up, Mycroft smiles and strips down to his vest and trousers. “Do you want to go in the pool or the sea?” He asks.

“Umm.” Greg thinks. “It’s up to you. I’ve already been in the sea today.” He chuckles.

“Let’s go somewhere less salty then.” Mycroft smiles and leads the way to the pool. Duke following close behind. “We’re going to have to have an umbrella with us for Duke to sit under.” He thinks.

Greg nods and look at the pool. “Or he can come in if he’d like? The steps are nice a wide so he can lay on them.”

Mycroft nods and smiles. He puts his camera down on the side of the pool, before taking Duke’s lead off and walking down the steps.

Duke looks down at the water and then to Mycroft, holding his foot above the water so see if it was okay if he got in.

Mycroft nods to Duke. “Good boy Duke. You come in.” He encourages. “Good boy.”

Duke slowly steps in, one paw at a time until he’s standing on the top step with his tail wagging as he looks at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and swims over to him. “Good boy, Duke. Lay down, sweetie. You stay there watching me and Gregory.” He says softly.

Duke lays down and nuzzles Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Duke’s nods. “Good boy Duke. I’m okay, I promise. Nobody here to tire me out.” He says softly, stroking behind Duke’s ear.

Duke woofs softly and relaxes, enjoying the soothing water.

Mycroft kisses Duke’s head before swimming away. He looks up at Greg who hasn’t gotten into the water yet. “Are you going to jump in?” He asks.

“I was thinking about it but I don’t want to splash Duke. Maybe a dive? That won’t make a splash.” Greg thinks.

Mycroft hums and nods as he treads water. “How fast can you actually swim?” He asks.

“Uhh back in uni I could do a hundred meter in about a minute and some change.” Greg shrugs.

Mycroft smiles. “But That was back at uni. Race?” He asks. “Get on the third step of the pool. There and back.”

“Alright.” Greg chuckles and nods.

Mycroft smiles. “Dive on in then. It’s perfect temperature.”

Greg smiles and dives in, a bit rusty but beautiful technical skill.

Mycroft smiles and claps as he waits for Greg to surface again. “Beautiful Gregory.”

“Thanks.” Greg blushes a bit and smiles, swimming to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and hugs Greg close. “I love you.” He smiles.

“I love you, too.” Greg nuzzles him as he holds him close.

Mycroft hums for a moment before splashing Greg with the water, he breaks out of the hug and swims away, chuckling.

Greg laughs and goes into the water, swimming under Mycroft and popping up in front of him.

Mycroft laughs and starts swimming the other way. “It’s cheating going under the water.” He calls.

Greg chuckles and does it again. “I can’t exactly fly above.”

“But you can swim on top.” Mycroft smiles and flips onto his back, and swims, looking up at Greg.

“Mm very talented.” Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.

Mycroft smiles. “Mother used to take me swimming, she thought that it would help me make friends. I just felt more awkward and horrible in less clothes.”

“She tried.” Greg smiles softly.

“She did, but she knew that I didn’t like it. I needed Sherlock more afterwards.” Mycroft sighs. “Change the subject.” He begs, starting to feel stressed.

“Duke seems to be enjoying himself.” Greg nods over to Duke who’s lounging like a king on the step.

Mycroft smiles. “Of course he is. He’s been spoilt ever since we’ve had him. And now he’s on the best holiday, we could possibly have, especially because I’m not planning on... needing his services until the flight home. He gets to be a dog.”

“He deserves it. And so do we.” Greg smiles. 

Mycroft nods. “I also want to use this holiday to try something. I’ve always had someone or a weight sleep on top of me, I want to try being that weight for you.” He says softly. “Please.”

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles. “I’ll need that massage before going to bed. And your voice, it helps to ground me.”

“Sounds good.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles. “I’ve never slept on top before. But I think I can manage it with you.”

“We’ll give it a try.” Greg smiles and kisses him softly.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “I love you. I’m so grateful, you’re happy to help.”

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles and holds him close.

Mycroft hums. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” He says, taking Greg’s hand and starting to swim to the far end of the pool.

Greg smiles and follows him.

Mycroft taps a button on the wall and a door opens, letting them out onto a balcony, overlooking the trees below, the ocean and the sunset. “It’s beautiful.” He hums.

“Oh wow..” Greg looks out. “That’s amazing!”

Mycroft smiles and leans against the side of the pool watching the sunset. “You can’t imagine that this happens in London. Like it could look so beautiful there.” He says softly. 

Greg smiles and nods, wrapping his arm around Greg.

Mycroft hums and sighs softly, leaning into Greg. “I always imagined this. When I was younger, watching the sunset somewhere nice and beautiful, with the person I love. Ever since I started work, this is what I wanted after I retired.” He explains softly. “What about you?”

“I’d like to travel a bit. See some places. Eat some things. Hole in the wall type stuff. I want to share that with you.” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft nods. “I go to Tokyo quite a bit for work, I can always ask for two tickets and another week there, after talks.” He offers. “You can explore on your own as I work, and then show me your favourite spots. That goes for everywhere I go and you want to come explore.” He says softly.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly and nods.

Mycroft smiles. “I know work is important but if you ever want to become a foreign aide, then I can arrange that.” He says softly. 

“Maybe when I retire from the NSY.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nods. “I can still get you as many holidays as you need from work. The commissioner owes me a big favour.” He says softly.

Greg chuckles softly and nods. “Thank you, love.”

Mycroft smiles, slightly confused. “What are you laughing at?” He asks softly, finally taking his attention from the sunset to look at Greg. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No. I just think it’s nice that you’d use a big favor for me.” Greg smiles softly.

“Of course, I love you more than anything.” Mycroft smiles. “I would do anything for you.”

“I’d do anything for you, too.” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him hard before quickly pulling away. “Kiss me, in the light of the setting sun.” He smiles.

“I’d love to.” Greg smiles and holds him close, kissing him passionately.

Mycroft moans and kisses Greg back just as passionately. He wraps his arms around Greg’s shoulders and wraps one leg around his waist, having seen people do it in films.

Greg groans softly and presses him back against the wall of the pool gently so they’re closer together.

Mycroft hums and wraps both legs around Greg’s waist. He continues to kiss Greg, his fingers slowly coming up to play with his hair.

Greg holds Mycroft close as they kiss, his hands on Mycroft’s thighs nearing his arse as he holds him up.

Mycroft gently tugs on Greg’s hair, pulling his head back so he can kiss him easier.

Greg drags the tip of his tongue along Mycroft’s bottom lip gently.

Mycroft shivers and pushes closer to Greg. He kisses the tip of Greg’s nose, before nuzzling into Greg’s neck and kisses anywhere he can reach.

Greg moans softly and tips his head back, his hands massaging his thighs.

Mycroft places his feet down on the floor and looks at Greg. “Shall we continue this in bed?” He asks softly.

“If you want to I’d love to.” Greg nuzzles him gently.

Mycroft nods and smiles, he starts swimming off, back towards Duke.

Duke’s tail wags lazily as Mycroft comes towards him.

Mycroft smiles up to Duke and tickles his. “Hey, Duke, you’re a good boy, waiting for me.” He smiles.

Duke nuzzles into Mycroft’s hand happily.

Mycroft smiles. “We’re going to bed Duke, come on, let’s get you dry.” He says softly.

Duke gets out of the pool and shakes off.

Mycroft gets a towel and dries Duke off, not wanting his joint to get cold and stiff.

Duke stays still, only moving as Mycroft directs.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Duke’s head once he’s finished. “Come on then Duke, let's get to bed.”

Duke trots after him happily. Greg chuckles softly and follows them inside.

Mycroft wraps his arm around Greg and leans into him as they walk towards the bedroom.

Greg holds him close, kissing his skin gently. 

Mycroft smiles and pushes back slightly. “Bedroom.” He says softly.

“Bedroom.” Greg smiles and follows him. “Should we keep Duke out?”

Mycroft nods. “But let him in before we go to sleep.” He says softly.

“Of course.” Greg nods. He has Duke lay down on a large dog bed in a sunny spot so he can nap. He comes back to the bedroom and closes the door. “He’s snoring already.” Her chuckles softly and goes to Mycroft.

Mycroft is laying in the middle of the large bed and smiles happily. “That’s good. He won’t hear us then.” He says, opening his arms out for Greg.

Greg smiles softly and crawls over to him, laying on him. “Hello.”

Mycroft chuckles and turns them over, laying on top of Greg, “hello.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and wraps his arms around Mycroft. “Mm this is nice. You on top.”

Mycroft smiles. “I like this too. It's different. Special.” He says softly.

He smiles softly and nods, relaxing under him. He nuzzles Mycroft, kissing along his jaw gently.

Mycroft smiles and straddles Greg with a smile. “I can see why you like being up here.” He says softly.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “I like it down here. I get to see all of you.” He grins and runs his hands over Mycroft’s body happily.

Mycroft smiles and strips down to his pants. He leans on Greg’s chest softly and massages it.

“Ohh yes..” Greg groans and relaxes under him.

Mycroft smiles and kneels up, “turn onto your front, let me massage your shoulders.” He says softly.

Greg nods and rolls over for him.

Mycroft settles onto Greg’s back and starts to expertly massage his shoulders.

Greg groans and melts into Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft smiles as he slowly works down Greg’s arms.

Greg’s muscles relax and loosen up as Mycroft massages them.

Mycroft smiles and works down Greg’s back, starting to massage his arse cheeks.

Greg gasps softly and his hips rocks back into Mycroft’s hands on their own.

“Do you like that?” Mycroft asks, continuing to play with Greg’s arse cheeks.

“Yes.” Greg moans.

Mycroft smiles and kisses them both before kissing his coccyx.

“Myc.” Greg gasps softly.

Mycroft frowns and sits up, “Are you okay? I’ve not hurt you have I?” He asks.

“No no. You’re perfect. So perfect.” Greg babbles a bit.

Mycroft smiles and goes back to kissing Greg’s arse. “It’s beautiful.” He smiles.

Greg blushes. “You can have me however you like.”

Mycroft smiles and pulls Greg’s cheeks apart softly, kissing between them.

“Yess.” Greg moans.

Mycroft smiles and continues to kiss Greg’s arsehole. “I want to make love with you, Gregory, but I don’t feel comfortable using my... member. What should we do?” He asks softly blushing slightly.

“Whatever you like. I brought some toys for us to play with if you’d like.” Greg blushes a bit.

Mycroft nods and gets off Greg, to let him get the toys.

Greg goes and pulls a bag out of his suitcase and gives it to Mycroft to look through. “Just some options.”

Mycroft smiles and looks through it, he pulls out a plain white dildo and smiles. “Will this be okay?” He asks.

“Perfect.” Greg smiles softly and nods.

Mycroft smiles, “lay back down, get comfortable.” He says softly.

Greg smiles and lays back down, getting comfortable. “It can be attached to a strap on is you’d like.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “No, if that’s okay.” He says softly.

“Of course it’s fine.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and presses two fingers against Greg’s hole. “If I do something wrong, tell me.” He says softly.

“Just use lube and go slow.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods and slicks his finger with the lube, grimacing at the texture, before slowly pushing his fingers into Greg.

Greg relaxes and opens his legs more. “I can do it if you don’t like the feeling.”

Mycroft sighs and nods, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his shirt which was on the end of the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay.” Greg nuzzles him and lubes his fingers, going about stretching himself.

Mycroft smiles and watches as Greg fingers himself, his pants tenting at the sight.

Greg moans and his hips rock, quickly working himself open with three finger.

Mycroft smiles and gently pulls his hand away when he things Greg is large enough. He nuzzles the dildo up to Greg’s hole and slowly starts to inch it in.

Greg gasps and moans, arching. “Oh Myc. Yesss.”

Mycroft keeps inching the dildo in until it is completely seated within Greg. He lays down beside him and kisses his tenderly.

Greg moans into the kiss, holding onto Mycroft.

Mycroft keeps kissing Greg as he reaches down to twist and rock the dildo inside Greg. 

Greg makes needy noises as Mycroft pleasures him. He kisses him back deeply, hands all over his body.

Mycroft relaxes feeling safe as Greg touches him. He starts to make long strokes with the dildo, keeping an eye on whether Greg is enjoying it.

“Yes yes.” Greg groans and presses their foreheads together. “Just a bit more to the right.”

Mycroft nods and does as he’s told and moves the dildo to the right. He kisses Greg passionately, as he tangles his legs around Greg’s.

Greg kisses him back and whimpers as he rubs his prostate. He holds him close, pressing against him.

Mycroft smiles and wraps his arm around Greg, “come on Gregory, I know you can ejaculate for me.” He says softly.

Greg moans as he comes for Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and continues to kiss him, as he stroked Greg’s cheek.

Greg holds him close and nuzzles him. “I love you. So so very much.”

“I love you too, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg smiles softly. “Would you like me to reciprocate?” He asks softly.

Mycroft shakes his head. “Go to sleep. I’m comfy here.” He smiles.

Greg nods and kisses him gently, getting snuggles against him.

Mycroft smiles and quickly falls asleep against Greg, forgetting about the dildo inside him.

Greg holds Mycroft close, the dildo slipping out as they sleep.

Mycroft whimpers in his sleep and pulls Greg on top of him, needing the weight.

Greg lays on top of him and presses him into the beg, his weight on him.

Mycroft sighs, still asleep and snores softly.

Greg falls back into a deep sleep.

In the morning, Mycroft wakes to scratching and whining coming from the other side of the bedroom door, Duke clearly wanting to come in.

Greg wakes as Mycroft moves. “Mm I’ll get him.” He gets up and opens the door for Duke.

Mycroft smiles. “Pick him up onto the bed. I want you both for a while.” He says softly.

Greg nods and puts duke on the bed. Duke goes to Mycroft and immediately flops down on top of him.

Mycroft chuckles and strokes Duke softly. “Good boy, Duke. I love you too.” He smiles.

Duke nuzzles into him.

Mycroft smiles and opens his arm for Greg to join them.

Greg smiles and cuddles into them.

“Love you.” Mycroft says softly.

“Love you, too.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and hums. “You’re beautiful.”

Greg blushes and smiles. “You’re so handsome.”

Mycroft smiles and tucks a strand of Greg’s hair behind his ear. “Thank you, for letting me do that last night. It was... it felt good. Apart from the lubricant.” He says with a smile.

“Good. I’m glad. I likes it too.” Greg smiles. “Do umm.. do you prefer not to come?”

Mycroft bites his lip and looks away. “I don’t like the feeling of... it on my... my-” Mycroft sighs. “Don’t make it say it.”

“Okay. Okay. It’s okay.” Greg cuddles him. “We can try out different things so it’s not a yucky feeling for you. But I’m gonna need feedback, alright?”

Mycroft nods and sighs, looking at Greg sadly. “I also don’t like the sight of my...” he whispers.

“Of your penis?” Greg asks softly. “Is it just yours or all of them in general?”

Mycroft sighs. “Just mine. Compared to yours.” He says softly. “Yours is nice, strong, manly. Mine...” he shrugs sadly, “isn’t.”

“I love your cock. I love feeling it pressed against me when you’re excited. I love how it’s surrounded by ginger curls. I love the man it’s attached to. You have a perfectly wonderful cock that works brilliantly. Don’t compare it to mine because we’re different people, no matter how much out niece insists we’re the same person.” Greg smiles softly. “I love your cock and I’d worship it every day if I could.”

Mycroft puts his hand over his groin, feeling self conscious. “I don’t like it. Yours is so big and mine... isn’t.” He says sadly.

“Mycroft, my love.” Greg nuzzles him. “When I was at uni I.. Experimented.” He tries to find the words. “I slept with people who had a wide range of cock sizes. None of them ever made me come as hard or as good as you do. None of them.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but it doesn’t work like that. I’ve never liked having one. But... I wouldn’t want female anatomy either. It’s just there. Please just stop. I will do what we did last night, or you can do that to me, but just don’t involve my... thing.” He says sadly.

“Okay. I’m sorry for pressing.” Greg cuddles him.

Mycroft sighs and carefully stands up. “I need to use the toilet, I’ll make us some breakfast, whilst I’m up.” He says quietly.

“Okay. Thank you.” Greg smiles softly, knowing Mycroft needed some space.

Mycroft uses the toilet, sitting down, not wanting to look at his privates. He quickly cleans up and makes them breakfast with fresh orange juice. “I thought it would be too warm for tea.” He smiles.

“Brilliant, love.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and lays the tray over Greg’s knee before climbing back into bed.

Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft as they eat, enjoying the domesticity.

Mycroft smiles. “It feels good. Not having to worry.” He whispers as he eats.

Greg nods and smiles. “Very relaxing.” He sips his juice.

“I think today would be nice to have a walk around the island, maybe not with Duke all the way, it’s probably too far for him.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“Okay.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “Love you, fiancé.”

“I love you, too, fiancé.” Greg grins and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles and curls into Greg’s side, sighing softly. “I’m sorry I got upset earlier.”

“It’s okay. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do something to make me happy when it makes you uncomfortable. Okay? Because if it makes you feel uncomfortable or bad it won’t make me happy.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Thank you Gregory. I am trying to learn that.”

“I know and I appreciate that.” Greg smiles softly. “How about when we do something sexual I’ll ask you if it makes you happy. If it does we’ll continue. If it doesn’t we try something else.”

Mycroft nods. “That would be easier.” He smiles.

“Okay good.” Greg nods and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his jaw. “Thank you for helping me.”

“My pleasure.” Greg smiles and cuddles him. “Thank you for breakfast.”

Mycroft smiles. “It’s fine. I like cooking.”

“Good.” Greg smiles.

“I’ll make us a fancy tea, I don’t get to cook enough.” Mycroft smiles. “And you can be my taste tester.”

“I’d love to.” Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.

Mycroft smiles and hums softly. “What would you like? Anything at all, and I’ll make it.”

“Surprise me.” Greg smiles, knowing he’ll love whatever Mycroft makes.

Mycroft shakes his head. “Please, I want to make you your favourite.”

Greg thinks. “You remember those egg sandwiches you made? The first time I stayed the night you made them for us. They were delicious.”

“You want me to make egg sandwiches?” Mycroft frowns, “okay.” He shrugs.

“I don’t know.” Greg blushes a bit. “I’ve never umm.. Never had a fancy tea. I don’t know what goes with it.”

“Do you want me to make you a full course meal? We can go fishing for the fish course together.” He smiles.

“Okay. That sounds fun.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles. “We can try collecting everything for the meal. Fish starter, a meat and vegetables and maybe a fruit cocktail for dessert. We should find everything we need.” He smiles.

“Brilliant.” Greg grins excitedly.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “I like seeing you excited like this.”

“Yeah?” Greg chuckles, blushing a bit.

“Yeah. It makes me happy.” Mycroft beams and kisses his cheek.

“You make me happy.” Greg kisses his cheek back, smiling.

“Not like this though. You seem like a little kid, though not as draining.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft hums. “We should get up. If we have any chance of collecting everything for this evening.”

“Mm right.” He nods and stretches, getting up with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles, “have you ever been fishing before?” He asks.

“When I was little. My dad took me once.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “I used to go in university, if I had a free weekend. It nice and relaxing.” He smiles.

“Let’s give it a try then.” Greg smiles and gets dressed.

Mycroft smiles and gets dressed quickly. He cleans his teeth before coming back out of the bathroom and taking the pots into the kitchen.

Greg smiles and takes Duke off the bed, following him and Mycroft.

Mycroft puts the pots in to soak before turning to face Greg. “Do you think we’ll need the lead for Duke?” He asks.

“I don’t think so. We’re surrounded by water so he won’t get lost. And he comes when he’s called. We can bring one just in case though.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods and gets a water bottle and bowl for Duke, as well as his lead. “Come on then Duke, let's go for a walk.” He smiles

Duke trots along happily beside him.

Mycroft takes Greg’s hand and links their fingers as they walk. “It’s so beautiful here.” He comments.

Greg smiles and nods, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “It is. I’m glad I get to be here with you.”

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I wouldn’t want to have this holiday with anyone else.”

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.

Mycroft hums and rests his head on Greg’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

Greg smiles and holds Mycroft close as they walk. “Seems like duke is enjoying the sand.” He smiles, watching duke sniff.

Mycroft nods. “It’ll smell of different people and the sea and sea creatures. It’s interesting for him.” He smiles. “So long as he doesn’t decide to eat it.”

Greg chuckles softly and nods. “He seems content to just investigate.”

Mycroft smiles. “Sick is yucky.” He says softly. “You’d have to clean it up.”

“If he gets sick I’ll clean it.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles and pulls Greg to the sand, sitting down against a sand dune. “This is the only place in the world I’ll be able to cuddle you on a beach. If you want, after dinner, we’ll make a campfire here.” He offers.

“That’ll be nice.” Greg smiles and cuddles him. “I can read to you by the fire.”

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I think I saw some marshmallows earlier. I’ve never roasted them, but I think it would be nice.”

“Ohh yeah. Maybe there’s stuff for s’mores.” Greg smiles.

“S’mores?” Mycroft asks. “What are those?”

“Well you take a gram cracker biscuit and you put a put a piece of chocolate on it. You do two of those. Then you roast the marshmallow. When it’s browned you lay it on the chocolate and gram on one side and put the other chocolate and gram on the other. Like a sandwich with the marshmallow in the middle. It’s very sweet and a bit messy though because the warm marshmallow melts the chocolate. But it’s still delicious.” Greg explains.

“I’m sure we can try it.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“Alright.” Greg smiles. “I haven’t had them in a long time. In Uni the rugby team and I went to the States for an exhibition league thing. Had one there after a night of drinking. I thought then it was the best thing I ever tasted.”

Mycroft smiles softly. “That’s sounds interesting. Did you like America?” He asks.

“Yeah it was fun. Lot of the women liked my accent. Some of the guys as well. I never thought I had an accent till I went there.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft smiles, “I like your accent.” 

“I’m glad.” Greg smiles and kisses his cheek. “I like yours too.”

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek back. “I love everything about you.”

Greg blushes and smiles softly, nuzzling him him so Mycroft doesn’t see how much he’s blushes.

Mycroft smiles. “I can feel your blush.” He chuckles.

“Oh.” Greg chuckles, blushing more now that he’s been caught.

Mycroft lays back and laughs. “I love you, you’re adorable.”

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles and kisses him. 

“Come down here. Lay down with me.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg smiles and lays on the soft sand with him.

“I like it here. I’ve never been somewhere peaceful before.” Mycroft smiles.

“Just us.” Greg nods. “And Duke.” He smiles. 

“And the waves lapping at the shore.” Mycroft smiles.

“The sun on our skin.” Greg nuzzles him.

“The warm sand underhand.” Mycroft smiles.

“My fiancé’s hand in mine.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s knuckles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg quickly. “My fiancé’s lips against mine.”

“My body pressed to my fiancé’s.” Greg smiles and presses close.

Mycroft smiles and pushes his arm underneath Greg’s neck. “My fiancé in my arms.”

“My fiancé’s love for me plain to see.” Greg smiles softly, holding him close.

“My fiancé happy and relaxed.” Mycroft smiles, resting his head on Greg’s shoulder.

Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft’s head gently, enjoying the peace with him.

“My fiancé keeping me safe.” Mycroft smiles, pressing further into Greg.

“My fiancé being the best thing that ever happened to me.” Greg cuddles him close, smiling softly.

Mycroft smiles. “My fiancé making me a better person everyday.”

Greg nuzzles him. “My fiancé reminding me I’m loved.”

“My fiancé showing that I can be loved.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg smiles and kisses him lovingly.

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes, kissing him back.

Greg cuddles him close as they kiss, enjoying making out with his fiancé.

Mycroft smiles into the kiss and lays down on top of Greg.

“Mm perfect.” Greg smiles and wraps his arms around Mycroft as he continues to kiss him.

Mycroft smiles and lets all his weight rest of Greg, running his fingers through Greg’s hair.

“This is really nice.” Greg nuzzles him, like I think the feeling of being weighed down.

“You like me laying on you? It’s just another level of protections.” Mycroft smiles softly. “That’s why I like it so much, I feel safe.”

“I do like it.” Greg smiles and nuzzles him. “Makes me feel grounded and relaxed.”

Mycroft nods, “But we should get fishing if we want any dinner.” He smiles.

“Mm your right.” Greg kisses him and nods.

Mycroft smiles and stands offering his hand to Greg to help him up.

Greg smiles and takes his hand, getting up.

Mycroft smiles. “The owners said that we could live of the landed if we wanted to, so there should be some fishing rods in the outhouse.” He explains.

“Alright. We’ll go have a look.” Greg nods and whistles for Duke. “Come on boy!” He smiles and Duke trots over with something in his mouth. “Whatcha go there?” Greg holds his hand out and Duke drops a shell into Greg’s hand. “Thank you.” He smiles.

Mycroft smiles and strokes Duke’s head. “Good boy. Bringing Gregory a present.”

Duke wags his tail happily. “Oh. Hello.” Greg chuckles as a hermit crab emerges from the shell.

Mycroft peers over Greg’s shoulder, “you really do like your hermit creatures.” He smiles.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “I suppose.” He nods. “Would you like to hold him before I put him back in the sand?”

Mycroft shakes his head. “I don’t like holding creatures. They feel funny and sometimes yucky.” He sighs.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly and nods. “Back home with you.” He says and sets the hermit carb back on the sand. The hermit crab runs away before burrowing under the sand, disappearing.

Mycroft smiles. “We hermits like you Gregory. We know you’re good to us.”

“Just need a little extra care and attention is all.” Greg smiles.

“You give me more than I could have possibly dreamed of.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek. “To the outhouse.”

Mycroft nods and leads Greg to the outhouse. Once there, he finds two finishing rods and some bait. “Now we need to find a good place to sit.”

“Where would the fish be?” Greg chuckles.

“Usually in the water unless it’s already been caught.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg’s laugh takes him by surprise, doubling over as laughs.

Mycroft smiles. “I- I’m sorry.” He says softly.

“Don’t apologize. That was hysterical.” Greg chuckles as he straightens up, wiping tears from his eyes.

“You liked it?” Mycroft asks.

“I did. I thought it was funny.” Greg smiles happily.

Mycroft smiles and leans into Greg. “Good. Though on the end of the jetty should be a good place.”

“Okay.” Greg chuckles and kisses Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft smiles, proud that he made Greg laugh.

Greg hums happily as they pick out a spot.

Mycroft sets up the fishing rods and sits down, “now we wait.”

Greg smiles and nods, sitting next to Mycroft. Duke lays down against Mycroft’s other side.

Mycroft smiles. “I think we’ll get something within the hour. I’ve still got jet lag, I’m going to go to sleep.” He explains softly. “Will you lay on me?”

“Sure.” Greg smiles and they get into a comfortable position.

Mycroft smiles and wraps his arms loosely around Greg. “I love you.” He mumbles.

“Mm I love you, too.” Greg smiles and rubs Mycroft’s back.

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes, humming softly as he slowly relaxes.

Greg smiles softly, gently rubbing his back.

Mycroft goes to sleep, the repetitive motion sending him to sleep.

Greg smiles softly, holding Mycroft and watching for fish.

Mycroft snores softly into Greg’s side.

Greg kisses his head gently.

One of the lines wiggle as a fish gets hold of it.

Greg carefully reels the line in.

There is a large haddock on the end of the line, thrashing to get back into the sea.  
Mycroft slowly wakes as he feels Greg move around. He sees the fish and smiles and sits up. “Well done. You’ve caught one.”

“It’s big.” Greg smiles and holds the fish as it tries to wiggle away.

Mycroft nods and takes the hook from out of its mouth. “It should do us both.” He smiles. He pulls out his bed and presses a button on the side for a small blade to come out of it. “You can either let it drown or do it quickly.” He says holding the knife out for Greg.

Greg nods and takes the knife, deciding to be merciful and making it quick.

Mycroft buries his face into Greg’s shoulder and squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to watch Greg.

Greg makes it quick and cleans the fish. “All done.” He says softly, after putting the fish in the bucket.

Mycroft smiles and pulls away. “Thank you.” He whispers.

“Of course.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft kisses Greg’s cheek. “Now we need to get something for main course.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and nods. “Maybe I should toss the umm..” He tries to think of the words so he doesn’t make Mycroft grossed out. “Maybe I should chum the water with the used fish parts?”

Mycroft nods. “I’ll start looking for some berries.” He says softly, getting up and heading towards the edge of the trees.

“Be careful.” Greg smiles softly and goes back to fishing. Duke follows Mycroft.

Mycroft picks some berries, and low hanging apples and other fruit.

Duke woofs softly and holds a pouch strap in his mouth for Mycroft, having gotten from Greg.

Mycroft takes the pouch strap and fills it with food. “You’re a good boy Duke. I love you so much.”

Duke wags his tail, happily to be of service.

Mycroft kisses his head as he continues looking from fruit and berries, making sure to keep Greg in his line of sight.

Greg catches another large fish but doesn’t know what kind it is. He takes care of it and puts it in the bucket with the other.

Mycroft goes back over to Greg and smiles. “We’re going to have to go look for some vegatables and other meat together.” He smiles.

“Alright. Caught another fish. Nearly twice as big as the first. Almost snapped the rod.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty then. You’re a good fisherman.”

“A hidden talent I suppose.” Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Come on, we need to find some vegetables and some livestock.” He says softly.

“After you.” Greg smiles and follows him.

Mycroft slowly ventures deeper into the trees, searching for animals they could possibly eat.

Greg follows Mycroft, a bit surprised at his survival skills.

“I read up on survival skills, I was scared that I would be stranded in the woods when I was little so I could get home.” Mycroft shrugs.

“That’s very clever of you, love.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft shrugs. “It was a recurring nightmare. I had it every night until Sherlock slept on me.”

“I’m sorry.” Greg frowns.

Mycroft shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I promise is you ever get lost I’ll come find you.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft smiles. “And I You.”

Greg smiles and nods. “I love you.”

“I love you too. To the end of time.” Mycroft smiles.  
Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.

Mycroft blushes and nuzzles into his neck.

Greg smiles softly and hugs Mycroft close.

Mycroft smiles and spots a chicken walking around. “Look over there.” He breaths, pointing at it.

“How should we get it?” Greg whispers.

“A net? I never really read this bit.” Mycroft frowns. “I thought you were in the Boy Scouts.”

“We just fished and set traps.” Greg shrugs. “We can chase it.” He chuckles.

“You can chase it. Or you can set a trap and chase it into the trap?” Mycroft suggests.

“Alright.” Greg nods, getting to work on the trap.

Mycroft smiles. “Can I help?” He asks, rolling his sleeves up and kneeling down beside Greg.

“Sure.” Greg smiles and teaches Mycroft how to build a little cage to catch the chicken.

Mycroft smiles and copies what Greg does.

“Brilliant, love.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek. “I have a good teacher.”

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. “Ready to watch me chase a chicken?”

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Only if in ends in you being sweaty.” He chuckles.

“Probably.” Greg chuckles and looks to the chicken, trying to figure out how to chase it so it’ll run where he wants.

Mycroft smiles and watches Greg.

Greg moves slowly into position and then chases the kitchen. The chicken runs from him and right into the cage.

Mycroft closes the cage before wrapping his arms around Greg. “Well done.”

“Thank you.” Greg smiles, a bit sweaty.

Mycroft lays down and pulls Greg on top of him. “I think you deserve a rest.”

Greg smiles softly and cuddles into him. “I’d never turn down a cuddle.”

Mycroft smiles and helps to take off Greg’s shirt. “You’re so handsome.” He smiles.

Greg blushes and nuzzles him, smiling shyly. “I don’t know why your compliments make me blush like that.”

Mycroft shrugs. “I don’t know but it’s cute.”

Greg smiles. “Can I kiss you?”

Mycroft nods and smiles, kissing Greg softly. 

Greg smiles and kisses him back happily, thinking asking Mycroft’s permission for kisses and cuddles will help him feel more in control.

Mycroft smiles, “thank you for asking.” He murmurs.

“Of course. You know you can always stop me whenever we’re doing something if you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable or grossed out. Okay?” Greg smiles softly. “Even if you just get tired of cuddling an want some space that’s all you have to say is that you need some space and I’ll understand.”

“Thank you Gregory, but most of the time I find you relaxing.” Mycroft hums.

“That’s a plus.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles happily.

Mycroft smiles. “We should probably put the chicken out of misery.” He says softly.

“Mm probably.” Greg nods.

“You need to get up.” Mycroft smiles. “I can’t move with you on my chest.”

“Ah right.” Greg chuckles and gets up.

Mycroft gets up as well and turns to face away, letting Greg do what he needs to with the chicken.

Greg takes care of the chicken, putting it back into the cage to carry it.

Mycroft takes Greg’s hand. “We need to get something to have with the chicken.” He says softly.

“Okay.” Greg squeezes his hand gently and looks around.

Mycroft pulls Greg back towards the cottage and sees a vegetable patch around the back. “Here we are.” He smiles. “Oh and they’re labelled.”

“Want to do roasted chicken with potatoes and carrots?” Greg suggests, looking at the labels.

Mycroft nods. “I was thinking that.” He smiles, going to collect a few potatoes and carrots.

Greg smiles and gets to work cleaning the fish and chicken.

Mycroft smiles and takes the potatoes and carrots into the kitchen and starts cutting them up, and preparing to cook them.

Duke lays by the table, watching him.

Mycroft smiles and steps over to Greg once he’s done. “Why don’t you put the fish on to cook, we’re going to have a nice salad with it.” He smiles.

“Perfect.” Greg smiles and starts the fish cooking.

Mycroft smiles. He grabs his phone and puts on some soft, slow music and hums along as he prepares the salad.

Greg smiles softly and takes Mycroft’s hand when there’s a lull in their respective activities. “Dance with me?” He asks softly.

Mycroft nods and places his hand on Greg’s armpit in a female ballroom hold. “You lead.” He whispers.

Greg smiles softly, leading them around the kitchen as they dance.

Mycroft smiles and sings the song under his breath as he follows Greg around the kitchen.

Greg smiles, singing softly with him.

Mycroft smiles. “You’re a good singer.” He whispers.

“I’m glad you like it.” Greg smiles softly and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles into his neck. “Keep singing.” He says as he continues to follow Greg around.

Greg holds Mycroft close and continues to sing to him.

Mycroft smiles and places his hand over Greg’s heart, feeling it beating.

Greg kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

Mycroft smiles. “I like this but I think you need to check on the fish.” He smiles.

“Mm more dancing after dinner.” Greg smiles and goes back to cooking.

Mycroft nods and puts the chicken in the oven, so it cooks as they eat. “That’s a good idea.”

“Good.” Greg smiles, playing the fish.

Mycroft smiles and and mixes the salad and places it on the table before setting it.

Greg puts their plates on the table. “Wine?”

Mycroft nods. “White wine goes well with fish.” He hums, he goes to the wine rack and finds a Sauvignon Blanc.

Greg gets the cork screw.

Mycroft hands the bottle to Greg, “Will you do the honours?”

“Sure.” Greg smiles and opens the bottle with a pop.

Mycroft smiles and takes a seat, watching Greg with admiration.

Greg hums softly and pours them both a glass. “Ta da.”

Mycroft blinks, taking his eyes off Greg, and trying not to cry.

Greg frowns. “Myc? What’s wrong?”

Mycroft shakes his head. “You, here, this. It’s all perfect. I never thought I would ever be on holiday with the man of my dreams, making dinner together, drinking posh wine and catching dinner. This is all perfect.” Mycroft whispers into his wine glass.

“Oh love..” Greg smiles softly and goes to him.

Mycroft wipes the tears away and holds his arms out for Greg. “This is more than I ever dreamed about. I feel like nothing's wrong.”

Greg smiles softly and holds him close. “I love you so much. I’m so happy with you.”

“I’m happy with you too.” Mycroft says, nuzzling into Greg’s neck as he cries silently. 

Greg holds him close and rubs his back. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

“That’s the point. Everything is good.” Mycroft whispers. “I’ve never felt this before.”

Greg kisses his head. “I’ll make sure I always do my best so it can be like this.”

“Don’t.” Mycroft whispers. “It’s the fact I don’t have a worry here. Work, Sherlock. It all seems so far away, I don’t have to worry. You’ll never be able to recreate that.”

Greg nods, just holding him.

Mycroft slowly calms down and wipes his eyes pulling away. “I just felt such a large sense of... content, it was overwhelming. Nothing existed beyond this island for a while.”

Greg smiles softly and nods. “Our our little bubble.”

Mycroft nods. “Our little bubble, and I know as soon as this holiday ends that bubble will be broken.” He sighs.

“We’ll holiday again.” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft nods and sighs. “I know. I think we should eat our fish before it gets cold.”

Greg nods and sits with him.

Mycroft smiles and starts to eat, feeding a small bit of fish to Duke.

Duke eats happily, sitting by Mycroft’s side.

Mycroft smiles and eats his food, watching Greg eat his. He reaches over and rests his hand on top of Greg’s.

Greg smiles softly and rubs his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles. “Is it alright?” He asks about the fish.

Mycroft nods. “It’s delicious.” He smiles. He pushes his fingers up Greg’s wrists and draws small circles over his pulse.

“Good.” Greg smiles and relaxes, sipping his wine.

Mycroft continues to draw patterns over Greg’s pulses as he finishes his meal, and sips at his wine.

Greg hums softly, wondering if the regularity of his plus is relaxing to Mycroft.

Mycroft hums. “I love you.” He whispers, “I love you so much.”

Greg’s pulse picks up just a bit as Mycroft says he loves him. “I love you, too. With every bit of me.”

Mycroft frowns as Greg’s pulse changes, he rubs over Greg’s wrist, waiting for it to go back down. “I like this. All this.” He whispers. 

“It’s nice.” Greg smiles softly and nods.

Mycroft smiles. “I like feeling your pulse. It feels good, grounding.”

“Good. I’m glad. You can feel me whenever you like.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you. It’s like when you lay on me, I can feel your heartbeat, I like that as well.”

“Perhaps I’ll get you a stethoscope for a wedding present. Then you can listen directly.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft chuckles. “You know you don’t have to buy me anything right?” He asks.

“I know I don’t have to. But I like to.” Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

“Okay,” Mycroft smiles. “Surprise me then. Don’t tell me what you’re getting.”

“Alright.” Greg chuckles and nods. “Top secret.”

Mycroft smiles. “I promise I won’t try to work it out.”

“Good boy.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft frowns. “I’m not a boy.” He whispers.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I usually say that to my nephew when he says he won’t peek at his Christmas presents. You saying you’ll try not to figure it out reminded me of him. I’m sorry.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft shakes his head. “It’s okay. I just... I just want to seem childish to you.” He whispers.

“No. Never. You’re my fiancé. My soon to be husband. My man.” Greg kisses his knuckles.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his fingers over Greg’s pulse. “Good.”

Greg smiles and nods, his pulse relaxing once again.

Mycroft stays there for a while before pulling back. “We need to get ready for the main course.”

Greg nods and cleans up their appetizers.

Mycroft puts the potatoes and carrots in to boil as he checks on the chicken.

Duke follows him around.

Mycroft smiles. “We’ve still got a while before dinner is ready. Can we dance again?” He asks softly.

“Of course.” Greg smiles and goes to Mycroft.

“You put on some music.” Mycroft says softly as he places his hand on Greg’s heart.

Greg smiles and puts on some music, something soft and slow.

Mycroft smiles and rests his head on Greg’s shoulder, letting him lead.

Greg smiles softly and holds him close, moving them slowly to the music.

Mycroft smiles and rests both hands on Greg’s chest. “I feel so safe in your arms.” He whispers.

Greg kisses his head softly. “I’ll protect you. Always.”

“I know.” Mycroft smiles. “And I’ll always protect you.”

“Thank you, my love.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles, he lowers his arms and wraps his arms around Greg’s waist.

Greg smiles softly and caresses his face gently.

Mycroft presses his face into Greg’s neck. “What do you want our first dance to be like?” He whispers.

“Slow. Me and you. In each other’s arms.” Greg says softly.

“Like this then?” Mycroft asks. “I could always teach you to dance properly, if you’d prefer.”

“I’d like that. Something a bit more sophisticated than holding onto each other and swaying.”

“I’ll teach you how to dance, then.” Mycroft smiles. “Would you be okay leading, or would you prefer me to?” He asks.

“Teach me both?” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “When we get home. It’ll be nice to do it after work.”

Greg smiles and nods. “Perfect.”

Mycroft nods. “I think dinner might be ready.” He smiles, but doesn’t move away.

“Probably.” Greg smiles, staying We’re he is.

Mycroft hums, he counts to three in his head before forcing himself to step back. He checks the chicken and plates it before plating the potatoes and carrots.

Greg smiles softly and sets the table.

Mycroft places the plates on the table and sits down. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you, too.” Greg says softly. “More wine?”

Mycroft nods. “Please, Gregory.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and pours them both a glass. “I’m going to feed Duke as well so he can eat with us. I’ll mix in some of the chicken with his food. Meat is good for him.”

Mycroft nods. “I think there’s a bit of fish left as well. Let him have that. I know he’ll like it.” He smiles.

“Sure.” Greg smiles and goes to make up Duke’s dinner bowl.

Mycroft rests his head on his hand as he watches Greg.

Greg mixes it together, making sure it’s good for Duke. He sets the bowl on the raised platform next to the water. Duke trots over and starts to eat. “Good boy.” Greg pets him and goes to sit with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles as Greg comes back. “I love watching you being domestic.”

“Yeah?” Greg blushes a bit and smiles.

“Yeah.” Mycroft smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek. “I’m glad you like it.”

Mycroft smiles. “Eat up, I want to know if you like it.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and nods, eating. “Oh wow. That’s lovely.”

“Do you like it?” Mycroft asks, starting to eat. “I’ve never had to pick my own food before.”

“It’s quite good. I think we did a good job.” Greg smiles.

“Yes, we did.” Mycroft agrees.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

“I might have to buy us a greenhouse, or get an upstairs conservatory to make into a greenery. So we’ll always be able to pick fresh fruit and vegetables.” Mycroft hums in thought.

“That’ll be fun. A nice little project for us.” Greg smiles.

“It would be nice to give a little corner over to Rosie, let her experiment with different foods and flowers.” Mycroft smiles.

“She’d really like that.” Greg bums happily and nods.

Mycroft nods. “That’s what I suspected.” He smiled.

Duke comes over and rests his head on Mycroft’s knee when he’s finished his dinner. 

Mycroft scratches behind Duke’s ear and feeds him a bit of his chicken. “You’re a good boy.”

Duke wags his tail and relaxes against him.

Mycroft pets Duke as he eats. He finishes quickly and watches Greg.

Greg hums softly as he eats, sipping his wine.

“You’re so handsome.” Mycroft whispers.

Greg blushes and looks at Mycroft. “I’m just eating, love.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft nods. “You’re handsome all the time.” He smiles.

“Yeah? Even when I’m snoring in the middle of the night and wake you up?” Greg chuckles.

“I get to watch you sleep, you’re so peaceful and handsome.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg blushes softly and smiles. “Can I have a kiss?”

Mycroft smiles and cups Greg’s cheek, kissing his tenderly.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back lovingly.

Mycroft smiles and rests his hand on Greg’s knee as he pulls back.

“I love you.” Greg smiles.

“I love you too.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Greg smiles and finishes his dinner.

Mycroft keeps his hand on Greg’s knee not wanting him to get up.

Greg rests his hand on Mycroft. “How about we have a cuddle and watch a movie?”

Mycroft nods. “What movies do you like? I don’t really know any.” He hums.

“I like comedies. They’re fun and funny. I like documentaries as well.” Greg says. “What do you like to watch?”

Mycroft shrugs. “Nothing serious.” He whispers.

“How about we see what they have and pick from there?” Greg suggests.

Mycroft nods. He stands and puts everything in the dishwasher, “Would you like dessert?” He asks.

“Sure.” Greg nods and puts the leftovers away.

Mycroft smiles and starts to make the fruit salad, he finds some cream in the fridge and pours it into the two bowls and hands one to Greg. “Shall we eat it whilst watching TV?” He asks.

“Yeah. Why not.” Greg smiles and walks to the living room with him.

Mycroft smiles and sets the bowl on the table before starting up the TV.

Greg hums softly and opens his arms for Mycroft as he sits on the couch.

Mycroft hands Greg the remote before curling up into his side. Duke lays on the floor beneath their feet.

Greg holds Mycroft close and flips through the channels, landing on a show about puppies.

Mycroft hums and and leans against Greg as he eats his dessert and watches the show.

Greg smiles softly as the show shoes Great Dane puppies. “Hey, that’s what you looked like as a pup, Duke.”

Duke looks at the TV and barks as the dogs bark on screen.  
Mycroft chuckles and tickles behind his ear. “Good boy, Duke. You’re okay.”

Greg chuckles softly and smiles.

Duke pads up to the screen, as there is a close up of a dog, and starts to lick and nuzzle it. Mycroft looks up to Greg, not sure what to do.

“Maybe we should get him a friend when we go home?” Greg suggests.

“I don’t know. We can’t have one that can get excited, both of us won’t like that.” Mycroft says softly.

“We’ll find one like him. Laid back and likes a good cuddle.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods and hums. “Maybe a lap dog for you.” He smiles.

Greg chuckles and nods “That would be nice.” He smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “We’ll be kicked out of our own bed if we’re not careful.”

“We’ll just have to get a bigger bed.” Greg shrugs and smiles happily.

Mycroft smiles. “We’ve already got a Queen sized bed, are you sure you want King sized?”

“If we could fit more dogs then yes.” Greg grins.

Mycroft nods. “I’ll get one when we get home.” He smiles. “How many dogs are you wanting, exactly?”

“Mm a small army of four legged friends.” Greg teases and smiles. “I dunno. One more at least so Duke has a friend.”

Mycroft blinks, not understanding the tease, “two dogs would be good.” He smiles.

“I was joking about the small army of dogs.” Greg smiles softly. “Is there any type of dog in particular you’d want?”

“I’ve always liked the markings of a husky, but they need a lot of exercise which we can’t give them.” Mycroft frowns.

Greg nods. “Maybe a husky mix? It’ll look like a husky but maybe not as high maintenance.”

Mycroft nods. “That sounds good.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and nods before looking at the clock. “It’s about time for Anthea’s call.”

Mycroft hums and goes to fetch the phone before curling back up into Greg’s side. “Should I put it on hands free?” He asks.

“Up to you.” Greg cuddles him.

“I will, so you can ask questions, if you want.” Mycroft smiles.

“Okay.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles as the phone starts to ring. He takes a deep breath before answering it and putting it on handsfree. “Anthea?” He asks.

“Hello, Mycroft. How are you?” Anthea smiles.

“Hello Anthea, we’re good, how is your holiday?” Mycroft asks.

“Mm it’s been lovely. Enjoying yours?” Anthea smiles and sips her wine.

“It’s great, thank you.” Mycroft smiles. “How is Sherlock and John and Rosie?” He asks.

“They’re doing wonderful. The cremation case is wrapping up nicely and they’re going to celebrate by going to the zoo this weekend.” Anthea smiles softly.

“Oh wonderful.” Mycroft smiles. “Rosie’s first case, I’m sure she’ll get a taste for it before long.” He says softly.

“I’m sure. According to Sherlock playing detective is her new favorite game.” Anthea giggles softly.

Mycroft frowns, never having heard Anthea giggle before. “Just how drunk are you?” He asks.

“I’m not. This is my first glass. I just think Rosie is adorable.” Anthea smiles softly, having been thinking of whether it not she wants children lately.

Mycroft smiles. “That She is. How is work?” He asks, wanting to get this over with and cuddle back into Greg.

“Good. No political breakdowns. Everyone is playing nice.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft hums.  
“How about Sally?” Greg asks, “no big cases?”

“Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Anthea hums.

Greg hums. “Has Sherlock annoyed any other Inspector do you know?” He asks.

“No. He stays away from the yard while you’re away. He’s been busy setting up mock cases for Rosie.” Anthea smiles softly.

Greg smiles. “That’s good.”  
Mycroft looks to Greg before asking, “how is... Brexit coming along?” He hates the term Brexit but knows it’s the simplest way of describing it.

“Still tense but no real steps have been taken yet. Just a lot of posturing.” Anthea sighs.

Mycroft sighs, “thank you Anthea. Have a good night.” He says softly.

“Good night.” Anthea says and clicks off.

Mycroft climbs into Greg’s lap and curls up on him. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you, too.” Greg cuddles him close.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” Mycroft asks. “I want to know how it feels being the cuddled person.” He says softly.

“Nope. I like this.” Greg smiles softly, cuddling him close.

Mycroft smiles, “I like this too, Gregory. Though I’m not sure if Duke will.”

“We’ll just have to make sure he gets his allotted cuddle time too.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nods and smiles, kissing under Greg’s jaw. “You think of everything.” He whispers.

“Mm I try to.” Greg hums softly and tips his head back, giving Mycroft more room to kiss.

Mycroft smiles and kisses up and down Greg’s throat and jaw.

Greg sighs contently, relaxing under Mycroft as he holds him close.

Mycroft smiles, once he’s kissed everywhere he can reach he nuzzles into Greg’s neck. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers.

Greg smiles softly and holds Mycroft close. “You’re everything to me.”

Mycroft smiles and wraps his lips around Greg’s collar bone, sucking on it softly.

Greg gasps softly and moans gently. “Ohh that’s nice..”

Mycroft smiles and continues to suck on his collar bone, wanting Greg to be happy.

“Going to mark me up with love bites?” Greg smiles softly, his hands roaming Mycroft’s back.

Mycroft pulls back and shakes his head. “I just like the taste of you.” He whispers, blushing brightly.

“That’s okay.” Greg smiles softly. “I like it.”

Mycroft smiles, “it’s comforting. It’s like... when a child has a dummy.” He whispers before leaning back down and sucking on Greg’s collar bone again.

Greg just nods, cuddling Mycroft close and rubbing his back gently.

Mycroft smiles softly. “May I pleasure you... in bed?” He asks softly.

“If you want to I’d love to.” Greg smiles softly and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles and stands up, holding both hands out to Greg. “Will you prepare yourself again?” He asks softly.

Greg smiles and takes his hands as he stands. “I will.” He nods. “Is there anything I can do for you? To pleasure you?”

Mycroft shakes his head. “Just... be vocal, I like hearing your voice.” He whispers.

Greg nods and follows him to the bedroom.

Mycroft strips down to his boxers and holds the lube out to Greg. “I like watching you do this.” He smiles.

“Yeah?” Greg smiles and takes the lube after he strips, laying back on the bed. “What do you like about it?” He squeezes some lube onto his fingers and gently starts to massage his hole.

“I like the faces that you pull.” Mycroft smiles and sits on the edge of the bed, watching Greg intensely.

Greg gasps and nods as he slowly pushes a finger into himself. “Like that?”

Mycroft nods and strokes Greg’s stomach. “Don’t think about it. It’s better when you don’t know you’re pulling the faces.” He smiles.

Greg smiles and nods, relaxing as Mycroft touches him. He slowly strokes himself as he adds a second finger into himself.

Mycroft smiles as he watches Greg’s face, “your glorious.” He says softly.

Greg blushes and smiles. “I love it when you watch me.” He mumbles, rocking his fingers. 

Mycroft smiles and gently stroked his hair and cheek. “Can I join in?” He asks softly.

“Of course.” Greg nuzzles his hand, adding a third finger into himself.

Mycroft smiles and gets the dildo, “Do you mind coating it?” He asks softly, holding it out to Greg.

Greg smiles and nods, coating the dildo. He takes his fingers out of himself.

Mycroft smiles and lays down next to Greg, and slowly pushing the dildo in. He wraps their legs together and cradles Greh head to his shoulder. “Let me take care of you Gregory. Please we’re the only people on an island, please be as loud as you want, there is no one around to get embarrassed about.” He coos softly.

Greg nods and cuddles close. He moans and arches, relaxing for the dildo. “Oh Mycroft. Yes! Oh yes!”

Mycroft smiles and fully inserts the dildo before rocking it slowly. “I love hearing your voice. It’s so beautiful. Let me hear more of it.” He says softly.

Greg moans and rocks his hips. “So good. You make me feel so good. So loved. So full.” 

“I do love you Gregory. More than words can portray.” Mycroft smiles. “More than actions can do justice. I will never stop loving you.” He promises.

Greg whimpers and nods. “Can I have a kiss?”

Mycroft leans down and kisses Greg slowly. He rolls onto his back and pulls Greg on top of him, continuing to rock the dildo inside him.

Greg moans into the kiss and kisses Mycroft back deeply. He rocks against the dildo, making all kinds of delicious noises.

Mycroft smiles as he listens to Greg, frowning as he doesn’t feel a twitch in his boxers. “You’re beautiful, so beautiful.” He mumbles against Greg’s mouth.

Greg nuzzles him gently. “You’re frowning..”

Mycroft shakes his head and speeds up. “Nothing you should be worrying about.” He whispers.

Greg moans. “Trying to distract me won’t work.” He kisses along Mycroft’s jaw softly.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Mycroft whispers as he kisses Greg hard and angles the dildo like Greg showed him.

Greg groans and holds Mycroft close as his orgasm approaches. “If you’re not happy doing this I don’t want you to.”

“I’m happy. I promise, I’m happy making you happy.” Mycroft whispers. “I know you’re close, Gregory. Just let it go.”

Greg moans Mycroft’s name as he comes.

Mycroft smiles and holds Greg close as he helps him through his orgasm.

Greg pants and moans softly as he finishes, face pressed to Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft smiles and slowly pulls out the dildo, and strokes Greg’s hair softly. “You’ve done so well. You always do so well.” He whispers. 

Greg smiles softly and presses kisses to Mycroft’s chest. “I love you. So much.” He whispers.

“I love you too, Gregory, to the end of the earth and back.” Mycroft hums.

Greg cuddles into him and relaxes. “Still don’t want to tell me what upset you?” He asks softly. “I won’t push it. I just want to know if there’s something I can do to help.”

“There is nothing. I just want you to know that I love you, forever.” Mycroft thinks for a moment. “When you were moaning and... I think the term is coming apart, even now, I don’t feel anything... down there.” He says nodding to his boxers. “I love you Gregory, more than I thought possible.” He says wanting to reassure Greg.

“Oh.” Greg nods and kisses Mycroft’s knuckles gently. “Does it bother you? That you didn’t feel anything?”

“I know it doesn’t affect how much I love you. But it does a bit. I feel like I’m not complete for you. Like I’m broken.” Mycroft explains, not sure how to explain it better.

“Like you won’t be able to make me happy without it?” Greg asks softly, rubbing his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles.

“Yeah,” Mycroft nods. “But now you know I’m... well... I can’t, then you’ll find all this futile, and you- we might separate.” He whispers.

“Mycroft, darling.” Greg gently cups his face, smiling at him softly. “I’ve never been happier in my life than I am with you. I’d never give you up for anything. Never. If you don’t like sex we won’t have sex. If you like getting me off then we’ll get me off. I don’t care. I just want to be with you. Okay?”

Mycroft nods. “If you’re sure. But I want to know how you feel about it all. Please. Truthfully.” He begs.

“Truthfully I’ve never really cared about sex as in the act. When I was younger and more hormonal I loved the physical part of it. But now.. Now I like the intimacy more. The closeness I get to have with you. Being unselfconscious to express my enjoyment to you about anything.” Greg shrugs and smiles softly. “You don’t judge me. You never have. I feel.. God, I feel free with you.”

Mycroft smiles and wraps himself around Greg. “I will never judge you, even if you grow a terrible moustache like John did. You’re my soon to be husband. My better half.” He smiles.

Greg hums happily and kisses Mycroft chest. “That mustache really was bad, wasn’t it?” He chuckles.

Mycroft nods, “why didn’t you say anything to him? He’s your best friend.”

“He was trying to find who he was after Sherlock faked his death. I couldn’t dash his hopes like that.” Greg shrugs.

“I know but there’s finding yourself and then there’s that moustache.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg laughs into Mycroft’s shoulder. “That’s true.”

“Do you have any pictures of John with the moustache? You’re suppose to humiliate people at their wedding, right?” He asks.

“Oh I have enough pictures of them for a slideshow.” Greg smiles. “No so much to humiliate but to poke friendly fun at.”

Mycroft smiles and strokes Greg’s hair softly. “That’s good. Why don’t you go to sleep, Gregory, I’ll be here for you.” He says softly.

“Mm alright..” Greg cuddles into him, yawning.

Mycroft smiles and strokes his hair, hoping to relax him.

Greg hums softly, slowly falling asleep.

Once Mycroft knows Greg is asleep, he gets up and softly pass into the bathroom with the dildo, trying not to grimace as he cleans it. He washes his hands before bringing a warm, wet flannel back through to clean up Greg’s stomach.

Greg mumbles softly, reaching out for Mycroft in his sleep.

“I’m right here, Gregory. I’m getting you nice and clean so you don’t stick to the covers.” Mycroft says gently as he cleans Greg up.

Greg relaxes again.

Mycroft smiles and finishes cleaning Greg, he rinses the flannel out in the bathroom before changing into pyjamas and climbing into bed and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think! (o^^o)


	7. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John take Rosie back to the Zoo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Fluffy fluff in this one (o^^o)

Rosie bounces happily as they eat breakfast before going to the zoo.

Sherlock places a hand on her shoulder. “Rosie, if you keep up like this, you’ll be asleep before we get there.” He chuckles as he helps her eat breakfast.

“Excited.” Rosie grins and eats happily.

“I know you are sweetie, but if you get too excited you’ll get sleepy.” Sherlock warns softly.

“Mm okay..” Rosie nods, eating her cereal.

Sherlock helps her eat her cereal and eats his own toast. “Is it yummy?” He asks.

“Mmhmm. Like cereals.” Rosie smiles.

“I thought you did, sweetheart.” Sherlock smiles. “What animals do you want see at the zoo today?” He asks softly.

“Umm..” Rosie thinks. “Snakey! And monkey! And Bear!”

“Oo the slithering, scaly snakes.” Sherlock smiles, drawing out his ‘s’s. “And the cheeky monkeys just like papa. And the big scary bear, that you’ll need to protect me from.”

Rosie giggles and nods. “What about Papa?” John smirks as he comes in from his shower, finishing buttoning his shirt.

“Papa’s a cheeky monkey.” Sherlock smiles, pulling John down to finish his buttons and kissing him softly.

“Mm it seems like Daddy forgets he likes Papa’s cheek.” John smirks and kisses him back. “Nearly Ready to go?” He kisses Rosie’s head.

Rosie finishes her bowl and holds it up to John. “Yummy cereal.” She smiles.

“Good job, love. Want to go get dressed?” John smells and picks Rosie up, standing her on the floor.

Rosie nods. “Need potty.” She smiles and rubs off to the toilet.  
Sherlock finishes his toast, giving the corner to George and starts to clear away the kitchen.

John smiles and goes to help her. “You’re getting to be such a big girl.”

Rosie nods and smiles. “Big girl.” She giggles as he pulls down her trousers and uses the potty.

John smiles and sits her on the potty.

“Papa sad?” Rosie frowns. “No like cheeky?” She asks.

“Oh no, sweetie. Daddy was just teasing Papa. He was making a joke.” John smiles softly.

Rosie smiles. “Like jokes?” She asks John, wanting to know whether they are good.

“Yes joke are good. They make people happy and laugh.” John smiles and nods.

Rosie smiles. “Daddy no laugh.” She says with a frown, not having heard Sherlock laugh before, but like John does.

“Huh.. I suppose you’re right.” John realizes that Sherlock hasn’t really laughed since he came back from being fake dead.

“Why?” Rosie frowns, as she climbs off the potty, waiting for John to clean her.

“I don’t know. Let’s ask Daddy.” John nods and cleans her up, helping her wash her hands with his.

Rosie nods. She goes out to the kitchen and starts climbing onto the table. “Daddy, why no laugh?” She asks.

John follows her out, making sure she doesn’t fall off the table as she talks to Sherlock.

Sherlock gives John a look to say they’ll talk about it later, before smiling at Rosie. “Papa isn’t funny.”

John frowns but nods.  
“No funny?” Rosie asks, climbing into Sherlock’s lap.

Sherlock nods. “Papa no funny.” As he holds Rosie close. “Are you ready to go see the animals? What coat are you going to wear?”

“Yes! Stripey coat!” Rosie grins.

“Stripey coat.” Sherlock smiles as he puts Rosie on the floor and lets her get the coat. “I’ll explain once she’s in bed.” He whispers to John.

“Alright.” John squeezes his hand gently.  
“Ta da!” Rosie grins, having buttoned her coat up all by herself.

Sherlock claps. “well done Rosie. You’re getting so big.” He smiles and grabs his deerstalker. “I think this will suit you.” He smiles, putting it on her head.

Rosie smiles and grins up at him, the hat comically big on her.

Sherlock smiles. “A few more years, then you’ll be able to wear it and look where you’re going.” He smiles as he puts the hat on himself.

“Daddy looks silly.” Rosie giggles.

Sherlock frowns. “Why do I look silly?” He asks Rosie softly.

“Your hairs is stickin out.” Rosie points to his curls going all different directions around the hat. “No frown, Daddy. Handsome Daddy.” She goes and hugs his leg.

Sherlock sorts out his hat, putting it on properly before picking Rosie up and hugging her. “Thank you Rosie. Daddy can sometimes get sad.” He whispers.

“No sad, Daddy. It’s okay.” Rosie hugs him.

“I know Rosie. I have you.” Sherlock says softly.

Rosie smiles and kisses his cheek. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too sweetpea.” Sherlock smiles and kisses her before putting her down. “Shall we take your pram? You and George might get tired and can sleep together.” He says softly.

“Okay.” Rosie smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles and ruffles her hair. “You’re a good girl.” He says softly. He puts his shoes on quickly. “Do you want help with your shoes?” He asks.

“I can do.” Rosie smiles and sits down on the floor, pulling her shoes on.

Sherlock smiles and watches her proudly. “You’re so clever.” He hums.

Rosie smiles and pulls over the velcro straps. 

“Well done.” Sherlock smiles before taking her hand, and fastening the lead onto George’s collar.

“You, too, mister.” John smiles and holds out Sherlock’s coat.

Sherlock smiles and puts on his coat and holds John’s coat out for him.

John smiles and puts on his coat. “Thank you.” He kisses Sherlock softly.

Sherlock smiles. “Do you mind grabbing the pram? I’ll look after Rosie and George.” He smiles.

“Alright.” John smiles and goes to get the pram.

Sherlock leads Rosie and George outside, and towards their car, they borrowed from Mycroft.

John comes down with the pram.

Sherlock sits Rosie in the car seat and George on floor beside her. “We can’t put George on the seat, because he might fall off.” He explains.

“Okay. Don’t want him to get booboo.” Rosie nods.

“No, no booboos for George.” Sherlock smiles.

Rosie smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles and gets into the driver’s seat and waits for John.

John gets in once the pram is settled and he’s checked Rosie’s straps. “Ready?” He smiles and buckles himself in.

Sherlock nods and starts the car, driving to the zoo.

John smiles softly, happy to be with his family. He looks to Sherlock ever so often.

Sherlock smiles as he sees John stealing glances at him. “Do you like the view?” He asks.

“I do.” John smiles.

Sherlock forces himself to chuckle, but hates the way it sounds. He looks to John, hoping he doesn’t say anything.

John’s face stays neutral.  
“Laugh, Daddy?” Rosie asks.

“I did, Rosie.” Sherlock says, trying not to get embarrassed.

“Oh.” Rosie nods.

Sherlock shrugs and drives to the zoo in silence.

Rosie looks out the window.

Sherlock parks up and gets out of the car, before helping Rosie out. “Stay here Rosie whilst me and papa get everything else.” He smiles.

Rosie nods and smiles, staying there.

Sherlock gets George out of the car and set him down beside Rosie. “Let’s wait for papa with the pram and then we can go.” He smiles.

“Okay.” Rosie holds her hand out to him.

Sherlock takes Rosie’s hand and swings it lightly. “I love you, Miss Rosie.” He smiles.

“Love you, Daddy.” Rosie grins.

Sherlock kneels down beside Rosie and hugs her as he waits for John.

Rosie cuddles into him.  
John sets the pram down and opens it up. “Ready?”

Rosie nods and leads the way into the zoo. Sherlock follows with his hand in hers.

John follows behind them with the pram and George.

Sherlock pays the entrance fees and helps John to get everything through the gate. “Now then Rosie, where would you like to go first?” He asks, walking beside John.

“Snakey.” Rosie grins.

“Ooo the snakes.” Sherlock smiles as he walks beside John to the reptile house. “What colour snake is your favourite Rosie?” He asks.

“Umm... Blue!” Rosie grins.

“Let’s see who spots a blue snake first, me, you, or Papa.” Sherlock smiles.

“Okay!” Rosie smiles and nods as they go into the reptile house.

Sherlock smiles as he holds Rosie up to look into the glass cages to see the snakes.

John smiles softly as he watches them, seeing a blue snake but waiting for Rosie to see it.  
“There!” Rosie points to a snake coiled behind the glass.

“Oh well done Rosie.” Sherlock smiles and reads the note beside it. “Her name is Silky.” He smiles.

“That’s a pretty name.” Rosie smiles, looking at the snake.

“Almost as pretty as Rosie.” Sherlock smiles. 

Rosie smiles proudly and nods. “Next snakey.”

Sherlock smiles and moves onto the next snake, “oh where’s this one?” He asks, seeing the snake hidden behind some leaves.

Rosie looks around and leans closer to the glass. “Oh! Under the leafs!” She points.

“Well done Rosie.” Sherlock smiles. They move along to the next one, where the snake is dangling from a branch.

“Silly snake.” Rosie giggles as she watches it hanging.

Sherlock smiles. “Why is it silly?” He asks.

“Cause it’s hanging out.” Rosie smiles.

“Can’t snakes hang out?” Sherlock asks softly. “What should it be doing?” He asks.

“Snakey things.” Rosie puts her hands together and does a snake slithering motion. 

“Oh you want the snake to dance and move?” Sherlock asks, “I think this one might be tired, shall we see if another wants to dance with you?” He asks.

“Okay.” Rosie nods.

Sherlock moves along and sees a snake looking up at them, it’s head in the air. “Oh look Rosie, this one is called Danny.” He smiles.

“Danny. Boy name.” Rosie smiles and does the snake dance with her arms.

Danny moves his head from side to side watching Rosie with interest.

Rosie smiles and bobs her hands, like a nodding motion.

Danny tilts his head to one side, as he watches Rosie.

Rosie giggles and tips her head the other way.

The snake copies Rosie.

“I think that means Rosie is a Slytherin.” John chuckles.

“I think she just has a way with all animals. Doesn’t that make her a Hufflepuff?” Sherlock asks.

John laughs, surprised. “I didn’t think you’d remember. Thought you would have deleted watching Harry Potter.”

“I was with you. I’ve not deleted anything when I’m with you.” Sherlock smiles.

John blushes a bit and smiles, squeezing Sherlock’s arm gently.

Sherlock smiles and kisses his softly. Sherlock looks back to see the snake getting ready to strike. “Come on Rosie, I think Mr Danny is ready for bed.” He says, walking away quickly.

“Sleepy snakey.” Rosie nods. “Can see bears now?”

Sherlock nods. “We’ll go see the bears.” He smiles. “Would you like to walk or go in the pram?” He asks softly.

“Umm walk.” Rosie nods.

Sherlock nods and puts Rosie back on the floor. He takes her hands and leads her to the bears.

Rosie hums happily, skipping along.

Sherlock smiles as he watches Rosie. “Where does she get her cuteness from?” He asks softly.

“Not from me.” John chuckles softly.

Sherlock shakes his head. “Nor me. And I can’t imagine Mary being cute.” He shrugs. “But she’s perfect.”

“It’s all her own.” John nods and smiles down at Rosie softly.

Sherlock nods and ruffles Rosie’s hair. “Thank you, for letting her be in my life.”

“How could I not? You’re part of mine. More than part. Most of my life.” John says softly.

“Because I was being a horrible, vindictive, drug-fuelled... person.” Sherlock says, stopping himself from using the word he wanted to because Rosie was there. “I would understand if you didn’t want me anywhere near her.”

“Well I wasn’t exactly being a good friend. In fact I was despicable and you took the brunt of it which wasn’t your fault at all. It was my choices that lead to shi-“ John looks at Rosie. “Storm of problems. It was me. You were always trying to protect me even when I was the one hurting you.”

“How can you say any of that was your fault? I jumped off a building, letting you believe I was dead for three years. And then when I came back, you had rightly gotten on with your life, and I was still pining after you. So I turned to drugs. Your wedding night. That’s when it started.” Sherlock whispers. “A long time before you started to... as you say, not be a good friend.”

“Because I didn’t look for you hard enough. Because I didn’t go after you. Because I knew you weren’t dead but I let everyone tell me I was going insane over it. Because I was afraid of them to think I was a nutter than to go after the love of my life.” John frowns.

Sherlock shakes his head. “Mycroft had you bugged, if you had even tried to buy a ticket, he would have stopped you.” He shrugs. “I told him to do that. To keep you safe.”

“Yeah I know. I found out the third week after you died when I bought a signal jammer and he paid me a visit after he couldn’t hear anything going on in the flat.” John rolls his eyes. “That’s was one of the biggest clues I had in the beginning. Why would he still be listening to me if you were actually dead? Unless you told him to keep me alive but why would you do that? Because we were friends sure but why track me everywhere? I couldn’t take a step outside without every CCTV camera watching my every move. He’s not as subtle as he likes to think.” He chuckles softly.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I asked him to track your every movements, if I know I’m going to die, I’ll ask him to do the same. Your safety comes before everything. Please don’t mess with him, it’s for my peace of mind.” He whispers.

“I wouldn’t mess with him. And we already decided no going off on our own for suicide missions, right?” John raises a brow.

Sherlock sighs, “that’s not what I mean. I know what I’ve done to my body John, I know what that means for my... life expectancy, I want to know you’re both safe when I’m gone, and I know Mycroft will do that for me.” He says sadly.

John shakes his head. “No. You’re not allowed to go where I can’t find you. It’s the rules.”

Sherlock stops and hugs John tightly.  
Rosie looks at them and holds her arms up, “up, up.”

John hugs Sherlock before scooping up Rosie, bringing her into the hug as well.

Sherlock wraps his arm around Rosie and kisses her cheek. “Hey there, beautiful.” He smiles to Rosie.

“Daddy happy?” Rosie asks him.

“Yes Rosie, daddy happy.” Sherlock smiles and kisses her temple.

“Good.” Rosie smiles and hugs him. “What daddy wanna see?”

“I want to see the bears with you.” Sherlock smiles.

“Okay.” Rosie smiles and nods, holding onto him obviously wanting to be carried so she can see higher.

Sherlock takes Rosie from John and sits her on his hip. He stays close to John as they go to the bears.

“Big..” Rosie whispers when they see a large black bear sleeping.

“Big indeed.” Sherlock smiles. “Even bigger than papa.” He says, winking to John.

John chuckles softly.  
“Chubby bear.” Rosie giggles. “Papa not chubby.”

“No papa’s not chubby. Papa’s strong and fit.” Sherlock smiles, he leans over and kisses John’s cheek.

John blushes a bit and steals a kiss.  
“Papa strong.” Rosie smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles. “That’s right Rosie.”

“Papa funny.” Rosie smiles.

“Papa is funny.” Sherlock agrees.

“Papa loves Daddy.” Rosie grins.

Sherlock kisses John softly. “Yes Papa does.” Sherlock says.

John smiles and kisses him back gently. “Daddy loves Papa too.” He smiles.

“And daddy and papa loves Rosie so much.” Sherlock smiles.

Rosie smiles and hums happily.

“Shall we see if there’s different bears?” Sherlock asks. “I think they have a polar bear.” He smiles.

“More bears.” Rosie smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles as they walk off to look at the polar bears, they are playing with a large block of ice, trying to get to the fish inside.

Rosie giggles as she watches them.

“They’re playing a game Rosie, just like you do.” Sherlock says softly.

“They have toys?” Rosie smiles.

“They have special toys, with food in them. That’s how they eat.” Sherlock smiles softly.

“Ohh.” Rosie nods as she watches.

Sherlock smiles and kisses her cheek. “They’re playing fetch with a ball, like George does.”

“George's ball doesn’t have food in it.” Rosie looks down at George.

“No his doesn’t. He plays for fun, to make him happy.” Sherlock smiles.

“Like me.” Rosie smiles widely.

Sherlock beams. “Like you, sweetheart.”

Rosie giggles and smiles happily. “More bears?”

“Shall we look at the pandas?” Sherlock asks softly.

“Yes!” Rosie grins.

Sherlock smiled and carries Rosie through the zoo to the pandas.

Rosie smiles happily, holding onto him.

“Do you like these animals, Rosie?” Sherlock asks. “Look at their eyes.”

“Superhero?” Rosie asks and looks up at him, wondering if the pandas are wearing superhero masks.

“They could be.” Sherlock smiles. “But I don’t think they are. They just have different coloured fur, like George’s tummy is a different colour.” He explains.

“Ohh..” Rosie nods. “They eat sticks?”

“They’re special sticks, called bamboo.” Sherlock smiles. “They eat the skin of the bamboo.”

“Bammm-boooo.” Rosie sounds it out.

“Bamboo. That’s right. Pandas eat bamboo.” Sherlock says slowly, to let her heat the sounds.

“Pandas eat bamboo.” Rosie repeats.

“That’s right.” Sherlock smiles. “Well done.”

Rosie smiles and claps happily.

Sherlock smiles and kisses her cheek. “John, do you mind taking a picture of Rosie with the pandas?” He asks as he turns his back to the pandas.

“Sure.” John smiles and pulls out his phone, taking their picture.

Sherlock smiles and opens his arm for John to join them. “Papa needs to be in the picture as well.” He smiles.

John chuckles and goes to them, taking a picture of all of them.

Sherlock kisses Rosie’s cheek before kisses John’s. “What Shall we see next, Rosie?” He asks.

“Tiger.” Rosie grins.

“Ooo the tigers.” Sherlock smiles. “Now where are they?” He muses, grabbing a map.

“Ummmm...” Rosie looks at the map. “There!” She points to the drawing of the tiger.

“Well done Rosie. Just next to the lions and cheetahs.” Sherlock smiles as they head towards the tigers.

Rosie smiles happily, looking down at George.

Sherlock smiles and looks down at George who seems to be dragging his feet. “Do you want to sit in the pram with George on your knee? He looks tired.” Sherlock offers.

“Yeah.” Rosie nods.

Sherlock fastens Rosie into her pram before picking George up onto her knee. “You can hold him and stroke him, but if George wants to get down or move you have to let him okay?” He asks softly.

“Okay.” Rosie smiles and nods, petting George happily.

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand as he pushes the pram to the tiger enclosure. “I like days out. It feels normal.” He says softly.

“We’re getting back into the groove of things.” John smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s hand gently.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “You know if you ever want to talk about Mary you can. You don’t have to bottle it up, I’ve been... reading up on how to help.” He says softly.

John nods. “I guess there’s a lot of stuff we have to talk about..” He says softly.

Sherlock nods. “But I’m not leaving you. Not ever.” He promises.

“Neither am I.” John squeezes his hand.

Sherlock smiles. “No more jumping off buildings.”

John chuckles and nods. “None of that.”

“Maybe I’ll have a good at the marriage thing, though.” Sherlock smirks.

“Maybe.” John chuckles.

Sherlock smiles. “I just have to decide who to marry. Not Gregory because he’s with my brother. Molly maybe?” He asks.

“Daddy has to marry Papa!” Rosie shouts from her pram.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John. “I guess that takes care of the proposal.” He says softly.

“I guess so.” John chuckles and kisses him back, holding him close.

Sherlock smiles. “Would you like a proposal? I will if you want me to.” He says softly. “I promise no one will come to ruin it.”

“No.” John chuckles. “This is perfect.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek. “I’ll get you a ring, though. You need an engagement ring.” He hums.

“Matching rings.” John smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “Okay.” He says softly.

John smiles and kisses him again.

“I love you, fiancé.” Sherlock smiles.

“I love you, too, fiancé.” John grins.

Sherlock beams and wraps his arm around John’s waist as he nuzzles into John’s neck.

John smiles and hugs him close. “I love you so much. I always have. I always will.” He whispers and kisses his head.

“I love you too, John, for ever.” Sherlock smiles he stays like that until they’re at the tigers. “Can you see there Rosie?” He asks.

Rosie looks around, trying to find the tiger. “Don’t see it.”

“It might be in its bed, inside. Let’s see if it comes out Shall we?” Sherlock asks.

“Okay.” Rosie nods.

Sherlock stays with his arm wrapped around John’s waist.

John holds him close.

Sherlock smiles. “I never thought I would get to be here, in your arms.” He muses.

“Neither did I..” John says softly. “I’m glad you are though.”

Sherlock smiles. “It’s perfect.” He hums. “You feel so strong.”

“We’ll have a nice long cuddle when we get home.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” John smiles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock smiles and rests against him, humming softly.

John smiles and wraps his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders as they sit in front of the tiger exhibit.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek. “I’ve not heard Rosie in a while, do you think she’s asleep?” He asks.

John leans around the pram and smiles softly. “She’s out. Holding George.” He says softly as he leans back.

Sherlock smiles. “Shall we go to the cafe or head back home?” He asks.

“Cafe? I’m thirsty and I’m sure she’ll be hungry when she wakes.” John smiles.

“Cafe it is.” Sherlock smiles and starts to push the pram towards the cafe.

John smiles and follows after him.

Sherlock smiles and sits at a table at the cafe. “You want to know why I don’t like laughing.” He starts.

John nods. “I know you did before.. Before everything. I remember it.”

“It’s because of that. Mycroft pulled me out before I got chance to dismantle it.” Sherlock shrugs. “I’m scared I guess. I need to be alert in case. I need to keep you both safe.”

“So it’s not over?” John asks softly.

“I hope it is. Moriarty’s not there to hold the reins. I hope they just dismantled themselves but... Hope isn’t certainty. Hope isn’t safety.” Sherlock sighs. “I want to be certain you’re both safe.”

John nods and takes Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock sighs. “I don’t want to be caught off guard. That’s all. Plus...” he frowns and hangs his head.

“Plus what, love?” John asks softly.

“Plus... even when I’m with Rosie, I never feel like laughing.” Sherlock shrugs. “I’ll keep seeing the people’s faces or feeling what they did to me. I never feel good enough to laugh.” He explains.

John nods and gently rubs Sherlock’s hand. “You know I love you and it’s because I love you I need to ask this. Have you seen someone? To help your process what happened? To help you work through the trauma?” He asks gently.

“Does Mycroft count?” Sherlock asks. “And Anthea, and half of MI6?”

“No I don’t mean reports and briefings. I mean for your mental health. A psychiatrist.” John says softly.

“Mycroft’s always offered to listen. But no.” Sherlock shrugs. “I’m fine I have you and Rosie. I am happy John, I have a family.” He hums.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. It’s just that.. You’ve been exhibiting some symptoms.” John says softly.

“Please John, just like I’m not allowed to deduce you, don’t Doctor me. Not unless I ask you to.” Sherlock says softly. “I’m good, I promise. No self destruction. No drugs. Just love and care and happiness.”

“Alright. I’m sorry.” John squeezes his hand gently. “You know I’m always here for you. To listen or whatever else you need.”

“Just no threat of therapist. I went to a couple when I was younger, none of them helped.” Sherlock shrugs.

“Okay.” John nods, letting his hand go as their food comes.

Sherlock starts to eat. “I’m just scared... anxious really, that I’ll lose you both. I can’t lose you. I won’t be able to survive.” He whispers.

“What would help you feel more secure?” John asks as he eats.

Sherlock shrugs. “I don’t know if they’re truly gone. I keep imagining what is happening out there. I’m... nervous to go into my mind palace without being on drugs in case my mind takes me somewhere I don’t want to be.” He explains. “Does that make sense? I’ll like my mind is more pliable when I’m on drugs.”

“It does. The drugs are a safety net of sorts.” John nods.

“Yeah, and I really want to be clean for you and Rosie.” Sherlock frowns. “I’m... confused.” He whispers.

“Drugs were the only way you knew how to cope. How about we research some other wants to cope?” John suggest.

Sherlock nods. “I have been trying. I promise. Just no outside help.” He frowns. “I don’t want anyone else to help. They don’t.”

“Just me. I promise.” John nods.

Sherlock nods. “Then we’ll look.” He says softly. “I want to be there and happy with Rosie.”

“I know, love.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles, he looks into the pram and wraps a blanket over Rosie and George. “I want to be a good dad, and... with someone as observant as Rosie, it’s hard to be... like this.”

“You are a good dad. And she’s learned how to be observant from you because you’re such a good dad.” John smiles softly. “What are you struggling with right now?”

Sherlock shrugs. “I want to be able to laugh for her.” He whispers, picking at his food and pushing it around his plate.

John nods. “We’ll work on it. Baby steps.” He smiles softly. “Or Rosie steps.”

Sherlock hums. “I want to be a good role model for her. Someone who's happy and drug free and will help her with all her science projects.” He smiles.

“That would be perfect.” John smiles.

Sherlock nods, “I am trying John. Really I am. It’s just hard.” He whispers.

“I know, love. I know.” John nods and reaches out, taking Sherlock’s hand. “It’ll take some work but we’ll do it. Together. Okay?” He smiles softly.

Sherlock nods and squeezes John’s hand. “Thank you.” He whispers. “I guess I should explain the nightmares I get sometimes.”

“Only if your comfortable.” John nods, gently rubbing his thumb over Sherlock’s knuckles.

Sherlock frowns. “They start off as memories. I’m getting... hurt back it Russia.” He says not wanting to tell John the details. “But then they stop, they take me to another room and tie me down, opposite me is Rosie, and sometimes you as well. And they start... hurting you both like they did to me.” He whispers. “Each time I have one, I wake up and think that the best thing to keep you both safe is to leave.” He explains.

John listens quietly, slowly nodding as Sherlock finishes. “I can see how leaving could make us seem safer but if someone comes for me and Rosie they’ll do it regardless of if your here or not because they want to hurt you. If you’re here with us you can protect us better.”

“I know John, why do you think I’ve not left, or been found by my brother in a drug den?” Sherlock whispers.

“Because you’re smart and you’ve already come to that conclusion.” John hums.

“I just don’t know how else to make them stop.” Sherlock frowns.

“Maybe we can talk with Mycroft when he gets back. See what he has to say and whatnot. I have some friends also..” John says softly.

“No, no. Mycroft will just worry. And no therapists.” Sherlock states.

“Okay. Maybe we can chat with some of my old friends then. They keep their fingers on the pulse.” John nods.

Sherlock hums and shrugs. “Don’t tell them any details okay?” He asks softly. “Just the bare minimum.”

“We can meet them together if you’d like?” John suggests, finishing his lunch.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I don’t want this to get put to my hand.” He hums.

“Okay.” John nods.

Sherlock smiles and pushes his empty plate away. “Shall we be heading home, I don’t know if Rosie will be waking up any time soon.”

“Sure.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles and stands, starting to push the pram to the exit.

John walks with him, smiling softly.

Sherlock kisses John’s cheek. “I’m lucky I found you.”

“I’m lucky I found you.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles. “I’m lucky Stamford put us together.”

“We owe him.” John chuckles.

Sherlock smiles. “I suppose we do.”

“We’ll do something nice for him.” John smiles and unlocks the car.

Sherlock nods. “Does he have a wife? We can give him a nice romantic meal with his partner, I know a restaurant who owes me a favour.”

“Yes he has a wife. Loves her to death.” John chuckles softly.

“How do you think they’ll take to be offered a free meal at the Ritz?” Sherlock asks.

“He’d probably make us go with him.” John hums.

Sherlock chuckles. “Well we can always say we have Rosie to look after.”

“True.” John smiles.

“They don’t have children do they?” Sherlock asks, never being bothered to remember anything more important that Stamford’s name and job.

“Two. A boy and a girl.” John nods.

Sherlock hums. “Do you think they would manage with going out for the evening?” He asks. “I know I would stress if we didn’t have Rosie, or Mycroft to look after her.”

“We can talk to him.” John nods.

Sherlock hums. “You should go to the pub with him, I’ll look after Rosie. It’ll be nice for you to meet with your friends.”

“Alright. That might be nice. You don’t want to come?” John asks as he drives them home, looking back at Rosie asleep in her car seat.

Sherlock shakes his head. “Pub nights are your nights. It’s good if we spend a night apart, so we don’t get stifled by each other.” He explains.

“Alright.” John nods.

“It doesn’t mean I love you any less though.” Sherlock smiles.

“Oh I know, love.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles.  
“Papa?” Rosie says through a yawn as she wakes. “Dada?”

“Hello, darling. Did you have a good nap?” John smiles softly.

Rosie smiles and nods. “Dreams of George, he could talk like me.” She says softly.

“Oh yeah? What did he say?” John smiles.

“He loves me. Played tea party.” Rosie smiles. “Hungry.” She says, her voice still full of sleep.

“That’s nice.” John smiles softly. “What are you hungry for, love?”

“Mm-Donald.” Rosie smiles, wanting a McDonald’s.

“You want some chicken nuggets?” John chuckles.

Rosie nods.

“Okay.” John smiles and pulls into the drive through.

“George have some.” Rosie smiles.

“I don’t think chicken nuggets are good for puppies. When we get home we can feed him his kibble though, okay?” John asks softly.

“Can I?” Rosie asks.

“Can you feed him when we gets home? Sure.” John smiles.

Rosie smiles and claps happily.

John chuckles and smiles, ordering her food at the menu. “Do you want anything?” He asks Sherlock.

Sherlock hums for a moment. “Just some chips.” He says softly.

“Okay.” John smiles and orders them chips.

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have eaten any more for the day.” Sherlock whispers. “Being with you helps.”

“You always have me, love.” John squeezes his hand as they wait in the line.

Sherlock smiles and brings John’s hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle. “I know John. And you’re stuck with me.”

“Perfect.” John grins happily.

Sherlock chuckles and watches John closely, committing each slight movement to memory.

John drives up to the window and pays, handing the bags to Sherlock.

Sherlock opens the bag and nibbles at his chips.

“Chips, Papa!” Rosie giggles, hearing the bag.

Sherlock smiles and cools a chip before handing it back to Rosie. “There we are.”

Rosie smiles and takes the chip, eating it.

Sherlock smiles as he prepares another chip for Rosie.

“Chippy chippy chippy.” Rosie chants happily.

Sherlock smiles and hands the chip to Rosie. “What do we say, sweetheart?” He asks softly.

“Thank you!” Rosie smiles and eats the chip. 

Sherlock smiles and keeps feeding Rosie chips as they head back to Baker Street.

Rosie hums happily, following George up the stairs when they get home.

Sherlock carries the food upstairs and plates it. “Rosie, can you wash hands and sit at the table?” He asks, making sure the high chair was secure.

“Okayyyyyy.” Rosie skips off to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Sherlock smiles, before nudging John, “Mary would be proud of both of you.” He says softly.

“Yeah?” John chuckles.

“Yeah, Rosie is so clever, who couldn’t be proud of her? And you’re the best dad anyone could ask for.” Sherlock smiles.

“You are too.” John smiles and kisses him softly.

Sherlock chuckles and wraps his arms around John’s waist. “I’m not as good as you.” He says softly.

John chuckles and wraps his arms around Sherlock’s neck. “It’s not a contest. She loves us both. We’ve already won.”

Sherlock picks John up and sits him on the counter. “I know. It’s having her in my life, makes me win. Having you...” he stroked John’s hair and smiles at him, lovingly.

John chuckles and wraps his legs around Sherlock’s waist, pulling him closer. “My champion.” He smiles softly, running his thumb over Sherlock’s cheek bone.

Sherlock smiles, “don’t get vertigo being so high up.” He chuckles before leaning in and kissing John passionately.

“Har har.” John mocks a laugh and kisses him back adoringly.

Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes, slowly grinding his body against John’s. He moans as he nibbles on John’s lip, sucking it between his teeth.

John smirks and tugs Sherlock’s hair. “Mm later. I promise.” He whispers as the faucet in the bathroom shuts off as Rosie finishes washing her hands.

Sherlock doesn’t step away, letting Rosie walk in on them like that. “Hey sweetheart.” Sherlock smiles between placing kisses on John’s neck.

John rolls his eyes and pushes Sherlock gently. “Let Daddy put you in your seat, love.”  
“Daddy!” Rosie grins and holds her arms up. 

Sherlock chuckles and lifts Rosie up into her seat. “Papa would do it but he’s too little.” He smiles.

“Papa little.” Rosie giggles.  
“Oi two against one isn’t fair.” John chuckles. 

Sherlock quickly gives John a hard kiss before smiling at Rosie. “Papa is little. You’re going to be taller than him soon.” He smiles, handing Rosie her plate of food.

“Tall like Daddy?” Rosie grins.

“Yup, tall like daddy.” Sherlock smiles as he sits beside her with his own plate of food.

Rosie smiles happily and starts to eat.  
John smiles and joins them at the table.

Sherlock takes John’s hands across the table as they eat. “I might check in on the yard tomorrow, see if they have any cases for me.”

“Sounds good.” John nods, gently rubbing his thumb over Sherlock’s knuckles.

Sherlock smiles. “Do you have any work?” He asks.

“An afternoon shift tomorrow.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock hums, “I’ll take Rosie to nursery in the morning, I don’t know how long I’ll be at the Yard.” He states.

“We can both take her. Then I’ll go to the Yard with you for a bit before I have to go to work.” John suggests.

Sherlock nods, “if you wish.” He smiles.

John smiles and nods.

Sherlock squeezes his hand and finishes his food. He looks over to Rosie. “Are you okay there, sweetie?” He asks.

“Full Daddy.” Rosie nods, having eaten everything except half a chicken nugget and a bite of apple.

“That’s okay. You did so well, Rosie.” Sherlock smiles as he lifts her out of the chair and sits her on his knee.

Rosie smiles and cuddles into him. “You did good too, Daddy. You ate all your chips.”

“I did. Thank you Rosie.” Sherlock smiles and kisses her head. “Did papa do good?” He asks.

Rosie looks to John’s plate and nods. “Papa ate almost all his chips.”

Sherlock hums and frowns at John. “Why didn’t you eat them all?” He asks softly.

“I am still pretty full from the cafe. These were just a snack.” John smiles.

Sherlock frowns but reaches over and eats John’s chips.

Rosie cuddles into Sherlock, still tired.

Sherlock smiles. “Shall I take you up to bed, Rosie?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Rosie yawns.

Sherlock stands and kisses John’s forehead. “Give papa a goodnight kiss.” He smiles softly, holding Rosie out to John.

Rosie kisses John’s cheek.  
John kisses her forehead. “Good night, love.”

“Nigh papa.” Rosie smiles as she’s carried to the bathroom by Sherlock.  
“Can you brush your teeth, or shall I?” Sherlock asks.

“Me!” Rosie smiles.

Sherlock smiles and stands Rosie on the stool in front of the sink, before sitting on the toilet lid, in case she needs him.

Rosie puts her toothbrush on the counter and squirts some paste over it before getting it wet.

Sherlock smiles. “Try not to get toothpaste everywhere Rosie, it’s supposed to clean your teeth not the sink.”

“Okay.” Rosie nods and tries to be careful, slowly brushing each tooth.

Sherlock smiles as he watches Rosie, proud of her. “You’re doing so well.” He smiles.

Rosie smiles and keeps brushing her teeth.

Sherlock smiles and watches Rosie.

Rosie spits when she’s finished.

Sherlock smiles. “Well done. Wash your mouth out now, with water.” He says softly.

Rosie nods and fills her little hand with water and sucks it into her mouth, swishing it around before spitting it out.

Sherlock smiles. “You know what Rosie, I’m going to get you one of your little cups, so you don’t have to drink from your hand.” He says softly. “Papa and daddy use a cup.”

“Want to be like Daddy and Papa.” Rosie smiles.

“Tomorrow morning, you’ll be like me and papa.” Sherlock smiles. “Now we need to wash our faces, before going to bed. You’re going to play with your friends at nursery tomorrow.” He says.

“Okay.” Rosie smiles and nods.

Sherlock helps Rosie wash her face before picking her up and holding her against his shoulder. He bounces her softly and sings her a lullaby as he carries her up to bed.

Rosie hums softly and cuddles into him, relaxing.

Sherlock continues to sing to her as he goes into the nursery and changes her into her pyjamas.

Rosie starts to fall asleep as he changes her. 

Sherlock puts her in her cot and stays until she’s asleep.

Rosie curls up, holding one of her stuffed animals close.

Sherlock kisses her hair before going back down to John.

John smiles softly as Sherlock comes back to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him. “Now where were we?”

Sherlock hums and picks John up, sitting him on the counter. “I think we were about here.” He smiles.

“Mm perfect.” John grins and pulls Sherlock close, kissing him.

Sherlock smiles and sucks on John’s lip, moaning softly.

John groans softly and wraps his legs around Sherlock, pulling him close.

Sherlock moans and rocks into John gently.

John tugs on Sherlock’s hair as he pulls back. “Take me to bed..”

Sherlock smiles and picks John up carrying him to the bedroom.

John grins and holds onto Sherlock, kissing along his neck.

Sherlock moans and lays John on the bed, laying on top of him. “You’re beautiful.” He smiles.

“You’re gorgeous.” John nuzzles him.

Sherlock smiles and kisses his gently. “Why didn’t you eat all your food?” He asks softly.

“Mm I only really like chips when it’s fish and chips.” John shrugs and kisses him back.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Sherlock asks, as he strokes John’s hair.

“Because sharing chips with you is nice.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles. “I just... when we first met, I read you were depressed and not eating. I didn’t want you to feel that way again, now that Mary’s gone and you’re dating again.” He says softly.

“Oh.” John nods. “Where did you read it?”

“Oh no John, I read it on you.” Sherlock says softly. “But please, will you tell me if you feel like that again? I won’t be mad or angry or upset, I just want to help you.” He whispers.

“I will. I promise.” John smiles softly, petting Sherlock’s curls gently.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles into John’s neck, gently with with his collarbone with his mouth.

John smiles and tips his head back, giving Sherlock more room. “How would you feel about less clothing?”

Sherlock nods eagerly and undoes his shirt before stopping, “you won’t like my back.” He says sadly.

John caresses Sherlock’s face gently. “I’ve seen it.. The time we had the McKinley case and he knocked you out and you fell backwards down the stairs. I inspected you while you were unconscious..”

“And you’re not... put off by them? I can keep my shirt on if you are.” Sherlock offers.

“I’m not.” John assures him. “It’s up to you. Whatever your comfortable with.”

Sherlock shakes his head and takes his shirt off. “So long as you don’t ask me to recall what happened.” He says softly.

“I’d never make you do something you were uncomfortable with.” John says softly, gently rubbing his hips.

“I know John, I just want you to act as if they’re not there.” Sherlock says softly.

“Yes, love.” John nods and kisses his keep gently.

Sherlock smiles and starts to slowly take off John’s clothes. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too.” John smiles, helping Sherlock strip him.

Sherlock smiles once John is naked and kisses at his scarred shoulder softly. “I think is this my favourite part of you.” He says softly.

“Yeah?” John blushes a bit, having always thought his scar was ugly. “Why?” He runs his thumb over Sherlock’s cheek bone.

“Because it shows just how brave you are, you put your life on the line to save people you have never and will never meet.” Sherlock beams.

“Oh.” John blushes a bit and smiles. “I suppose I never thought of it that way. When it first happened I was angry. And then sad. And the angry again that I was being sent home before I could do more.”

“I know John, but if you didn’t get sent home, you wouldn’t have met me, and maybe not Mary, and not had Rosie. Our family wouldn’t exist.” Sherlock says softly.

“I know. And I’m so grateful for getting shot that day. I would have never met you if I didn’t.” John kisses him softly.

Sherlock smiles softly into the kiss. “You do know that I didn’t need a flatmate to help with rent. Mrs Hudson forced me to have someone with me, to stop my... less savoury urges. You should thank her for letting you stay.” He says softly.

“Believe me I thank her every day.” John chuckles and smiles. “We should send her on a cruise.”

Sherlock smiles, “a cruise would be nice, but I have something to give you first.” He gets up and goes into the bottom of his wardrobe and pulls out a briefcase. “I was waiting for you to move out, to give you this back.” He opens it up and it’s full of money for John half of the unpaid rent.

“Oh Jesus, Sherlock.” John gasps as he sees all the money. “You kept it? Why?” He looks at Sherlock, surprised and confused.

“I thought you’d start a family one day, and need money for a house, I never thought that family would be with me. So now you have money, and you can do whatever you like with it.” Sherlock smiles.

“Come here you absolute madman.” John chuckles and pulls Sherlock in for a kiss.

Sherlock chuckles and kisses John back hard. “I was going to give it You as a wedding present. But I... there was something about Mary I couldn’t trust. I’m sorry.” He says softly.

“You were right. You’re always right. It just takes me a little longer to see it.” John chuckles and holds him close.

Sherlock shakes his head, “I was jealous of her, I thought I’d come back, and we’d hug and I’d tell you how I feel. How I’ve always felt, but you were proposing to her.” He explains.

“We’ve never been very good at timing. Or telling each other how we feel. I thought though.. I thought when you were leaving you were going to say it. When we were on the tarmac.” John looks up at him.

“I would have done, but you were married, and your wife was pregnant with your child. I couldn’t have done that to the pair of you.” Sherlock whispers. “I’m sorry. I was so close to kissing you.”

“Kiss me. Kiss me now. Make up for every time we didn’t before.” John whispers.

Sherlock kisses John passionately, letting every bottled up emotion out into the kiss. The sadness of John getting married, the happiness of being with him now. The fear of when he was being tortured, it felt more like therapy then therapy ever had.

John pulls Sherlock close and lays him down on the bed next to him, moving on top of him as they kiss.

Sherlock moans into the kiss and pulls at his hair softly, “what are you going to do with the money?” He asks, against John’s lips.

“The question is, what are we going to do with the money?” John chuckles, kissing Sherlock.

“John it’s yours. I was just... looking after it. If you want to go out partying with it, you can. If you want to blow it all down the pub, I’m not going to stop you. If you want to spend it all on Rosie you can do. It’s entirely up to you.” Sherlock explains.

John hums and nods, thinking. “Half should go to Rosie’s schooling fund. I know your brother will get her into the top schools no matter what but still I want to have a fund for whatever she wants. The other half I think we should do something fun. Take her somewhere. Maybe we should have Mrs. Hudson join us on a Disney Cruise? She likes to spend time with Rosie. Have their girls day.” He smiles.

Sherlock nods and smiles, “that sounds good. Rosie will love meeting all her favourite princesses. And having Mrs Hudson there will just make Rosie happier.” Sherlock smiles.

John smiles. “We’ll have to find someone to look after George though.”

“I’m sure, Mycroft and Gre wouldn’t mind looking after him.” Sherlock says softly.

“We’ll ask them when they get back then.” John nods.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “How do you want to tell Rosie?” He asks.

“How about a scavenger hunt? She’s really be into clues lately.” John chuckles.

“That would be cute. I’ll make one up, once we’ve got the tickets.” Sherlock smiles.

“Perfect.” John smiles.

Sherlock smiles and wraps his arms and legs around John, “she’s going to love us so much.” He says softly, with a yawn.

John smiles and nods, cuddling Sherlock close.

Sherlock hums and closes his eyes. “I love you John Watson.” He whispers.

“I love you, Sherlock Holmes.” John whispers, eyes closing as he relaxes.

Sherlock falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

John falls asleep holding Sherlock close.

In the morning Rosie wakes and starts to try to climb out of her cot.

John hums as he hears Rosie moving over the baby monitor. He carefully gets up so he doesn’t wake Sherlock and goes to see Rosie. “Morning, love.” He says softly.

Rosie is sat on top of the railing as John walks in, “hello papa. Down.” She says holding her arms out to him.

John chuckles and scoops her up, putting her on the floor. “You know sitting on the rail is dangerous, love. If you call me or Daddy we’ll come get you.”

Rosie nods and runs off, wanting to get into bed with Sherlock and John.

“What are we going to do with her.” John chuckles and shakes his head, following after her.

Rosie climbs onto the bed and jumps on top of Sherlock with a squeal.  
Sherlock grunts as he wakes, “What are you doing Misses?” He asks, holding her tight.

“Rosie, it’s not nice to jump on daddy when he’s asleep.” John sighs, getting back into bed.

Rosie giggles and hugs Sherlock tightly, “papa wake.” She says, not realising that he was asleep.

“I got up to see you. Daddy was still sleeping.” John smiles softly.

“Oh.” Rosie kisses Sherlock chin. “Love papa.” She smiles.

“I love you, too.” John smiles and misses her head.

Rosie smiles and opens her arms out to hug John as well.

John smiles and cuddles her with Sherlock.

“George!” Rosie shouts, wanting him to join them on the bed.

George comes running in and jumps up onto the bed.

Rosie smiles and hugs George close. “George, and papa, and daddy.” Rosie smiles.

George curls up in her arms.

Rosie smiles and kisses George’s head. “Love you.” He says to them all.

Sherlock and John pepper her with kisses.

Rosie giggles and wriggles between them.

They smile and cuddle her.

Rosie smiles and holds George close as they hug her. “George at nursery?” She asks, wanting George to go with her.

“I’m sorry, love, but George can’t go to nursery. It’s for human kids. But he’ll stay here and keep Mrs. Hudson company, okay?” John smiles softly.

“He be happy?” Rosie asks, not wanting to leave George and him be sad.

“Of course. And then when you get home you can tell him all about what happened at nursery.” John smiles

Rosie smiles and kisses George’s head. “Love George.” She smiles.

George licks her cheek.  
“He loves you, too.” John smiles.

Rosie giggles and holds his tightly. “Nursery?” She asks, asking when they needed to go.

“We’ll have some breakfast and then get dressed and then go.” John smiles and nods. 

Rosie nods and smiles. “Breaky in bed.”

“Okay.” John chuckles and nods. “Scrambled eggs and toast with jam?”

Rosie nods. “And George.” She says, wanting to have breakfast with George.

“I’ll bring George’s breaky in But he has to eat on the floor because he makes a mess, okay?” John chuckles.

Rosie frowns but let’s George go on the floor.

John kisses her head before going to make breakfast.

Rosie climbs onto Sherlock’s chest, “potty.” She says, needing to use it.

“Potty.” Sherlock smiles and scoops her up, carrying her to the bathroom.

Rosie sits on the potty and uses it.

“Good job, love.” Sherlock smiles and helps her.

Rosie smiles and stands up, waiting for Sherlock to help her.

Sherlock cleans her up and lifts he off the potty. He fixes her clothes. “Let’s wash our hands.” He smiles.

Rosie nods and climbs onto the stool to wash her hands in the sink.

Sherlock smiles and washes his hands with her.

Once finished, Rosie holds up her hands, wanting to be carried back to the bed.

Sherlock smiles and scoops her back up, carrying her to bed.

Rosie smiles and clings to Sherlock. “Daddy eat?” She asks.

“I’ll eat.” Sherlock nods and cuddles her as they get back in bed.

Rosie smiles and sits on Sherlock’s chest, bouncing happily.

Sherlock chuckles and holds her.

Rosie smiles, “Daddy fun.”

“Yeah?” Sherlock smiles softly.

Rosie nods as she bounces.

“Good.” Sherlock smiles softly as John comes in with their breakfast.

Rosie jumps off Sherlock and lays on the bed, waiting for her breakfast to be handed to her.

John sits and hands them their plates.

Rosie smiles and starts to eat her toast with her fingers.

John smiles and eats with her, having handed Sherlock his plate.

Sherlock finishes quickly and watches Rosie eat, making sure no food goes in the bed.

John finishes. “Oh I forgot the tea.” He sighs and gets up.

Sherlock stands. “I’ll make us some tea, why don’t you help Rosie get ready?” He suggests.

“Okay.” John nods.

Sherlock goes to make the teas. Rosie jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom.

John raises a brow and follows Rosie.

Rosie climbs onto the stool at the sink and waits for John to get her toothbrush and paste for her.

John smiles and gets her toothbrush and toothpaste. “Do you want the do it for me?”

“Me.” Rosie smiles and takes the brush and puts a small amount of toothpaste on it before wetting it and brushing her teeth slowly.

John smiles and watches her. “Make sure to get every side of each tooth.”

Rosie nods and does as she told.

“Good job.” John smiles.

Rosie spits out the toothpaste and smiles at John.

“We should get you a cup.” John hums, not knowing Sherlock suggested the same thing.

“Daddy say.” Rosie giggles. “Cuppy.” She smiles, waiting for one.

“Want to use mine for now and then we can pick one out for you later?” John smiles.

Rosie nods and gives a toothpaste-y smile.

John smiles and fills his cup for her half way and hands it to her.

Rosie takes some of the water in her mouth and swishes it around before spitting it back out. She opens her mouth wide to show John how clean it is.

“Good job, love.” John smiles.

Rosie smiles and starts filling the sink to wash her face.

John smiles and watches, so impressed with her autonomy.

Rosie washes her face, but starts to cry loudly as she gets soap bubbles in her mouth.

“Spit it out.” John wipes her face off.

Rosie spits it out but continues to taste the soap and continues to cry.

“Rinse out your mouth again.” John fills the cup and hands it to her.

Rosie takes some water and swills it around her mouth before spitting it out, slowly starting to stop crying.

“Is it getting better?” John hugs her.

Rosie nods, she holds the cup out to John, wanting more water.

John fills the cup with more water for her.

Rosie washes her mouth out two more times before she puts the cup on the side and jumps down.

“Okay?” John asks.

Rosie nods and goes off to get changed upstairs.

John goes out to the kitchen. “She tried to be so independent but she still has so much to learn.” He mumbles as he presses his forehead to Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock smiles and turns, wrapping his arms around John. “What happened? I heard crying.” He says softly.

“She was washing her face and she got soap bubbles into her mouth. They must have tasted yucky and she panicked a bit.” John wraps his arms around Sherlock’s hips and looks up at him. “Why does she try so hard to be independent? Does she think I don’t take care of her enough so she has to do it herself? Or maybe I don’t do a good job?” He frowns.

“No John, it means the opposite. She feels so safe and secure with you, with us. She’s clever, she sees how we do things and thinks that she has to do it too, and when she can she’s become elated.” Sherlock explains. “She still needs us, but she sees it as a game, to be like Papa and Daddy. She loves us so much, she wants to be like us.”

“Oh..” John says softly, feeling a bit silly now that he hadn’t realized it before.

“Hey, it’s okay. Most people think that. It’s all you ever see on TV.” Sherlock says softly.

“I know. It’s just that.. I worry I’m not good enough for her.” John whispers, looking down.

“Hey John, of course you are. What makes you worry?” Sherlock asks softly, taking both of John’s hands in his.

“I never thought I was going to be a dad. Like I knew in the abstract idea that I might settle down and have kids one day. But this.. It’s different than I thought. I don’t know.” John takes a deep breath, sometimes getting caught up under his responsibilities. “I’m good. Sorry. Sometimes I lose focus.”

“It’s okay to lose focus, it helps with clarity. Tonight we’ll talk about it further, but you’re the best papa Rosie could ask for, because you enable her.” Sherlock explains. “You are her rock, her foundation to reach higher than she could possibly do without you.” He smiles.

John smiles softly and stretches up, kissing Sherlock softly. “So are you.”

Sherlock bends slightly as kisses John. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you, too.” John smiles against Sherlock’s lips. “I better go check on her.

Sherlock hums. “She really does love you.” He calls after him, before starting to make Rosie some lunch to take to nursery.

John chuckles and smiles as he goes to Rosie’s room. “Rosie, love? Are you doing okay?” He asks after knocking on Rosie’s door.

There is a muffled “Papa!” As she gets herself stuck in her top.

John goes and gets her unstuck. “Okay?” He smiles.

Rosie smiles and hugs him. “Stuck.” She giggles.

“I saw. That’s okay. Sometimes Papa gets stuck too.” John chuckles and hugs her back.

Rosie smiles and pulls back, she holds her jumper out to John, wanting help so she doesn’t get stuck again.

John smiles and shimmies up her jumper before putting it on her smoothly.

Rosie smiles. “Thank Papa.” She sits down on the floor and starts to pull her shoes on the wrong feet.

“Remember, Rosie. Put the shoe on the foot that has the same shape. See how the shoe is curved here? And how your foot is curved in the same place? So that means this shoe goes on this foot, right?” John shows her.

Rosie puts the shoes on the right feet before running downstairs for her school bag.

John chuckles and follows after her.

Rosie puts on her Peppa Pig school bag and waits for Sherlock or John.

Sherlock and John get dressed quickly before joining her.

Rosie smiles and waits for them to help her down the stairs.

“Thank you for waiting for Daddy and I.” John smiles and takes her hand before opening the baby gate on the stairs.

Rosie smiles. “Papa open.” She says before going down the stairs.

“That’s right. Papa has to open the gate.” John smiles and goes down the stairs holding her hand, Sherlock in tow.

Rosie jumps of the last step and goes to the front door, trying to reach to open it.

John scoops her up so she can reach. “Remember you can only open this door if you’re with who?” He asks.

“Papa, Daddy, nana Huddy.” Rosie smiles. “Myc and Gweg?” She asks, naming all the adults she can think of.

“Yup. And Aunt Molly as well if she has to pick you up.” John smiles.

Rosie nods and goes out onto the street, but doesn goes any further. “Walk?” She aleks.

“Sure we can walk if you’d like.” John smiles and takes her hand as Sherlock takes her other.

Rosie jumps, wanting to swing from their hands.

They smile and lift her, letting her swing.

Rosie giggles and swings her legs happily.

John chuckles and smiles, looking to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles at John, not being able the think of a more perfect time.

John smiles as they walk to Rosie’s nursery.

Once in the nursery Rosie wiggles to get down and goes over to her friends.

They kiss her cheeks before letting her go.

Rosie runs over to her friend and hugs him tightly.  
“She needs us to carry her.” Sherlock chuckles. “Shall we catch the teacher, explain about our... new arrangement?” He asks.

“Sure if you want. You’re already on Rosie’s pick up list and her emergency contact besides me. But letting the teach know would be good.” John smiles.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek, “I have the paperwork for her name change and for me to be her father.” He explains.  
One of the teachers walk past. “Morning all.” They call.

“Morning. We have a change in paperwork we need to update.” John smiles.

The teacher nods. “Bring Rosie and come on inside, it’s easier to do it now.” She smiles.

“Great.” John smiles. “Rosie! Come here, love!” John calls for her.

Rosie rubs up to John and hugs him. “Papa?” She asks.  
The teacher leads them inside and sits everyone around a table. “Excuse the small chairs.” She smiles.

John smiles and hugs her back. “We have to do some paperwork.” He smiles.  
“It’s fine.” Sherlock chuckles, his knees nearly under his chin.

Rosie climbs into Sherlock’s knee and rests against him.  
The teacher brings out Rosie’s file and smiles. “So what new information do we have about you, Rosie?” She asks softly.  
Rosie looks up to Sherlock, not knowing the answer.

Sherlock takes the papers out of his pocket and hands them to Rosie so she can hand them to the teacher.

Rosie hands the paper to her teacher and smiles.  
The teacher reads it quickly and smiles. “Ah Miss Rosamund Watson-Holmes. That’s a beautiful name.” She smiles.  
Rosie giggles and leans, shyly into Sherlock.

“So she’s both of our daughter. She always has been. Now it’s just legal.” John smiles.

The teacher nods. “Is there anyone new who will be collecting her? Or anything else we need to know about this?” She asks.

“I don’t think so. Sherlock?” John looks to Sherlock.

“Maybe Mycroft?” Sherlock asks John. “Mycroft he’s my brother, you won’t miss him, a suit, and umbrella in any weather. He may have his assistant with him. I’m sure he would drop everything at work if we asked him to pick Rosie up.” Sherlock smiles.  
The teacher nods and smiles. “And what name does Rosie call him?”  
“Mycie.” Rosie smiles, cuddling into Sherlock. “Mycie here?”

“I thought Mycroft was already on there.” John nods. “Mycie is still on vacation with Greggy, love.” He smiles at Rosie.

Rosie frowns.  
“I just want to make sure.” Sherlock smiles softly.  
The teacher looks through the file. “Ah yes, one Mr Mycroft Holmes... with some letters after his name, he’s also an emergency contact in case we can’t get a hold of either of you.” She smiles.

“That’s correct yeah.” John nods.

“Though we do have two work mobile numbers, and a different personal one, may I check if they’re all right?” She asks, turning the file for Sherlock and John to look at.

They look at the file. “That’s right.” Sherlock nods.

The teacher smiles. “That’s great. Do you have any other questions?” She asks.

“I don’t think so. Do you have anymore for us?” John asks.

“Not at all,” the teacher stands. “She’s one of the brightest children we have. I don’t know how but see seems to be able to read our body language and will tell us off if we do something wrong.” She chuckles. “She must have extraordinary parents.”

Sherlock laughs and grins, so proud of Rosie.  
“She’s very special. She surprises us everyday.” John chuckles and smiles, kissing Rosie’s head.

Rosie giggles, “daddy play doh-” She says, wiggling to get out of his arms.

Sherlock smiles and puts her down.

Rosie rubs over to the playdough and starts cutting out shapes.  
The teacher smiles. “She’ll be okay here, if you two are happy to leave.” She offers.

“Thank you.” John smiles and stands, knees popping from being in the short chair.

Sherlock chuckles and groans as he stands. “I don’t know how you cope in those chairs all day.” He smiles.

“I move around a lot.” The teacher smiles.

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand as they walk out. “Thank you for this. It means a lot to Rosie as well that we... have the same name.”

“It’s good. It’s right.” John smiles and squeezes his hand.

The teacher nods and follows them to the door before waving them off.  
Sherlock smiles at John. “You should go back home love, get some sleep before your shift.” He offers.

“Are you going to see Molly?” John asks.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I was going to go to NSY, see if they give me a job, as an assistant, I want some income to help support us. A... is the word liaison with Greg?” He smiles.

“I think so.” John nods. “You could take cases again. Simple ones like before.” He suggests, knowing the NSY isn’t always the most welcoming place to Sherlock.

Sherlock nods. “If they let me, I might take on the cold cases, see if I can shed some light onto them.” He smiles, he knows John’s concern but he would do anything for Rosie and John, even walking into the lion’s den.

“Alright. I just want you to be happy.” John smiles softly.

“I’m happy with you John.” Sherlock promises.

“I know, love. But I want you to be happy in all areas of your life. Not just the ones involving me and Rosie. Does that make sense?” John rubs his thumb over Sherlock’s fingers.

Sherlock nods but frowns. “Why wouldn’t I be happy? I’ve always loved doing my job. I’ve always loved working with Greg, he’s helped me so much more than I can possibly explain.”

“I don’t know.. You’ve taken a lot of time off to help me raise Rosie. I want you to be able to take cases and be the brilliant consulting detective I know you are. I.. I don’t want you to feel like Rosie and I stunt you.” John says softly.

“Love, you’ve never stunted me. Each day I grow because of you two. When you first met me, I was rude and cold, that was the only way I knew how. But I’m learning so much from you, I’m learning so much from Rosie. You two are the most important people in my life, because you taught me how to love and express my feelings.” Sherlock whispers, he stops and wraps his arms around John’s waist.

John blushes a bit and smiles up at him adoringly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Sherlock smiles and gives John a peck on the lips before taking his hand.

John grins and pulls Sherlock in for a proper kiss.  
“Fags!” Someone shouts from a passing car. John flips them off.

Sherlock smiles and kisses his back. “His uncles are homosexual, he loves them more than the rest of his family, but is scared to let anyone know.” He whispers.

John laughs and grins. “How did you get all that in two seconds?”

“They were sat in the backseat.” Sherlock laughs.

“Oh Christ.” John laughs and shakes his head.

Sherlock smiles. “This is why I need to get a job. I can help. I can help them. I’m sure... after everything I’ve been through, Sally would vouch for me.” He explains.

John nods. “You two have worked things out.”

“It’s more that she felt she killed me, and begged for forgiveness. But yeah, the same goes for Anderson, they’ll vouch for me.” Sherlock smiles.

“Good good.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles. “I promise I’ll be safe, no stupid pranks. No blurting my mind. I want this John, I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

“Alright.” John chuckles and nods.

Sherlock smiles. “What should I wear?” He asks.

“Mm..” John thinks. “Something detective-y.” He grins.

Sherlock smiles. “Deerstalker or no?” He asks.

“Definitely.” John grins.

“Suit or coat?” Sherlock asks.

“Coat. It’s your signature.” John nods.

“Scarf or tie?” Sherlock asks, “I don’t want to look homeless in front of them.”

“They know you’re not homeless. They’ve done enough fake drugs busts at the age to know that.” John chuckles. “Tie. It’s more formal for an interview type occasion.”

Sherlock chuckles. “Hopefully that’ll stop now Rosie’s here.” He leads John back to Baker Street, “they know I wouldn’t take them with Rosie around right?”

“They know you love her.” John nods.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “What do you think I’ll have to do?” He asks.

“Ask for cold cases. They know you’re willing and more than able to solve a case.” John smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “I’ve never had a job interview before. This seems strange.” He says softly.

“It probably won’t be super formal. They already know you. They might have you participate in random drug testing though. Most places do these days anyway.” John says softly. “Even my clinic does.”

Sherlock hums. “I wouldn’t want my doctor to be high.” He chuckles. “But I’m clean, and I’ve had enough searches that I know what’ll happen.” He says softly.

“That’s true.” John chuckles softly. “Okay good. It’ll go good then.” He smiles.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John, “I’ll see you later John, I’ll text you as soon as I know something.” He promises.

“Have fun. Let me know how it goes.” John smiles and kisses him back.

Sherlock nods and smiles before heading off to New Scotland Yard.

John smiles and watches him go.

At Scotland Yard, Sherlock asks for Sally at the reception desk.

“Sherlock? Everything alright?” Sally comes down quickly.

“Yeah, I have a meeting with your superior, in about an hour, I was wondering if I could stay with you.” Sherlock smiles.

“Oh yeah. Sure.” Sally smiles. “What’s up?” She ask as they walk to her desk.

“Well, I’m officially Rosie’s dad, and I want a form of income to help raise her, I want to do it without my brother’s help. And the only thing I could think of was to be a civilian investigator.” Sherlock explains.

“Congratulations first off. That’s big news.” Sally smiles happily. “So you’re looking for a job?”

Sherlock smiles, “I am. I was wondering if you would vouch for me, seen as though Greg isn’t here. I’ll ask to work your cold cases first, that should be simple enough.”

“Yeah of course.” Sally smiles and nods. “So does being Rosie’s dad mean you and John are together finally?”

Sherlock nods. “It does, it’s early stages, but Rosie is already planning our wedding.” He smiles.

“Someone ought to.” Sally smiles. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock smiles. “What’s going to happen in the interview? I get there’ll probably be a drug search.” He says softly.

“Probably just because of your history. Sorry. We all get drug tested regularly as well. Just pee in a cup at the doctor’s and what not. My superior will ask for your experience and your abilities.” Sally nods.

“Surely he knows my experience and abilities, I’ve worked with Greg for years. I know he’s read John’s blog.” Sherlock frowns.

“I know. It’s just a formality. Honestly if you just strolled in and told him you’re going to work the cold cases he’d probably let you.” Sally laughs

Sherlock smiles. “That’s a relief. But you do know that I would never have drugs near Rosie. I would never be able to forgive myself. I love her.” He explains softly.

“I know, Sherlock.” Sally nods. “The first time I ever saw you holding her I knew that.”

Sherlock smiles. “She’s the closest I’ll ever get to having my own family. She’s my entire world, I don’t know what I’d do if she got injured.” He says softly.

“Probably catch the person and kill them.” Sally jokes.

“Probably.” Sherlock smiles. “Look, I will ask to work under Greg, but right now, you might have to show me the ropes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’d be happy to.” Sally smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “You’ve changed your tune, from calling me a freak.” He teases.

“Yeah and yours did too with the whole living dead status changes.” Sally teases back, smiling.

“I realised what I had and didn’t want to take advantage of it.” Sherlock shrugs. “What’s happening with Anderson, the last I heard he was having a mental breakdown but now he’s back working.” He frowns.

“Yeah it was rough for him. His wife finally left him, he had a breakdown, and had to take time off. He’s back but only on light duty. Paperwork and filing.” Sally nods.

Sherlock nods. “Are you two still...?” He asks.

“Oh no. God no.” Sally makes a face. “I’m actually seeing someone.” She blushes a bit. 

“Oh, really.” Sherlock looks Sally up and down. “They’re a woman, correct?” He asks. “You like them a lot. Their name behind with R- no K. Long curly blonde hair. Am I correct?”

“Christ I’m never going to get used to that.” Sally laughs and grins. “You’re right. Her name is Kat.”

“Her hair is on your jacket, and under your shirt is a necklace with a letter on. From this distance it was just luck whether it was a R or K, but there are more female names with K than R, so it was probably a K.” Sherlock smiles.

Sally laughs and grins. “You still got it.”

Sherlock smiles. “I can’t just lose it. Look, I’m sorry for what I said to you in the past. I didn’t know to be... good at conversation. But I’m learning. I’m trying.” He promises.

“I’m sorry for what I said too.” Sally says softly, everything that happened changed her permanently.

Sherlock shakes his head, “I was a freak. I wasn’t normal.” He shrugs.

“It wasn’t your fault. We treated you like shit from day one.” Sally sighs.

“I was high on day one. I didn’t deserve the kindness from Greg. I was intruding on a crime scene.” Sherlock shrugs.

“How about we both promise to do better from now on?” Sally smiles softly.

Sherlock nods. “I am clean from drugs, I promise. No cigarettes or any drugs around Rosie, and because she’s my world, there’s no drugs in my life.” He smiles.

“Good. I am no longer an adulterer. So we’re both getting back on track.” Sally smiles.

Sherlock nods. “Can I ask what it was about Anderson you found so... good?” He asks.

“Nothing. I was desperate and coming off an abusive relationship.” Sally shrugs.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sherlock frowns.

“Don’t be.” Sally shakes her head. “I picked Anderson because he was spineless and non threatening.”

“This is true.” Sherlock chuckles.  
The superintendent calls Sherlock over, who pats Sally’s shoulder before follow him into his office.  
“Good morning, Superintendent...” Sherlock quickly reads the name tag, “Chambers, thank you for seeing me.”

“Of course. I take it you’d like a position here at NSY.” The superintendent nods as he sits, indicating for Sherlock to wait in the chair across from his desk.

“Yes, please. I’ve just become a father, officially, and I want a steady income to help support her.” Sherlock smiles. “I’ve never had another job, and I know my... unique abilities will help the police.”

“Your reputation speaks for itself.” The superintendent smiles. “We can start you off on some cold cases and organizing if you’d like?”

“That’s absolutely fine. I know a lot of the Detectives here don’t like me, so would I be able to ask to be out under Inspector Lestrade?” Sherlock asks.

“That would be fine. Until Greg gets back you can work under Sally.” The superintendent nods. “Would you like hourly wages or case by case? Hourly would be steadier.”

“Oh hourly then please.” Sherlock smiles. “Though I don’t want to put any more work on Greg or Sally, with overtime and such.” He says softly.

“No it shouldn’t. They just have to make sure you’re headed in the right direction and go over the cases with you if you solve them. Just overseeing type work.” The superintendent nods.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “That’s great. Is there anything I need to do?” He asks. “Training if I’m going to be in the field? Drug searches?”

“We have a training course. All on the computer. Takes just a couple of hours.” He nods. “And all employees are subject to drug testing.”

Sherlock nods. “I know this is going to be something you probably can’t do, but can you keep this from Greg? I want to surprise him.” He smiles. “I’ll take and do any course and testing you need me to.” He promises.

“Uh sure. Okay.” The superintendent nods. “Do you want to start working on the course today or some other time?”

Sherlock smiles. “Whatever’s the best for you. If you’d prefer me to do it another time, then I will.” He offers.

“Whenever is fine for me. Your results get sent to me anyway.” The superintendent nods.

Sherlock smiles. “I’ll take them now please, if that’s okay.”

“Sure.” The superintendent nods and stands. “This way. The course room has a computer in it. A little office. So you can close the door and focus. I’m sure you know mostly everything on there already though.” He chuckles and leads Sherlock to the little office.

Sherlock smiles and follows him as he listens he texts John, ‘I’ve got the job, needing to do courses. Sh x’. “That’s fine. I just want to prove that I can.”

John smiles at the text on his break. ‘Wonderful. Have fun. Jw x’  
“Of course.” The superintendent nods and logs onto the computer. “So you have to create your profile and all that.” He nods and writes down a code. “Then enter this code when prompted and it’ll start your course. You can take a break whenever. It saves automatically. Break room is open to you. Tea or coffee or snacks.”

Sherlock nods. “I understand. Thank you, what would I call you? You’ve always just been Greg’s super.” He smiles.

“Nick is fine.” The superintendent smiles.

“Thank you Nick.” Sherlock smiles before sitting at the computer and starts to create him profile.

“Just let me know if you need anything. I’ll leave you to it.” Nick smiles and leaves him be.

Sherlock nods and smiles at Nick as he leaves, he goes to make a cup of tea and brings it back to the computer as he works through it.

A few hours later Sally knocks on the door. “Hey, just wanted to check in. I was going to get some lunch. Want to join me? Or I can bring you something back?”

Sherlock looked from Sally to the computer. “Oh am I allowed?” He asks. “It would be nice to stretch my legs.”

“Oh yeah. Everything saves automatically so you can just log out and it’ll be fine.” Sally smiles.

“Great.” Sherlock smiles, he logs out and locks the computer before following Sally. “How much paperwork will I need to do? I know Greg has quite a bit.”

“Mostly you’ll be writing reports on your findings. So basically writing up your deductions.” Sally nods, leading him out of NSY.

“But that’s what John does. His blog, couldn’t they use that it court as supporting evidence?” Sherlock asks.

“Exactly. Since you’re not a cop you won’t be Lead investigator. That will be Greg because he’ll be managing and overseeing. Your job is to gather evidence and construct a solid case. Then you and Greg work together to finish it.” Sally nods.

Sherlock frowns. “Why do I have to write anything up when I have my blogger?” He asks.

“Because it’s part of your job. John’s blog is all unofficial. Your reports will help put criminals away so they have to be airtight.” Sally hums.

“Okay.” Sherlock frowns.

“I’ll help you. Once you get the format down it doesn’t take long.” Sally smiles.

“Thank you Sally.” Sherlock smiles. “Why don’t you tell me about your girlfriend?” He asks.

“Dunno.” Sally shrugs. “I wonder if you can deduce what she does for work. I’ll let you ask two questions.” She smirks.

“Well her hair isn’t naturally curly, so clearly she has an image she needs to maintain, probably for work. She’s dating a police officer, a good one, so she’ll probably have a good job herself.” Sherlock smiles. “I’m also presuming, asking what her job is, is not one of the questions I’m allowed to ask. Does she work face to face with people, either behind a screen or not?” He eventually asks. 

“She does.” Sally smiles and nods.

“She won’t work in retail unless she’s the owner of the shop. She won’t be a journalist, because both works won’t allow it, there may be obstruction of facts.” Sherlock smiles. “Does she work as a presenter on TV?” Sherlock asks.

“Oh you’re good. She does.” Sally nods.

“Now she’ll have some level of intelligence, she won’t be doing the Saturday evening things. So I propose she’s a weather forecaster.” Sherlock smiles.

“She is. You’re right.” Sally smiles and nods. “I don’t really talk about her because she’s not out in her professional life.”

“That’s okay. I don’t want the news or weather, so I’m safe.” Sherlock smiles. “How did you two meet?” He asks.

“My aunt birthday actually. My aunt is friends with her mum. We were both there. We talked. Got drunk. Made out.” Sally laughs and smiles.

Sherlock laughs. “You seems to like her.” He smiles. “I’m glad you’ve found someone you like.”

“So am I. I’m glad you finally got your shit together and got with John.” Sally smiles and opens the cafe door.

Sherlock laughs. “I guess you could put it like that. You know I was close. At John’s wedding, I was so close to saying they shouldn’t marry, but he seemed happy, I couldn’t put him through that.” He explains softly. “Then when Mary died, he was grieving. It was my fault. I couldn’t ask him out then.”

“It wasn’t time.” Sally nods and follows him to a table after they order at the counter.

Sherlock nods. “So how long have you two been together?” He asks.

“About eight months. Kat could give you the exact number of days.” Sally smiles.

“Congratulations.” Sherlock smiles. “You know, if you ever want me to... teach you what I do, I can.” He offers. “Maybe I won’t be a freak if there’s two of us.”

“You’re not a freak.” Sally looks at him seriously. “And if you’d teach me I’d love to learn.” She smiles.

“Hey, I know. I’m just... trying a joke.” Sherlock smiles. “Okay, that guy there. What’s his story?” He asks, pointing to a man sat alone at a couple of tables down.

“Oh.” Sally smiles and laughs a bit. She looks to the man. “He writes a lot. The side of his and and the cuff of his sleeve are stained with ink.”

“So what’s his job, there’s only so many jobs nowadays that still uses ink?” Sherlock asks softly.

“Well it’s different colored inks.. So maybe a calligrapher?” Sally asks.

Sherlock hums. “It’s mainly red, green and blue or black, I can’t determine from this distance.” He explains. “No one would wear a nice suit like his if you’re dealing with inks. Plus he would take great care not to smudge it. Who mainly uses red and black pens and inks?” He asks.

“Oh! A professor?” Sally asks.

“He’s in education yes. But a professor is a little to old. He’s a primary school teacher. He’ll get the ink stains from the stamps. You can also see that by the way his jacket it crumpled, as if he’s had to do lots of movements, like running after kids. And see how he’s holding his head in his hand? He’ll mark when he’s kids are working, but wants to keep an eye on them, so he holds his head with his hand out of the way.” Sherlock explains.

“Wow..” Sally nods. “That’s amazing.”

Sherlock smiles. “Mycroft taught me when I was a child, it comes as easy as walking.” He says softly.

“Still amazing.” Sally smiles as their food comes.

Sherlock smiles. “You’ve just got to look at everything and narrowing it down. Start with one thing, like the ink, then look at his clothes, then his mannerisms. You’ll mostly get one answer but if you get more than one, then you have to go on the balance of probability.” He explains.

“That makes sense.” Sally eats a chip.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. But nobody really wants to understand that.” Sherlock shrugs.

“Well hopefully this job will help.” Sally nods. 

Sherlock nods. “You know, if you ever want to, you and Kat can come over, we’ll make dinner, or at least Mrs Hudson will. She won’t see Kat, if that’s easier.” He offers.

“Oh I’m sure Mrs. Hudson wouldn’t say anything. She’s told me some stories.” Sally giggles.

“I tune her out when she starts.” Sherlock smiles. “But you’re always welcome to come around.”

“Thanks.” Sally smiles and nods as they eat.

Sherlock smiles and quickly eats his lunch. “How is work going? I know you’ve not had cases that are too difficult recently, but I just want to make sure.”

“Good. Everything has been pretty cut and dry lately.” Sally nods. “But spring is here and you know how jealous couples get around spring time.” She rolls her eyes.

Sherlock hums, “don’t roll your eyes, you chose this job.”

“Yeah I know.” Sally nods.

Sherlock smiles, “what is Greg like, as a boss?” He asks.

“He’s good. Tough but fair. His main thing is making sure we don’t screw up because if we mess up then the criminal could get off.” Sally smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “He’s a good man. When he comes back, could you help me mess with him a little?” He asks.

“Sure. What do you want to do?” Sally smiles.

“Do you have keys for Greg’s office? Can I work in there, only on the day he’s coming back, and act like I’m the new DI?” Sherlock asks with a smile.

“Sure.” Sally laughs and nods.

Sherlock smiles, “Why don’t you introduce me to the rest of the people I’ll be working with?” He asks.

“Sure.” Sally smiles and follows him back to NSY from the cafe.

Sherlock smiles, “how many of me... of consulting civilians are there?” He asks.

“A small handful. Mostly true crime enthusiasts. They all love you though. You’re like a god to them.” Sally laughs softly.

Sherlock smiles and hums. “A god you say, I wonder what they would do to serve a god.”

“Probably anything.” Sally smiles.

Sherlock gives Sally a sly smirk.

“You can’t have them write the reports for you. You have to do that.” Sally laughs.

Sherlock frowns. “I’ll write them if it means I get paid, so I can care for Rosie.” He explains. “If not I’m outsourcing them.”

“You’d have to asks Greg for the specifics.” Sally nods. “It’ll probably be in the later chapters of the course too.”

Sherlock hums. “I know.” He says softly.

“It’ll be okay. You’ll see.” Sally smiles softly.

Sherlock nods. “Thank you Sally.” Sherlock smiles as he goes back into his test room.

Sally smiles and goes to her desk.  
John decides to check up on Sherlock.  
**How’s it going?—JW**

Sherlock smiles as he reads the text.  
*It's going well. I’ve just had lunch with Sally, and I’m about to go in to finish my courses. I’ll text you when I’m finished. -SH xx*

John smiles.  
*Have fun —JW xx” *

Sherlock smiles as he sits down and continues on with the courses and tests.

Nick knocks on the door as he gets ready to go home. “I’m heading off soon. Need anything from me?”

Sherlock smiles and turns. “It’s almost time for me to pick Rosie up, would it be okay if I leave and come back tomorrow it finish it?” He asks.

“Yeah of course. Just remember to log out when you’re done.” Nick smiles and nods.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “Thank you, Nick.” He turns back around and finishes the test he was doing before logging off. He goes into the main room and says goodbye to Sally.

“Tell John and the kiddo I said hi.” Sally smiles.

“I will.” Sherlock smiles. “Thank you Sally.” He smiles. He quickly gets a cab and goes straight to Rosie’s nursery just in time to pick her up.

“Daddy!” Rosie grins and hops around as she sees him through the window.

Sherlock waves through the window at Rosie and stands back, waiting for her to be released.

The teacher smiles and opens the door. Rosie comes running out and hugs Sherlock’s legs. “Daddy!”

Sherlock bends down and hugs Rosie. “Hey sweetie. Did you have a good day playing?” He asks, looking to the teacher.

“Yeah! Lots and lots.” Rosie grins.  
The teacher smiles and nods. “If you have a minute Mr. Holmes is like to have a chat?”

Sherlock frowns and picks Rosie up, “me and your teach are going to have a little chat, Will you stay with me?” He asks softly.

“Okay.” Rosie smiles and cuddles into him.  
The teacher leads them to the now empty classroom.

Sherlock sits down and sits Rosie on his knee. “Has Rosie been okay? She’s not been hurting others has she?” He asks.

“Oh no no. She’s wonderful.” The teacher smiles and pulls out of a paper. “Rosie, sweetie, will you do this worksheet for me please? You can go to the drawing table.” The teacher smiles.  
“Okay.” Rosie smiles and takes the worksheet, going to the table to fill out the worksheet.  
“I wanted to talk to you about this.” The teacher pulls out another paper, all filled out correctly with Rosie’s name at the top. “This worksheet is for third years. And she did it. All by herself. For fun. She found it blank on the table left over and she just filled it out. I watched her. She’s.. so advanced.” She hands Sherlock the worksheet.

Sherlock takes the paper and looks over it proudly. He looks back up at the teacher and frowns. “She gets it from me. I’m sorry. She likes doing what I do, deducing science. I guess that’s developed her... common sense and understanding of the world. I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” He says softly.

“No no it’s amazing. I just.. I’m worried that this class isn’t stimulating her enough anymore.” The teacher says softly.

Sherlock nods. “Are you allowed to move her up? What would happen with all the friends she’s made here?” He asks.

“We can move her up but only if she and you and John all agree. They would stay here in this level and she’d be moved up.” The teacher nods.

“Wouldn’t that make her more... emotionally stunted? She want have people to play with her own age.” Sherlock asks.

“That’s all part of the decision. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just wanted to let you know it’s an option. Go home and talk to John about it and talk to Rosie about it. Talk your time.” The teacher nods.

Sherlock nods. “I will thank you.” He says softly. He stands and goes over to Rosie. “What have you done there?” He asks.

“I finished.” Rosie smiles and holds up the worksheet to him, all filled out and done correctly.

“Well done Rosie. That’s so clever. I’m super proud of you.” Sherlock smiles as he takes the sheet in one hand and picks Rosie up in the other. “Do you like doing the work?” He asks.

Rosie smiles and nods. “I like finding answer.”

Sherlock smiles. “Just like daddy. Would you want to find answers all day?” He asks.

Rosie shrugs. “Maybe. But I wanna play too.” 

“Of course. Me and papa and your teacher will have a big talk about what will make you happier.” Sherlock explains. “Do you find nursery boring sometimes?” He asks.

Rosie nods. “Sometimes. I get done with work and want to play but everyone is still working.” She sighs.

Sherlock nods. “We’ll have a look to see if we can stop that from happening. You’re a clever girl Rosie. We want you to know that. You’re so so clever.” He smiles.

Rosie giggles and smiles. “Like Daddy and Papa.”

“Like daddy and papa.” Sherlock agrees. “We don’t want you to get bored with how easy the work it.”

Rosie hums and nods. “How do I not be bored?”

“That’s a good question. We might make the work harder. The work you’ve just done, did you find it easy or hard?” Sherlock asks.

Rosie thinks. “It took longer.” She shrugs.

Sherlock nods. “That’s good. How would you like to do the harder work beside your friends?” He asks. “Would that be fun?”

“Yeah!” Rosie grins and nods. “Wanna be with my friends.”

“And then you would finish your work at the same time so you can play with them.” Sherlock smiles.

“Okay. I like that.” Rosie smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “We’ll talk to papa about it. Shall we go see him at work?” He asks.

“Papa Papa Papa Papa Papa.” Rosie chants.

Sherlock chuckles and hails a taxi, taking them to the surgery. “We’re going to have to wait for a little bit until papa’s free.” He says softly.

“Mm okay.” Rosie nods, looking at the people.

Sherlock smiles and sits in the waiting room with Rosie, waiting for John.

John comes out a bit later as he finishes up. “Hello, loves!” He grins.

Sherlock helps Rosie off the seat and lets her run to John. Sherlock follows her and kisses John softly. “How has it been today?” He asks.

“Alright. Had a whole class of kids come in with lice. Thankfully not Rosie’s school.” John hums and scoops Rosie up and kisses her head. “How was your day?”

“Goodie. Miss says I’m cleverer.” Rosie smiles.  
Sherlock nods and hands John the worksheet Rosie did. “She did this with no help.” He says softly.

John looks at the worksheet. “Oh wow. You did wonderful, love.” He praises and smiles at Rosie.

“Her teachers were saying that she should be having harder work, if we think it’s a good idea.” Sherlock explains.

“Ah I see.” John nods. “What do you think about that, Rosie?”

“I want to play with friends.” Rosie smiles and rests against John’s chest.

“Okay, love. So you want to stay with your friends but have funner work?” John suggests and kisses her head.

Rosie nods.  
“I was thinking to have some work brought down for her to do, so it’s harder for her and she’ll the same time as her friends, but we all have to agree.” Sherlock explains softly.

“I think that would be great.” John smiles and nods. “Brilliant idea, love.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s head. “That’s why you love me.” He smiles.

“That and many many other reasons.” John smiles.

Sherlock takes John’s hand and leads him out of the surgery. “When are you next in?” He asks.

“I have tomorrow off and then two days on. I’m on call over the weekend though.” John rubs Sherlock’s hand as they walk.

“Well tomorrow I’m back in, finishing off courses. And probably shadowing Sally.” Sherlock smiles. “I’ve texted Anthea, and we’re not going to tell Mycroft or Greg that I’ve got this job. I want to surprise them.”

“Okay.” John chuckles and smiles.

Sherlock kisses John’s cheek and smiles.

John smiles and pulls Sherlock in for a kiss. “I think we should have a celebration dinner for you new job.”

Sherlock nods. “It would be nice if it’s just the two of us.” He whispers. “Somewhere cosy and where couples go.” He suggests, looking to John for answers.

John smiles and nods. “Maybe Rosie and Molly would like to have a girls sleepover?” He whispers, thinking of treating Sherlock the entire evening.

“That would be nice, though I think Rosie would want to take George.” Sherlock smiles.

“We’ll call Molly and ask her.” John smiles.

Sherlock nods. “Rosie would you like a sleepover with Auntie Molly?” He asks.

“Yeah!” Rosie grins and nods.

Sherlock smiles and pulls out his phone, calling Molly.

“Hello?” Molly answers the phone, a saw shutting off in the background.

“Molly hello, it’s Sherlock.” Sherlock smiles, “I hope I’m not interrupting anyone.”

“No no they can wait. What’s up?” Molly smiles.

“John and I were thinking of going out this evening, together, and we were wondering if you’d like to have a guest for the night?” Sherlock asks.

“Oh yeah sure. We’ll watch Disney movies and wear face-masks.” Molly smiles.

“How would you be with having a puppy as well?” Sherlock asks. “I don’t think Rosie would want to leave him.”

“Umm sure. I have Toby though. So hopefully they get along. If not I can put Toby in my room.” Molly nods.

“George is good. He won’t bother Toby.” Sherlock smiles.

“Okie dokie. Sounds good. I’ll be home in about an hour.” Molly smiles.

Sherlock hums. “We’ll bring them over and some food for George.”

“Great. Text me what she wants for dinner and I’ll get that on the way home.” Molly smiles.

“Okay Molly. And thank you.” Sherlock smiles before ending the call. “Rosie, my dear, what would you like for tea with Auntie Molly?” He asks.

“Umm..” Rosie thinks. “Cheese toasty.”

Sherlock nods and smiles. “That sounds wonderful.” He quickly texts Molly what Rosie wants and puts his hand back in John’s. “And what would you like for dinner?” He asks.

“Umm..” Rosie hums.

Sherlock squeezes John’s hand and smiles at him softly.

John smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s hand.  
“Pizza! And stick breads!” Rosie grins.

“You want Papa and Daddy to pizza?” Sherlock asks.

“Mm no.” Rosie rethinks. “Psketti! Like lady and tramp.” She giggles.

“Spaghetti.” Sherlock sounds out slowly. “S-pa-get-ee.”

“Spa-get-he.” Rosie says slowly.

“Well done.” Sherlock smiles. “Spa-get-he.”

Rosie giggles and smiles, thinking couples eat spaghetti because of lady and the tramp movie.

“We’ll have some spaghetti then.” Sherlock smiles.

Rosie giggles and smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “Is that okay, papa?” He asks John.

“It’s perfect.” John smiles.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek. “It’ll be better than Angelos, somewhere a bit more special.”

John chuckles and kisses Sherlock. “Angelo’s was our first unofficial date date.”

Sherlock smiles. “I guess it was. I’ll take you somewhere we needs suits and ties. I want to spoil you.”

“Fancy fancy.” John smiles.

Sherlock nods, “only for you.”

“Mmhmm.” John smiles.

Sherlock smiles and leads them into 221B, “Molly’s going to be home soon, shall we get Rosie ready?” He asks.

“Sure. You and Rosie pack her toy bag and I’ll pack the other?” John smiles.

Sherlock nods and takes Rosie. “What toys do you want to take?” He asks.

“Umm..” Rosie goes around and collects toys from around the flat, bringing them to Sherlock one by one.

Sherlock puts the toys into the bag once it’s full, he zips up the backpack and puts it on Rosie’s back. “Shall we get George ready to go with you?” He asls.

“Yeah!” Rosie grins.

Sherlock smiles and takes Rosie’s hand as he leads her downstairs to pack some things for George.

Rosie smiles and gathers her things. George follows them around happily.

Sherlock gets another bag for George and puts in his bowls and some food and biscuits.

George’s barks excitedly as he sees the treats.

“I know George, but these are for you when you’ve been a good boy at Auntie Molly’s.” Sherlock says softly, scratching behind his ear.

George huffs and whines, nuzzling into his hand.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Have a biscuit then, if you’re going to cry.” He says as he gives George a biscuit. He hands one to Rosie, “Why don’t you give him one as well?”

Rosie smiles and gives him a biscuit too.  
George wags his tail happily and eats the biscuits they give him.

Sherlock smiles. He finishes packing George’s bag and puts it over his shoulder. “Are we ready?” He asks Rosie.

“Yup.” Rosie smiles and nod, excited to see Molly.

Sherlock smiles and goes to the front door. “Put your shoes back on Rosie.” He says softly, as he waits for John.

Rosie sits in the floor and puts her shoes on. “How come George doesn’t have to wear shoes?”

“Because George has special feet. He has soft pad on the bottom, so he doesn’t get hurt, and we clean his feet when they get dirty.” Sherlock explains.

“Ohh.” Rosie nods and looks at George’s feet. “Feet?” She holds out her hand to him.  
George looks up at her and tilts his head.  
Rosie points to his foot. “Foot!” She says again.  
George lifts his foot.

Sherlock kneels down. “Do you see those black pads? They’re like special shoes for doggies.” He smiles. “They keep George safe.”

Rosie touches them. “They feel funny.” She giggles.

“They do.” Sherlock smiles. “Put his paw down. George doesn’t like having his paw up like that.” He says softly.

Rosie puts George’s paw down.  
George licks his paw until he’s satisfied.  
“Ready?” John smiles, carrying Rosie’s sleepover bag.

Rosie nods and stands, “I like George’s paw.” She smiles as she takes his hand.

“They are cute.” John smiles and nods, letting Rosie lead them out to the car.

Rosie smiles and waits by the car to get in. “George with me.” She says wanting George to sit with her in the car.

“Okay. But he has to sit on the floor so he doesn’t slip off the seat and get a booboo okay?” John asks and sits her in her car seat, buckling her in.

Rosie nods. “No booboo for George.” She smiles.

John smiles and gets them settled before getting in the car.

Rosie tried to lean down to stroke George.

George pushes his head up to her hand.

Rosie smiles and happily strokes George’s head. “Good George. Soft George.” She giggles.

Molly smiles as she opens her flat door when they arrive. “Hi guys!”

Rosie runs up to her and hugs her leg. “Auntie Molly have sethosoap?” She asks, wanting a stethoscope.

“Sure do.” Molly smiles and hugs Rosie, pulling a stethoscope out of her pocket and giving it to Rosie.

Rosie takes the stethoscope and puts it on, before placing the other end on George’s back. She giggles as she hears his breathing.

Molly smiles as she watches Rosie. “How’s it going?” She asks Sherlock and John.

Sherlock nods and takes John’s hand. “It’s going good. In fact we’re thinking of going on holiday soon. John’s come into a bit of money, but what we’re planning means that George would have to stay somewhere.” He says softly.

“Oh that’ll be nice. We’ll see how George and Toby do tonight. If it goes good then I can watch George.” Molly smiles.

Sherlock nods. “If not, I’m sure my brother will take him.” He smiles softly. “Thank you Molly, for taking them. Rosie’s been so excited ever since we told her she would be coming here.”

“Oh yeah my pleasure. We always have a good time. Disney sing alongs and painting our nails.” Molly smiles, always enjoying hanging out with Rosie.

Sherlock smiles. “Maybe you could teach me a plait, so I can do it to Rosie.” He suggests. “I could learn it online, but I thought she would prefer having Auntie Molly’s plait”

“Of course. I’d love to.” Molly smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you. I just want to be a better parent than my own.” He says softly.

“That’s the goal.” Molly nods.

Sherlock nods and squeezes John’s hand. “We need to be going Molly. We’ll come collect her tomorrow before you go off to work. Thank you for taking care of Rosie.” He smiles.

“Sounds good. You two have fun too.” Molly smiles and nods, waving with Rosie as they leave.

Sherlock wraps his arm around John’s waist and walks him to the car, opening the passenger door for him.

“Thank you, love.” John smiles and kisses Sherlock before getting in the car.

Sherlock closes the door before getting into the driver’s seat. “I want to spoil you tonight.” He whispers.

“Why?” John blushes.

“Because I love you, because I know over the years I’ve not been the easiest to live with.” Sherlock says softly.

“Well I’ve hardly been a saint.” John says softly.

“You weren’t the one putting eyeballs in the microwave.” Sherlock chuckles. “You were the one keeping the house stocked even though you had been working all day.”

“And I was the one who’d yell and stomp around and wake you up in the middle of the night with my nightmares.” John hums.

“You had PTSD and I was asking you to fight. I was shooting guns at the wall. I’m sorry John.” Sherlock says sadly.

“I missed it. I missed the chase. Missed having a purpose. You gave all that back to me.” John smiles softly.

“And I was making you’re PTSD worse.” Sherlock frowns. “I saw that. Every night when I played my violin awfully, I could see you were having a nightmare. I could hear you were back in the war. So I tried to wake you up.” He explains.

“Sherlock.. You helped me more than you could ever know.” John says softly.

Sherlock hums as he pulls up outside Baker Street. He gets out of the car and opens John’s door, holding his hand out for him.

John smiles and follows Sherlock, taking his hand.

Sherlock smiles and leads John upstairs into their bedroom. “I’m going to get a shower and then get changed, would you like to share it with me?” He asks.

“I’d love to.” John smiles.

Sherlock smiles and starts to strip. “I love you John. My soldier. My doctor. My blogger.”

“I love you, too.” John stretches up as kisses Sherlock as he unbuttons his shirt.

Sherlock smiles and bends down to meet John and kisses his back, he breaks away to quickly finish getting undressed before going back to kiss John passionately.

John groans softly and kisses Sherlock deeply, walking him back towards the bathroom.

Sherlock leans against the wall opposite the bathroom, and wraps one leg around John, keeping his close. “John.” He moans into his mouth.

John presses him back against the wall, kissing and sucking on his neck.

Sherlock moans loudly and tangles his fingers into John’s hair. He tilts his head back, letting John reach more of his neck.

“Mm I should fuck you in the shower.” John chuckles.

Sherlock nods and pushes John back into the bathroom. “Fuck me.” He smiles.

John smirks and kisses him, pulling him into the shower. “Turn around so I can stretch you.”

Sherlock leans against the wall and turns on the warm water. “Is that warm enough?” He asks.

“It’s perfect.” John kisses Sherlock’s back and squeezes his arse.

Sherlock flinches as John kisses his back. “D- don’t... not my back.” He whispers.

“Sorry.” John says softly and moves back a bit. “How would you like me to stretch you? Or would you like to do it?”

“You can do it. Use your fingers, just... don’t touch my back.” Sherlock says softly, looking over his shoulder at John.

“I won’t. I promise.” John nods and smiles softly, he kneels behind Sherlock and kisses his arse cheek gently.

Sherlock moans and wiggles his arse. “You can be rough... with me.” He whispers.

John nips at Sherlock’s arse as he eases a slick finger into him.

Sherlock moans and rolls his hips on John’s finger. “Fuck John. So good.”

“Gorgeous, love.” John kisses his arse as he slowly rocks the finger inside him.

Sherlock leans heavily against the wall and rocks his hips, fucking himself on John’s fingers.

“Good boy. So good.” John rocks his fingers slowly.

Sherlock moans. “Fuck me John. Please. Please fuck me.” He begs. “I need you in me.”

John smirks and stands, easing his fingers out before slicking his cock.

Sherlock lets out a long moan and rock back against John. “So thick. So big.”

“You love it.” John holds him close, slowly rocking into him.

Sherlock nods. “I do. I love it. I love you.” He moans. He takes John’s hand and wraps it around his cock.

John strokes Sherlock in time with his thrusts. “Such a good boy for me. So perfect.”

“Yes daddy.” The words slip out of Sherlock’s mouth before he has chance to think. He blushes madly and buries his face in his elbow.

John doesn’t even miss a beat let alone let his thrusts skip. “That’s right, my darling boy. Let Daddy take care of you.”

Sherlock whimpers and moans, “please daddy, I’ve been so good. Let me come.” He begs.

“Come. Come for me, baby.” John angles his thrusts to rub Sherlock’s prostate.

“Daddy!” Sherlock cries as he comes, splattering the wall with his seed. He pants and leans against John as he watches his seed wash down the plughole.

John groans and comes hard into Sherlock as he’s squeezed. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” He mumbles, breathing hard.

Sherlock nods and lays his head on John’s shoulder. “Love you.” He murmurs.

“Love you, too.” John kisses Sherlock’s neck softly.

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, for not saying anything.” He whispers.

“Love, you never have to be hesitant with me. I love you. Every bit and piece and part. All of it. No matter what.” John says softly.

Sherlock nods. “Thank you. I didn’t make you uncomfortable though, did I?” He asks. “I didn’t mean to call you that, we should have talked before I said anything.”

“You didn’t. I actually liked it.” John blushes a bit. “Quite a lot actually.”

Sherlock smiles. “Was I a good boy, daddy?” He asks. “I did everything you asked.”

“You did. You were so good for me.” John kisses him.

Sherlock smiles, “I love you daddy. Will you wash me?” He asks.

“Of course, baby.” John smiles and starts to wash him gently. “I love you, too.”

Sherlock smiles as he’s washed. “I love you daddy.” He rubs himself up and down John’s leg.

“I love you, baby. So much.” John smiles and nuzzles him, washing him happily.

Sherlock smiles, “will daddy dress me?” He asks.

“I’d love to, baby.” John smiles and rinses him.

Sherlock smiles. "Tell me if you want me to stop.” He says seriously.

“I know.” John smiles softly and kisses him as he turns off the shower.

Sherlock smiles and relaxes back into John’s shoulder. “Love daddy.” He murmurs.

“I love you, too, baby.” John smiles and gently dries him off.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles into John’s neck.

John smiles and kisses his cheek softly. “Ready to get dressed, love?”

Sherlock nods. “Yes, Daddy.” He murmurs.

John smiles and leads him back to their room.

Sherlock smiles and lays down on the bed, wiggling his feet.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock before picking out clothes. “Where do you want to go for dinner? You said you wanted to do something fancy.”

Sherlock nods. “I have somewhere booked. It’s a surprise.” He giggles.

John chuckles and smiles. “Alright.” He starts to help Sherlock get dressed.

Sherlock helps John to get him dressed. “You’re pretty standing over me.” He giggles.

John leans in and steals a kiss. “You’re always pretty.”

Sherlock blushes and throws an arm over his face. “Not as pretty as daddy.”

“Loads more pretty than Daddy.” John smiles and finishes getting Sherlock dressed.

Sherlock giggles and stands once his dressed, straightening his tie and cuffs. “Can I help dress you daddy?” He asks.

“Of course, love.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles and helps John into his shirt and starts to fasten it. “I like it like this. I feel like I can relax like this.” He says softly.

“It’s nice.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John softly. “I love you. Thank you, for this.” He says softly. 

“I love you, too. So much.” John kisses him back gently.

Sherlock smiles. “It is a surprise though, where I’m taking you.”

“Okay. I’ll do my best.” John smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “You can always try to deduce.”

“Well Rosie said we should have spaghetti so Italian?” John asks.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John. “Correct.”

“Mm look at me so smart.” John smiles and kisses Sherlock back.

“Can you narrow it down?” Sherlock asks.

John thinks. “Are we going deeper into the city?”

“Is that a question or a deduction?” Sherlock asks.

“Mm both.” John chuckles.

“And where is your theory for the deduction?” Sherlock asks.

“Your shoes.” John smiles. “I held up two pairs and you picked these. You only wear those when there’s something fancy going on in the city.” He chuckles. “Do I get a cookie now?” He wiggles his brows.

“No, that’ll ruin your appetite, but you do get a kiss.” Sherlock smiles and kisses John lovingly. “So an Italian in the City, anything else we can narrow it down by? What about the aftershave I choose?” He asks.

“Mm..” John kisses Sherlock back before nosing along his neck.

Sherlock smiles and tilted his head to one side. He brings his hand up and strokes John’s hair softly.

John kisses his neck gently. “Dancing..” He gasps softly.

Sherlock kisses John’s hair. “That’s right.” He says softly, “come on, we’ll be late.” He says softly.

John smiles and nods, following Sherlock.

Sherlock leads John downstairs into the car. He helps John into the car and kisses him softly.

John kisses him back softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sherlock smiles and gets into the driver’s seat. “Any more ideas about where we’re going?” He asks.

“Not really.” John chuckles.

Sherlock smiles. “That’s good. I still want it to be a surprise.” He drives into the city centre and negotiates the traffic.

John smiles and nods. “That aftershave.. you wore it when you taught me how to dance..” he says softly.

Sherlock nods. “I wore it at another place as well. You probably don’t remember. You were busy.” He looks over to John as they stop at traffic lights.

John raises a brow. “Where?”

“It was a case.” Sherlock smirks.

John tried to remember.

“I’ll tell you later.” Sherlock smiles.

“Mm alright. I’ll see if I can remember in the meantime.” John chuckles.

Sherlock smiles, he drives slowly, letting John have time to remember.

“Oh my god the McNeil nightclub case.” John gasps.

Sherlock shakes his head, “I didn’t wear it on that one. I didn’t realise we would he going into the nightclub that time.” He explains. “I’ll tell you when the time comes.”

“Alright.” John frowns, having no idea.

Sherlock parks up at the restaurant and gives the valet the car keys. He holds his elbow out to John and smiles. “Ready, Doctor Watson?”

“As ever, Detective Holmes.” John smiles and takes Sherlock’s elbow, walking in with him.

Sherlock leads John to a table and sits him down. He picks up the wine list and passes it to John. “You choose our drinks.” He says softly.

John looks at the list, picking a nice red wine.

Sherlock smiles. “That’s a good choice. If my brother was here he could tell you everything about it.”

John chuckles and nods. “Remember that whisky Mrs. Hudson got him for Christmas one year?”

“I think he regifted it to Greg.” Sherlock smiles. He reaches over the table and takes John’s hand.

“Makes sense.” John smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s hand gently.

The waiter comes. “Would you be wanting any drinks today sirs?” He asks.

John orders a bottle of the wine for the table.

The waiter nods. “And would you like me to get you any starters?”  
Sherlock nods, “I’ll have the soup of the day, please.” He replies before looking to John.

“I will as well.” John nods.

The waiter gives a curt bow and walks off.  
“Any more ideas of where I wore the aftershave?” Sherlock asks.

“It had to have been a case, no?” John asks.

Sherlock nods. “It was a case and there was definitely dancing and music. It was one of our more... unique cases.” He smirks.

John raises a brow. “The gay bar?”

“That wasn’t the one I had in mind, but thinking back I do believe I wore this aftershave.” Sherlock smiles. “Well done.”

“Which one did you have in mind?” John grins.

“Later, Doctor.” Sherlock smiles. “You’re not patient are you?”

“Mm you know the answer to that.” John chuckles as their wine comes.

Sherlock smiles and takes a large drink of his wine, the first indication he’s shown that he’s nervous. “And yet you’re going to have to be.”

“Only for you.” John smiles at him adoringly before sipping his own wine.

Sherlock smiles, the starters come and and quickly whisked away, with an order for their main course, when they have finished. “You know I love you right? But I’m not the best at expressing that.”

“I know that, love. I’m the same.” John says softly and takes his hand. “I hope you know I love you, too.” He squeezes his hand gently.

Sherlock nods and smiles. “I do John. But I’m better with actions than with words. Did you know that the speech I gave at your wedding, most of that was edited by Greg. And the goodbye speech on top of Barts, Mycroft’s team helped with that.” He explains. “And now it’s just you and me.”

“Just us..” John nods.

“The last time I wore this aftershave. I was dancing but not with you.” Sherlock says softly. “I think you named the case ‘The Sign of Four’. Do you remember?” He asks. “That was the hardest case I’ve ever done because I had to lose.”

John frowns and nods, mostly remembering how Sherlock left his wedding early.

“I had to lose you. My constant. My rock. The man I love. I had to watch you marry Mary.” Sherlock whispers. “That was the most torturous day of my life, and I was tortured in Moriarty’s cells.” Sherlock whispers.

Johns frown deepens, holds Sherlock’s hand tighter. “I’m sorry, love..”

“But now I can see the good in that wedding.” Sherlock smiles. “You had a daughter, one that brought us together. One that made me her daddy. But I don’t just want to be her dad. I want to be a parent. I want to be in your family forever, Doctor.” He brings out a red velvet box and placed it on the table. “If you’ll allow me.”

“Sherlock..” John gasps softly even though it feels like the air has been sucked from his lungs as he looks at the box.

Sherlock gets on one knee beside the table, looking up at John. “Doctor John Hamish Watson, would you allow me to be apart of your family forever. Will you marry me?” He asks.

“Yes yes yes yes.” John sinks to his knees and kisses Sherlock desperately, tears streaming down his face.

Sherlock laughs and puts the ring on John’s finger, he sobs with relief as he looks at his ring on John’s finger and holds him tightly.

John pulls Sherlock close and holds him tight, not even realizing people are cheering around them.

Sherlock grins manically. “People are watching, cheering us. But don’t let go. Not just yet, fian- fiancé.” Sherlock chokes on the word, more tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Mine. My fiancé.” John chokes out, holding Sherlock right.

Sherlock nuzzles into John’s neck, not wanting to see everyone starting to swarm around them.

John holds him close and rubs his back. “I love you. So much.” He whispers.

The manager comes with a bottle of champagne in his hand, and waits for the pair to stand.  
“I love you too. Since forever and for forever more.” Sherlock promises.

John kisses Sherlock happily before taking his hand and standing with him.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John deeply, as another round of cheers go up.

John chuckles and smiles, kissing Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock smiles and helps John back into his seat. He sits and takes both of John’s hands in his, playing with the ring. “I love you, John.”

“I love you, too. So much.” John smiles, having Sherlock sit next to him now.

Sherlock smiles and takes the offered champagne for them both. “It’s so pretty on your finger.”

“I love it.” John grins.

“I’m glad you like it.” Sherlock smiles. “Though I did have Rosie help me pick it out online.”

“Oh my god!” John laughs and smiles. “How did you get her to keep it a secret?”

Sherlock smiles. “By not making it a big issue. I think she forgot.”

John chuckles and smiles. “Thank you. For letting her help you pick.”

Sherlock smiles. “I know it’s what you would want. I trust her just like I trust you.” He says softly.

John smiles and nods, leaning in to kiss Sherlock.

As they kiss two large trays of tasters are placed in front of them. “For the happy couple, your meals are on the house.” The manager smiles.

“Thank you.” John smiles, holding Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock nods and smiles at all the entrees, he takes a bit of spaghetti and holds it out of John to eat.

John smiles and eats the spaghetti Sherlock offers him. “Mm it’s good.”

Sherlock smiles. “I’m glad you like it. You choose one for me.”

John smiles and forks a ravioli, holding it up for Sherlock.

Sherlock tried to sensually eat the pasta off the fork, and smiles. “It tastes delicious.”

John grins and kisses him. “You’re delicious.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back. He picks up a slice of pizza in his fingers and holds it out for John. “You’re my husband.”

“Yours.” John smiles and takes a bite.

Sherlock feeds John the pizza and smiles. “And I’m yours forever.”

John smiles and leans in, kissing Sherlock happily. “Forever and ever and ever.” He mumbles against his lip.

Sherlock wraps his arm around John’s neck and hums into the kiss, he pulls John back, not done with the kiss.

John smiles against Sherlock’s lips, giving him teasing kisses.

Sherlock smiles and bites John’s lip, playing with it between his teeth.

John groans softly and pulls Sherlock closer. 

Sherlock smiles. “Disabled toilets, now.” He orders, his cock painfully tight in his trousers.

“After you.” John smirks, not caring that both of them disappearing in the middle of dinner is terribly obvious to why they’ve gone.

Sherlock leads John by the hand to the toilets and pushes him up against the door once they’re inside.

John groans and pulls Sherlock close, kissing him deeply.

Sherlock moans and locks the door, he pushes his trousers down around his ankles, freeing his rock hard cock.

“God I want you.” John groans, kissing Sherlock’s neck.

“Let me get to that hole then.” Sherlock smiles.

John chuckles and pushes his trousers and pants down.

Sherlock smiles and gently pushes one finger into John’s hole. “You’re so tight.” He groans.

John groans, slowly relaxing around Sherlock’s finger. “I’m not usually on the reviving end.” He chuckles.

Sherlock smiles. “I’ll be gentle, Captain.” He rocks his finger in and out of John slowly. “I’m happy giving or receiving, especially when I’m with you.”

“I loving having you any way I can get you.” John pants a bit.

Sherlock smiles and and gently pushes in another finger. “You’re a big boy Captain, can you take anymore?” He chuckles.

John moans and nods, rocking back against his fingers for more.

Sherlock smiles and adds a third finger. “Look at you, receiving for your husband, what else would you do for him?” He asks.

John groans and spreads his legs more. “Anything. Anything.” He nods. “Everything.”

Sherlock smiles and removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock. “Are you comfortable?” He asks.

John adjusts his hips and nods after a moment. “Yes.”

Sherlock starts off slowly, rocking his hips in and out.

John gasps softly, rocking with him.

“That’s it Captain. Nice and steady, feel every inch of my cock inside you. Feel every inch stretch you.” Sherlock says continuing to go slow.

“Love it. Love your cock.” John moans, rocking his hips and relaxing.

Sherlock smiles and speeds up slightly. “It loves you too. As do I.”

“Mm of course. I’m letting fuck me in the loo of a fancy restaurant.” John laughs.

Sherlock gently bites the side of John’s neck. “Don’t worry, I’m fuck you on the couch, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, and finally in bed as well.”

John groans and tips his head to the side. “I’m not going to be able to walk right for days.”

“That’s the idea, love.” Sherlock smiles. “I want everyone to see that you’re taken.”

“Yours. Always.” John groans.

Sherlock smiles. “And I won’t let you forget it.” He angles his cock and thrusts hard into John.

John moans, cock leaking as she gets close. 

“Good boy, Captain. Come for your husband. Show him how much you love him.” Sherlock moans.

John moans and comes hard, making a mess on the call.

Sherlock moans and chases his own orgasm, coming inside John. He bites John’s collar to sip himself from crying out.

John groans as he feels Sherlock come into him.

Sherlock pants as he pulls out and nuzzles into John’s hair. “You’re so good.” He groans.

John chuckles a bit breathless. “So are you.” 

Sherlock smiles and grabs some toilet roll to clean them both up before pulling his trousers back up. “Our food will be cold, fiancé.” He smirks.

“Mm worth it.” John chuckles, picking his trousers and pants back up.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John softly. “You are always more important than food.”

John smiles and kisses him back. “Ditto.”

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand, leading him back to their table. “Now then, I think I was feeding you, right?”

“That sounds about right.” John smiles and sits with Sherlock, his hand resting on Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock smiles and continues to feed John, using his fingers whenever possible.

John licks and sucks Sherlock’s fingers clean.

Sherlock smiles. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you as my husband. You’re so perfect.” He whispers.

“You are.” John kisses him.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back. “You taste delicious.” He mumbles.

“Mm yeah?” John smirks, nipping at Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock smiles. “You taste of Italian but something else that is entirely John Watson.”

John chuckles and smiles. “Good thing you have the rest of our lives to taste it, husband.” He purrs.

Sherlock hums and smiles. “It’s a good thing it tastes nice then isn’t it.”

“Mmhmm.” John smiles and nods. “My spoiled love.”

“Of course I am. You’re letting me be apart of your family, forever.” Sherlock whispers.

“You have always been my family.” John nuzzles him.

Sherlock smiles. “Even when you had Mary?”

“Even then.” John kisses Sherlock’s knuckles.

“Even when you were mad at me after she passed?” Sherlock asked.

John nods and caresses Sherlock’s face. “Even then..”

“Even when you were trying to beat me up after ruining your proposal to Mary?” Sherlock asks.

“I haven’t been a very good family to you..” John looks down.

Sherlock frowns and kisses John. “Neither have I. I pretended to kill myself, and let you think I was dead for two years. I overdosed on drugs. You have every right not to be my family.”

John kisses him back. “We’ll do better now.” He says softly.

“So long as your by my side, I’ll always be better.”

John smiles softly. “I love you. Always.”

“I love you too John, forever.” Sherlock whispers.

John kisses Sherlock tenderly, pouring his feelings into it.

Sherlock hums and kisses John back just as tenderly. He brings his hand up to cup the back of John’s neck, holding him close.

John moves closer as they kiss, holding onto Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles. “We should go home. Let you do what you want to me, but I want to dance.” He murmurs.

“We have time.” John smiles softly.

“Says the man who can’t keep his hands off me.” Sherlock smirks.

“I can be patient. To a point.” John chuckles. 

“And I don’t want to go past that point in public, who knows what you’ll do.” Sherlock smirks.

“Very very indecent things.” John smirks and kisses Sherlock teasingly.

Sherlock hums and stands, holding his hand out for John, “in the other room in a ballroom. Would you care to join me in a dance Captain Watson-Holmes?”

“I would indeed, Mr. Watson-Holmes.” John smiles and stands, taking Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock smiles. “Seen as though you’re a Captain, I don’t get a title after marrying you do I?” He asks, leading John into the other room.

“I don’t think so. Except for the title of my husband.” John smiles, kissing Sherlock’s knuckles.

“That’s the only title I need.” Sherlock smiles. He leads John onto the floor and holds John, being the female and waiting to be led.

John smiles softly, holding Sherlock close and starts to lead him around. “You know if you wanted to go back to school you could..” He says softly, knowing Sherlock left Uni in the middle of working on his Doctoral degree.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I’m happy. I have you and Rosie. I have the job I want. Plus I’ve learnt the curriculum, I would only be getting into debt for exams, and it’s not worth it.”

“Alright. It’s an option though. If you ever change your mind.” John smiles softly.

“I know. Thank you. I’d just prefer to spend my money on you and Rosie.” Sherlock smiles. “You’re going to have to lead me.”

John nods, leading Sherlock around the dance floor. “I just realized I regret every day we don’t get to dance together.”

“Then we’ll dance together everyday.” Sherlock smiles. “I need to teach you another wedding dance.”

John smiles and nods, stretching up a bit to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock leans down and kisses John. “I don’t want you to get a strained neck.”

“Ha ha.” John chuckles, nuzzling Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you, too. So much.” John smiles.

Sherlock drops his arms around John’s waist and holds him close. “I’ll make a good dancer out of you John.”

“I don’t doubt it, Sherlock.” John presses closer.

“Starting with those hips.” Sherlock smiles. He holds John’s hips and presses his own to John’s, he sways them both in time. “So you do have hips.”

“Supposedly.” John chuckles, swaying with him.

Sherlock smiles. “You had them when we were in the shower earlier.” He blushes.

“Oh is that so?” John smirks a bit, rocking his hips against Sherlock’s.

“Oh most definitely.” Sherlock smiles and blushes more. “You’re not dancing Doctor Watson, you’re grinding. There’s a difference.”

“Yes yes alright.” John chuckles and holds Sherlock close, starting to really dance. He shows a bit of skill that Sherlock didn’t know he had.

Sherlock chuckles and whistles as John shows off. “Now who has been teaching you? I don’t like other people having their hands over my husband.”

“I may have watched some videos.” John tinges pink.

“So long as it’s only videos. No man or woman making your hips sway, leaning into you. There hands slipping lower.” Sherlock smiles and rests his hands over John’s arse.

“Never. Just you.” John pulls Sherlock down a big as he stretches up, meeting in the middle for a kiss.

Sherlock kisses him back, spinning them in s slow circle.

John holds Sherlock close, relaxing against him

Sherlock smiles and starts to lead John around the hall.

John smiles and follows. “You know I like being lead just as much as I like leading.” He smirks.

“I know Captain.” Sherlock smiles as he dips him and kisses him softly.

John smiles softly and kisses Sherlock back gently.

Sherlock stands John back up and twirls him around. “What would you like to do now? Dance? Go home? Solve a murder?”

“Anything. Anything at all as long as it’s with you.” John grins, holding onto Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles. “You choose. This is our night. I’ve danced with you, what would you like to do with me?” He asks.

John thinks for a moment before smiling. “Let’s pay the check and get out coats. I have somewhere.”

Sherlock dances John off the dancefloor and back into the restaurant. He grabs John’s coat and holds it out for him.

John smiles and puts on his coat, helping Sherlock into his. He takes his hand and leads him out, opening the passenger door for Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and climbs in. “Thank you Captain Watson.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Holmes.” John smiles and kisses Sherlock before closing the door.

Sherlock smiles as he watches John. “I’m liking this.” He says as John gets in the car.

“Oh? Liking what?” John smiles as he drives. 

“You helping me into the car, driving.” Sherlock smiles resting his hand on John’s knee.

“You always do have a think for me being in charge and gentlemanly.” John smiles.

Sherlock bit his lip. “I like it. I like your Captain’s voice, when you pull rank.” He blushes.

“Mm after our treat I’ll order you around at home all night if you want.” John smirks.

“Yes Captain.” Sherlock says with a salute. “What is our treat going to be?”

“Here.” John smiles and parks outside of a little ice cream shop. He wondered if Sherlock remember this place. They came here after one of their very first cases and had celebratory ice cream since the scene was just down the block.

“We’ve been here before. The skeleton clock face. Is what you called it right?” Sherlock asks.

“That’s right.” John smiles and nods. He gets out and goes around to Sherlock’s side, opening his door. “Fancy an ice cream?”

Sherlock climbs out and takes John’s arm. “I’ve always wanted to share one.” He smiles.

John smiles and leads Sherlock inside.

Sherlock smiles and takes a seat at a table. “What flavour would you like?” He asks.

“Whatever you want.” John smiles and sits with him. “We can get two scoops.”

Sherlock smiles. “How about this one? It has five different ice creams.” He suggests.

“Perfect.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s left hand over the table, playing with the ring. “It suits you so well.” He whispers.

John smiles and nods, kissing Sherlock’s hand as their ice cream comes. He scoops some up onto a spoon and holds it up to Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and eats the ice cream from John’s spoon. He scoops some up himself and pats it against John’s nose, some ice cream sticking there, before holding it out for him to eat.

John chuckles and eats it. “Mm you’ll have to lick all my sticky spots later.” He smirks.

“For you, I’d do it twice over.” Sherlock smiles.

John grins and leans in, kissing Sherlock sweetly.

Sherlock kisses John back before kissing the ice cream off his nose. “There, all clean.” He smiles.

“Mm thank you, love.” John smiles as they eat. “You know we came here on one of our first cases. And we sat here at this table actually.”

“I looked at your reflection in the window, because I was scared that if I looked at you, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from kissing you.” Sherlock explains.

“You were explaining the case to me. You were on fire. Gorgeous and vibrant. It was then I realize I love you.” John says softly.

Sherlock blushes. “When I first saw you, in the mirror of the computer screen in Barts, when I analysed you, I knew you were perfect for me. I... I didn’t understand love, or what it was, but you’ve taught me.” He explains.

John smiles softly. “And I have to tell you something else. I had an ulterior motive for coming here tonight.”

“Oh.” Sherlock’s face fell. “I’ll take the ring back, give you the money, and I’ll leave you and Rosie to Baker Street. Just let me say goodbye to her, yeah?”

“Oh, love. No. I’m not leaving you. Never. Never ever ever.” John takes Sherlock’s hands. “You see you’re always just a few step ahead of me.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small ring box, setting it in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock’s eyes well with tears. “What would you do if I said no?” He asks.

“I’d still love you. Always.” John kisses Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock laughs and stands up hugging John tightly. “Yes John. I want to be your husband.” I want to be your family.”

John grins and pulls Sherlock close. “I for sure thought you’d deduce it but I think you were to distracted with your own proposal. Oh also Rosie helped me pick it out as well. She played both of us.” He laughs.

Sherlock shook his head. “My emotions cloud my judgement. I couldn’t deduce it properly because I didn’t know if it was just something I wanted to see.” He explains. He holds out his left hand for John.

John smiles and pushes the ring onto Sherlock’s finger. “Do you like it?”

“Of course I do. It’s beautiful just like the two people who chose it.” Sherlock smiles.

John grins and kisses Sherlock. “My husband.” He mumbles against his lips.

“My world.” Sherlock mumbles against John’s lips. “I think this is the best night of my life.” He laughs.

John smiles and nods. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Captain, to the end of the Earth.” Sherlock chuckles. “Can we go home please, Captain?” He asks.

“Of course, love.” John smiles and takes Sherlock’s hand, leading him out.

Sherlock follows John out. “Captain, how... submissive would you like me to be?” He asks. “I really don’t mind.” His heart races, Sherlock has never been able to act out his fantasy with anyone before, let alone a captain of the army and his husband.

“As submissive as you’d like, baby. I’ll take care of you.” John presses Sherlock back against the car and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock moans into the kiss and holds onto John tightly. “Thank you, Captain. Would you like me to drive you?” He asks.

“If you want to.” John kisses along Sherlock’s neck.

“It’s your choice, Captain.” Sherlock whispers, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

John nibbles and sucks on his throat. “Mm I better drive. Or else I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Sherlock nods. “Yes Captain.” He says softly, wanting to get home so he can be submissive.

John opens the passenger door for Sherlock and closes it when he gets inside. He goes around and gets in the driver seat, driving them home.

Sherlock keeps his eyes on his lap, he wants to look submissive to John, like a toy he can have and use whenever and wherever he likes.

John parks the car and opens Sherlock’s door before leading him up to the flat. “We’ve got this place all to ourselves tonight.” He holds Sherlock’s hand, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock’s ring.

As soon as they’re in the flat, with the door closed, Sherlock kneels by John’s feet. He nods and hums, not sure if he’s allowed to speak.

John smiles softly and runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “Look up at me, darling.”

Sherlock turns his eyes up to look at John. “Yes, Captain?” He asks quietly.

“Before we do anything I want to ask you something, alright?” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nods and smiles, looking up at John through his lashes.

“Are you being submissive because you want to or because you think it’s what I want from you?” John asks softly, wanting Sherlock’s honest answer.

“I get so tired using my brain. It never shuts up but when I’m allowed to be submissive, just doing as I’m ordered, it’s quiet. It’s like a door being shut on a cacophony of noise.” Sherlock explains softly.

“Okay.” John smiles softly, caressing Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock smiles up at John, before lowering his gaze. “Would you like me to do anything, Captain?” He asks.

“Mm I want you to come to our bedroom with me. Then I want you to strip, slowly. Put on a show for me.” John leans in and kisses Sherlock before helping him stand, leading into to their bedroom.

“Yes, Captain.” Sherlock nods as he follows John to their bedroom. He catches a sight of the baby monitor and freezes for a second before realising that Rosie isn’t with them.

“It’s alright, love. Molly’s got her. They’ve probably both fallen asleep by now from a sugar crash.” John smiles softly and takes Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock hums and smiles. He follows John into the bedroom and waits for him to get comfortable.

John sits on the edge of the bed so he can watch Sherlock.

Sherlock walks over and puts on some sultry music and swings his hips to the song. He steps back in front of John and starts to slowly slide the jacket from his shoulders.

John licks his lips and smiles as he watches.

Sherlock lets the jacket pool at his feet, before starting to take off his tie, holding it in his teeth.

“Mm..” John smirks.

Sherlock smiles and takes off his shirt, slowly, letting John drink in his body.

“Gorgeous.” John groans as he watches.

Sherlock smiles and lets the shirt pool on the floor. He drops his tie in John’s lap, before turning around and bending down to untie his shoelace, sticking his arse up in John’s face.

John reaches out and squeezes Sherlock’s arse with both hands.

Sherlock jumps and whimpers but continues to take his shoes off before moving onto his socks.

“Such a good boy.” John praises.

Sherlock chuckles and stands back up, undoing his belt and sliding his trousers down. He takes them off and turns to face John.

John licks his lips as he looks Sherlock over.

Sherlock smiles and pushes his pants down, letting his hard, leaning cock spring free.

“Oh yes.” John groans and grins up at Sherlock.

Sherlock takes his pants off and drops them on the floor. He holds his hands behind his back, letting John look at him.

“Tell me. How are you this gorgeous?” John looks up at him, kneeling in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers. “I- I don’t know. I’m not as beautiful as you, Captain.” He whispers.

“You are so much more beautiful. Breathtaking.” John kisses Sherlock’s hips.

Sherlock groans and rocks back on his heels. “I love you Captain.” He whispers.

“Mm I love you, too, baby. So much.” John kisses over Sherlock’s cock teasingly.

Sherlock moans and his knees wobble, almost collapsing to the floor.

John holds Sherlock up by his hips as he continues to tease his cock with his mouth.

Sherlock moans and holds onto John’s shoulders so he doesn’t fall. “Captain...”

“Mm?” John smirks up at him, Sherlock’s cock resting on his cheek.

Sherlock whines loudly. “I... I love you. Can I... lay down?” He asks.

John smiles softly and lays Sherlock on the bed. “I love you, too. So much.” He kisses him.

Sherlock smiles shyly and kisses John back. “Did I put on a good show, Captain?” He asks quietly.

“So good, baby. Made me so excited to watch you.” John nuzzles him.

Sherlock blushes brightly. “Thank you Captain. Do I get a reward?” He asks.

“Mmhmm. You did so good and I’m feeling generous so you get to have whatever you want.” John kisses Sherlock’s jaw.

Sherlock looks up at John and blushes. “I want you to make love to me. Nice and slow. Make me almost come so many times, make it last for hours, Captain.” He begs.

John smiles softly and kisses Sherlock deeply.

Sherlock smiles into the kiss.

John kisses the tip of Sherlock’s nose, then chin, then throat as he works his way down.

Sherlock groans. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.” Hohn kisses over Sherlock’s collar bones, teasing his nipples.

Sherlock groans and pulls gently at John’s hair.

“Like that?” John circles his tongue around Sherlock’s nipple.

Sherlock groans and nods. “Love you.” He moans.

“Love you, too.” John teases his nipples before going lower.

Sherlock whines, having liked the attention his nipples her getting.

“Want me to go back?” John smirks.

Sherlock shakes his head, “I want you to choose, Captain.”

“Mm hand me the lube. I’ll open you with my fingers and tease your nipples with my mouth.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock passes John the lube and leans up to kiss him. “You’re so good to me.”

John kisses him deeply and squirts lube onto his fingers, letting it warm up. “You deserve it.”

Sherlock blushes brightly, his skin turning red down his neck. “Thank you, Captain. I have a good boss.”

“I want to give you everything. Everything.” John kisses his nipple, curling a lubed finger around his hole.

Sherlock moans loudly and arches his back. “I can take it. I will take everything you give me, Captain.” Sherlock begs, wanting more.

“My Good boy.” John sucks Sherlock’s nipple teasingly as he slowly pushes his finger into him.

Sherlock moans loudly, as he closes his eyes and throws his head back.

John slowly rocks his finger, gently grazing Sherlock’s nipple with his teeth.

Sherlock whines as his cock leaks heavily, “Captain.” He whines.

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” John flicks his tongue over Sherlock’s nipple as he rocks his finger slowly.

Sherlock whimpers and blushes, almost about to come at just the compliment alone.

“Ready for another?” John asks, kissing Sherlock’s chest over his heart.

“So close.” Sherlock moans, knowing that if John adds another finger, he’ll be coming all over them.

“Let me make you come, baby.” John leans up and kisses Sherlock as he adds another finger.

Sherlock whimpers and comes as his hole stretches. He shouts out John’s name, his voice mumbled to himself by the bliss washing over his body.

John rocks his fingers slowly before gently pulling them up. He wipes them off and pulls Sherlock close, cuddling him.

Sherlock moans as he looses John’s fingers. “Captain...” he breaths, leaning into John.

“Mm?” John kisses Sherlock’s forehead.

“Love you.” Sherlock mumbles, pressing his face into John’s neck.

“Love you, too.” John cuddles Sherlock close.

Sherlock smiles and presses into John. “Captain husband.” He chuckles.

John chuckles and kisses Sherlock. “Cheeky.”

“True.” Sherlock giggles back, “my captain and my husband.”

John smiles and peppers Sherlock’s face with kisses. “My detective. My husband.”

Sherlock smiles and presses his face into John’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” John cuddles Sherlock close.

Sherlock hums and closes his eyes. “Don’t want to sleep.” He yawns.

“Just a little nap..” John mumbles.

“Want to stay with you.” Sherlock whines, pitifully.

“I’m not going anywhere. Never.” John cuddles Sherlock.

Sherlock nods. “Don’t want to loose you again.” He whines.

“Never. Never again. I promise.” John kisses Sherlock softly and rubs his back.

Sherlock hums. “Not going to die again.” He promises.

“Good because you don’t have permission to die.” John hums.

“I was going to come back to Baker Street and propose. I couldn’t live another day without you. But you had already found someone. I knew you were going to propose as soon as I saw you. That’s why I was a dick to you.” Sherlock explains softly.

“I’m sorry, love..” John frowns.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I’m sorry I was a dick to you. I should have you be happy.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I was an idiot for letting you go in the first place.” John nuzzles him.

“I should have expected it. You would get on with your life, not have to wait for someone you thought was dead.” Sherlock says softly. 

“I.. I never believed it..” John sighs.

Sherlock frowns. “Why not? You felt my pulse, I didn’t have one. You were at my funeral. So was I.” He whispers.

“I never believed you’d do something like that to me..” John whispers. “Everyone tried to convince me you were a junkie with no feelings and I wanted to dream at them for how wrong they were. To tell them how deeply you felt. Mycroft even dragged me to a “therapist” which made me suspicious.” He hums, using air quotes when he says therapist.

“I’m a junkie for your admiration and love. Always. And the therapist, I managed to see some clips of you, how sad you were, I asked Mycroft to take care of you.” Sherlock explains softly.

“It felt more like she was trying to convince me you were dead. Like brainwash me.” John hums. “I was sad. I thought the love of my life just up and left me.”

Sherlock sighs. “I’m sorry John. I thought Mycroft would have helped you better.” He explains.

“I pushed him away. I couldn’t bare the similarities between you two.” John hums.

Sherlock looks up at John sadly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you loved me or else I wouldn’t have asked him to do some of the things he did.”

“It’s passed now.” John runs his fingers through his hair.

Sherlock nods. “I just wanted to protect you. I still do.” He whispers, sleepily.

“I know. You do.” John holds Sherlock close.

Sherlock presses into John’s neck as he yawns. “My husband.” He murmurs.

“All yours.” John cuddles him.

“Love him.” Sherlock spurs as he falls asleep.

John kisses his head softly.

Sherlock snores into John’s wounded shoulder, as he holds onto John tightly.

John dozes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	8. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft enjoy their island...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! (o^^o)

Mycroft wakes with Greg on top of him, he groans and moves Greg’s elbow out from his ribs.

Greg mumbles and pulls Mycroft closer.

Mycroft hums. “What was that, Gregory? I didn’t catch that.” He asks softly.

“Love you..” Greg mumbled, still half asleep.

“I love you too.” Mycroft smiles and kisses his hair.

Greg holds him close, pressing kisses to him.

Mycroft smiles and blushes. “Are you having fun there?” He asks.

“Mmhmm.” Greg hums happily.

Mycroft smiles. “Me too.” He strokes his fingers through Greg’s hair, “so soft.” He mumbles.

Greg chuckles softly, holding Mycroft close as he lets him do what he wants.

Mycroft plays and teases Greg’s hair. “What shall we do today?” He asks.

“Whatever you want.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft shakes his head. “This is your holiday as well, we seem to just be doing what makes me comfortable. I want to... push that a bit. I want to do something that you find fun.” He explains.

“Mm lets see. What should we do on this beautiful island. Hummm.” Greg hums, thinking.

Mycroft smiles and continues to play with Greg’s hair as he lets the man think.

“How about we walk around the island? Explore a bit?” Greg hums.

Mycroft hums. “Do we have to get dressed?” He whispers.

“I think so. We’re the only ones here. Maybe just some sunscreen.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods. “Let’s feed Duke first, I don’t know if he’ll be up to staying with us all the way around.” He smiles.

“Sounds good.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s forehead before getting up.

Mycroft smiles. “I’ve brought some larger chews, we can give one to Duke before we leave.” He suggests.

“Perfect.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles and stands, grabbing the lotion. “Shall I put some on you?” He asks.

“Please.” Greg smiles and holds out his arms.

Mycroft rubs in the lotion, letting his hands wander Greg’s skin much longer than necessary.

Greg hums happily, relaxing under Mycroft’s hands.

Mycroft smiles. “You feel tense. Why is that?” He asks.

“I do? I don’t feel tense.” Greg hums.

“Your shoulders feel knotty. Are you comfortable when you sleep on me?” Mycroft asks. “Your body’s not in an odd position?”

“I love sleeping on you. It’s the most comfortable I’ve been. I’m probably just tight from being on the flight so long.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft hums. “Okay.” He smiles. He holds the lotion out for Greg. “Will you put it on me?”

“Of course. You know I’ll take any excuse to touch you.” Greg smiles and starts to rub the lotion on Mycroft.

“You should be glad I love you so much Gregory Lestrade-Holmes.” Mycroft smiles.

“I've never been more glad of something in my life. I love you too. So much, Mycroft Lestrade-Holmes.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and blushes. “Thank you.”

Greg smiles and helps Mycroft feed duke before they head out.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Duke’s head. “You stay here now, Duke. We’ve put down plenty of soft blankets for you to lay on. I’ll be okay, I have Greg.” He smiles softly.

Duke nuzzles Mycroft’s hand before going to lay down.

“Sometimes, I think he understands English perfectly.” Mycroft says, standing back up and taking Greg’s hand.

“Maybe you speak dog.” Greg smiles, squeezing Mycroft’s hand gently.

“But that’s impossible.” Mycroft frowns. “No has been able to translate dog.”

“Maybe he just understands you.” Greg hums.

“If that’s possible.” Mycroft shrugs.

Greg smiles and walks with Mycroft.

Mycroft links their fingers. “It’s so peaceful here. So relaxing. The city is so loud, even in The Diogenes, you can hear the road.” He explains.

“Maybe we should get some soundproofing?” Greg suggests.

Mycroft smiles. “That would be nice. My office is soundproofed, you’ve probably realised I don’t answer when you call me.” He says softly.

Greg nods. “I figured something was up.”

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft blushes. “The same goes for my office at work. Continuous sound can be so... tiring.” He says softly.

“You don’t have to apologize, love.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s knuckles.

Mycroft smiles. “It means so much that you’re understanding. Many aren’t.” He says softly. “Many don’t want to.”

“I love you. I will always love you.” Greg smiles. “I will always try my best to be good to you.”

“You are good to me.” Mycroft smiles. “So good that I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Mm I’m quite sure you have that backwards. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft blushes and pushes his head into the crook of Greg’s neck. “Love you.” He mumbles.

“Love you, too. So much.” Greg holds Mycroft close.

Mycroft blushes and kisses Greg’s neck. “Before you no one told me they didn’t deserve me. No one’s ever said they love me.”

“I will tell you. All day. Every day. Till I’m blue in the face and my voice is long gone. I’ll tell you” Greg rubs his back.

Mycroft smiles and squeezes Greg tight. “We’re never going to get around the island if you keep saying these things.” He mumbles.

“Mm alright but I don’t make any promises to not pick it up again later.” Greg chuckles softly.

“Then I’ll have to stop and lay down with you on top of me.” Mycroft frowns. “I don’t like being overwhelmed.”

“I’ll tone it down.” Greg nods. 

 

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you Gregory.”

“Anything for you.” Greg smiles and they start walking around the island hand in hand. 

Mycroft looks around the island but mainly keeps his eyes on Greg.

Greg smiles softly as they walk, his thumb rubbing over Mycroft’s knuckles.

Mycroft smiles. “You’re so good to me, I keep expecting you to ask why I’m like this, or my reasoning but you don’t. You understand.” He says softly.

“I love you. I love you exactly as you are. Always.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft hums. “I love you too Greg, but that doesn’t stop how grateful and thankful I am towards you.”

“I am grateful for you, too.” Greg smiles softly.

“Yeah, how so?” Mycroft asks.

“Before I met you I was content with being alone. I had my work and cases. You showed me I was missing a very big part of my life. To love and be loved in return.” Greg hums.

Mycroft smiles. “I’m glad I can give you that. I never thought I would be able to give anyone anything like that. I thought my legacy would be my services to Britain, but now I have you, I never thought I could love someone like I love you.” He whispers.

Greg smiles softly and squeezes Mycroft’s hand gently.

“But then you did come along and I didn’t know what to do. I would do anything for you. Quit my job, beg and plead, humiliate myself if it meant I had a chance of dating you.” Mycroft explains. “I’ve never felt this way to anyone else. No one else would give me goosebumps every time I wake up in their arms.”

“I’d never have you do any of those things. There’d be no need.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s knuckles. “I do appreciate the sentiment though. And I’d do the same for you in a heartbeat but I’d know you’d never ask any of it for me for the same reasons.”

Mycroft nods. “You love your work, though the day you get injured, you’re getting guards put around you.” He says seriously.

“I’ll do my best to stay out of harm's way.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles. “I just don’t want to see you get injured.” He whispers. “You know that, now you’re marrying me, you get... complimentary bodyguards and a personal assistant like Anthea, I’ve said no at the moment because I know you like your independence, but... have I don’t the right thing?” He asks.

“I want you to be comfortable. I don’t think I need them. But if it would make you feel better I’ll have a bodyguard. I’m not sure I need an assistant.” Greg hums.

“Only if you get injured. There are other... people you can have as well now. Drivers, personal groomers, maids. I’ve said no to them all at the moment, but I can let you look through the whole sheet.” Mycroft explains.

“Wow..” Greg nods.

Mycroft nods. “All I’ve got is Anthea, a chauffeur and a groomer-cum-tailor.” He explains. “Cleaning can sometimes be therapeutic so I don’t have a maid, and I don’t stay in enough for a cook.” He explains.

“Ah I see.” Greg nods. “You’re right. I am very independent. I wouldn’t know how to have anyone do things for me.” He chuckles. 

Mycroft smiles. “A personal assistant can be useful. All the work that you find more, overtime sheets and holiday approvals, spell checking your reports. Oh, you can have access to a private psychologist, they all work for MI5, so they’re qualified to listen to everything you see at work, like myself.” He explains.

“Wow that’s amazing.” Greg smiles. “I don’t have anything quite as lavish to offer you.”

Mycroft shrugs. “I don’t mind, honestly. Like I said, I said no to a lot of the workers anyway. Though I do suggest the psychologist.” He smiles. “I see one regularly.”

“Yeah it wouldn’t hurt.” He hums.

“Oh and the offer is there to... be on the same security level as myself, so you can be privy to everything I do, just like I can ask about your day, you can ask about mine.” Mycroft smiles.

“I’d like that. That we can talk about things.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nods. “A therapist and a request for higher security level.” He says to himself. “The appointments with your psychologist will be completely between you and them, you’ll get to choose which one you prefer and times and dates and strictly between the pair of you. I won’t be allowed to read or hear anything that goes on in the meeting.” He explains.

“Okay..” Greg nods.

Mycroft sighs. “I’m sorry, I... I thought the details would help you.” He says softly.

“No no it is. I just..” Greg thinks. “I never talked to a professional about things. I kind of just push stuff down.” He chuckles softly.

Mycroft smiles. “It helps I promise. For years I pushed it off too. But they were the one who gave me the confidence to ask a doctor about who I am. I first went just after Sherlock’s... stunt on Bart’s roof.” He explains.

“Ah.” Greg nods. “That was a.. Doozy for sure.”

“What’s a... doozy?” Mycroft asks, unsure of whether he pronounced it correctly.

“A doozy is something that is a lot to handle mentally and emotionally.” Greg explains.

“Ah, yes it was a... doozy.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg smiles and nods. “Mmhmm.”

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek.

Greg hums happily and nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft continues to walk and finds a smooth pebble. “Have you ever made it skim before?” He asks holding it out to Greg.

“Not since I was a boy. Want me to try?” Greg asks, taking the pebble.

Mycroft nods. “I like the sound. But I could never do it, Sherlock tried to teach me, but I can’t get the angle straight.” He whispers.

“What if I guide you?” Greg smiles.

“Show me first, I’m sure there are more pebbles around.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg nods and tosses the pebble, making it skim over the water.

Mycroft smiles and bobs his head in time with the pebble hitting the water. “Well done.” He beams.

“Want me to do it again?” Greg smiles.

Mycroft sat down onto the beach and nodded, “yes please.”

Greg smiles and picks up a few more pebbles, making them skip one at a time over the water.

Mycroft smiles as he relaxes and watches Gregory.

Greg hums happily, watching the water ripples.

Mycroft steps up behind Gregory and hugs him from behind.

Greg smiles and rests his arms over Mycroft’s.

“Hey,” Mycroft smiles, “come sit with me for a bit, unless you want to carry on skimming stones.” He offers.

Greg goes and sits next to Mycroft.

“Do you like it here Gregory?” Mycroft asks as he rests his head on Greg’s shoulder.

“I do.” Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft. “But then again I love anywhere where you’re with me.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “Would you want to come back?” He asks.

“I would.” Greg nods.

“Forever?” Mycroft asks, tentatively.

Greg raises a brow. “Perhaps. Why?”

“The guy who owns the island, he’s growing old and wanting to sell it. I thought that it would be a nice retirement home when we get older.” Mycroft shrugs.

“Love.. Are you suggesting we buy an island?” Greg smiles at Mycroft lovingly.

Mycroft nods. “I am. Though I’ll pay for it, if you think it’s out of your price range.”

“I have savings. Though I’m sure an island isn’t cheap.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft nods. “How about I buy the island and you can keep your savings to help develop anything we want to?” He suggests. 

“Are you sure?” Greg asks softly, taking Mycroft’s hand. “That’s a huge thing, love.”

Mycroft nods. “I’ll pay the owner monthly, he’ll be set for life, by the time we retire, I’ll own the island.” He explains.

“Okay.” Greg nods and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

Mycroft smiles. “I’m glad you approve.”

“It’s not every day your fiancé tells you he wants to retire to a gorgeous island with you.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “Maybe by that time, I can joke better.” He sighs.

“Maybe. But you make me laugh regardless.” Greg holds him close.

“I don’t know how when I’m not funny. Unless, you’re laughing at me.” Mycroft whispers.

“Never. I’d never laugh at you. With you always.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s back.

Mycroft frowns. “How can you laugh with me, when I... don’t laugh?” He asks.

“You find things amusing.” Greg hums.

“I do? I mean... I try but it’s hard.” Mycroft sighs.

“You don’t need to try so hard, love.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s back.

“But you like jokes.” Mycroft frowns.

“I do but I love you.” Greg smiles softly. “You make me laugh. And smiles.”

“I love you too. I just want to give you everything you like, an island, jokes, I want to give it to you all.” Mycroft whispers.

“You have. You’re everything I want.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “That’s good. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles softly and takes Mycroft’s and.

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand and rests his head on the man’s shoulder.

Greg gently rubs his thumbs over Mycroft’s knuckles.

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes, leaning further into Greg.

“I love you..” Greg says softly, after quite a bit of time passes. “I’ve never been as happy in all my life than when I’m with you.”

Mycroft smiles and curls into Greg’s side. “I love you too. So much, Gregory.”

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s head as he holds him close.

Mycroft smiles and pushes Greg to lay back, and lays beside him. “I don’t ever want to leave here.” He smiles.

“I know, love.” Greg lays with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes. “How do you think England is getting on without us to protect it?” He asks.

“Mm I’m sure it misses us. But I’m also sure Anthea is keeping it from falling apart.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft hums. “And what about all the bad guys you catch?” He asks.

“The other people on the department can help catch them.” Greg smiles.

“But no ones as good as you.” Mycroft says softly. “Even Sherlock agrees.”

“Oh.” Greg blushes a bit.

Mycroft smiles. “Why do you think he agrees to work with you?”

“Dunno. I kinda thought he got stuck with me because I was the only one who listened to him.” Greg chuckles softly.

“Do you know how many offers he’s had from your bosses to be a full officer? To be a citizen they consult?” Mycroft asks. “But he’s turned them all down because they couldn’t promise he would only be working with you.”

“Oh...” Greg says softly. “I didn’t know..”

“When you’ve been on holiday before, he’s worked with other detectives, he hated them, and they’ve almost punched him.” Mycroft adds.

Greg frowns. “That’s not right.”

Mycroft frowns. “What isn’t right, darling?” He asks.

“They never treat him right unless I make them. They tolerate him more now after he came back from the fall but that’s because they’re scared.” Greg sighs.

Mycroft sighs. “I’ll talk to their Super. Get him to sort everything out.” He says sadly.

“No cause then they act like children who were told not to bully. They’ll figure something else out.” Greg sighs.

“I can make them stop.” Mycroft whispers, looking out to sea.

“I’ll talk to them first.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft just hums, thinking of the best way to make them work with his little brother.

Greg sits with Mycroft for a bit longer. “We should head back before you start getting burned.” He says softly.

Mycroft nods and stands, stretching his legs and back.

Greg stands with him and picks up another rock. “One more?”

Mycroft nods and kisses Greg’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Greg smiles and tosses the rock, making it skip.

Mycroft smiles as he watches Greg and the stone skip along the water.

“That was a good one.” Greg smiles, aging lost count at 12 skips.

“Fifteen skips.” Mycroft counts, he kisses his cheek, “that’s brilliant.”

Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft. “My record is 23 skips with one rock.”

Mycroft smiles, “Sherlock’s record is only seventeen.”

“I’m the superior skipper.” Greg grins and takes Mycroft’s hand as they walk back.

“I thought you would like that, I know how Sherlock always tries to outshine you.” Mycroft says softly, intertwining his fingers with Greg’s.

“I don’t mind. He’s brilliant and he tries his best. That’s all I ask for.” Greg smiles softly.

“He says the same about you. But not just about your intelligence, but your patience as well.” Mycroft explains. “He knows how rare someone like you is. Someone who is patient with his true self, unequivocally, there’s only three of us that are.”

“I love you. And I love Sherlock. And I love John. You guys are my best friends.” Greg squeezes Mycroft’s hand gently.

Mycroft chews his lip for a moment thinking, before grinning widely. “You have a very odd circle of friends.” He says, trying to make a joke. “A consulting detective, an army doctor, and a government official.”

Greg chuckles and nods. “A good little group we make.”

Mycroft relaxes as he hears Greg’s laughter. “I wouldn’t want anyone else in it.”

Greg smiles and nods. “You like Donna though.” He hums, reminding Mycroft if his friend that owns the shop that shopped at for the holiday.

“I do.” Mycroft agrees, “she’s quiet and she’s like you, I don’t get tired when I’m around her.” He explains.

“Ben is a lot though.” Greg hums as they walk up to the house.

Mycroft nods, “but I don’t want you or Donna to stop being around him just for my sake.” He says softly.

“We won’t. I’m sure Donna made you promise to call her when we got back so you two could have tea or something.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft nods. “She did. Though after this holiday I’m sure I’ll have a mountain of work to do.”

“We’ll see.” Greg nods as he opens the door for Mycroft.

“I’ll be working later than I usually do and starting earlier too.” Mycroft explains. “Before now I’ve just set up a bed in my office, but I think you’ll want me home.”

“I do. I’d prefer to have you with me always.” Greg smiles softly.

“I know, and I you.” Mycroft smiles. “You’re always welcome to become my PA like Anthea and have a desk in my office.” He offers.

“Mm if I didn’t like my job so much I’d jump at the chance. Maybe when I retire. There’s only so many cases one man can work.” Greg chuckles softly.

“You could always train Sherlock up to be your prodigy.” Mycroft offers.

Mycroft hums. “It would be nice for him to have a stable job though.” He says quietly.

“That’s true.” Greg nods and thinks. “I could look into making him a civilian consult.”

Mycroft nods. “That would be nice. He has a daughter now he needs to take care of.”

Greg nods. “I’ll talk to my super when we get back.”

Mycroft nods and smiles. He sits on the floor, leaning again an armchair waiting for Duke.

Duke gets up and comes over, nuzzling Mycroft’s hand.

“Hey Duke, have you finished your chew already?” Mycroft asks.

Duke lays down on Mycroft, tail wagging happy to have his person back.

Mycroft tickles behind Duke’s ear. “I’ve missed you too, Duke. But the walk would have been too long and hot for you.”

Duke nuzzles Mycroft.  
“Want some tea, love?” Greg asks from the kitchen.

“Yes please, Gregory.” Mycroft calls back, cuddling into Duke. “Do you want some water?” He asks.

Greg makes tea.  
Duke pants a bit.

“I’ll take that as a yes, old boy.” Mycroft smiles. “Can you bring Duke’s bowl of water in here as well please, Greg?” He calls.

“Coming right up.” Greg smiles, bringing Duke’s bowl as he brings in their tea.

“Come sit down with us.” Mycroft smiles as he takes the bowl of Greg and puts it in front of Duke.

Duke drinks happily.  
Greg smiles and sits next to Mycroft.

Mycroft leans into Greg and sips his tea. “You know you can explore without me if you like, go swimming or take a boat out into the ocean.” He offers.

“I know.” Greg smiles softly. “I just like spending time with you.” He hums and sips his tea.

Mycroft hums. “I know I just... if you ever want to do something more energetic than you can.” He explains.

“I’ll think about it.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Greg smiles and wraps his arm around Mycroft.

Mycroft hums and lays his head on Greg’s shoulder. He closes his eyes and relaxes, starting to drift off to sleep.

“Let me carry you to bed?” Greg asks softly.

Mycroft grunts as he opens his eyes. “I can walk, I don’t mind.” He says, starting to stand up.

Greg helps him up.

Mycroft stands and helps Greg to stand before wrapping his arm around his fiancé’s waist.

Greg holds him close as they go to bed, Scout following.

Mycroft smiles as he lays on top of the bed and curls into Greg’s side. “You’re so warm.” He muses.

“Your very one personal heater.” Greg smiles and cuddles Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and pulls Greg on top of him. “Much better.”

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg and rests his hands on Greg’s arse cheeks. “I love you.”

“Mm I love you, too. So much.” Greg nuzzles Mycroft happily.

Mycroft smiles. “How are you feeling?” He asks, massaging Greg’s cheeks.

“Mm good. Happy.” Greg kisses Mycroft softly and smiles.

“Contently happy.” Mycroft smiles. “Do you want me to do anything?” He asks, squeezing handfuls of Greg’s arse.

“If you want. I’m not particularly needy at the moment.” He relaxes on top of him.

Mycroft lets go of Greg’s arse and holds him tightly. “I love you, fiancé.”

“I love you, too, fiancé.” Greg holds Mycroft close and kisses his head.

Mycroft smiles. “I love you being so close.” He mumbles between yawns.

Greg smiles softly and kisses his forehead. “I love being so close to you.”

Mycroft smiles, he cuddles around Greg and closes his eyes. “You make me feel so relaxed.”

“I’m glad.” Greg smiles and running his hands over Mycroft’s skin gently.

Mycroft hums and he starts to drift off, Greg’s hands lulling him to sleep.

“I’ve got you. Sleep,love.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft groans and wiggles before falling asleep under Greg.

Greg dozes on and off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	9. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tells Mycroft about his sister.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

Mycroft wakes up a few hours later, an orange glow permeating the room. He looks down to see if Greg is awake.

Greg is awake but his eyes are closed, drawing circles into Mycroft’s skin feather light.

Mycroft grunts and tries to wriggle away from Greg’s hand. He frowns and finally puts his hand on top of Greg’s, flattening it. “Please don’t.” He groans. “It doesn’t feel nice.”

“Sorry.” Greg stops immediately.

Mycroft shakes his head. “It’s okay, you didn’t know.” He says softly. “I just prefer... heavier strokes, if you’re going to do it. Lighter ones make me want to run and have a shower.”

“How about you roll over and I’ll massage your back to make it better?” Greg asks.

Mycroft hums and rolls over for Greg to massage him. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Greg smiles and starts to gently massage Mycroft’s back.

Mycroft groans and relaxes, “you can press harder Gregory, I’m not going to break.” He smiles.

“Alright.” Greg nods and starts to work on the knots in Mycroft’s muscles.

Mycroft moans loudly and melts into the mattress.

Greg works on Mycroft’s neck to his shoulders to his back.

Mycroft groans and arches his back. “So good.”

“Good.” Greg smiles softly, working the knots in Mycroft’s lower back.

Mycroft melts further into the bed. “Don’t ever stop.” He moans.

“Never.” Greg smiles, rubbing his hips.

Mycroft hums appreciately.

Greg goes further, working on the backs of Mycroft’s thighs.

Mycroft moans and blushes brightly as he feels his cock harden.

Greg doesn’t pay attention, focusing on the massage since Mycroft told him before he doesn’t usually get hard.

“Gregory.” Mycroft moans softly, he gently kicks Greg off him and sits up, leaning against his chest.

“You okay?” Greg asks softly.

Mycroft nods. “I liked it. I really do. I just like it too much.” He whimpers.

“I’m sorry.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft shakes his head and keeps curled up into Greg’s chest. “How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Okay. Good.” Greg holds Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “That’s good. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?” He asks.

“A bit peckish.” Greg smiles softly.

“What would you like to eat? I’ll go make it.” Mycroft offers.

“Sandwich?” Greg suggests.

Mycroft nods and stands. “What flavour? Would you like a drink with it?” He asks.

“Whatever we have. Maybe we’ll share that open half bottle of wine in the fridge?” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “What time is it?” He asks.

“Mm.” Greg pulls his watch from the bedside table and hands it to Mycroft.

Mycroft reads it. “It’s early evening, are you sure you don’t want something more than a sandwich?” He asks.

“Mm if your hungry we can make dinner. If not a sandwich is fine for now.” Greg smiles softly.

“A sandwich it is.” Mycroft smiles as he leaves the room and heads down the kitchen.

Duke follows Mycroft out.

“Hey boy, I’m okay, if you want to stay with Gregory. Or would you like some food?” Mycroft asks softly.

Duke nuzzles Mycroft’s hand.

“Let’s get you some food then.” Mycroft smiles and makes Duke a bowl of his food before washing his hands and preparing food for Greg and himself.

Greg gets up and goes to the bathroom before coming back and tidying the room a bit.

Mycroft comes back in with their sandwiches and some water. “Hey Greg- Oh you didn’t need to tidy up.” He says softly.

“It’s okay.” Greg smiles and pats the bed next to him so Mycroft sits.

Mycroft sits and hands the sandwiches to Greg. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yeah. Why?” Greg asks, taking his sandwich.

“You just seem to have something on your mind.” Mycroft says softly. “You tidy up when you’re thinking.”

“Oh.” Greg shrugs. “I wasn’t thinking about anything in particular.”

Mycroft hums and kisses Greg’s cheek. “Do you promise to tell me if anything is  
on your mind?” He asks.

“Of course, love.” Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft.

“Please Gregory, I find it hard to... read you at times.” Mycroft explains.

“I.. I was just thinking about if I’m doing the best for you I can because I mess up quite often.” Greg says softly.

“Oh Greg. Not once have you messed up. Not ever.” Mycroft promises. “If you do I’ll tell you.”

“Okay.” Greg nods and bites his lip. “So was the massage good or bad? Because you got upset during it.”

“It was good. I- I wasn’t upset. You... made me feel things that my body reacted to.” Mycroft mumbles. “I... I didn’t know what to do.”

Greg blinks. “Love.. Did I make you hard?” He asks softly.

Mycroft bites his lip and frowns at the choice of words, before nodding. “I’m sorry.”

“No no! Don’t be sorry! I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting it. You don’t usually get excited. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I wasn’t trying to make your hard.” Greg rubs his back.

“I know Gregory. I trust you. I just needed to walk it off a bit.” Mycroft hums.

Greg nods. “Okay.” He says softly.

Mycroft smiles. “I love you, to the ends of the Earth.”

“I love you, too. So much Greg kisses his cheek.

Mycroft smiles as he eats his sandwich.

Greg smiles and eats as well. Duke comes in when he finishes his food.

“Hey Duke.” Mycroft smiles. “Was that nice?” He asks.

Duke wags his tail and sits next to Mycroft.

Mycroft leans down and strokes Duke. “You’re a good boy, Duke.” He cooes.

Greg smiles softly as she watches Mycroft.  
Duke rests his head on Mycroft’s leg.

“Oh boy, you’re not allowed up here. It’s not our bed, Duke.” Mycroft says sadly. “Why don’t you lay down and me and Greg will join you when we’ve finished eating.”

Duke nuzzles Mycroft’s hand before going to lay on his bed.

“He’s a good boy.” Mycroft smiles to Greg.

“He really is.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “I wonder why someone gave him up for adoption? I could never do that.”

“I don’t know. Maybe they couldn’t take care of him anymore.” Greg hums.

“How could you not care for him? He’s not a young dog, playing all the time, he just wants cuddles and love.” Mycroft frowns.

“Maybe they didn’t have the money or they got sick.” Greg hums.

Mycroft hums and sighs. “I wish he could talk. Then we’d be able to know.” He says softly.

“That would certainly change things.” Greg nods. “When we get back I’ll talk to my mum and see if she knows anymore about his past.”

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Thank you, Greg.” He whispers, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Of course.” Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles, and takes Greg’s hand, linking their fingers. “You’re an amazing fiancé.”

“Yeah?” Greg smiles softly and brings Mycroft’s hand up, kissing it gently.

Mycroft nods. “Usually, I’d be worrying about Duke’s past, I’d be getting some MI5 agents to look into it. But you... you can placate that worry.”

“I’m glad I can do that for you.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles. “And I think I would have had a few... meltdowns on this island if you weren’t here.”

“I’m always here for you. No matter what.” Greg smiles.

“And I you, Gregory Lestrade-Holmes.” Mycroft smiles.

“Mm I love how that sounds.” Greg grins.

Mycroft blushes and dips his head. “At work I’ll still be known as Mycroft Holmes to some dignitaries, the ones who are homophobic and wouldn’t work with me if they knew.” He explains.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that. The most important thing is that we know.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nods. “I didn’t want you to be upset, if we’re at a function and someone calls me Mr Holmes, rather than Lestrade-Holmes.” He explains.

“I understand.” Greg smiles softly. “Thank you though. For telling me first.”

Mycroft smiles. “I’ll warn you whilst we’re there as well.” He says, kissing Greg’s cheek. 

“Perfect.” Greg nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “But otherwise, you’re Detective Lestrade-Holmes. My handsome detective.”

“All yours.” Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “When we retire, I’ll make some crime scene if you’d like. Andyou can try to solve them. Keep your mind sharp.”

“You are so wonderful.” Greg rests his forehead against Mycroft. “I’ll make pretend world crisis so you can save the day.”

Mycroft smiles. “I’m not quiet sure you know all the intricacies of a crisis and how many people are involved.”

“Not at all but I’ll learn just for you.” Greg smiles.

“There’s a lot of people involved, depending on how many countries it’s easily over twenty, and that doesn’t involve the UN or the European Parliament.” Mycroft smiles.

“Oh wow..” Greg nods. “How do you handle all of that?”

“A lot of tea.” Mycroft says after a moment’s thought.

Greg laughs, a genuine heartfelt laugh. “You are so wonderful.”

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “No, it’s through a lot of hard work, by a whole team of people. I’m just in charge of the team.”

“My smart wonderful fiancé. Soon to be husband.” Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “Fiancé indicates that we’re soon to be husbands.” He says confused. “Or am I missing something?”

“No you’re not. I just like saying you’re going to be my husband.” Greg grins happily.

“Oh.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“Is that okay?” Greg asks.

Mycroft nods. “That’s perfect.” He smiles. “I didn’t know if there was a nuance meaning, I wasn’t aware of.”

“Nope.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiles and rests his head on Greg’s shoulder. “Thank you for being patient with me.” He whispers.

“Thank you for giving me the chance to.” Greg holds Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “You’re a good man, Greg. No matter what anyone else says. You’re a good man.”

“As long as you think so that’s all that matters.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.

“Do others not think so?” Mycroft asks.

“I’m sure there are people that don’t like me.” Greg shrugs. “Like my sister’s husband. He hates my guts.”

“Oh, why doesn’t he like you?” Mycroft asks softly. “I can- influence him, if you’d like.”

“No no. He.. He doesn’t like me because he pushed my sister down the stairs once. She came to me, bruised and broken. I had him arrested of course but she wouldn’t press charges and said she tripped. She went back to him. He hasn’t let me see her since.” Greg frowns.

Mycroft frowns. “We’ll go see her when we get home. Do you have any evidence apart from what she said, it would be... easier.” He asks, strokes Greg’s hair.

“She won’t leave him. My mum talks to her but he’s always there. Always listening. None of my family can see her without him.” Greg sighs.

“None of your family is the British government.” Mycroft smiles. “What’s your sister’s address?” He asks.

“It has to be her choice to leave or else she’ll hate us.” Greg frowns.

“She won’t be leaving.” Mycroft sighs. He grabs the phone off the bedside and calls Anthea.

“Mycroft? Is everything alright?” Anthea frowns.

Mycroft hums, looking to Greg. “Greg’s sister, Claire... Grudings. Find her address and get a team to remove the man living there, on grounds of physical and emotional abuse.” He explains.

“Yes, Sir.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft hums. “I’m sorry to make you work on your holiday.” He says softly.

“I’m not. I’m doing a favor for a friend.” Anthea smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you. From both of us.” He says before hanging up. He rests his head on Greg’s shoulder and shuffles closer. 

“Thank you, love.” Greg holds Mycroft close. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Mycroft asks.

“No. I.. I never could help her. Maybe this will.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft smiles. “Let’s hope so.”

Greg smiles softly and nuzzles Mycroft.

“People normally get angry when I try to help without being asked.” Mycroft says after a while.

“Because they feel you’re over stepping. I know you just want what’s best.” Greg hums. 

“Oh, I don’t want to over step, I just want to help.” Mycroft frowns.

“I know that.” Greg nods.

“I know. Other people don’t know it though. Especially at work.” Mycroft explains.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s hard.” Greg nuzzles Mycroft.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” Mycroft says softly, resting his head in the crook of Greg’s shoulder.

Greg holds Mycroft close. “Mm I know but I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

“How can I be unhappy when I have the most brilliant man in my arms?” Mycroft asks softly.

Greg blushes. “Oh.” He smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

Mycroft smiles and squeezes Greg tightly. Just then the phone rings, Mycroft grabs it and hands it to Greg without answering.

“Hello?” Greg answers.

“Oh Mr Lestrade, it’s Anthea. I was just calling to update you both on what’s happening with your sister and brother-in-law.” Anthea explains.

“Yes please do.” Greg holds the phone out so he and Mycroft can both hear.

“With the time difference as it is, both your sister and brother-in-law were asleep, as we detained him, your sister awoke in pain. I assure you that if we had known we wouldn’t have bursted in as we do.” Anthea explains. “Your sister’s gone into labour.” She lets the fact sink in for a while. “Your mum’s been taken down to the hospital along with your sister, I’ll call you as soon as I know any more.”

“Son of a bitch.” Greg hisses, not having known she was pregnant since they’ve had no contact in months.

“Please Forgive us, Mr Lestrade, we would have waited until they were apart if we had known.” Anthea explains.

“I know. I know.” Greg rubs his hands over his face, feeling like an idiot for letting them interfere in his family problems in the first place.

Mycroft nuzzles into Greg’s shoulder.  
“But otherwise your sister is safe, he’s been taken into custody, and as soon as your home and made an official testimony, he can Be prosecuted.” Anthea explains.

“What’s her condition right now? How far along is she? Is she hurt right now?” Greg asks, holding Mycroft close.

“Her contractions are 8 minutes apart, she’s not injured, she’s just in labour.” Anthea explains softly. “We’ve taken her to a private hospital, the one Mycroft uses so she’s got doctors with her constantly.”

“Alright..” Greg frowns.

“She’s going to be okay, Mr Lestrade.” Anthea says, heating the frown on Greg’s voice. “I’ll call you as soon as we know the baby’s born.”

“Have her call me. As soon as she’s able.” Greg sighs.

“I will.” Anthea promises.  
Mycroft curls into Greg’s side and kisses his cheek softly.

“Thank you.” Greg hangs up the phone, sighing.

Mycroft isn’t sure what to do, so he climbs on top of Greg and lays his head on his chest. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sent them in.” He murmurs.

“It’s not your fault.” Greg holds Mycroft close.

“I should have done survallence, I shouldn’t have sent them in.” Mycroft whispers.

“It’s not your fault. Anthea says they’ll be fine and it will be.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head. “You just wanted to help.”

“I still do.” Mycroft says softly. “But you seem upset. Please don’t hold back your emotions because of me.”

“I am upset. I’m upset that her husband kept her from us. I’m upset that she’s pregnant and has been isolated from us. I’m upset that there was nothing I could do for her.” Greg nearly growls.

Mycroft bites his lip to stop himself from whimpering in fear. “Do you want to go home? We can go and you can spend time with her.” He offers.

“No. I’ll wait to hear from her myself. She’ll probably be angry with me.” Greg sighs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Mycroft shakes his head. “She’s going to need her family to support her. She’s just come out of an abhsive relationship, and she’s got a new born baby, she needs help.” He says softly. “You can protect her.”

“I hope so..” Greg frowns a bit.

Mycroft frowns. “Please talk to me.” He says softly. “I want to help you.”

“I just feel like I failed her. I’m her brother. It’s my job to make sure no one hurts her.” Greg runs his hand through his hair.

“You haven’t failed her.” Mycroft says softly, he takes Greg’s hand and kisses his fingertips. “The only person who has is her husband. Right now she needs a safety net, someone to catch her as she falls, she needs her brother to reassure everything will be alright.” He explains softly.

Greg nods and nuzzles Mycroft. “Thank you..”

“What would you like to do?” Mycroft asks gently.

“Mm I want to shower.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nods and rolls off Greg. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s cheek.

“What are you wanting to do? Are you wanting to stay here or go home?” Mycroft asks softly.

“I’ll wait to hear from my sister to decide.” Greg caresses Mycroft’s face before going to the bathroom.

Mycroft hums and sits on the floor, starting to cry softly, for what he had done.

Greg comes out of the shower a few minutes later. “Myc.” He frowns and kneels next to Mycroft when he sees him sitting on the floor, face red.

Mycroft has Duke on his lap, stroking his finger through his fur. Mycroft looks up Greg, “I’ll be fine.” He promises.

“Love, tell me what’s wrong? Please.” Greg frowns deeply.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I’ll be fine.” He reiterates, knotting his fingers into Duke’s fur. “I just need Duke for a little bit.”

Greg frowns and sits next to Mycroft.

“Gregory, I’ll be fine, I just need to work through something’s first.” Mycroft whispers, resting his head on Greg’s shoulder.

Greg kisses Mycroft’s head softly. “What kind of things?” He asks gently.

“Work.” Mycroft explains quietly. He looks back to Duke, trying to pretend that Greg was working him out. “Please get dressed.”

Greg nods and gets up, getting dressed.

Mycroft hums and buries his face in Duke’s fur, his worry for Greg’s sister almost making his cry.

Duke presses close to Mycroft, sensing how upset he was.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Duke’s neck, loosely, rocking them both softly. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to forget about everything else in the room.

Duke nuzzles Mycroft, pressing his head to Mycroft’s.

“You’re a good boy.” Mycroft whispers. “Good boy. Such a good boy.” He repeats over and over, trying not to think of Greg’s sister in a labour he induced.

Greg comes back over, dressed now.

Mycroft kisses Duke fur before looking up at Greg. “How are you feeling?” He mumbles.

“Clean.” Greg says softly. “Worried but we’ll hear something soon hopefully.”

“Anthea will call us. But I want you to answer it. She’s your sister.” Mycroft explains.

“Alright.” Greg nods. “How about I make us some tea?”

Mycroft hums. “That sounds good. Can you bring up a drink for Duke as well?” He asks softly.

“Of course.” Greg nods and goes to the kitchen to make tea.

Mycroft smiles and works on grounding himself, using Duke’s weight to calm himself down.

Greg comes back a few minutes later with tea and water for Duke.

Mycroft smiles up at Greg once he returns. “You’re a good fiancé.” He says softly.

“I try. I don’t think I succeeded very often.” Greg hums.

“Don’t talk like that. You’re an amazing fiancé. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” Mycroft says softly.

“Thank you, love.” Greg sits down.

Mycroft rests his head on Greg’s shoulder as he sips his tea.

Greg rubs Mycroft’s back the way Mycroft told him he likes.

Mycroft moans and leans forward for Greg to reach easier. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Greg smiles softly and continues.

Mycroft moans and strokes Duke’s ear softly. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about your sister. If anything happens... it’s my fault.”

“It’s not. You just wanted to help. It’ll be okay.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nods, “I just hope they’re both going to be okay.” He murmurs

“They will be.” Greg hums.

Mycroft nods, as the mobile phone rings. He jumps and scrambles to get it, before pressing it into Greg’s hand.

“Hello?” Greg answers.

“Mr Lestrade.” Anthea replies, “I have good news about your sister.”

Greg sighs in relief. “What is it?”

“It’s a healthy baby girl. She’s got dark brown hair and blue eyes. She’s not been named yet, apparently she doesn’t want to name her what her husband had suggested.” Anthea explains softly.

Greg tears up. “I have a niece.” He looks to Mycroft. “Can I talk to her?” He asks Anthea, wanting to talk to his sister.

“You have a niece, sir.” Anthea smiles. “I don’t know whether she’s asleep or not, but I’ll call you back with an answer.” She says softly, before hanging up.

“She’s okay. They’re both okay.” Greg wipes his eyes.

Mycroft hugs Greg tightly. “A little niece. Are you going to visit?” He asks.

Greg holds Mycroft close. “I’ll talk to my sister first.”

Mycroft nods. “I didn’t want her to go into labour, or go through any pain.” He says softly.

“I know, love. She may have been in labor before everything and not even know it had started. Never the less it’s not your fault.”

Mycroft hums. “Let’s just wait until you talk to her.”

Greg nods and kisses Mycroft’s head.

“I love you Gregory.” Mycroft whispers.

“I love you, too, Mycroft.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft smiles. “We should get dressed, we can’t sit here all day.”

“Alright.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft carefully helps Duke to standing before standing up himself and stretching.

Duke stretches as well before shaking off.

Mycroft smiles. “How does that not hurt Duke, when he shakes?” He asks.

“Dog anatomy.” Greg shrugs and smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “I guess so.”

Greg smiles and finishes getting dressed.

Mycroft grabs his clothes and moves into the bathroom to get changed and washed.

Greg looks over at the phone every few seconds, wishing his sister would call already.

As Mocroft comes out of the bathroom, Greg’s phone begins to ring. Mycroft goes over to Greg and takes his hand.

Greg answers the phone immediately. “Hello?”

“Greg?” A weak voice comes from the other end. “Greg is that you?”

“Oh god. It is. It’s me. I’m here.” Greg tears up.

“Greg.” Natalie beams, “Oh Greg, where are you? You weren’t one of those people were you? That came into my house?” She asks.

“No. I wasn’t there. I’m away at the moment. Are you alright? Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

“I’m hurting, but not hurt.” Natalie smiles. “Please come Greg. I want to apologise for not being around, and I want you to meet someone, I know you’ll prefer over Oscar.”

“Oh? Who’s that?”

“Robyn. Robyn Lestrade.” Natalie smiles.

Tears spill down Greg’s cheeks. “You had a girl?”

Natalie starts to cry, nodding against the phone. “She’s so beautiful. Please Greg, where are you?”

“I’ll be there in a few hours. Mom is with you, right?” Greg asks, wiping his tears even though more keep coming.

Mycroft wraps his arms tightly around Greg and holds him close.  
“She’s not left my side. I have loads of guards outside my room as well. But they won’t tell me anything.” Natalie frowns.

Greg holds Mycroft. “I’ll explain when we get there. There should be a nice lady there with you as well. Her name is Anthea. Anything you need you tell her and she’ll get it for you.”

Natalie beams. “She’s talking to the doctors. She’s been really good at sorting everything out. Please come soon, Uncle Greg.” She says, breaking into sobs and hanging up the phone.

As soon as the line cuts off Greg breaks into a sob.

Mycroft holds onto Greg tightly. “Let’s start to pack.” He says softly, hoping the action will help Greg to calm down.

Greg nods and slowly gets up, starting to pack with Mycroft. He slowly calms down, wiping away tears every so often.

Every so often Mycroft kisses Greg’s cheek or the back of his hand. “I’m presuming they’re happy tears?” He asks after a while.

Greg nods. “I have a niece..”

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek. “Will you tell me about her?” He asks.

“Her name is Robyn.” Greg smiles softly.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Mycroft smiles. “Are they safe?” He asks.

“They are. Anthea is with them. She said there’s lots of guards. My mum is there with them.” Greg nods.

Mycroft hums. “Do you want me to come to the hospital with you?” He asks, “or I can stay home and unpack.”

“Come with me. Please?” Greg asks.

Mycroft nods. “Whatever you want.” He promises.

Greg nods and helps Mycroft finish packing. “I’m sorry we have to leave early.”

“We both wouldn’t enjoy it here, if we didn’t leave now.” Mycroft says softly. So long as he gets time being with just Greg with no work, he’ll be happy.

“Thank you.” Greg nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. “I’m your fiancé, I help you like you help me.” He says softly.

“You do.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg’s cheek as the phone chimes.

Greg smiles softly and picks up the phone.

A text reads; ‘A boat will be landing at the dock in five minutes. -Anthea.’

‘Thank you. - Greg.’  
“We have five minutes.” Greg says to Mycroft.

Mycroft hums and does a last sweep of all the rooms. He puts a lead on Duke and leads them out to the jetty.

Greg helps Mycroft and Duke onto the jetty before following himself.

Mycroft smiles and stands with Greg, trying to shelter Duke in his shadow. “I wonder what the weather is like, back home.”

“Much colder than here.” Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft.

Mycroft hums. “Do you think it will be raining?” He asks.

“Maybe.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles, “I brought an umbrella just in case.”

Greg chuckles softly. “Of course.”

“Is that... funny?” Mycroft asks softly.

“To me it is. Because it’s so wonderfully you.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “No respectable man should get caught in a shower of rain.” He explains.

“Mm not respectable to be soaking wet from the rain.” Greg nods.

“It’s in the handbook.” Mycroft shrugs.

“Handbook?” Greg asks.

“It’s more of a set of guidelines, that’s emailed to you, on your first day of work, but I printed it off, and bound it together.” Mycroft explains.

“Ah I see.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiles. “It’s in my drawer at work, you’ll need to start doing them, unfortunately, they won’t let you into functions with me, unless you comply to them.”

“You’ll have to make sure I’m respectable then.” Greg smiles.

“It’ll be my honour, fiancé.” Mycroft replies. The boat comes and the driver helps them load up the boat and sit down comfortably. Mycroft leans against Greg and smiles. “It’s been wonderful here.”

“It has.” Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft.

Mycroft leans against Greg as he watches the island shrink into the background.

“We’ll come back. Some day.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft nods. “Maybe when Rosie’s older and Robyn, we can bring them.” He offers.

“I think they’d like that.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nods. “I’m sure they’d love to have picnics in the woods and explore.” He hums, never having found the fascination himself.

“Rosie is quite adventurous.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft nods, “and if Robyn is anything like her uncle, then she will be as well.”

Greg chuckles and nods. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! I'm going to be starting school again soon so updates will be slow coming. Thanks again (o^^o)


End file.
